


WoSo Smutshots

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ali, Dom Ashlyn, Dom Christen, Dom Hope, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Mentions of exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, NWSL Challenge Cup 2020, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Alyssa, Sub Kelley, Sub Tobin, Threesome - F/F/F, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 87,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: This is porn.Latest Chapter: Keira, Lucy, Jordan and Leah use camp as an excuse to have some fun
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Abby Wambach, Ali Krieger/Christen Press, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger/Alyssa Naeher, Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Carli Lloyd/Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Christen Press/Emily Sonnett, Debinha de Oliviera/Britt Eckerstrom, Jane Campbell/Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson, Kelley O'Hara/Christen Press, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema, Lucy Bronze/Jordan Nobbs/Keira Walsh/Leah Williamson, Lucy Bronze/Keira Walsh, Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder, Morgan Brian/Lauren Cheney/Amy Rodriguez, Morgan Brian/Meghan Klingenberg, Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, Ramona Bachmann/Alisha Lehmann, Rose Lavelle/Emily Sonnett, Rose Lavelle/Sam Mewis, Ruesha Littlejohn/Katie McCabe, Sophia Smith/Morgan Weaver, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, ali krieger/alyssa naeher
Comments: 394
Kudos: 475





	1. Tobin Heath/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Christen is unhappy with her secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by looking at some old re-inc photos of Christen in full CEO mode
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"Heath!"

Christen's high heels clicked on the wood floor as she strode towards the older woman, hair down around her shoulders and pantsuit swishing around her ankles. Her lipstick was a dark red, almost purple, and the faux leather briefcase in her hand made her look every inch a CEO as she made her way towards Tobin's desk. The clicking of her heels came to a stop, and Tobin had to take a deep breath to compose herself before looking up at her boss. 

The skirt forced her to squeeze her thighs together- Tobin herself didn't own any skirts, and so she had needed to borrow one of Christen's for this. She wasn't particularly fond of wearing them, but this one didn't feel so bad. After all, it wasn't like she'd be wearing it for long. 

"Good morning, Miss Press," she said, raising her eyes to catch a glimpse of her beautiful girlfriend. Christen's eyes looking back down at her were harsh, and Tobin couldn't help but press her thighs a little bit closer together, shivering. Christen dropped her briefcase loudly onto Tobin's desk, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Is it a good morning?"

Tobin shivered- that certainly wasn't her boss's 'happy voice.' She popped her mouth open like a fish, trying to find the answer to that question, when Christen spoke again, answering it herself. 

"No, Heath. It is not a good morning. I don't suppose you can tell me _why_ it isn't a good morning?" 

Tobin thought for a second and then, out of the corner of her eye, caught sight of a stack of folders. A stack of folders that she was supposed to have filed before she left for the weekend, containing customer details and orders.

"Now she remembers."

Christen rolled her eyes, wishing that her coffee was stronger. This certainly wasn't how she had hoped she'd be spending her Monday morning.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Press," said Tobin quickly, face flushing. "I promise I'll-"

"You're sorry?"

Christen let out a short laugh, tapping her foot. 

"You know you did the exact same thing last week, Heath. And I had to apologize to our customers for their orders being delayed. Tell me, Heath. Do you think I enjoy apologizing for other people's mistakes?" 

"No, Miss Press."

"That's right. _Especially_ not twice in a row."

Christen was glaring down at her, eyes boring into the top of her head. Tobin shivered, shame coursing through her veins. How could she forget that much paperwork? Especially two weeks running!

"Give me one good reason," continued Christen, slamming her hands and making the stack of papers on Tobin's desk rattle. "Why I shouldn't fire you right now, and replace you with a secretary who can actually do her job?" 

Tobin wracked her brains, trying to find a reason, or an apology, or _something_ that would convince Miss Press to let her keep her job. Apparently she took too long because Christen spoke again before she could. 

"How about this?"

The younger woman gestured for Tobin to look up at her, and the older found that her girlfriend's eyes were still boring into her, raking up and down, undressing her with her eyes. She desperately wanted to ask _how about what,_ but kept her mouth shut- she didn't need the CEO any angrier than she already was. 

"I punish you," offered Christen. "In any way I see fit. Then, you spend the rest of the day serving me- same rules apply, Heath. Whatever I fucking want. You make me happy, you get to keep your job. Understood?"

Tobin nodded quickly- honestly, she hadn't been expecting Miss Press to offer her anything. 

"Yes, Miss Press," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Oh," said Christen with a laugh. "I wouldn't thank me quite yet, darling. Stand up."

Christen snapped her fingers impatiently when Tobin didn't get to her feet quickly enough, then gestured for the older woman to come out from behind the desk. She strode forward, heels clicking again, and pressed a chaste kiss to Tobin's lips.

"Do you remember what to say if you need me to stop, Tobs?"

Tobin nodded, kissing Christen back.

"Yep," she said. "My safeword is cookies." 

"Good girl," cooed Christen, before snapping back into her role. 

"Hmm," she said, admiring her secretary's body. "Bend over your desk."

Tobin flushed, but the thought of losing her job was more terrifying than whatever Miss Press had planned for. She leaned over the wooden desk, Christen's skirt showing off her ass perfectly, and waited for her next command.

"Glasses off. You need those if you're to do your work properly, and I don't want them to get broken."

Tobin obeyed, handing the frames to Christen, who set them aside and ran _something_ gently across Tobin's ass, over the fabric of the skirt. Then, her soft hands were flipping it up, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor. Tobin was left in her silk panties, and she was _positive_ that her girlfriend could see how affected she was already, even if she was ignoring it.

"I'm going to spank you twenty times," said Christen. "One for every two pieces of paperwork that _you_ forgot to file. I was going to make it forty, one for each, but then I decided to be nice to that poor ass, because you're going to need to sit on it. Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to thank me for being so generous, or am I going to have to make it forty after all?"

"Thank you," hurried Tobin, anxiously awaiting the first stroke. "Thank you for only giving me twenty."

A hand was suddenly twisted around her ponytail, turning her head to face her and glaring down at her.

"What do you call me? I know I never told you, but I thought you were smart enough to figure it out. You are to call me _Mistress,_ little girl, until I tell you otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," whispered Tobin, and Christen slapped her cheek lightly before letting go of her ponytail. 

"That's better," she said, pulling down Tobin's panties and leaving her girlfriend's bottom half completely bare. "I knew you could do as you're told.

"Now," continued Christen, setting something down on the table beside Tobin. "The first ten will be with my hand. The next ten will be with a nice, hard paddle. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," whimpered Tobin, wishing desperately that she could squeeze her thighs together. 

The first blow was a shock to her system, landing right in the middle of her left cheek. Christen let Tobin gasp at the sudden sting, biting her lip at the sight of her girlfriend, all spread out and ready for her. 

"Fuck," whimpered Tobin. "One, Mistress." 

By the time she had counted out number six, Tobin's pussy was clenching around itself, hopelessly aroused by the sting of her girlfriend's hand against her bare ass. As for Christen, her eyes had grown even darker each time she left a new red mark on Tobin's skin, especially knowing how much her girlfriend enjoyed it. 

"Ten, Mistress," gasped Tobin, and Christen rewarded her with a finger, swiping quickly across her slit. It wasn't nearly enough stimulation to give Tobin any sort of relief, rather only enough to make her even wetter, wishing for the return of the ghosting touch. 

"Good girl," said Christen. "I see this 'punishment' isn't quite as much of a punishment as I thought it might be. But still, you took it well. Halfway done, honey. But that was the easy part."

Tobin whined, both excited and scared for the paddle to come crashing down on her tender ass. It would hurt, of course, but it wasn't like she couldn't take a little pain. Especially when it was coming from Christen's practiced and loving hands, and would so please her girlfriend. 

"Mistress," she whined. "Please, I'm sorry!" 

"Not as sorry as you're about to be, baby. Remember," whispered Christen in her ear. "Safeword if it's too much."

Tobin nodded, and then the round paddle came crashing down to collide with her exposed ass. 

"Fuck!"

Tobin's squeal of pain made Christen pause for a moment, letting her adjust and choke out the number before bringing the paddle back down for numbers _twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen_ and _sixteen,_ each count accompanied by a moan or a sniffle.

"It's all right, little girl," said Christen, unable to see her girlfriend in pain and not offer some sort of comfort. "You're taking your punishment so well." 

"Th- seventeen, Mistress!- Th-Thank you for c-correcting me." 

Tobin's ass was red, and Christen was sure that she was going to feel it for days on end. She smiled to herself, anticipating the pretty sight that was Tobin, unable to sit comfortably, wriggling around trying to find a position that didn't make her ass sting. If they were in front of others, it would be even better, 

"Last one," said Christen, raising the paddle again. She let it hang in the air for a moment, considering where she should put the final spank for the maximum sting. It didn't take her long to decide- the perfect spot was sitting right in front of her. 

She brought the paddle down directly on top of Tobin's damp pussy, making her girlfriend squeal and rock against nothing, hands scrambling frantically for something to grab but finding nothing as she tried to dull the sting and choke out the number.

"Twenty, mistress!"

Christen smiled, dropping the paddle back into her briefcase and walking around the desk to give Tobin a kiss on the forehead, and also to look in her eyes and be able to know if she was lying about wanting this. There was no sign of it. 

"Good girl," she cooed. "There now, you've been punished, and you took it like such a good little girl. Now, honey, are you ever going to forget that paperwork again?" 

"N-No, Mistress," whimpered Tobin, sighing in relief as Christen rubbed a little bit of cooling cream on her ass. She welcomed the sting, as a reminder that she belonged to Christen, but she really did need to be able to sit for a few minutes while they played out the rest of the scenario. 

"Now," said Christen. "I believe we agreed that, for the rest of the day, you were to be my personal little toy."

The younger woman sat down at the desk, gesturing Tobin off of it and pointing to a spot by her feet. She grabbed the briefcase and opened it, rifling through for the implement she needed next. 

"Ah," she said. "Here it is! Because you're such a forgetful little thing, I was thinking we should make sure you remember your place today." 

A collar dangled from one of her fingers, and Tobin tilted her head back happily, knees digging into the carpet as she presented her neck for Christen. The younger woman fastened the leather ornament around her girlfriend's neck, where it would remain until the scene was over, as a reminder of Christen's possession of Tobin.

"You look so pretty like that," cooed Christen, tugging gently on the collar and making Tobin moan at the praise. "But, we do have to get that inconvenient shirt off before we put any of my other toys on you. Arms up."

Tobin obeyed quickly, raising them above her head and waiting for something to happen. Christen scoffed.

"Did you think I was going to take your shirt off for you?"

She rolled her eyes, as if that was the most ridiculous things she'd ever heard, and Tobin quickly realized what was expected of her.

"After _you_ made me do all that extra work? Fuck no," she continued as Tobin began to yank her top off over her head. "I won't be helping you much at all today, little one. Remember, this is you making up for being such a lazy, forgetful secretary."

Tobin tossed her shirt to the side, and Christen's pupils dilated as she looked down at her girlfriend, clad in only her favorite bra. Combined with the panties she had been wearing, Tobin was definitely trying to make an impression on her. 

"Bra too," said Christen. "I need those tits out." 

Tobin obeyed, now kneeling fully nude in front of her clothed girlfriend. She felt the blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered the power disparity between the two of them- right now, wearing only her leather collar and looking down at Christen's heels. She remembered that, for now at least, she was Christen's toy. 

"Good girl," praised Christen, leaning over to blow on each of her nipples. She ran her tongue over the delicate buds, pulling each into her mouth quickly and raising them up into tiny peaks, perfect for what she had in mind. Without any further warning, Tobin was gasping and pressing her legs together as she felt Christen attach clamps to first one nipple, then the other. A chain was attached to them, the end of which rested in Christen's opposite hand. 

"How do those feel?"

"They hurt, Mistress," whimpered Tobin, trying to wriggle. 

"Good," said Christen. "They're meant to. Now, how about you be a good girl and undress me?" 

Tobin nodded eagerly, letting out a gasp of pleasure-pain as Christen tugged gently on the chain, guiding her to her feet. The older woman took her time undressing her girlfriend, savoring each further inch of skin that was revealed to her, from Christen's gorgeous breasts to her strong thighs. She placed a kiss to her girlfriend's hip and, even though she hadn't been given permission to do that, Christen let her get away with it, running a hand through her hair and looking adoringly down at her. 

"Good girl," she said. "Leave my heels on, and follow me."

Tobin's nipples protested as Christen tugged on the chain again, leading her girlfriend towards the bedroom and guiding her to lay back on their king-sized mattress. 

"Spread your legs," she said, and Tobin obeyed quickly. Her muscular thighs dropped apart unabashedly, showing off her bare pussy. 

Christen let out a choked moan, slipping a hand between her legs and giving her clit a quick pinch as she admired how beautiful her girlfriend was. Tobin's pussy was glistening with arousal, still slightly red from when it had been spanked. Her thighs were shaking with the effort it took not to rub them together, try to get just a _little_ friction on the place she had needed it ever since she first heard the sound of Christen's heels clacking towards her. 

"Fuck," whispered Christen. "You're so hot, Tobs." 

The younger woman couldn't help but put her own hand back between her legs, rubbing her clit for a little longer this time at the sight of Tobin, all spread out and ready for her. 

"Arms up," she said, snapping back into character. Tobin again obeyed quickly and, knowing what Christen was about to do, grabbed one of the bedposts with each of her hands. 

"Good," said Christen. "You know what's coming, don't you?"

She wrapped the silky ropes around each of Tobin's wrists, fastening her securely to the bedposts. Tobin moaned at the feeling- Christen taking control of her was just about the sexiest thing ever. 

"There now," said her girlfriend. "Can't have you touching yourself yet, can we? You're being a good girl, but you haven't quite earned that yet." 

Christen climbed up onto the bed, pulling at Tobin's collar to remind the older woman that it was there- as if she could ever forget the feeling of the leather around her neck, how it didn't restrict her breathing but still marked her as belonging to Christen. 

"You look so pretty like this," cooed Christen, with a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Maybe this should be your job instead. You wouldn't have to worry about any nasty paperwork. You wouldn't have anything to remember except two words: _yes Mistress._ I'd create a new position, just for you!"

Every word was accompanied by a feather-light finger, ghosting across Tobin's sensitive nipples, or her soaking pussy, and it took all the restraint she had for the older woman not to buck up into her girlfriend's hand- because that certainly wouldn't be allowed. 

"Would you like that?"

Christen's voice continued whispering filthily into Tobin's ear, lips brushing over her skin. 

"I bet you would," she said, without giving Tobin a chance to answer. "Instead of being my secretary, you'd be my pretty little girl. I'd keep you with me all the time, probably on a leash. If I was having a bad day, your sweet little tongue would make me feel better. No need to worry about anything, just pleasing your Mistress. Does that sound good, little one?"

Tobin nodded eagerly, desperate for Christen to touch her just a little bit more, give her the friction she needed on her aching pussy. 

"Yes, Mistress," she moaned, and preened a bit when she felt Christen's smile against her neck. "I'd love to!"

Christen grinned wider, pressing a real kiss to Tobin's lips and using her left hand to slide a torturous single finger into her girlfriend's pussy. Tobin clenched around it, trying to ride it, and it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

"No," said Christen. "I don't think I gave you permission to do that, baby girl."

"Fuck," moaned Tobin, annoyed at the loss of that little bit of stimulation. "I'm sorry, Mistress!"

"I know," said Christen. "And I forgive you. Now, we'll see about your pussy after you've taken care of mine."

Christen straddled Tobin's face, pressing a bell into her hand just in case she needed her to stop while she couldn't speak. She hovered above her, sopping pussy just inches away from Tobin's eager mouth, tongue sticking out, unable to wait until her girlfriend sat on her face and took all the pleasure that Tobin wanted to give her. 

"Is there something you would like, little girl?"

"Mistress," groaned Tobin, intoxicated by the smell of Christen, so close to her but yet not close enough. Her own pussy throbbed as she stared up at Christen's, wet and horny, scent clinging to her skin as she hovered. _God,_ she wanted to taste the younger woman's cunt so badly, _needed_ to taste it.

"Please sit on my face!"

Christen didn't need to be asked twice, lowering herself until she came to rest atop her girlfriend's face. Tobin didn't wait a moment before getting to work, lapping up the familiar taste of Christen. The slight suffocation only made her wetter, reminding her how much she was not only willing but eager to do for her girlfriend. She worked the younger woman's stiff clit with her tongue, switching up her patterns occasionally, then running her tongue across Christen's dripping slit. 

Her eyes were locked on the sight of Christen, gasping in pleasure as she ground down onto Tobin's face. It wasn't a great angle in terms of being able to watch Christen, but she could still see how the younger woman's hands cupped her breasts, pinching at her own nipples while Tobin's were still clamped and aching. Christen bucked against Tobin's face, riding it, taking control of her own pleasure and using her girlfriend's face as the instrument. 

"Fuck," moaned the younger woman, pulling on Tobin's ponytail. " Good girl! Yes, just like that! Just like that, Tobin!" 

Tobin licked at Christen's clit before wrapping her mouth around her entire hole, sucking Christen's pussy into her mouth. She could feel the younger woman clench as her orgasm began to loom. 

"Tobin, oh my God!"

Christen was the one whimpering now, using Tobin's ponytail to hold her still as she came on her girlfriend's face. Tobin eagerly lapped up the juices released from that perfect pussy, swallowing them down as much as she could and enjoying the feeling of the rest spreading across her face, marking her as Christen's. 

Christen came down slowly, still grinding on Tobin's face and spreading her slick all over her girlfriend. 

"Fuck," she moaned, riding out the aftershocks before giving Tobin a long kiss, smiling as she tasted herself on her girlfriend's perfect lips. 

"God, Tobs," she whispered, pressing another kiss to her still-bound girlfriend's cheek. "That was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

Tobin leaned into the kiss, still wriggling and clenching her pussy around nothing, desperate for _something._

"Th-Thank you," she sighed. Christen grinned when she saw her discomfort, rapidly switching from _loving post-orgasm girlfriend_ back into _Mistress._

"You're welcome, pet," she said, kissing Tobin one final time before making her way to the base of the bed, closer to Tobin's eager pussy. 

"Now, do you think you've been a good enough slave today to deserve an orgasm? Do you think you made up for inconveniencing with your shitty paperwork?"

"P-Please, Mistress," moaned Tobin as Christen slid a hand between her girlfriend's legs, feeling how wet she was. She slid two fingers inside, curling them against Tobin's g-spot and using her other hand to pinch the other woman's clit. Tobin moaned again, such a pretty sound in Christen's ears.

"I think so," said the younger woman, removing her hands and bringing them up to Tobin's chest. She gave the leash connected to Tobin's clamps a final tug, enjoying the desperate noises the action drew out of her girlfriend, and then abruptly undoing the clamps. The sound which came out of Tobin's mouth as full feeling rushed back into her abused nipples could only be described as a _squeal,_ and her breathing grew more rapid. 

She almost came right there when Christen suckled gently on each of the pained buds, wishing she could grab her girlfriend's hair but making do with the bedposts instead, the only things she could reach with her hands restrained. 

"Aww," said Christen. "Are your pretty nipples real sensitive?" 

"Yes, Mistress," moaned Tobin, clenching her pussy once again. "Please, I need to cum!"

"I suppose," hummed Christen. "You've been a very good girl, pet. Now, all you need to do is lay back and let Mistress make you feel so good. But remember, you are not to cum until I say." 

With that, Christen's fingers were back inside of Tobin's sopping hole, feeling around for all the spots that made the older woman feel best. She started with two fingers, spreading them open and stretching her girlfriend's pussy, letting Tobin get used to them before adding a third, fucking Tobin shallowly with them. As Tobin's desperate pleas to be allowed to cum grew breathier and breathier, her pussy struggling against the onslaught of pleasure that came from the added presence of Christen's other thumb rubbing her stiff clit, Christen's thrusts grew deeper and deeper. Soon, Tobin was gasping breathily, clenching around Christen's talented fingers so tightly that the younger woman didn't know if she would be able to pull them out, even if she wanted to. 

"Please, Mistress," gasped Tobin, trying to get her girlfriend's fingers impossibly deeper inside of her. "May I cum?"

Christen leaned over to place a kiss on Tobin's belly button, even while still fucking her hard and rubbing her swollen clit. 

"Yes," she said. "Cum for me, baby."

Tobin's muscles spasmed, locking down on Christen's fingers and trapping them inside her gushing cunt. Her toes curled, and she let out the prettiest moan that Christen had ever heard, gasping for breath as she released her slick, covering Christen's hand in it. Words came spewing out of her mouth, only some of which Christen could understand- it was mostly cries of her name, combined with calls of _Mistress, yes,_ and _fuck._

"Good girl," praised Christen as Tobin's pussy finally loosened enough to allow her to slip her fingers free. Tobin moaned at the loss, but a new sensation between her legs caused her to look down and, if she hadn't already cum, the sight of Christen cleaning her pussy with her tongue would have done it. Her girlfriend licked up all the slick until Tobin had no choice but to jerk away, too sensitive.

"Th-Thank you, Mistress," she whimpered as Christen licked her fingers, swallowing as much of Tobin's slick as she possibly could. Somehow, the ropes were now untied, and she was being held against Christen's chest, the occasional aftershock still making her shudder and spasm. 

"There's no need to call me Mistress anymore, sweetheart. Scene's over. The scene is all over, and you did such a good job. You were so good, such a good girl for me."

Tobin blushed at the praise, shutting her eyes against Christen's shoulder. 

"That was amazing," she sighed sleepily, post-orgasm cuddles making her mind feel all soft and fuzzy. 

"You're amazing," said Christen, stroking Tobin's hair. "My very good girl. Sleep now, I'm here."

Tobin obeyed, drifting off in her girlfriend's arms and thinking about what other scenes she wanted to try with her perfect Christen. 


	2. Kelley O'Hara/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley needs Christen to take control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM

"Are you sure?"

Kelley nodded against Christen's shoulder, her cheek rubbing against the other woman's bare shoulder. Christen's skin on hers was so soft, felt so familiar, and safe... 

"I need to hear you say it." 

The younger woman took hold of Kelley's chin, turning her friend's face to look her in the eyes. She examined what she found there- hurt, fear, need- and her heart clenched. She gave Kelley a kiss on the forehead, letting her full lips linger on the other woman's skin.

"I need you to tell me in words that you want this, baby, or else it doesn't happen."

Kelley nodded again, in acknowledgement of what Christen was saying. Christen was looking at her in that very _Christen_ way, like she wanted to take care of her friend. Kelley had seen this look many times before, when they had gone to school together at Stanford especially. The younger woman had always been very good at comforting people, but she had only comforted Kelley like _this_ once before, the day of the fateful final against UNC. 

"I want this, Christen," said Kelley, looking directly into the younger woman's eyes. "Please."

Christen pulled her close, giving her a quick hug and squeezing her hand. 

"Okay," she said, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to go get some things. When I get back, I expect you to be kneeling beside the couch with your clothes folded on the opposite side. Do you understand me?"

Kelley nodded, letting her shoulders relax and already unbuttoning her jeans. Christen gave her a smile and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Kelley tore off her clothes, trying to fold them as neatly as possible and felt her core dampening already in anticipation.

When Christen returned to the room, Kelley had already been kneeling for about a minute, trying to be a good girl and keep still, just in case the younger woman returned without Kelley hearing her footsteps. It was a good thing, too, because when Christen stepped back in after making sure the door was locked and all the shades were drawn, she wasn't wearing the heels that Kelley had been expecting. 

She was barefoot, hair up in a sloppy bun and clad in a lacy bralette and a pair of shorts which were a bit too small for her. Not small enough to restrict blood flow, but just small enough that the seam rubbed pleasantly against her. She had a bag with her, but Kelley thought better of asking what was in it- after all, she hadn't been given permission to speak. 

"Good girl," said Christen, and Kelley smiled to herself. _God,_ how she loved hearing those words fall from Christen's lips, especially in moments like this, when she felt so adrift and seemed to lack all purpose.

The younger woman took only a quick look at Kelley's neatly folded clothes, and the older suspected that Christen didn't really give a fuck if Kelley had folded them properly or not, she had just told her to so that she'd have something to do while she looked for the toys she planned on using tonight. 

"Kell," said Christen, sitting down on the couch beside where Kelley was kneeling and putting a hand in her hair. "Do you remember your safeword?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Kelley, eager for the scene to begin. Christen smiled at her and kissed her softly. Then, the hand in Kelley's hair tightened, and the kiss grew rougher. Christen used her lips to pry Kelley's open, taking control of the kiss and cementing her control over Kelley at the same time. 

By the time their lips broke apart, Kelley's cheeks were red. Christen tugged a little harder on her hair, examining her body with her gaze. Kelley's blush only grew when Christen's denim shorts brushed against her arm, reminding her that she was naked and vulnerable while Christen still had many of her clothes on. 

"Pretty girl," cooed the younger woman, running her hands over Kelley's back and arm muscles. "You're so sexy, baby."

Kelley preened under the attention, relishing in the way Christen's soft hands moved across her body, leaving shivers in their wake and making her ache to be touched. She let her eyes drift shut, just enjoying Christen's gentle touch...

A light slap to her cheek sent her eyes flying back open.

"I just gave you a compliment," said Christen, digging her nails into Kelley's skin. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mistress," said Kelley hurriedly, growing even wetter at the ache left by Christen's retreating nails. 

"That's better," said Christen. "Such a pretty girl, on your knees for me. But, you know what I think? You may answer," Christen added, giving Kelley permission to speak. 

"What, Mistress?"

"That I'd like it better if you opened those gorgeous legs a little bit more. Let me see that pretty pussy."

Kelley hurriedly obeyed, remaining on her knees but spreading her legs a little further apart to give Christen a perfect peek at her. Giving up control always made Kelley wet, and she only grew wetter as she saw Christen lick her lips appreciatively, remembering the taste of Kelley on her tongue. That wasn't for right now, though. Maybe if Kelley was a very, very good girl, then she'd be rewarded with Christen's mouth. 

"So pretty," said Christen, ghosting her fingers across Kelley's hole, avoiding her stiff clit. Kelley briefly wished that Christen would just _touch_ her- she was already wet, she wasn't sure how much more turned on she could get. But then, her friend's hands were in her hair, guiding her to scoot a little closer, and the thought fled her mind as quickly as it had come. 

"Are you my pretty girl, Kell?"

Kelley blushed- she was glad she hadn't asked Christen for anything that it wasn't time for her to get yet. She wanted- no, _needed-_ to be a good girl, Christen's good girl. Mistress knew what she needed, after all. She would take such good care of her. 

"You are," cooed Christen, reaching for her bag and pulling out something that Kelley couldn't see. "Now, I'm going to touch those pretty tits, and you are not to move. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Kelley, breasts tingling in anticipation of the pleasure that Christen's hands could bring. The younger woman leaned over and took the flesh in her hands, kneading it like dough, occasionally brushing her fingers across Kelley's nipples, watching the way they pebbled, begging for more. Kelley sat still, like a good girl, and Christen stroked her cheek affectionately. 

"Look at that," she said. "Your pretty nipples, so sensitive. I wonder how they would feel all clamped up?"

Kelley remembered just in time that she had been ordered not to move, stopping herself from arching her chest towards Christen. _God,_ she hoped that she was about to find out what a real pair of clamps would feel like, squeezing her nipples to their limit. Clothespins attached to her chest as her hand worked between her own legs was a decent substitute, but nothing beat the real thing. 

Christen must have noticed the shift in energy, the increased excitement radiating from Kelley, because she grabbed the object and showed that it was, much to the submissive's delight, a pair of clamps, all ready for her. 

She wasn't supposed to make noise when they were attached to her sensitive flesh, but Christen let it go, simply raising her eyebrow as Kelley blushed. 

"Good girl," said Christen, sliding a hand beneath the fabric of her bra and tweaking her own buds. "Such a good girl, all clamped up for Mistress."

The younger woman ran her tongue over each of Kelley's nipples in turn, and her friend couldn't stop from gasping aloud again, pussy clenching and releasing a new wave of slick. 

"Kelley," said Christen dangerously. "I'm willing to forgive you, because it's been such a long time since you submitted. But I'm warning you now- make another noise when it's not allowed and you won't like the consequences. Understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Mistress," gasped Kelley, eyes locked on the new object dangling from Christen's fingers. Her throat tightened in anticipation- Christen had a collar, all ready to be wrapped around her neck, marking her and allowing her Mistress to guide her. 

"Aww," said Christen, pulling Kelley closer so that the older woman was caught between her knees, close enough to see how _tight_ her shorts were, close enough that, if she were willing to suffer the punishment for not waiting for permission, she could lean forwards and lick at Christen through her shorts. 

"It's been too long, hasn't it, baby girl? Too long since you've been on your knees properly, letting someone else have control. You need Mistress to steady you, don't you? It's okay, baby, that's what I'm here for. You're mine, aren't you? You may speak."

Happy waves were rushing over Kelley- Christen was right, it had been too long. 

"Yes, Mistress," she said. "I'm yours."

Christen nodded, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before fastening the collar around her neck. 

"There we go," she cooed, brushing her friend's hair back. "Such a pretty girl. Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?"

She wasn't quite sure if this question had a right answer or not. She wanted a lot of things. She wanted Christen's hands on her pussy, she wanted Christen's clothes spread out all over the floor, she wanted to stay on her knees forever, if it made her feel this safe, she wanted... She wanted one thing the most.

"I want to please you, Mistress."

Christen grinned, unceremoniously pulling off her bralette and tossing it aside, revealing her perfect breasts to Kelley's hungry eyes. The shorts quickly followed, and Kelley had to stop herself from gasping at the intoxicating scent that came from Christen's bare pussy. God, she wanted it so badly. 

The younger woman didn't fail to notice the way that Kelley's mouth dropped open, tongue sticking slightly out, at the sight of her wet pussy. 

"You want to please me, do you? Well, get started."

Kelley didn't need to be told twice, leaning forwards and digging into Christen's pussy like she was starving. She had eaten the other woman out before, but it had been so long that she had almost forgotten how sweet she tasted. 

"Fuck," moaned Christen as Kelley lapped at her clit. "Right there, baby. Good girl."

The praise made Kelley work even harder, devouring her friend's cunt until Christen's juices coated her face. The younger woman wrapped her hands in Kelley's hair, controlling her movements, and Kelley's eyes fell shut, her hands struggling against the temptation to drift downwards and start playing with her own dripping hole. 

"Fuck, Kelley!"

Christen was gyrating her hips, grinding into Kelley's face, one hand pulling hard at her friend's hair and the other hand ending up on the chain which connected the nipple clamps. Kelley whimpered at the feeling, and the vibration of her lips made Christen lose her mind, tightening her thighs around Kelley's face and releasing her juices into her friend's eager mouth. 

"Good girl," gasped Christen, relaxing her thighs and releasing Kelley's face, along with the chain. Kelley smiled to herself, happy and proud that she could still please Christen this way, that she remembered how to take the younger woman apart even after all these years.

"Come here," said Christen, patting her lap. Kelley obeyed quickly, crawling up onto the couch and settling herself on Christen's lap, leaning against her chest. Eating Christen out had only turned her on more, and she knew that the younger woman could feel the wetness leaking from her pussy as she resisted the urge to rock back and forth, just to get some friction on her pussy. 

Christen kissed each of Kelley's sensitive nipples, causing the older woman to gasp in pleasure. Too late, she remembered Christen's earlier warning: _make another noise when it's not allowed, and you won't like the consequences._

The younger woman's lips were gone as soon as they had appeared, and Kelley was already lowering her eyes in shame when Christen grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Tsk tsk, baby girl," she chastised. "You know very well that you weren't supposed to make noise. Mistress didn't want to have to punish you today, but it looks like that might be what you need."

Kelley knew that Christen wasn't just talking about the noises she had made. She had been holding all of her emotions inside of her for months now- maybe a punishment was exactly what she needed to help her get them out. 

"Over my knees."

Kelley obeyed, draping herself over Christen's knees like she had been told, ass already tingling in anticipation. She was blushing, exposed and vulnerable, but Christen ran a gentle hand through her hair before bringing it to rest between her shoulder blades. Kelley knew that it was as much to keep her still as it was for comfort, but Mistress's hand on her still gave her a sense of comfort and safety as she waited for her spanking. 

"There you go, baby," said Christen. "Now, you don't need to count them unless you want to. This is to punish you for making noise when it wasn't allowed, but also to re-center you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," whispered Kelley. "Thank you."

Christen stroked her hair one more time, and then brought her hand down on Kelley's ass for the first sharp stroke. The submissive bit her lip as her ass stung- she wasn't sure if she was still not allowed to make noise.

She didn't know how many spanks Christen had planned for her, but she trusted her Mistress- Christen knew what was best. 

The blows rained down, sometimes with a few seconds in between and sometimes right in a row. She had forgotten how much this _hurt._ And not only that, it was humiliating. 

"You're doing so good," Christen praised. "Being such a good girl for me. You can make noise now, baby. I know you want to."

The whimpers started flying from Kelley's lips as Christen showed no sign of slowing down. Lost in her haze of submission, the older woman wondered what the fuck Mistress was _waiting for-_ surely, she'd been punished enough? But, until she safeworded, it wasn't her choice. 

She sniffled, automatically trying to wriggle away from the blows, but Christen's arm on her back held her still. If her eyes had been open, she would have seen Christen watching her carefully, looking at her face for the signal she was waiting for. 

Finally, around stroke twenty-five, Kelley burst into tears. Christen gave her one final spank for good measure, and then pulled her crying friend into her arms. She held Kelley close to her chest, stroking her hair and letting her dry her tears on her shoulder.

"Good girl," she cooed. "You took it so well, Kelley. So well, do you want Mistress to make you cum?"

Kelley, still crying, nodded frantically- her spanking, while painful, had also made her wetter than she had been in a long time. 

"P-Please Mistress!"

Christen shushed her softly, using one arm to steady her and the other hand to stroke her pussy. Kelley's juices coated her fingers, and the older woman's clit was so stiff. Christen slid a finger inside Kelley's hole, not bothering to reprimand her for rocking back on it immediately, silently pleading for more. A second finger had Kelley gasping, gripping onto Christen for dear life as she waited for permission. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this, so long since someone who truly cared about her had taken the time to bring her to the edge and guide her gently over it.

"Cum for me," said Christen, and Kelley exploded. Ignoring the burning in her ass, she clamped down on Christen's fingers, pussy spasming as she sobbed through her orgasm. Her juices coated Christen's thigh, and the younger woman pulled her closer, rocking her as she came down from her high. 

"Good girl," she praised. "That's a good girl, Kell. That's my good girl, you did so well. It's all okay, I've got you."

Kelley gasped again as Christen removed the clamps, feeling flooding back into her nipples. Leaving the collar on, Christen kept Kelley close to her, rocking her and whispering praises into her ears. 

"Mistress," she sobbed. "I-I-"

"Shh," cooed Christen. "I've got you."

They stayed like that for a while, until Kelley calmed down. Christen didn't press her for details, didn't ask her why she had needed this now or why she had waited so long to come to her. She just stroked her hair, letting her know that she was here whenever Kelley needed her. 


	3. Christen Press/Emily Sonnett #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a crush on her roommate and a secret kink, both of which will collide for a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start putting kinks in the chapter notes at the beginning, so you can skip the ones that don't float your boat!
> 
> This chapter has: praise kink, mommy kink, strap-ons and a teeny bit of punishment

Emily had never roomed with Christen before. She'd been roomed with many of their other teammates, everyone from Jess to Kelley, but never with the striker. So, as Vlatko read out the hotel assignments, Emily couldn't help but feel a little shudder of anticipation run up her spine. 

The truth was, she'd always had a bit of a crush on Christen. Along with being extraordinarily beautiful, the older woman was just so sweet and fun, but with an added air of 'don't-mess-with-me' that always made Emily bite her lip in suppressed arousal. 

Christen grabbed their room keys and came over towards her, and Emily had to take a deep breath. This was just sinking in- she was going to be, for the first time, rooming with the gorgeous older woman. As she followed Christen towards the elevator, dragging her bag behind her, she saw Kelley give her a wink out of the corner of her eye. Emily's fellow defender knew all about the younger girl's crush on her college teammate, and Emily wondered if she had something to do with this... 

It was Kelley, so one never really knew.

* * *

Emily spent the evening in a state of frustrated arousal, barely able to take her eyes off of Christen. She wondered if it was just her imagination, but the older woman seemed to be looking at her an irregular amount as well, flashing her smiles as she bustled around, unpacking. Emily couldn't stop herself from staring hungrily at the older woman's ass as she bent over to put away her clothes. Fuck, she hoped that Christen was a heavy sleeper- she knew that there was no way she'd be able to avoid sticking several fingers inside of her pussy, cumming with the object of her affections just a few feet away from her. 

Just in case Christen wasn't, Emily decided to try and take the edge off when the older woman popped out of the room to talk to one of her sisters on the phone- Tyler, Emily gathered, was having issues with her boyfriend and just needed to vent. The second the door closed behind Christen, Emily was lying on her back on the bed, legs spread wide, imagining that the older woman was hovering on top of her, fingering her. Gently at first, but then harder and harder, cooing praises into her ears and turning her into a whimpering, sloppy mess. 

"Fuck," she moaned, fucking herself harder as one of her favorite fantasies sprung to mind. 

Now, most of the time, Emily was a top. She liked to be in control- or at least had ended up sleeping with girls who mostly wanted her to top them. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't relish the idea of being spread out on the bed, being taken care of by someone who wanted to make her feel _so_ good, just letting someone else have control for a little while. They would take _such_ good care of her, they would guide her towards what they both wanted, punish her if she disobeyed any of their gentle commands- 

"Oh God," she whimpered, rubbing her g-spot and feeling a wave of slick escape her pussy. She wanted it so bad, she wanted Christen to fuck her so good, control her, let her call her-

"Emily?"

Emily had been so lost in her own head that she didn't hear the door opening. Quickly, she tried to close her legs and hide under the covers, but the damage had been done. She flushed crimson as Christen looked at her, examining the pretty scene in front of her with lust-filled eyes. 

"Fuck," she whispered, humiliated tears springing to her eyes. She made to pull a pillow over her head, hide from the entire world forever and just wallow in the embarrassment of being caught with three fingers in her pussy by the woman she had imagined doing it. But, before she could, Christen unfroze and raced forward, grabbing Emily's wrist and forcing her to drop the pillow before sitting down on the side of her bed. 

"Emily, honey," she cooed. "It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed." 

Emily wanted to roll her eyes- how the fuck was she supposed to _not_ be embarrassed by this. She reached for the other pillow to try and pull that one over her face, but Christen was faster again. 

"No," she said firmly. "I want to see you." 

"I-I'm sure y-you saw more th-than enough," whimpered Emily, purposefully avoiding Christen's eyes. 

"Wrong," said Christen. "I haven't seen nearly enough."

That gave Emily's mind a jolt- had the striker really just said that? Had she really just said that the full tableau of Emily on her back, fingers buried in her cunt as she whimpered senselessly, hadn't been enough? Her mouth dropped open, and she became aware of Christen's hungry gaze sweeping over her body.

"Fuck," she whispered. "Christen, I-"

"Shhh," cooed Christen. "Do you want me to help you, Emily? Want me to help you feel good?"

This had to be a dream. But, even if it was, Emily was still sure as hell going to take full advantage of the opportunity. 

"Please," she moaned, letting her legs fall open again. Christen smiled at her, then walked towards her side of the room. Emily whimpered- had Christen decided after seeing her pussy that she didn't want her anymore? 

"Shh, baby," the striker soothed from the other side of the room. "I'm just getting a few things, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll be right back, just keep those legs nice and spread for me."

Christen came back less than thirty seconds later, holding a drawstring bag. Christen gave a little laugh when the younger woman reached for it, setting it on the bedside table. 

"Not yet, baby girl," she said. "We'll play with my toys later. They'll be a nice surprise."

Emily nearly lost her mind right then and there, when Christen called her _baby girl._ She let her legs fall even further open, resisting touching herself. She didn't want to cum quite yet, didn't want this to be over before it had even begun. 

"So," said Christen, stripping her pajamas off and leaving her completely bare in front of the still partially-clothed Emily, who felt her brain short-circuiting at the sight. "Will you let me take care of you, Emily?"

"Please," whispered the younger girl, clumsily pulling off her own top. Christen admired Emily's breasts, licking her lips appreciatively at the sight of the blushing, horny girl beneath her. 

"Please M- Please, Christen! Please, touch me!"

Christen laughed, climbing back onto the bed and giving Emily a deep kiss. Her hand snuck between their bodies to rub the top of Emily's cunt- not nearly enough to give the girl what her pussy so clearly craved, but enough to promise her that it would happen, if she was a good girl. 

"That's the plan, baby. But, if you're gonna let me take care of you, we're going to do things my way."

Emily nodded frantically- that was just what she wanted! She wanted Christen to take control of her, of her supine body. She wanted it so badly. 

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes, please, we can do things your way!"

Christen rewarded her with another kiss, licking into Emily's mouth and establishing her dominance over the younger girl. 

"That's a good girl," she said. "If you want me to stop, you tell me. Understand?"

Emily nodded- she couldn't imagine a world in which she would want Christen to stop anything that she was doing. The only thoughts in her brain were ones which involved Christen fucking the daylights out of her. If that was what the older woman wanted, of course. 

"Good girl," Christen said. "Now, Em, princess, do you want to call me Christen? Or is there something else you want to call me?"

Emily blushed scarlet- there was. She'd never said it out loud with any of her hookups before, not even the ones where she ended up on her back. She wanted it _so badly,_ but what if Christen left as soon as she said it?! Better to play it safe than risk this ending too soon.

"N-No," she whispered, unable to meet the older woman's eyes.

The lie didn't sound very convincing, even to her own ears. Christen raised her eyebrows and took her warm lips off of Emily's neck. The younger girl whimpered at the loss.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

Christen slapped her thigh with the flat of her hand, leaving a red mark and making Emily yelp, in surprise more than pain. 

"Don't you lie to me, Emily Ann. Good girls don't lie, do they?"

Emily shook her head, blushing harder than she ever had in her memory. Christen knew, or at least suspected. She had no idea how, but she did. 

"No," she whispered, feeling shame course through her veins. She knew that she shouldn't lie, but it was just so... embarrassing! 

"No what?"

"No, good girls don't lie. I'm sorry M- Christen." 

"Good girl," soothed the striker. "I promise that I won't judge you, Emily. You're safe here, with me. I have you, and I'm going to take such good care of you. But, for me to do my best job, I need you to be honest with me. Does that sound good?"

Emily whimpered. It was on the tip of her tongue, she wanted so badly to just let it out, to say it.

"Yes," she whispered, and felt Christen's warm breath by her ear, giving her neck a gentle kiss. 

"Yes, who?"

Emily gave up.

"Yes, Mommy," she moaned, and was immediately rewarded with Christen's lips on hers, devouring her as her hands found Emily's clit. 

"Good girl," praised Christen, rubbing the nub between her forefinger and thumb. "Such a good girl, let Mommy take care of you. Mommy's going to make you cum, pretty girl."

In between the sparking of her pussy as Christen rubbed at her clit, bringing her towards the edge, Emily had just enough in her for a tiny whimper, frightened that, once she came, it would be all over. 

Christen seemed to read her mind, kissing her forehead soothingly as she worked her towards an orgasm. 

"Shh, baby girl," she cooed. "No worries. Mommy's not nearly done with you yet. Just remember to be a good girl and ask Mommy for permission before you cum."

Emily nodded, rubbing her cunt further into Christen's hand and feeling her juices coat the older woman's skin. She needed it, she needed this so badly! Christen stroked her clit expertly, sliding a single finger inside of her, and Emily had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from cumming right then and there. Desperately, she just managed to gasp out the words that she needed to say.

"Please, Mommy," she moaned. "Please, may I cum?"

"Since you asked so nicely, like such a good girl," said Christen. "Cum for Mommy, Em."

That was all she needed. She clenched around the single digit inside her cunt, clit throbbing as she tensed in orgasm. Christen stroked her through it, swallowing her moans with open-mouthed kisses.

"Good girl," she soothed as the aftershocks wracked Emily's body. "Cumming so prettily for Mommy." 

She took Emily in her arms, pressing kisses up and down her body and telling her what a good girl she was. Emily blushed at the praise, whispering "thank you, Mommy," into Christen's chest as the older woman stroked her hair. 

"You're welcome, my good girl. Now, do you still want to keep going, or-"

"Please," whimpered Emily, unable to stand the idea of this ending. "Please, I wanna keep going!" 

Christen gave her a disapproving look, raising her eyebrows and frowning slightly.

"Tell me, Emily," she said, abandoning the pet names for a moment. "Do good girls interrupt their Mommies?"

Emily lowered her head in shame, blushing again. 

"No, Mommy."

"That's right," said Christen sternly. "Good girls most certainly do not interrupt. Hands and knees, Emily."

Emily spluttered in protest as Christen got up from the bed and reached for her bag of toys. After a second of digging, her hand emerged holding what Emily vaguely recognized as a...

"Fuck," she whispered as she processed that she was looking at a riding crop. Christen was looking at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to obey her instructions.

"What did Mommy tell you, Emily?"

Quickly, Emily obeyed, correcting her position so that her elbows were on the bed, ass sticking up in the air. She buried her face in a pillow, waiting for her punishment to begin.

"That's better," said Christen. "Now, because it's our first time together, I'm only going to give you five. You don't have to count them or say anything at all. Just let Mommy take care of your punishment, and then we can get back to playing, okay?"

Emily nodded, unable to stop her pussy from twinging in interest. She wondered if it would feel really good or really not-good if Christen landed one of the five blows right on her drippy hole. 

"Good girl," said Christen, then brought the crop lightly down on Emily's ass. Even though the strokes got harder as they went, none of them had really hurt by the time Christen was finished with number four. Emily knew that the older woman must be being gentle with her on purpose, chastising her for her bad behavior but not willing to actually hurt her until they knew each other a little better in bed. 

The fifth stroke was the only one that made Emily squeal, noise captured by the hotel pillow. Christen brought the crop down right on her cunt, and Emily discovered that it both felt really good, and not quite so good. The pleasure-pain made her cunt spark with interest, once again ready for whatever Mommy wanted to do with it. 

"Fuck!"

"There we go," said Christen, pulling Emily onto her lap and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "That's Mommy's good girl. You took your punishment so well, princess."

Emily didn't realize that she had been crying until Christen kissed a tear away. The older woman stroked her back, able to feel Emily's wetness on her thigh. Some was leftover from her first orgasm, but the rest was new slick, being spread across Christen's skin by Emily's movements. Christen indulged the girl for a minute, calming her down from her punishment and letting her rock against her smooth skin. 

"Aww," said Christen, pressing a kiss to Emily's lips. "Are you ready to go again, baby girl?"

Emily nodded, and Christen immediately flipped them so that she was hovering over the blonde defender. She gave her a kiss on her neck, then grabbed Emily's hand in hers and guided it down towards her own pussy, which had been dripping wet ever since she first walked in the room to find Emily touching herself. 

"Do you feel that, baby girl? Do you feel how wet I am for you?"

Emily gasped as her fingers made contact with Christen's pussy for the first time. The older woman was slippery, and Emily couldn't stop herself from sliding a finger inside. The forward clenched around the single finger, letting Emily know that she was doing well by letting out a pleased moan. The velvety walls of Christen's pussy made Emily want to add another, to feel as much as she could. 

"Fuck," gasped Emily as Christen slotted a leg between her thighs. "Mommy!" 

"I know, Em," cooed Christen, kissing the blush on Emily's neck. "You're being so good. Your cunt is so wet for Mommy."

Suddenly, a thought popped into Emily's mind- while she was rocking her stiff clit against Christen's thigh, all the older woman had was one of Emily's slim fingers inside of her. 

"Mommy," she whimpered, trying to still her hips against Christen's thigh. "I- I-"

"What do you want, Emily? Mommy can't help you unless you tell me what you want."

Emily wanted to melt into the mattress as she told Christen what she wanted.

"May I eat your pussy, Mommy?"

Christen's eyes went dark, widening as she flipped them again, guiding Emily down towards her dripping pussy. She wrapped her hands in Emily's hair as the girl took her first tentative lick, lapping up the sweet slick which coated Christen's pussy. The older woman moaned when Emily wrapped her lips around her clit and suckled, fighting not to jerk her hips back up into the pleasure and accidentally hurt the girl. 

"Good girl," she moaned, breathing heavily and keeping her eyes locked on the blonde head in between her legs, so focused on bringing her pleasure. 

"Mommy," Emily groaned into her pussy. "You taste so good!" 

Christen felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge as Emily's tongue worked her dripping pussy, devouring it like it was her last meal. She was being such a good girl, so good that Christen almost wanted to let her finish her off with her tongue. But, camp had only just begun- there would be plenty of time for that, and she had a different idea of how she wanted to cum.

"Em," she said reluctantly, pulling Emily's head away from her pussy. "Fuck, you made Mommy feel so good."

Emily looked up at her with wide eyes, and Christen immediately pulled her into her arms, the defender's head between her breasts.

"Good girl," she cooed, soothing Emily's fears. "You did so good, baby girl. Your tongue is so talented, your pretty little tongue. But Mommy had an idea that I want to try, if you're okay with it?"

Emily quickly nodded, horny smile returning as she realized that Mommy had liked what she was doing with her tongue, excited for what the next event would be. 

"Tell me, baby," asked Christen. "Have you ever taken a cock inside that sweet, dripping little hole?"

The defender's eyes widened. She had, but it had been a long time. When those things got involved, she was usually the one wearing the strap. She told Christen as much, and the older woman gave her a comforting kiss.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," she said. "Mommy wanted to see you ride me, anyway. You can control the pace, little girl, does that sound good?"

Emily nodded frantically, fingering her slit as Christen pulled out a double-sided dildo, inserting the shorter end (just long enough to brush against her g-spot) into herself and gesturing Emily forwards to take the longer end. The girl went to sit down on it right away, but Christen wrapped her hand around the tip, making Emily whine in frustration. 

"No complaining, baby girl," she said sternly. "It's just been a while since you've taken a cock, so I want to see you get it nice and wet, just to make sure it doesn't hurt you when you ride it."

Emily eagerly began suckling on the tip, lathering it up with spit and then using her hand to jerk it. The motion made it rub against Christen pleasantly, and she smiled at the defender, enjoying the show. 

"Baby," she said. "Can you do something for Mommy?"

Emily nodded quickly- she wanted to be a good girl _so_ bad. Christen eyed her hungrily.

"I want you to take as much as you can into your pretty mouth," she commanded. "Make sure it's nice and ready for your sloppy pussy."

Emily obeyed, sticking out her tongue and taking the cock deeper into her mouth. It had been forever since she'd sucked one, but Christen was gentle and patient, just watching Emily appreciatively instead of jerking her hips back up and fucking the defender's mouth. All the while, Christen was cooing about what a good girl she was, about how proud she was of her for taking so much into her beautiful little throat. Then, finally, she allowed Emily to release the cock from her mouth and sink down on it.

It was a little uncomfortable at first- it had been so long, and so Emily's cunt was incredibly tight. The dildo stretched her, and she grimaced in slight discomfort. Christen took her hand in her own, sighing in pleasure as Emily's movements moved the bit inside of her own hole. 

"You can do it, baby," she cooed. "Ride Mommy's cock, Em."

Soon, the stretch became pleasant instead of painful, and Emily started rocking a little bit faster, still clutching Christen's hand tightly as she bounced on her cock. The forward was transfixed by the way Emily's breasts bounced up and down, the way her cock disappeared back into that wet little hole with every stroke, and, most of all, the blissed-out look on Emily's face as she moved closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Em, baby," the forward grunted. "Mommy's close."

"Unghh," moaned Emily, squeezing her walls around the toy and rubbing her clit with the hand not holding Christen's. "M- M-Me too, Mommy!" 

"Good," said Christen, fingering her own throbbing clit. "You can cum whenever you need to, Em. Squeeze that cunt around Mommy's toy and moan for me."

Emily barely even waited for Christen to finish her sentence before she was doing exactly that, clamping down around the cock and calling out for her Mommy, not even caring that there were teammates in the next room who could undoubtedly hear them. Watching Emily fall apart triggered Christen's own orgasm, and she moaned Emily's name as she fell over the edge, gushing around her end of the dildo. 

When they had both come down from their orgasms, Christen pulled a still-shuddering Emily into her arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. If tonight was any indicator, the forward thought to herself as they drifted off to sleep with Emily cradled against her, this was going to be a very good camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a few people request Christen/Emily- here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! Also you can still prompt me stuff even if it doesn't have Christen in it lol


	4. Ali Krieger/Alyssa Naeher #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ashlyn is away for the weekend, Ali and Alyssa have their own fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: strap-ons, praise kink, blindfolds, bondage, dirty talk

"So," said Ali suggestively. "Looks like it's just you and me for the weekend, baby." 

Alyssa blushed- she had been doing a lot of that lately. Being with Ali and Ashlyn like this, in a place somewhere between casual fuckbuddy and actual girlfriend, had introduced her to a world of things she could never even have imagined. Right now, though, it was just her and Ali- Ashlyn had needed to fly out to North Carolina to do some alumni thing at UNC, leaving the other two on their own for the weekend.

"Don't miss me too much," the older keeper had grinned as she kissed them goodbye. 

"I guess so," said Alyssa. She could hear the cogs whirring in Ali's head, and wondered what sort of plan the brunette was concocting. 

Ali grinned, sliding over on the couch so that she was halfway in Alyssa's lap, with one of her legs wrapped around the younger woman's. Alyssa's breathing picked up as Ali's fingers traced her collarbone, then up her neck to rest on her lips. 

"Do you know what I was thinking?"

Alyssa pressed a kiss to Ali's finger, causing the defender to bite down on her lip and her eyes to grow darker.

"What?"

"I was thinking," said Ali, straddling Alyssa and kissing the line that she had just traced with her finger. "That you and I could have a little bit of fun."

She bit down gently on Alyssa's neck, causing the younger woman to gasp in surprise. Ali laughed into her skin, soothing the mark with the touch of her lips. 

"You're always so receptive," she cooed. "I bet if I put my hand inside your shorts right now, you'd already be wet."

Alyssa didn't know how to respond to that- Ali was, undoubtedly, right. The keeper's pussy was already tingling, already wishing for something inside. Or a finger on her clit. Or anything, really.

"What do you have to say to that, sweetheart?"

Ali continued to lather attention onto Alyssa's sensitive neck, causing a light moan to slip from the younger woman's mouth. Ali laughed, giving Alyssa a real kiss as her hands cupped the keeper's breasts. 

"So," said Ali, rolling one of Alyssa's nipples through her shirt. "Do you want to have a bit of fun, pretty thing?" 

Alyssa nodded, and suddenly Ali was dragging her to the bedroom and shoving her down onto the large mattress, a thigh slotted in between her legs. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

Alyssa nodded again, trying to rub against Ali's thigh, which the defender moved _just_ out of reach before the younger woman could get any relief from it at all. 

"Yes, Miss Ali."

The defender moaned, her eyes getting darker as she pinned Alyssa to the mattress, holding her wrists in her hands.

"Oh," she growled. "I _like_ that. That's what you're gonna call me when it's just you and me. _Miss Ali._ Got that?"

"Yes, Miss Ali," gasped Alyssa, testing the pressure of Ali's hands around her wrists. "I got it!" 

"Now," said Ali, letting go of Alyssa and getting off the bed. "I'm gonna need you to stay nice and still while I get some things ready. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Miss Ali," said Alyssa, hoping that the older woman would be quick. She wasn't sure how long she could just _lie_ here without some attention to her soaking pussy. The defender seemed to know _exactly_ what she was thinking, as she gave her a warning look. 

"Do not touch yourself yet," she said sternly. "If you do, I'll ride your face until I cum, then you'll just have to wait until Ash gets home tomorrow so that you can beg her to cum."

Alyssa shuddered- while the thought of making Ali cum was certainly appealing, the one of not being able to cum until the older keeper got home was less so. Especially because Ali would definitely find plenty of ways to torture her before then. 

"Yes, Miss Ali," she agreed, and the defender went off to find the toys she wanted to use. Alyssa was left to her own devices on the bed, so unbearably tempted to just brush a finger across her slit, just to see if she was as wet as she thought she was. But, somehow, Ali would know. If the defender didn't walk back in as Alyssa was doing it, she would see it in her eyes. The younger woman was a terrible liar, and her guilty face would give her away immediately.

So, Alyssa grabbed the sheets instead, fisting them in her hands so she didn't end up unconsciously sliding a hand down and ruining her chances of cumming today. She waited like that for about five minutes, wondering what the fuck was taking Ali so long, and let out a sigh of relief when the defender returned with an armful of toys. 

"Don't look," Ali ordered as Alyssa craned her neck to try and see what the older woman had. Ali set the toys down out of Alyssa's sight, then climbed on top of her and kissed her gently.

"Were you a good girl?"

"Yes, Miss Ali. I didn't touch myself."

Ali gave her another kiss, this one harder, sharper, more dominating. She had taken the time to strip, and had little difficulty in disrobing Alyssa, tossing her clothes carelessly to the floor, leaving both women completely bare.

"God," she said admiringly, palming hungrily at Alyssa's thighs. "You're so gorgeous, Lyssa. Such a beautiful, sexy little thing. Tell me, baby, who does this perfect body belong to tonight?"

"You, Miss," said Alyssa, obeying Ali's gentle insistence and spreading her legs, giving the older woman complete access to her wet pussy. For her demands that Alyssa not touch it while she was gone, Ali wasted no time in swiping over her slit with two fingers, then pinching her clit between them, making sure that the nub was nice and stiff for her. She let go quickly, before Alyssa could take advantage of her touch- the girl was so entertainingly sensitive, if Ali went too quickly then she would cum before the defender was done playing with her. 

"That's right," she said. "Now, I want you to put your hands above your head. If you want me to stop at any time, you tell me. Understood?"

Alyssa nodded, then gave a verbal confirmation when Ali raised an eyebrow at her. She raised her hands above her head, fingers slotted through fingers, and waited for Miss Ali to tell her what she wanted next. 

"Good girl," said Ali. "Now, let me know if this is too tight."

She grabbed Alyssa's wrists and looped a soft, silky ribbon around them, before putting the other end around a crest in the headboard. 

"It's not too tight, Miss Ali," whispered Alyssa, completely astounded by the way the ribbon felt around her wrists. It was smooth, tight enough so that she couldn't move her hands but not so tight that it was going to cut off her circulation. She was firmly attached to the bed, at Ali's mercy. 

"One more thing for now," said Ali, slipping a similarly silky blindfold over Alyssa's eyes, enveloping the keeper in sudden darkness. "I don't think you need to see anything right now."

Alyssa moaned, unable to tell where Ali was. She felt pressure on the end of the bed and realized that Ali must've climbed onto it. 

"You look so pretty," said the defender, from somewhere above her. "It would be just a shame if Ash were to miss this. What do you say, baby? Can I take some pictures of you, all spread out for me? You can say no," she added, not wanting to pressure Alyssa into anything that she wasn't comfortable with. 

Alyssa pondered for a second, before giving her answer.

"Yes, Miss Ali," she said. "I want Miss Ashlyn to see me."

She heard Ali groan, and then the sound of the camera on her phone. She spread her legs a little wider, wanting Ashlyn to be able to tell just from the photo how wet she was. 

"Good girl," Ali praised her. "Such a good girl for Miss Ali. Should I tell Ash what you're calling me now? Should I tell her that you wanna give _her_ a title, too?"

Alyssa nodded desperately and heard Ali snapping another picture. 

"Okay," she said. "I just sent her the photos. God, she's gonna love them so much. She'll wish she were back here, just so she could eat you up. Whatever she's doing at UNC, I bet it seems like nothing now, compared with what I have here."

Alyssa blushed- she knew how excited Ashlyn had been for this weekend, and she couldn't help but feel proud of the idea that, according to Ali at least, she'd wish that she hadn't gone just because she wanted Alyssa's body the way Ali had it. 

"Fuck," moaned Ali, making Alyssa gasp in surprise when she pinched her nipple. "I just want to fucking _wreck_ you." 

That sounded pretty good to Alyssa, who wished that she wasn't blindfolded so that Ali could see in her eyes just how much she wanted this. Luckily, the defender seemed to get the picture from the way she was nodding and keeping her legs open, showing off her dripping pussy and aching clit. She felt Ali's weight shift and heard a wet sound that could only be Ali, sliding something into her own pussy. The older woman fucked herself with whatever it was for a minute or two, all the while fixated on how Alyssa's cunt tightened and loosened automatically with each stroke, even though there was nothing touching the keeper except the air. 

"Please," groaned Alyssa, desperate for some contact. "Miss Ali, I need it!" 

There was the biggest wet sound yet as Ali pulled the six-inch dildo out of her pussy. It wasn't the biggest one she and Ash owned, but she thought that it would be best not to overwhelm the younger woman today. The smell of Ali's pussy filled the air, and Alyssa opened her mouth automatically, wishing that she could taste it. 

"You need what? Tell me, pretty girl."

"Please," she moaned. "Please, fuck me!"

Ali's hand cracked across her cheek, hard enough to sting but not as hard as the defender was capable of. 

"I'll fuck you," she said. "But first you need to tell me what you did wrong. I'm taking a video of this, pretty girl."

"Miss Ali," Alyssa moaned. "I'm sorry! I d-didn't address you properly! I won't do it again, I promise!" 

"No," said Ali, tapping her other cheek in warning. "You won't. Now, wave to Miss Ashlyn! Oh, that's right, I tied your hands."

Ali gave Alyssa a kiss, then sent the latest images to Ashlyn. The older keeper was still on her plane and would be getting quite the surprise when she landed. 

"Now," said Ali. "I think someone was begging to be fucked. Weren't you?"

"Yes, Miss Ali! Please, please fuck me!"

She heard Ali shuffling around, and her pussy clenched in anticipation. But, rather than her pussy, Alyssa felt something pressing at her lips, seeking entry into her mouth. She moaned in frustration, and Ali took the opportunity to insert the tip into her open mouth.

"You just said fuck me," said Ali. "You never said where. This can be a lesson, okay, pretty girl? You have to be specific, or else I won't know what you want."

Alyssa wanted to growl that Ali had _definitely_ known where she wanted the dildo, but was gagged by it pressing further and further into her mouth. Although her pussy was aching, she couldn't deny that it tasted incredible. She had eaten Ali's pussy before, she knew that it tasted good, but she was still amazed by it. Ali pressed the cock deeper, invading Alyssa's throat with one hand as she took pictures with the other.

"That's it," she praised as it went further down Alyssa's throat, making the girl gag around it. "Choke on it, baby. Use your tongue."

Alyssa did her best to obey as Ali moved the cock in and out of her mouth, slowly at first and then faster and faster until drool was leaking out of the corners of her mouth. The defender regretted that both of her hands were busy- she really wished that she could finger herself to the beautiful sounds Alyssa was making. 

"Fuck," she moaned. "Such a good fucking cockslut." 

Alyssa was crimson, knowing that most, if not all, of this was being recorded for Ashlyn's viewing pleasure. But, her desire to get fucked, controlled by Miss Ali overrode any feeling of shame that would have made her ask Ali to stop. 

When Ali pulled the cock out, a string of saliva came with it. The defender spread it on the surface of the dildo before bringing it down to tease Alyssa's dripping cunt. The younger woman moaned, clenching her pussy muscles to show just how badly she needed it. 

"Miss Ali, please! Please, put it in my pussy!" 

"Aww, such a good girl, begging for me. You know what, I think I want to see those pretty eyes while I fuck you."

She left the toy torturously close to where Alyssa needed it, then crawled up the bed and undid the blindfold, giving the younger woman a gentle kiss. 

"You're doing so good," she whispered gently into Alyssa's ear, as the keeper blinked, eyes adjusting to being back in the light. "Such a good girl."

"Th-Thank you, Miss Ali," gasped Alyssa, rocking her hips to try and brush any part of her pussy against the toy that was just out of reach. "Wanna be good."

Ali stroked the cheek that she had slapped earlier. 

"You're such a good girl," she repeated. "Miss Ali is so proud of you."

Then, Ali was back between her legs, fucking her with the dildo. Unlike when it had been in her mouth, she didn't start slow. She used her hand to pound it into Alyssa's cunt, phone abandoned as she used her other hand to finger herself to the sound of Alyssa's moans- she would take pictures after the keeper came, right now all that mattered was the two of them, and the pleasure that Alyssa's submission was giving them. The younger woman's hands were scrabbling at the headboard- she was going crazy with submissive pleasure as Ali pounded her cunt, brushing the tip of the dildo against her swollen clit. 

"Fuck," moaned Ali. "Cum, Alyssa. Cum for me. Cum around this cock."

Normally, it would've taken more than just a cock fucking her pussy for Alyssa to cum, but this wasn't their normal, everyday sex. This was something deeper, which had the younger woman moaning in pleasure, squeezing her walls around the toy to keep it inside. Ali too was close, but she managed to stave off her orgasm a moment longer- she knew where she wanted to cum, and it wasn't on her own fingers. 

As Alyssa came down, gasping in the aftershocks, Ali let go of the toy and straddled the younger woman's face, her pussy hovering right above Alyssa's tongue.

"I'm so close," she moaned. "I'm gonna cum on your fucking tongue, and then you're gonna clean my cunt."

Alyssa nodded, exhausted but eager, and opened her mouth. It only took a few strokes of her tongue for Ali to lose it, releasing her juices all over the younger woman's face. Alyssa licked her through it, making sure that she got every drop she could- she had been ordered to clean Ali up, and so that was what she was going to do.

"Christ," moaned Ali, reaching for her phone. "Such a good girl. I'll untie you in a minute, pretty baby, but first I need you to keep that tongue out for me. Show me how wrecked you are."

Alyssa let her eyes fall shut, her mouth wide open, showing off Ali's cream to the camera shutter. Then, she was being untied and pulled into Ali's arms, head resting on the older woman's shoulder as Ali stroked her back and hair, all the while praising her for being _such_ a good little girl. 

Around an hour later, Ali's phone buzzed. Ashlyn had finally gotten their messages. 

**Ash (4):**

Christ.

Such a good girl. Tell her that she can absolutely call me that, oh my God. 

So dirty and sloppy, fuck you Ali you made me wet in the cab.

When I get home she had better be like that. Maybe if she's good I'll fuck her ass while you take her cunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me couples and/or kinks that you wanna see. i promise i don't kinkshame lol, that would be very hypocritical of me


	5. Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger/Alyssa Naeher #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Part I- Ash comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: strap ons, praise kink, double penetration, dirty talk
> 
> If I missed anything, let me know!

"Okay," said Ali, running her fingers gently through Alyssa's hair. "Ash just texted me- she should be home in about ten minutes. I think it's time to get you ready." 

Alyssa shivered with excitement and nerves, her head on Ali's lap as the older woman petted her hair. She and the defender had had a good weekend, just the two of them, filled with plenty of sex, Netflix and food, but they both missed Ashlyn. 

"Yes, Miss Ali," said Alyssa, picking her head up and waiting for Ali to lead her to the bedroom. They hadn't quite known if Ash was serious when she said she wanted Alyssa waiting for her like this when she came home, but they had decided that they were going to give her a nice surprise, even if she had only been joking. Once Alyssa had climbed up onto the bed, she looked at Ali from beneath her eyelashes, waiting for the older woman to position her where she wanted her. 

"I think we're going to start you on your knees," said Ali, and Alyssa quickly got into the desired position, arms hanging at her sides as she knelt on the mattress. 

"Good girl. Hands behind your back."

Alyssa obeyed, and Ali tied a soft cord around her wrists, not too tight but tight enough, making sure that she kept her hands behind her back. 

"We're going to skip the blindfold for now," said Ali, stroking Alyssa's cheek. "Because I'm sure Miss Ashlyn will want to see those pretty eyes when she gets home." 

The older woman took Alyssa's bound hands in her own and squeezed them gently as she heard the unmistakable sounds of Ashlyn pulling into the driveway. She gave her a loving kiss and stroked her cheek again, a gesture full of love and comfort.

"Don't worry, baby," she said reassuringly, calming Alyssa's nerves a bit. "She's going to love you like this. A nice welcome home gift, just waiting for us. All ready for her to use."

"Yes, Miss Ali," said Alyssa submissively, shifting a little bit on her knees and feeling the lubed plug inside her ass shift too. She and Ali had decided that Ashlyn would probably be at least a little tired when she came home, and that it would just be a nice thing for her to have the hole all ready for her to stick her cock into. 

"Good girl," said Ali. "Now, I'll be right back. Be patient, little girl, and get ready to give Miss Ashlyn a nice welcome home gift." 

Ali raced out of the room to greet Ashlyn as the front door opened, and it wasn't even a minute later when Alyssa heard two pairs of footsteps coming back upstairs. Her heart beat faster- she was so excited, but so nervous at the same time! What if Ashlyn didn't like her like this? What if Alyssa forgot how to be a good girl all of a sudden? 

Her first fear, at least, was dispelled the second the door opened. She couldn't help but smile at seeing Ashlyn- it had only been a few days, but she had missed the older keeper! Ashlyn's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slightly open as she took in the sight that awaited her on the bed. Ali had told her that Alyssa was waiting for them upstairs, but she hadn't imagined how good the younger woman would look like this. The pictures Ali had been sending her truly didn't do the girl justice. 

"Fuck," she growled, eyes locked on Alyssa, kneeling with her hands tied. "Such a pretty girl, Lyssa. Just waiting on the bed for me. I've missed you, baby."

Ashlyn rushed over and planted a rough kiss on Alyssa's lips, which the younger keeper returned enthusiastically. 

"I've missed you too, Miss Ashlyn."

Ashlyn moaned at the title- unlike Ali, she had only ever heard Alyssa saying it on tape, but the real thing was infinitely better. The way her kissable lips formed around the words, how her mouth opened slightly, so eager and sexy.

"I told you she was gorgeous like this," said Ali smugly, climbing up onto the bed to give Alyssa a kiss. "Such a good girl, aren't you?"

Alyssa blushed, clinging to Ali's familiar lips as Ashlyn examined the scene in front of her, already pulling her shirt off over her head. 

"Move over," she said to Ali, giving her wife a playful shove. "You've had her all weekend, it's my turn! If that's still something you want, baby," she added quickly, addressing Alyssa with concern and love in her eyes.

Alyssa's blush deepened as she nodded- she still had some trouble fully admitting to herself that this was what she wanted, even though it absolutely was. She had cum at Ali's hands so many times this weekend, blissful but always imagining in the back of her mind how much more amazing it would be with all three of them together, Ali and Ashlyn moving in her at once, their two cocks fucking both her holes as they used her. 

"Yes, Miss Ashlyn," she said, and accepted the woman's kiss gratefully. "Please, I want you so bad."

"Fuck," Ashlyn growled again, wrapping her fingers in Alyssa's hair and giving it a tug. The younger keeper wished that she could wrap her own in Ashlyn's, but her hands were still tied behind her back with the ribbon, and she knew that they would only be free when the dominant women decided that it was time. 

"Such a little slut," cooed Ali, who had moved behind Alyssa and grabbed the base of the plug, twisting and turning it inside of her to open her ass up even more for Ashlyn. "This is what you need, isn't it? Both of us, all focused on you. It makes your cunt wet, doesn't it?"

Ashlyn slid a hand down to cup Alyssa's pussy, running a finger across her slit before licking off the younger woman's juices.

"It does," she said. "She's wet already, Al. What do you think, should we have some fun with her?"

"Please," moaned Alyssa, then clamped her jaws shut as she realized her mistake. Ashlyn hadn't been addressing her- she was supposed to keep her mouth shut. Ali gave the back of her head a gentle smack, and Ashlyn removed the finger that had been slowly caressing her cunt.

"Oh," said Ali. "Naughty girl. You know better than that, Lyssa. What do you think we should do about that, Ash?"

Ashlyn saw that Alyssa's eyes had gone wide and gave the younger keeper a gentle kiss, reminding her that it was just play, that she could stop them any time. Then she grabbed Alyssa's chin in her hand and raked her eyes across her face before settling on her lips. She had seen Alyssa's mouth wrapped around a cock before, and the sight had made her weak at the knees- she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do to the younger woman. 

"She can't make noise out of turn," she said. "If she's gagging on a cock. Where's my strap, Ali?"

The older woman tossed the keeper her dildo, and Alyssa watched with wide eyes as Ashlyn attached it to her hips, spitting in her hand and stroking up and down the phallus for Alyssa's benefit. Ali put her own on as well, and Alyssa was sure that, if she wasn't already on her knees, she would have dropped to them right there in front of the astonishing sight that was Ashlyn and Ali, both with fake cocks strapped to their hips, ready to give her what she needed.

"Come on, baby," cooed Ashlyn. "Come here to Miss Ashlyn, wrap those pretty lips around this cock." 

Alyssa's hands were tied behind her, so she had to scoot forward on her knees, mouth already dropping open, inviting Ashlyn to use her mouth. The older woman slid her cock gently past Alyssa's lips and started shallowly fucking her throat, watching the younger's tongue sticking out, sweeping around the width of it. Alyssa looked up at her with wide eyes, which sparkled with tears as Ashlyn gently fucked her face, and the older woman couldn't stop herself from wrapping her hands in Alyssa's hair again and pulling her all the way down on her cock. 

"Good girl," she groaned. "See, this is what that pretty mouth is for. You speak when we want you to speak, and then the rest of the time your mouth should be wrapped around my cock."

Alyssa's cunt fluttered involuntarily- she had never thought she'd enjoy this, being talked down to, but the fact that it was Ali and Ashlyn, two of the people she trusted most in the world, saying these things while simultaneously stroking her hair and reminding her how precious, how good she was... that made it blissful.

While Ashlyn occupied her mouth, Ali had snuck around behind her and was spitting on her own cock, lubing it up before sliding it into the space between the youngest woman's bound hands. She thrust shallowly, some stimulation coming from the brush of the cock against her clit but most coming from the fact that Alyssa was right there, all tied up and submissive, just waiting to be fucked by her and her wife. 

"Good girl," she hissed into Alyssa's ear. "Being such a good slut for me and Miss Ashlyn. Don't worry," she added when she felt Alyssa shift on the plug in her ass. "We'll fill those pretty holes before you know it. You're gonna get fucked so good, baby girl." 

And Alyssa would have whimpered with arousal, had Ashlyn's cock not been making her eyes water as the older woman sped up her thrusts. 

"Good girl, fuck," moaned the older keeper, pussy getting wetter and wetter the longer she listened to the pretty noises that Alyssa was making, choking on her cock. 

"She is," added Ali, bringing her hand around to pinch the younger woman's swollen clit. "Aren't you, Lyssa?"

Alyssa couldn't answer beyond a nod, and Ashlyn looked fondly down at her and stroked her hair. 

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Another nod, and then Ashlyn was pulling her cock loose with a _pop._ Alyssa's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and Ali took advantage of that fact to insert the fingers that had been messing with the younger girl's cunt and order her to shut her mouth around them.

"Suck these now, pretty girl," she ordered. "See how good you taste."

Alyssa sucked her own juices off Ali's fingers, listening to the heavy sounds of Ashlyn and Ali making out above her. She could imagine them, their hair all mussed up as hands tangled in it, their lips swollen with each others' kisses and nibbles, tongues dancing. 

"I think it's time," said Ali breathlessly, pulling her lips reluctantly away from Ashlyn's. "To get to the main event. Don't you think so, Lyss? Are you ready for us to fuck those holes?"

Alyssa nodded, then widened her eyes in surprise as Ali came back around behind her and undid the ribbon holding her wrists together. 

"You're gonna need your hands to hold onto us," she explained. "While we're fucking your cunt and ass."

Ashlyn growled, pressing a rough kiss to Alyssa's neck and beginning to suck a mark into the skin. She snaked her fingers around to start opening Alyssa up to take her cock in the ass, then gasped in surprise and delight when she found that it was already stretched, plugged up and ready for her use. 

"Fuck," she hissed, sticking two fingers inside her own pussy. "Such a good girl, all ready for me. How do you want to do this, Al?"

Ashlyn fucked her shallowly with the plug as she and Ali discussed how they were going to go about taking her. Eventually, they figured out, amidst Alyssa's desperate gasping as her cunt ached for contact, that Alyssa would essentially sit on Ali's cock, facing the defender, which would leave her ass exposed for Ashlyn. Then she could grind on both cocks while they thrust up into her. 

"Does that sound good, sweetie?"

Alyssa nodded frantically- that sounded _amazing._ Really, any situation that left her with a cock inside of her sounded pretty good at this point. But, there was one thing nagging at the back of her mind, and Ashlyn seemed to notice it. Using a single finger, she lifted Alyssa's chin so that the younger woman was looking into her eyes.

"You're such a good girl," she cooed. "So good for Miss Ali and me. We're gonna leave the plug in while Ali gets you nice and settled on her cock, and that way you'll know that you can take something in both holes at once. It's gonna fit, baby girl, I promise. And if you don't like anything, you tell us, and we'll stop."

Ali voiced her agreement, stroking Alyssa's hair with one hand and her clit with the other. 

"You're safe with us, princess. We're gonna take such good care of our good little girl." 

Alyssa nodded, nervous but so incredibly aroused- she didn't think she'd ever been this wet in her life, and she was rocking desperately into Ali's hand, trying to get more friction for her aching clit. 

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Ali," she gasped. "Yes, Miss Ashlyn! Please, fuck me!" 

"Gladly," said Ali, sitting back against the pillows and stroking her cock lazily. "Come here, baby girl. Come and sit on my cock, let it fill that sloppy hole. You need it in you, don't you? You need to be fucked so badly, don't you?"

Alyssa nodded again, whining at the loss of Ali's hand on her pussy. The defender held her hips as she sank down, moaning as the strap filled her. 

"What do you say?"

Ali was stroking Alyssa's back as the younger woman adjusted herself, mouth agape as she tried to get used to the feeling of the plug and cock inside her at the same time. But, she was still conscious enough to moan out a "thank you, Miss Ali!"

Ashlyn fingered herself as she watched the younger keeper ride her wife, listening to both of them moan. Then, when Ali gave her a nod, she draped herself over Alyssa's back and nipped gently at the girl's neck, whispering in her ear.

"Okay, baby," she said. "My cock is a little bigger than the plug, but I know you can take it. Isn't that right, Lyssa?"

Alyssa moaned, grinding on Ali's cock and leaning forwards to give Ashlyn better access to her ass. The older keeper covered her strap with lube then, sucking on the girl's neck to distract her, pulled the plug out and set it aside on her bed. Alyssa moaned at the loss- she felt so _empty,_ without something in her ass, but she didn't have to wait long before Ashlyn was shoving her cock inside, letting Alyssa's muscles draw it deeper in as she started fucking her. Slowly, at first, while the girl got used to the size, and then gradually picking up the pace.

"Fuck," she moaned, pulling at Alyssa's hair as she thrust into her ass. "Such a good girl! So fucking full, aren't you? Just stuffed with us, our good little cock slut. Aren't you? Well, answer me!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm a little cock slut, fuck!"

Alyssa heard the words as if they came from someone else. Her hands were on Ali's shoulders, using the older woman to support herself as she was fucked beyond all thought. Her ass was stretching, slightly painfully, but it was a good pain, adding to the pleasure in cunt as she was fucked by the two cocks. Ashlyn was fucking her from behind, one hand wrapped in her hair and one clawing at her breast while the toy rubbed against her clit. Ali was fingering herself with one hand, using the other to help keep Alyssa somewhat upright. Both were moaning filthy praises into her ears, talking about how she was such a good little slut, how pretty she looked all stuffed, how they just wanted to pound her until none of them could form coherent thoughts... 

"Ma'am," cried Alyssa, feeling her pussy begin to flutter and tense, her clit stiff and swollen. "Please, may I cum? Fuck, please, I need to cum!"

"What do you think, Al," grunted Ashlyn, feeling her own orgasm begin to threaten its arrival. "Should we let her? Should we let her fucking cum?"

"I think so," cooed Ali, seeing the desperation in Alyssa's watery eyes as she moaned out her pleas. "She's been a very good girl. Haven't you, Lyssa? Two thick cocks inside of you, that deserves a reward. As soon as you feel Ash cum in your ass, then you can cum."

Alyssa nodded, fucking back onto Ashlyn's cock and driving it into her clit as quickly as she could. She needed it, she needed to cum so badly, she was so full, so full and dirty! 

Thankfully for her, Ashlyn wasn't far from the edge. Letting go of Alyssa's breast, she shoved two fingers inside of herself and moaned as she fell over the edge, stilling inside her fellow keeper's body, imagining that the strap was a real cock, shooting her cum inside of the other woman, filling her up good. 

Alyssa wailed as she came, spewing out nonsensical noises mixed with Ali and Ashlyn's names. She clamped down, squeezing around both cocks as she came, _hard,_ triggering Ali's orgasm. The smell of their slick mingled together as the older women slipped their cocks from Alyssa's holes, leaving her empty and gaping but so, so satisfied. 

"Good girl," cooed Ashlyn, moving to lie down beside Ali, with Alyssa tucked in between them. She planted a kiss on the other keeper's sweaty forehead, whispering praises and soft words as the youngest woman came down from her peak. 

"Such a good girl," confirmed Ali, holding Alyssa close. "Such a good girl for us."

"Best welcome home ever," said Ashlyn, and all three women managed a tired laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what kinks and pairings you want to see!! I promise, I am comfortable writing like 90% of kinks, and if you happen to hit on one that I can't write, I promise I won't kinkshame I'll just let you know! Go crazy, kids (by which, of course, I mean people over the age of 18)


	6. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is being a little too cozy with Kelley for Lindsey's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I wrote this chapter like two days ago, I just forgot to post it oops
> 
> This chapter contains: bondage, dirty talk, face slapping, face sitting

Emily smiled to herself, wrapping an arm around Kelley and smiling over her shoulder at her girlfriend, tossing out a teasing wink. Lindsey's fists were clenched as she glared at Emily- she was absolutely _fuming_ and, while an angry Lindsey Horan would be incredibly frightening to most people, it didn't bother Emily in the slightest. In fact, she wanted it this way. 

Lindsey stormed over as Emily whispered in Kelley's ear, flirtatiously thanking the older defender for helping with her plan. It had been far too long since Lindsey had given her a good fucking- they had made love, sure, but Emily craved the raw domination that she could sometimes coax out of her girlfriend. And this was absolutely one of the best ways to get it. 

Lindsey's hand closed around Emily's upper arm, glaring at Kelley as she dragged Emily away, back towards the car to take them home. The drive was silent, Emily shivering with excitement and nerves while Lindsey got them home

As soon as the door to their apartment closed, Emily found herself pinned against the wall, one of Lindsey's big hands holding her there while the other roughly slid underneath her shirt to grope her breasts. 

"What," growled Lindsey in her ear. "The _fuck_ was that?"

Emily shivered, arching her chest into Lindsey's hands, wishing that they would just shift a little bit, so she could get some good friction on her nipples. Lindsey noticed what she was doing and squeezed harder, so hard that it hurt, still not giving Emily the touch she wanted. 

"You think that was okay?" 

Lindsey's growl was low and rough, and it would have been terrifying to just about anyone with any common sense. Fortunately, Emily knew how to block out her common sense on command, and the hissed question went straight to her cunt.

"What did I do?"

Playing the innocent. One of the most surefire ways to get Lindsey absolutely _incensed._ And therefore, one of the most surefire ways to get the shit fucked out of her like she had been craving. 

Lindsey's hand cracked across her cheek, making her see stars for a moment. When her vision returned to normal, face stinging, she realized that her girlfriend's arm was pinning her to the wall.

"Don't fucking try that with me, slut," growled Lindsey. "You know exactly what the fuck you did. Draping yourself all over her, whispering things in her ears. You thought you could fucking get away with it, didn't you?"

Actually, Emily had been counting on not getting away with it, but Lindsey didn't need to know that. Breathing heavily, cheek still stinging, she let her girlfriend keep going with her rant as her rough hands slid into Emily's panties.

"You thought you could get away with being such a slut, didn't you? You thought that I wouldn't notice that _my_ slut was flirting? You thought you weren't going to get punished. Well, I have some bad fucking news for you, slut. I'm going to remind you just who the fuck you belong to." 

Emily couldn't stop herself from moaning as Lindsey shoved two fingers inside of her, then laughed cruelly. 

"This is making you wet," she growled. Then, she had picked Emily up, carried her down the hallway and, before the defender knew it, tossed her onto the bed. Lindsey threw her own top to the side and then was back on her again, tearing her clothes off and tossing them into the same pile of rumpled fabric that made up her own. 

"You're getting wet," she growled. "From being shoved around, from being treated like the dirty girl you are. I bet that slap made you just gush, didn't it?"

Emily opened her mouth to speak- she wasn't sure what it was she planned to say, maybe admit that, yes, Lindsey slapping her across the face had indeed made her very wet- but she never got the chance. Lindsey pulled her fingers from Emily's underwear and shoved them in the older girl's mouth.

"Suck," she ordered. "Taste yourself, taste how wet this makes you. Filthy girl." 

Emily wasted no time in obeying Lindsey's command, closing her mouth around the younger girl's fingers and sucking at them, making sure to run her tongue all around, lap up every bit of slick that she could. Meanwhile, she could feel her panties getting wetter and wetter. Lindsey yanked them off of her, freeing her fingers with a filthy sounding pop, and gave Emily's dripping pussy a slap.

It stung, and the defender couldn't help but let out a yelp, wishing she could close her legs and trap Lindsey's hand right there, give herself something to rub off on. The midfielder, noting Emily's reaction, slapped her cunt again, this time a little harder. Emily gave a sharp gasp, biting down on her lip to keep from squealing with pain and pleasure, a little more fluid dripping out of her.

"See," said Lindsey. "That cunt is so wet, and all I've done is slap it. You're such a slut, Em."

"Fuck," moaned Emily. "Yes, fuck, Linds! I'm a slut! Please, touch me!" 

Lindsey gave her a quick kiss, a promise of love and caring, then tore off the rest of her own clothes, leaving her bare before her insanely aroused girlfriend. 

"Oh," she said, voice dripping with mock sympathy. "Do you want me to touch you, baby? You want my hands all over you?"

Emily nodded frantically, spreading her legs wider to give Lindsey an even better view of her sopping wet cunt, red from being slapped twice but fluttering eagerly. 

"Well," said Lindsey, sliding a finger tauntingly through her own folds, brushing her clit and leaving Emily wanting nothing more than that same hand to trace her own nub. "You should have fucking thought about _that_ before you decided it would be a good idea to flirt with Kelley. Should've thought about how much you wanted it before you decided to be such a fucking slut."

Emily whined, reaching a hand down towards her own pussy but not even getting a touch in before Lindsey had grabbed her around the wrist and hauled her hand back away.

"I don't fucking think so," she said. "You don't get to touch yourself. In fact, slut, you'll be lucky if you get touched at all today. You're going to have to be pretty convincing..."

Lindsey raised her eyebrows, still clutching Emily's wrist in her hand, waiting for a response. 

"Please," moaned Emily, heart pounding in her ears from arousal. "Please, Linds, touch me! I didn't mean to flirt with Kelley, I swear!" 

Lindsey shook her head.

"No fucking chance," she said. "Unless you manage to convince me that you're really sorry."

"Please," repeated Emily, fighting to stop her other hand from creeping down towards her pussy as well, so desperately aroused by this side of Lindsey that she didn't know if she was gonna be able to make it until she was given permission to cum. 

"Please, Linds, let me show you! I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you!"

Lindsey grinned, raking her eyes across Emily's beautiful body. She couldn't wait to punish her for flirting with the older defender. And she was pretty sure she knew how she was going to do it. 

She kept Emily's wrist firmly in her grasp as she used her other hand to reach for their bedside table and pull out four lengths of rope. Before the older girl could even process what was happening, Lindsey had bound one of her wrists to the bedpost, quickly followed by the other. Emily gasped, pulling at the restraints and finding that they wouldn't budge.

"Sit still," growled Lindsey with a slap to Emily's thigh as she walked to the foot of the bed and did the defender's legs, securing them in the same fashion as her wrists, only a little tighter.

"There we are," said the midfielder, once she had Emily thoroughly bound to the bed, unable to move her hands or feet. "I have to keep you all tied up. Do you know why?"

Emily shook her head- she had an idea as to why, but she really wanted Lindsey to tell her. Listening to the younger woman explain all the filthy things she wanted to do to Emily never failed to arouse the defender beyond belief. 

"Have to tie you up," said Lindsey, straddling Emily's body and rubbing her wet pussy up and down the defender's muscular thigh. "Because I need to make sure you stay right here, and don't go running off to open your legs for the first hot girl you see. You'd do that, wouldn't you? You're so desperate to get fucked that you'd just spread those sexy legs for the next woman who came along."

All Emily could do was moan, cunt dripping steadily as Lindsey dragged her pussy up her body, closer and closer to where Emily knew she was going to end up. Where she wanted her to end up.

"But," continued the younger woman. "I can't have that. You're my slut. Isn't that right?" 

Emily gasped out her answer, unconsciously struggling at the restraints in an attempt to free herself to touch her pussy. 

"Yes," she gasped. "I'm your slut, Linds! Just yours, please! Please, touch my cunt!"

Lindsey shook her head, and Emily wanted to cry out in frustration. She knew it had been a slim chance, but she had been hoping that her dirty talk, her admittance that (in the bedroom) Lindsey owned her would be enough to convince the younger woman to make her cum. But no. 

"First of all," growled the midfielder. "That's _my_ cunt. It may be part of you, but it's mine. Second, I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to make _me_ cum, and then you're going to lick it all up like a good girl. Then, maybe, we'll see about you. _If_ you're good." 

Emily nodded, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, giving Lindsey somewhere to rest her pussy when she sank down onto Emily's face, wrapping her thighs around the older woman's head. The smell of Lindsey was overpowering, especially as Emily took the first lick, suckling on her girlfriend's pussy lips. Musty and sweet, Emily drank down all the slick she could as Lindsey rode her face, looking down every few seconds to make sure that Emily was okay, that the older girl wasn't actually being suffocated. 

Emily was devouring Lindsey, taking in everything she could. Nothing existed in her world besides Lindsey's pussy grinding down onto her face, the younger woman's clit brushing against her nose, the overwhelming scent of her as she spread herself all over Emily. 

"Fuck," she could hear the younger woman moaning. "Yes, Em! Yes, such a slut, drinking me in! Keep licking me, just like that!"

leg on either side of the older woman's face, just out of reach of her tongue, and pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy. 

Emily whimpered, and Lindsey gave her cheek and gently mocking stroke with one of her wet fingers. 

"Aww," she said. "Was someone hoping for something else?" 

The defender nodded desperately, mouth wide open as she wished that Lindsey would just give her pussy back! She needed it so badly, needed to feel the midfielder gush all over her, marking her as her slut. 

"I see," cooed Lindsey. "You wanted me to cum all over you, didn't you? Why is that, Emily? Give me a good enough answer and I _might_ just let you finish me off." 

Emily wasted no time before launching into a round of dirty, desperate pleas, all filled with exactly what Lindsey wanted to hear.

"Because I'm your dirty, desperate slut, Linds! Please, please cum on my face, please! Please, I need it!"

Lindsey pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy faster, giving Emily a warning look. The younger woman was close to her orgasm, and Emily knew she only had a few seconds left to convince her before Lindsey just came on her own fingers instead of the defender's eager tongue. 

" _Please,_ " she wailed. "Please, I'll never flirt with Kelley ever again! I'm such a desperate slut, just for you! No one else, please let me have your cum! Please, cum on my face, I need it so bad!"

This last round of babbled pleas was enough for Lindsey, who lowered herself back down gently onto Emily's face and tossed her head back, grinding back down onto the girl's tongue. 

"Fuck, Em!"

She seized up and came, shoving Emily's face as deep as she could and holding it there as fluid gushed out of her, coating the older woman's face just like she had wanted. She was overwhelmed with Lindsey, still licking as much as she could as the juices continued to flow. 

"That's it," moaned Lindsey, jerking with the aftershocks. "Fuck! Drink me up, bitch! Not gonna flirt anymore, are you?"

Emily suckled on Lindsey's pussy until the younger woman's grip on her hair relaxed, and she lifted herself off her face. Emily took in a deep breath of air- she had been able to breathe, but not exactly _well_ while Lindsey had been sitting on her face. She gasped with arousal, realizing again just how sopping wet eating Lindsey out had made her. Momentarily forgetting that her hands were tied, she tried to reach down to play with her cunt, then moaned in frustration, squeezing around nothing.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, Linds, please touch me! Please fuck my cunt, please! I need it!" 

Lindsey leaned down and gave her a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on Emily's lips, then turned her attention to her girlfriend's cunt. It was swollen with arousal, clit stiff and begging for _anything._

"Look at that cunt," she said. "So drippy for me, all desperate and slutty. Turned on from being treated like the dumb slut you are. But, you were a good girl, Em, you ate me so well. So, I've decided that I'm going to let you cum, but you'd better scream my name when you do. Just to remind yourself that you're mine, not Kelley's." 

"Fuck," moaned Emily as Lindsey shoved three fingers into her soaked cunt, drilling them in and out at a punishing pace, pounding Emily good, reminding her who she belonged to. 

"Fuck, thank you! Thank you so much, Linds, thank you! I'm sorry I was bad, you feel so good, more!"

Another slap to her face.

"Rude thing," she hissed. "This is all you're getting- I know you can cum from this, I already feel you squeezing around me. Clenching that cunt, trying to get me deeper. Fuck, Em, such a slutty girl!"

"Please," moaned Emily, wishing that she could spread her legs even wider, straining at the restraints. "Please, Linds, I'm so close! Please, let me cum!"

Lindsey laughed, more gently than mockingly this time, and curled her fingers into her girlfriend's sensitive walls. 

"Remember to scream my name, baby girl. Cum now."

Emily clamped down around Lindsey's fingers, exploding into her orgasm as she gasped out her pleasure. 

"Fuck! Lindsey, Lindsey, fuck!" 

Emily's juices flooded Lindsey's fingers, dripping out onto the bed as she called her girlfriend's name, straining against her bindings and arching her back, mouth open and eyes tight shut. 

"There you go," soothed Lindsey. "That's it, Em. Good girl, that's my good little girl. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here, I've got you."

Lindsey pulled her fingers free of Emily's still fluttering pussy, then raced around to untie her before pulling her into her arms and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm right here, baby girl."

Emily smiled and snuggled closer to Lindsey's chest- she could text Kelley and let her know that the plan had worked later, but right now it was time for a nap with the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests! If you've already sent one, you can send more but I promise I already got the ones you sent even if I didn't reply :)


	7. Morgan Brian/Meghan Klingenberg #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing that Morgan changed the name on the back of her jersey, Kling has to remind her who fucks her best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: dirty talk, cheating, g!p, a tiny bit of exhibitionism, praise, a bit of humiliation kink (let me know if I missed anything!)
> 
> BTW I don't condone cheating and I hate it so much ugh this situation just popped into my head and i couldn't not write it

Morgan's hair was silky and soft, as always, as Kling tugged none-too-gently on the younger girl's ponytail. She wrenched her through the door of her hotel room, using all her strength to pin the taller woman against the wall and pressing kisses up and down the lines of her neck. 

"Fuck you," she growled, as Morgan tossed her head back, exposing the hollow of her throat to the defender. 

"You think you can just do that? Prance around with _his fucking name_ on the back of your jersey and expect me not to do anything?"

Her kisses turned into bites, up and down the same path, leaving little marks that would make it obvious to any bystander that someone (not her husband) had fucked Morgan recently.

That was just how Kling liked it.

Morgan moaned, the thought of all the makeup she'd need to use to cover the marks the furthest thing from her mind as Kling slipped a leg in between her thighs, still keeping her pinned against the wall. The damp spot that had been steadily growing in the crotch of her panties since Kling had first found her after the game and grabbed her roughly, dragging her away, grew to coat the fabric of her shorts as she rubbed against the older woman. 

"Fuck," hissed Kling, Morgan's motions not going unnoticed. "You're such a fucking whore! Rubbing off on my thigh after wearing your husband's name on your back!"

Morgan blushed crimson, trying to block the thought of Fabrice from her mind and just focus on how good Kling's muscular leg felt on her still-clothed pussy, but not entirely able to forget the reason why she was here. 

Suddenly, the delicious friction was gone as Kling let go of her, slapping her cheek once as she pulled her over to the bed. She shoved her down, and Morgan landed on her stomach, face pressed into the pillows and legs slightly spread. Before she could adjust her position, Kling was on her again, one hand returning to her hair to hold her head down, the other slapping her ass and making her yelp in surprise, pain, and arousal. 

"Ass up," Kling growled, slapping it again when Morgan didn't move fast enough for her tastes. When her ass was in the air, Morgan heard Kling laugh harshly as she yanked down her shorts and panties, examining her now-bare crotch. 

"Of course you're wet," she laughed. "Because this turns you on. You're all wet for me, and do you know why that is? Why this makes you so horny?"

Morgan knew that the older player didn't expect a response- in fact, if she gave one, she would probably end up with a gag in her mouth for talking out of turn while Kling listed the reasons why she was a bad girl. 

"You're all wet," continued Kling, running a single finger through Morgan's slit and savoring the little breathy moan that was muffled by the pillow. 

"Because you are a dumb slut. You're a dirty little girl who spreads her legs for me, never mind the fact that you're fucking _married._ You walk around with your husband's name all over you but my hands are the ones that make you cum. Everyone thinks you're _so innocent,_ pure little Morgan, but God, I wish they could see you now!"

Morgan whimpered, rocking her pussy back into Kling's hand. The Portland player slapped her ass again, harder this time, and the Chicago player gasped at the sensation of it.

"Bad girl," said Kling. "You get touched how I want to touch you, when I want to touch you. Understand?"

Morgan nodded into the pillows, crying out her response into the soft fabric and then again into the air-conditioned room when Kling spanked her again. 

"Fuck! Yes, I understand!" 

"That's better," said Kling, rewarding Morgan with a flick to her swollen clit. "I'm glad you understand that I control this pussy right now."

Morgan moaned, opening her legs wider. In the back of her mind, she knew that she shouldn't want Kling's hands on her as badly as she did, she shouldn't want the older woman to fuck her until she forgot that she was married, shouldn't want to cum, humiliated by the dirty words, until nothing existed but the two of them. 

Kling tangled her hands back in her hair, pulling her face out of the pillow, flipping her so that she was on her back, and planting a bruising kiss to her lips. Somehow, the older woman had also dispensed with her bottoms, and Morgan could feel the shorter woman's hard cock pressing against her. 

"Suck my cock," she growled, pressing the hard member past Morgan's lips without waiting for her to agree, gripping onto the headboard and immediately fucking Morgan's mouth at a brutal pace. The midfielder gagged, trying to take control of the blowjob, but the moment she thought that Kling was going to slow down, maybe let her use her tongue to lick the underside, the older woman would thrust back into her throat, making her gag on her cock.

The pretty, filthy noises were music to the defender's ears, only causing her to fuck Morgan's mouth harder while hissing out a combination of praise and filth.

"Good girl," she moaned. "Good fucking slut, taking my cock down your throat. Gagging on it. You don't let him fuck your mouth like this, do you?"

She pulled out just long enough for Morgan to whimper a breathy "no, I don't!" before shoving back in, slightly more gently this time. It satisfied part of her, knowing that Morgan never choked on Fabrice's cock, that it was only her own which reached the spot in her throat to make her gag. 

Morgan took advantage of Kling's slower pace to stick out her tongue, the tip just brushing Kling's balls as she sucked on the older woman's cock, bobbing her head up and down. The defender pulled off her shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side, then pulled out of Morgan's mouth with a filthy _pop._ A line of drool connected the midfielder to Kling's tip, and the older woman reached down and broke it as she pulled Morgan's shirt off of her, followed quickly by her bra, leaving her beautiful breasts exposed for her appreciation. 

"Good girl," she said, cock rock hard against her stomach. Morgan kept her mouth open, tongue still sticking out and eyes glazed over with the sex film she only got when she was with Kling. A humiliating part of her wanted to beg, wanted to keep her mouth open wide and beg for the older woman to use her throat to cum. But her pussy... Oh God, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this wet. It was coating the inside of her thighs, and all she wanted in the world was to cum, for Kling to make her cum. 

Her wriggling, rubbing her thighs together, didn't go unnoticed. Kling brought her hand back and slapped Morgan across the face, wrenching the younger woman's thighs apart and slapping each one of them, a promise of worse if she didn't behave. 

But, when she spoke, her voice was mockingly gentle.

"Aww," she cooed. "Such a dirty, desperate slut. I wish that your husband could see you now, see me while I fuck you so good, until you're a dripping, drooling, fuck-dumb mess. Tell me what you are, Morgan, and I'll make that cunt feel _so good._ "

Morgan hesitated for a second, shame coursing through her veins. She was utterly humiliated by how much she wanted- _needed-_ this, by how she always spread her legs willingly for the older woman, letting Kling use her and destroy her even after she had just gone onto the field with her husband's name on the back of her jersey. 

But her horniness quickly won out over her hesitation- she needed Kling to fuck her, needed the defender to punish her for trotting around with Fabrice's name on the back of her jersey while she was still desperate for the older woman to fuck her, to slide inside of her slutty pussy and use the hole until they were both moaning and coming apart. 

"Well?"

"I'm a slut! Fuck, Kling, I'm such a dirty slut! I need your cock deep inside my cunt, I need you to fill me up with that hot cum!"

Kling gave her an approving nod. 

"Good start, baby girl. Tell me," she continued. "What would you do if everyone could see you right now, begging for my cock like a good slut?"

Morgan blushed crimson as the words came pouring out of her mouth.

"I just wouldn't care," she moaned. "Please, I'd let everyone see, I need your cock so bad, I need it!"

Kling gave her a gentle kiss, running a hand through her hair, reminding Morgan that she didn't need to be afraid, that she was going to take care of her. 

"Good girl," she praised. "Don't you worry, little slut. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so good, so deep. Make you forget all about him."

Then Kling was entering her pussy, and nothing else mattered. Nothing except the veins and ridges of Kling's cock, stretching her cunt open in a way that her husband never could. The older woman wrapped her hands around Morgan's wrists, holding her down as she fucked her. 

"Dirty girl," Kling whispered, kissing Morgan's neck where she had left the bite marks earlier. "Such a dirty little cunt, just needing to be fucked. Begging for me, letting me into your hole. Tell me, baby girl, how does it feel?"

Morgan bucked, trying to get the cock further inside of her and receiving a warning look for her efforts. She strained her wrists, just for the hell of it, just to feel the way Kling's hand tightened around them, making sure that she was at her mercy while being fucked. 

"So good," she moaned. "Just like always, fuck! Fuck my cunt, please! You're the only one who can fuck me like this!"

Kling preened internally, proud of the way the words were flying, almost without hesitation, from the younger woman's mouth. She loved seeing Morgan like this- all spread out beneath her, blushing red, ashamed of what she was doing but needing it _so badly,_ opening those sexy legs wide for her friend even though she was married. Not just letting Kling fuck her, but begging for Kling to fuck her. 

She sped up her thrusts, grunting in pleasure and using Morgan's wrists in her hands to support herself as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of the midfielder's juicy cunt, wrapped around her stiff cock. She could feel the girl's smooth, silky walls against every ridge of her cock, coating it with fluid, occasionally squeezing her muscles and making Kling growl possessively. She looked down, trying to meet Morgan's eyes, only to find that the other woman's eyes were tight shut and her recently-fucked mouth was open, gasping and moaning as she took the pounding. 

"Fuck," moaned Kling, speeding up her thrusts and using her other hand to rub Morgan's clit. The other girl moaned, tightening around her even more, constricting her cock in a blissful vice. 

"Please," moaned the defender, nearly incomprehensible as Kling fucked the living daylights out of her. "Please, more!"

The headboard banged against the wall as Kling fucked Morgan impossibly harder, her cock throbbing inside the tight, hot channel. Morgan was babbling with pleasure, and Kling was pretty sure she could hear her own voice, moaning along with the younger woman's. 

"Good girl," she moaned. "Such a tight cunt for me, just for me! I'm gonna cum inside this pussy soon, gonna paint your walls white."

Morgan tossed her head back, squeezing around Kling's cock as the older woman pinched her clit and slapped her mound. The rough treatment only turned Morgan on more, and she felt her core tightening. She whimpered, letting Kling know that she was close as well. 

"Please," she moaned. "Cum in my pussy!" 

Kling was rutting into Morgan's body like a horny teenager, just barely holding back her orgasm. She was so close, but she needed one more thing before she would allow herself to fill the midfielder up with her cum. 

"You're mine, aren't you? Not his. It doesn't matter if you have his fucking last name on the back of your jersey, because you have my marks all over your body! Say it, Morgan! Tell me who fucks your cunt, then I'll give you my cum!"

Morgan didn't hesitate.

"You! Fuck, you're the only one who can fuck my dirty cunt like this! You feel so good, so perfect inside of me, please fill me up!"

With a roar, Kling stilled inside of Morgan, coming in spurts inside the younger woman's warm, wet pussy. The feeling of the hot cum filling her up, claiming her, was all Morgan needed to fall over the edge, moaning Kling's name combined with incomprehensible orgasmic babble. The Chicago player was still in the middle of her orgasm when Kling pulled out, a bit of her cum dripping out of Morgan's spasming hole. The Portland defender slipped her thumb back inside Morgan's cunt, gathering some of her cum on the digit and bringing it up to Morgan's face.

The midfielder opened her mouth wide, suckling the cum off Kling's fingers, trying not to let herself think about how Kling tasted so much better than her husband. She was crashing back down to earth as her aftershocks faded, shame coursing through her veins, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Shh," cooed Kling, pulling her thumb out of Morgan's mouth and pulling the midfielder into her arms. "I've gotcha. Don't think about anything else, Moe. Just you and me, right here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and requests


	8. Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kristie is rude, Rachel comes up with a new way to punish her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: spanking, anal play/plugs, dirty talk

"Rachel... I... I'm..."

"Hush," said the Englishwoman, pulling her girlfriend along by the wrist. Kristie clamped her jaws shut, following apprehensively behind Rachel towards their shared hotel room. Part of her was nervous, because Rachel did _not_ look pleased, but the other, dirtier, part of her shivered in excitement. Secretly, she loved Rachel like this, loved it when the other woman took control of her, as was fixing to happen now, if the determined pace was any indication.

When the door shut behind them, Kristie immediately found herself pressed against the wall, Rachel's hand working its way up her loose shorts and slipping easily into her panties. 

"You think you can just do that? You think you can just pout and bitch to your heart's content, and expect me just to stand there?"

Kristie moaned as Rachel started working her clit, feeling the American's slick start to drip onto her hand.

"Fuck," cursed Kristie, grinding her hips down into Rachel's hand. "I... You were- t-talking to W-Westphal!"

Rachel shook her head, dismissing Kristie's excuse as just that- an excuse, to try and justify her rudeness and keep herself out of trouble. 

"You heard exactly what I was saying," she growled. "You know that I was just congratulating her on her Portland debut. So, there was no reason to fucking yank at my arm to try and pull me away! I know you're a jealous girl, but that doesn't excuse being rude!" 

Kristie whimpered as Rachel slipped two fingers into her damp pussy, crooking them so that she was brushing against her girlfriend's g-spot. 

"R-Rach," groaned the American, blushing in both arousal and at her chastisement. "Please, m-more!"

It was the wrong thing to say. 

Rachel, while still keeping her girlfriend pinned against the wall, slipped her fingers outside of the other woman and wiped them on Kristie's own shorts. 

"No," she said. "You're not going to be coming until you've been properly punished. Go, on the bed."

Kristie nodded obediently, shivering with arousal and excitement, anticipation at what her girlfriend was going to do to 'punish' her. Knowing Rachel, it would probably be something silly, like trying to deny her an orgasm, something which Kristie could easily maneuver her way around. Rachel loved the sight of her coming too much to deny herself that, especially when Kristie reminded her how much she loved it and promised never to misbehave again. 

Rachel slapped her thigh when she tried to lay on her back, and the other woman flipped around so she was on her hands and knees, sticking her ass in the air and shaking it tauntingly. Rachel hissed, slapping her ass this time and making her squeak out a moan. 

"Face down, slut," she hissed, and Kristie obediently buried her face into the pillows, turning her head so that she could still breathe. Rachel licked her lips, examining her still-clothed girlfriend. Kristie's shorts hugged her ass temptingly, and Rachel couldn't wait to get the fabric off. Suddenly, she knew exactly how she was going to punish her.

Rachel yanked Kristie's shorts and panties roughly off of her body, stroking a single finger through her folds. It wasn't enough to give her any sort of satisfaction, but it was enough to make her rock her hips backward, trying to get it deeper inside of her. 

"Shirt and bra," said Rachel, and Kristie wasted no time before stripping them off, tossing them to the floor before putting her head back down, giggling in excitement.

"Oh," said Rachel, absently stroking her girlfriend's pussy. "I see how it is. You think this is some big fucking joke, don't you?"

Kristie gave an exaggerated moan, trying to get Rachel's finger inside of her pussy. The Englishwoman withdrew it, making Kristie huff in disappointment.

"Well," said Rachel, grabbing a little box out of her suitcase and pulling it open. "You're very fucking wrong."

Keeping the little package hidden behind her back, she knelt down beside the bed and gave Kristie a peck on the lips.

"Safeword?"

"Dexi," replied the other woman, licking her lips teasingly. Rachel smiled, giving her cheek a loving pat.

"Good girl. Use it if you need it." 

Kristie nodded, wondering what Rachel had planned for her. She didn't turn her head when she heard Rachel pulling something out of a box- she liked to test her girlfriend, but she wasn't sure that Rachel would like that all that much. 

"You were a bad girl," said the Englishwoman. "And I've gone easy on you before now, but you were just a little too rude for my tastes today. Keep that ass up in the air."

Kristie obeyed, flexing her cunt to show Rachel how wet she was. The Englishwoman's words made her a bit nervous- Rachel _had_ gone easy on her before, and she wondered how it would be different if she wasn't. 

She heard the forward's footsteps coming back around to the side of the bed where her head rested, and her eyes widened when she got her first glimpse of the object in her girlfriend's hand. 

"R-Rach," she whimpered, swallowing around the rapidly expanding nervous lump in her throat. "I... Is that..."

"Yes," said her girlfriend, putting one hand in her hair, as much a reminder to stay still as a gesture of comfort. 

The plug stared at Kristie from Rachel's hand, making her heart pound faster with nerves. She didn't remember Rachel buying this... the other woman must have done it in secret, saving it for a moment exactly like this. She could feel her breathing speed up as she gazed at the thing, a too-pretty pink color, a gentle curve that would help her keep it inside her ass. And, of course, the end, which had the word _slut_ monogrammed into it. 

"This is going in your ass," said Rachel. "You can bitch and moan about it all you want, but unless you safeword this plug is going into that pretty little ass. Got it?"

This was Kristie's chance, she knew. Rachel was giving her a chance to back out, to say that she didn't want to use the plug, and then they could spend the evening cuddled up together watching a movie. She didn't have to do this, Rachel wouldn't think any less of her if she didn't.

But she had to admit to herself, the idea of giving that to Rachel sounded... equally sexy and terrifying. She had never had anything in her ass before, not even her own fingers. Certainly no exes, and definitely no plugs. Rachel, she knew, would be gentle, make sure that it was as comfortable as possible. Besides, if she was going to give her ass to anyone, she certainly couldn't think of anyone better than her girlfriend. 

"Yes," she said, and the hand in her hair was definitely a comforting one now. "I understand."

"Good girl," said Rachel. "Now, this is a brand new toy. Obviously. So, I want you to open that pretty mouth and suck on it."

Kristie stuck out her tongue, allowing Rachel to insert the plug into her mouth. The slight flare helped her keep it in, and she was able to suckle on it even without Rachel holding onto the other end. Rachel didn't protest when she used one of her own hands to fuck the plug in and out of her mouth. It was thick, but far shorter than Rachel's strap on, and so it didn't even make her gag as she sucked it, feeling her eyes begin to glaze over with submissive pleasure. 

"That's it," praised Rachel, stroking Kristie's cheek as she fucked her own mouth shallowly. "That's my good slut."

Just as Kristie was getting into a rhythm, the forward pulled the plug out of her mouth with a dirty _pop!_ and went back around to where the midfielder's ass still rested in the air. She stuffed a finger inside of Kristie's pussy, feeling just how soaking wet her girlfriend was. As for Kristie, her heart was pounding with nerves as Rachel pulled the finger out, slick with her juices, and began to work it into her asshole.

"Fuck," moaned Rachel, as Kristie clenched reflexively around her finger. "You're so fucking tight."

Kristie grabbed a pillow, holding onto it as Rachel moved her finger around slowly, each pass going a tiny bit deeper, until it was buried to the second knuckle. She didn't quite know how to feel about it- it didn't hurt, at least not yet. It mostly felt... strange. 

She shrieked as something cold poked at her ass, and it took her a second to realize that it was another one of Rachel's fingers, covered in lube, pressing gently but insistently in beside the first. 

"Good girl," Rachel praised, moving the two fingers together, just a bit deeper. Kristie felt so full already, she had no idea how she was going to be able to take the plug. Rachel's other hand rubbed gentle circles on her clit, just for a moment, to distract her as she made small movements, scissoring the fingers ever-so-slightly, opening Kristie's virgin asshole up bit by bit.

"Taking me so well, that's it. Good girl, hold onto the pillow. I'm going to put a third in now."

Kristie moaned in disappointment as Rachel moved her fingers away from her drippy pussy to pour more lube on the hand working its way inside her ass. The slight burn, the stretch, was making her even wetter, and she vaguely realized when Rachel began to wriggle a third finger into her ass.

"Fuck," she hissed, when the renewed burn hit. "Fuck, Rachel!"

"Shh," cooed the Englishwoman. "You're doing so good, Kristie. Just a little bit further in, then you'll be nice and open for me."

The cold lube felt strange inside her ass, especially when contrasted with the warm fingers upon which it rested. Rachel crooked her digits back and forth, every which way, making sure that Kristie's ass was plenty prepared before she inserted the plug. 

"Well, baby," she said, stilling her fingers. "I think you're all ready! When I tell you, I want you to take a deep breath in and out."

Kristie moaned, feeling empty all of a sudden as Rachel withdrew her fingers, spreading a fresh layer on the plug. She took a deep breath when she was told, and as she was letting it out, she felt Rachel slide the plug into her ass. 

"Ungh," she moaned, feeling the object (far less yielding than Rachel's fingers had been) settle inside of her. She felt so full, fuck! 

As for Rachel, her eyes had widened at the sight of the base, resting between Kristie's cheeks, proclaiming to the hotel room that she was a slut. The Englishwoman had only had something in her own ass a few times, but she knew that it could be uncomfortable, especially the first time. So, to soothe her girlfriend, she stroked her finger across Kristie's folds, smiling to herself when she realized just how wet her girlfriend was. 

"There we go, good girl," she praised. "All plugged up."

"Mmmmm fuck," moaned Kristie, and Rachel laughed lightly. 

"Now," she said, after pulling her hand away from Kristie's cunt. "I think it's time for someone's punishment."

"B-But," protested Kristie. "I-I-I thought-"

Rachel cooed, slightly mockingly, and gave her girlfriend a pat on her thigh. 

"Aww, baby, you thought that the plug _was_ your punishment? No, no, not at all! The plug is just to knock you down a peg or two, make your punishment extra special! You're going to get spanked, and you're going to count and thank me like a good girl."

Kristie whimpered- Rachel had only spanked her once before, and she remembered how humiliating it was. Of course, that was probably Rachel's point. 

"H-How many?"

Rachel rubbed her ass, tapping on the base of the plug and making Kristie yelp as it shifted inside her. 

"I think ten," she said. "Just because it's your first time being plugged. You miss a stroke, I add one on. Got it, slut?"

"Yes," said Kristie, holding tighter onto her pillow as she braced herself for the impact. Rachel brought her hand down, slapping Kristie's right cheek with only light force. 

"One," moaned the American. Rachel repeated the force on her left cheek.

"Two."

The spanks got harder as the punishment went on, and Kristie could feel her ass getting redder and redder. By stroke number seven, she was hoping that Coach didn't keep her on the bench for any length of time during the next game, because she certainly would be unable to sit still. 

"Eight," she gasped as Rachel brought her hand down close to her cunt. She squeezed the hole, wishing that her girlfriend would just fuck her, but knowing that she most likely wouldn't be so lucky. 

"Nine!"

Rachel pulled back after nine, giving the sting some time to sink in, and mostly watching Kristie's cunt flutter with arousal, perfectly pink and plump. God, she loved Kristie's holes. But her cunt wasn't the main focus when she slapped her girlfriend the final time. She brought her hand down directly on top of the plug, sending it even further into Kristie's ass and making the midfielder gasp and moan so prettily as it shifted, exploring parts of her that she'd never had touched before. 

"Atta girl," said Rachel, kissing the small of her girlfriend's back. "Now, maybe you will have learned your lesson."

"Fuck, yes," moaned Kristie, letting her legs splay a bit wider and giving Rachel a tantalizing view of both holes at once. Kristie was dripping from her cunt, and the base of the plug (reminding everyone that she was a slut) stuck out so prettily, almost like a tail. The Englishwoman smiled to herself. She had both hands free. Kristie had two holes (well, three, but two that immediately concerned her). 

So, she plunged three fingers at once into her girlfriend's pink pussy, fucking them in and out at a rapid pace while her thumb rubbed the girl's clit. Her second hand went up to her ass. She couldn't fuck the plug in and out, not completely, not this first time, but she could twist it and play with it to her heart's content while Kristie moaned. 

The midfielder had a death grip on the pillow as Rachel fucked her. She could barely think about anything except the pleasure, but she was coherent enough to vaguely recognize that she was moaning the way she made fun of girls in porn for- put simply, like a fucking whore. She couldn't bring herself to care, though. Not as Rachel fucked her ass and cunt at the same time, making her newly broken-in asshole clench around the plug, filling her so deep! 

"Fuck," she cried. "Rach! Rachel, fuck, it feels so good!"

Her cunt was dripping around her girlfriend's digits, and the Englishwoman knew that she was close not only by this, but also by the way she was moaning and drooling like a dumb slut, needing _just_ a little bit more to send her over the edge and into ecstasy. 

"What a slut," hissed the forward. "What a slut, moaning while you're all stuffed up. Are you gonna cum for me, cum around my fingers, squeeze that ass around that plug?"

"Yes," moaned the midfielder. "Please, Rach, let me cum!"

"Okay," said Rachel, wishing she had a third hand so that she could stroke her own pussy to the sound of Kristie falling over the edge. But, since she didn't, she settled for the mini orgasm that washed over her when she heard Kristie moan the words, some of the filthiest words she had ever heard from the other woman.

"Fuck meee, Rach! Fuck, fuck my slutty ass! Please, fuck!"

Kristie came around Rachel's fingers, both holes fluttering as she moaned, so delightfully filled with sex. Rachel pulled her into her arms as she was still coming down, kissing her and stroking her hair as she held the other woman close.

"Good girl," Rachel praised. "You took it so well, Kristie."

Then, jokingly: "I'm training a bit of anal slut, aren't I?"

"Yes," whispered Kristie, red in the face both from embarrassment and from aftershocks. 

"I'm your anal slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to whoever suggested this- i forget who it was because i suck


	9. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley has been teasing Hope all practice. Hope decides to do something about it.

Kelley squeaked, feeling the fingers creep up and into her shorts. They brushed the back of her panties and they crept over towards her hole, and she stopped right in her tracks. Hope took advantage of that to press up against her back, sliding her fingers further inside of Kelley's shorts and brushing her cunt. 

"Hey, baby girl," hissed Hope, forcing Kelley to keep walking so that no one behind them got too suspicious. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to today."

Kelley put one foot in front of the other, wishing that her girlfriend would slide those fingers just a bit deeper, underneath her panties and into her pussy. Hope pinched her ass, then her hand retreated, making Kelley whimper in disappointment. She could feel the arousal that had been building all day begin to leak out of her, coating her pussy in a thin layer of slick. It had been Hope's eyes on her during practice that had done it, her girlfriend promising with her gaze that there would be hell to pay when they got back to their room, that had gotten Kelley so wet. 

"Such a little tease," hissed Hope as they got onto the bus. 

Kelley grinned and, although Hope couldn't see the expression, she _did_ notice the way Kelley shook her perfect ass in response. The older woman let out a choked, hungry moan as they took their seats at the back of the bus, but waited until the engine started and could mask some of her words to hiss into Kelley's ear.

"Fucking slut," she growled, casting her eyes back and forth to make sure that no one was watching them. The closest to them were Ashlyn and Ali, engrossed in their own conversation. So, Hope wrapped slid a sly hand between Kelley's thighs, forcing her to open her legs a bit. 

"You little fucking tease," repeated the older woman. "Shaking that perfect ass at me all practice. Made me miss three saves."

Kelley grinned, scooting forward so that her cunt was pressing against Hope's hand. She giggled, making it obvious to Hope that she had next to no remorse for her actions. The older woman's eyes darkened and she bent down to press a kiss on the sensitive skin of Kelley's neck. Her lips lingered, sucking the beginnings of a mark. The defender rocked against her girlfriend's hand, wishing that it would slip beneath her shorts again.

"Oops," she smirked. 

Hope growled into her ear, nipping at her neck. The older woman rubbed at her cunt with two fingers, and Kelley let out a tiny moan, needing more.

"Slut," said Hope with a combination of arousal, annoyance, and fondness. 

"Touch me," moaned Kelley, a little louder than before. "Come on, put your fingers in my cunt!"

Hope's eyes went dark, and she pulled Kelley onto her lap, giving her tits a light slap through her shirt and wishing that she could see them bounce. 

"Excuse me? Who the fuck is in charge?"

Kelley rubbed her ass against Hope's lap, knowing that she was making her girlfriend wet. 

"Ooh, fuck! You, Daddy!"

Ashlyn, in the seat directly in front of them, flickered her gaze back, then rolled her eyes, pulling Ali against her shoulder and kissing her girlfriend's hair. 

"Just keep it down," she whispered to Hope and Kelley, and the younger woman grinned in agreement. Hope rolled her eyes just as Ashlyn had, slapping Kelley's tits again. 

"You hear that?" 

Hope growled into Kelley's ear as the younger woman continued to grind her ass against Hope's lap. Her fingers snuck up back into Kelley's shorts to stroke the defender's slit, feeling how soaking she was.

"Fuck," she hissed. "Such a wet slut. You know what you're gonna do until we get back to the hotel?"

Kelley gasped as Hope slipped a single finger inside her cunt, crooking it to rub at her g-spot. The defender rocked against it, trying to get it deeper inside of her. 

"You," continued Hope. "Are going to ride my thigh until we get back to the hotel. And you are not to make any noise."

Kelley whimpered as Hope pulled her finger free. She didn't know if that whole 'no noise' had already started, but what she _did_ know was that she needed her Daddy's hands on her. 

"If anyone looks back at you, if anyone suspects," continued Hope. "Then you don't cum when we get back. And, of course, if you cum _before_ we get back, then I'll tie you up in our bed and put a vibrating dildo inside of you until you're so sensitive that you're crying. Understand?"

Kelley nodded, already spreading her legs wider, giving Hope the space to get her settled straddling her thigh. She could feel Hope's smirk against her ear. 

"That's my naughty slut," she teased. "Get started."

Kelley obeyed, rubbing her clothed cunt against Hope's muscular thigh. One of her girlfriend's hands held her hip, pressing her down a bit for maximum frustrating pleasure. The other hand pulled at her hair, forcing her head back so that the older woman could whisper in her ear with the least amount of difficulty. 

"Dirty girl," she hissed. "Rocking on Daddy's thigh."

Kelley desperately wanted to whimper out her pleasure as she rubbed on Hope's thigh. In her opinion, there were far too many layers of clothing between her wet pussy and Hope's bare skin. But she knew that if she asked, it would defeat the purpose, as she would forfeit her orgasm. 

"I know, baby," cooed Hope, feeling Kelley's wetness begin to soak through her panties. "I know, you wanna moan and cry and make all sorts of pretty noises for Daddy. Being such a good slut, holding it in. But, you know something? I can make all the noise I want. I can whisper all sorts of things into your ear as you rock against me, and you can't do anything about it."

Kelley bit down on her lip to keep her mouth shut- she didn't know if what came out would have been a witty retort or a moan, all she knew was that it wasn't allowed. She was a brat sometimes, but when her orgasms were put on the line, she became a good girl very quickly. 

"Daddy's little whore," whispered Hope. "So desperate to get fucked. It's all you can think about, isn't it, baby?"

Kelley nodded quickly, grinding down against Hope's strong thighs, trying to get just the right amount of pleasure on her stiff clit as the scent of her wetness permeated their seat. Hope slyly slid her fingers back in between Kelley's legs, brushing them so quickly through her slit that the younger woman barely had time to register the increase in pleasure before it was gone. When the keeper pulled her fingers back out, they were glistening with the defender's slick. 

Hope brought her fingers up to Kelley's mouth and the younger woman opened up eagerly, using her tongue to lap at the tips and encourage Hope to move them fully into her mouth. When she did, Kelley closed her mouth around them and started to suckle quietly, licking at them to try and lap up all she could of her own juices. 

Quietly, of course.

"Good girl," praised Hope. "That's Daddy's little slut. I bet you wish you were sucking something else right now, don't you?"

 _Yes,_ Kelley wanted to cry, reminded by a pinch to her hip to keep riding while she sucked. _Yes, Daddy, I wish I was sucking your cock!_

The thought of Hope's strap, buried to the balls inside her wet and willing throat, made Kelley even more aroused. Sure, her own slick tasted good, but there was nothing that could compare to the heaviness on her tongue, the stretch, the way Hope wrapped her hands in her hair and drove her hips forward until she was gagging.

"Well," said the keeper. "I guess that's just too bad. If you're a good girl and suck on these fingers, maybe you'll get Daddy's cock later."

Kelley redoubled her efforts, trying to suck every bit of her own slick off Hope's fingers until the older woman pulled them free of her mouth with a slight popping sound. 

"That was to give you a little help, baby," cooed Hope. "Daddy could tell that you were having trouble staying quiet the way you're supposed to. So, I gave you something to occupy that sweet little mouth. But, we'll be back at the hotel in five minutes, so you have to keep quiet all on your own until then! Understand?"

Kelley nodded, leaving her tongue dangling out as she fought her hardest not to moan at the feeling of Hope's thigh on her cunt. Her wetness had soaked through both her shorts and panties by now, leaving a conspicuous shiny spot on the older woman that Kelley hoped wouldn't be noticed. She didn't know if that would count, in terms of no one noticing, and therefore her being allowed to cum like a filthy girl.

Although her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, Kelley could tell when they pulled into the lot before the bus even stopped, because Hope's strong hands came to rest on her shoulders, forcing her to still her movements. The keeper then grabbed Kelley's leg and forced her back into her own seat, grinning at how wrecked Kelley looked just from rubbing against her thigh. With panties in the way, too. 

"That's a good slut," she cooed. "Good little slut, rocking against Daddy without making any noise!"

Kelley couldn't help but strut a little at the praise as she and Hope followed their teammates off the bus. Since Hope had had the window seat, she was last in line, and therefore had a full view of the wet spot on Kelley's clothes, as well as the younger woman purposefully shaking her ass as they dismounted, once again making an already aroused Hope's pupils dilate with lust. 

They ended up sharing an elevator with Ashlyn, Ali and Carli, the latter of which rolled her eyes when her best friend wrapped an arm around Kelley's waist, trying to make it look natural but making it obvious, unintentionally or not, that she was grabbing the younger woman's ass, rubbing it and massaging it. 

When they finally got into their room, Kelley barely had time to kick her shoes off before Hope had wrapped her strong arms around her and tossed her onto the bed. The defender landed with her ass in the air, and Hope immediately pounced on her, yanking down her shorts and panties to reveal her glistening pink cunt. 

"Fucking slut," growled the older woman, landing a light slap to the defender's hole. "Just can't stop teasing me! I gave you a chance to be a good girl, to rock against my thigh and humiliate yourself like Daddy's good little bitch. And you did it so well, Daddy was going to get you off when we came upstairs! But no, you just had to do it again! And Daddy's had enough!"

Hope pressed a series of rough kisses to Kelley's neck, biting at the sensitive skin as her hand worked between the girl's legs, spanking her pussy until it was a shade darker than the normal light pink. Kelley, assuming that since they were off the bus her orders to be quiet no longer applied, couldn't hold in the moans of pleasure-pain. 

Well, you know what they say about assuming...

"I told you to be quiet!"

Hope gave Kelley's cunt one final smack before retreating to the nightstand and pulling out one of their toys- a ball gag. Kelley wanted to cry in disappointment- it seemed that this was part of her punishment, because if she had any intention of letting Kelley suck her cock, Hope would have used the ring gag. 

"Open."

Kelley obeyed, allowing Hope to slide the gag into her mouth and fasten it behind her head, making sure that none of her hair got caught beneath. As the gag filled her mouth, making it water as she was unable to swallow properly, Hope roughly flipped her over, slapping her ass far harder than she'd slapped her cunt. 

"You like teasing me with your ass so much," growled the older woman. "Well, mission accomplished, brat. I hope you're still loose from last night, because I'm going to fuck it again, a lot harder than I did yesterday!"

Kelley tried to moan, but the sound was captured by the gag. Hope went to work right away, spitting on the defender's hole and using her fingers to press it inside, smiling to herself when she realized that, just as she had suspected, the younger woman was still plenty loose from the long amount of time she'd had Hope fucking her ass yesterday. 

"Such a slut," she said absently, enjoying the sounds of Kelley attempting to whimper in dirty pleasure behind the gag and trying to rub her soaked pussy against anything. Hope knew that she could put literally anything in front of Kelley's cunt right now and the defender would try and grind against it, desperate. 

She gave Kelley a final slap on the ass, a warning not to fucking move while she was gone, and then went to the bathroom and grabbed her freshly washed strap. She attached it to her hips before returning to Kelley, taking a second to admire the way her cunt squeezed around nothing before collecting some of the saliva that had managed to drip out of the corners of Kelley's mouth and using it to wet her cock. 

Kelley grabbed onto a pillow to brace herself as Hope pressed into her ass, the seven-inch strap filling her up so good! Hope moaned as the base of it pressed against her clit, which had been steadily stiffening ever since Kelley had started teasing her back at practice. Knowing that Kelley would get pleasure too, but not really bothering herself about it (the younger woman knew that she wasn't going to be fucking coming until Hope said, not unless she wanted to get tied the fuck up and cum until she was sore and sobbing from it). 

"Fuck," she growled, speeding up her thrusts and landing another slap to Kelley's ass. "Such a fucking slut for Daddy! Shaking your ass at Daddy, you were just begging for me to fuck it, weren't you?"

Kelley's cunt was pulsing, frustrated beyond belief at not having anything to rock back against, nothing touching her slutty pussy. She felt so dirty, being fucked in the ass by Hope with a gag in her mouth. Plus, the older woman had gotten it right- she had absolutely meant for Hope to end up like this, fucking her ass. She _had_ wanted a finger on her clit, though. 

The keeper used the hand not gripping Kelley's hip to play with her own pussy, driving it in and out, curling her fingers against her g-spot, watching the younger woman shake on the bed. It didn't take long before Kelley was moaning incomprehensibly around the gag, and Hope was fairly certain that the pleas had something to do with letting her cum, helping her cum. 

"Fucking slut," she moaned again. "Such a naughty girl, fuck!"

Her rhythm stuttered- she was getting close to her peak. With a final growl, Hope stilled inside the defender's ass, gushing all over her own fingers. Kelley whimpered- she could tell that Hope was coming, and she wanted so desperately to cum herself! She knew that she had been a naughty girl, but she couldn't say it, couldn't moan the filthy words that normally convinced Hope to let her cum around the gag. 

Thankfully, the older woman noticed her desperation- it was obvious, really, to anyone with eyes. Or a nose. 

"Cum," she hissed, then used the hand that had been in her own pussy to slap Kelley's cunt again. 

Kelley obeyed instantly, gushing as she clenched her pussy around the one finger that Hope had slipped inside, milking the older woman's juice off and mixing it with her own. 

When they had both come down from their aftershocks, Hope pulled Kelley into her arms, unbuckling the gag and giving the defender a kiss. 

"Shh, baby," she cooed, stroking Kelley's sweaty skin. "I have you."


	10. Rose Lavelle/Sam Mewis #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Sam leave a team gathering a bit early, because Rose has p l a n s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty light compared to some of the other stuff I write lol. It contains bondage, some dirty talk, and a character being self-conscious about herself so praise too I guess

Rose's hand on the small of Sam's back was possessive as they walked along, through the lobby towards the elevator. The smaller woman was biting her lips, licking them eagerly as she pulled her forward, letting the hand drop lower and lower, towards Sam's ass. 

The taller girl was blushing furiously, especially as they walked past the front desk. She wanted to hide behind Rose, impossible as that may have been, because she was sure that the clerk could see the way her best friend's hand had crept down, squeezing at her ass.

"My room," said Rose, pressing the button for their floor. "It's closer."

That was true- but Rose had plans for her best friend, and all the toys were in her room. Sam nodded as the elevator doors slid shut, then gasped as Rose pressed her up against the wall, not caring a whit about their height difference as she pulled Sam's face down and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Fuck," she moaned, kissing her friend back, parting Rose's soft lips with her own. 

"Aww," said Rose, sliding her lips down to nibble at Sam's neck. "Are you turned on already? I haven't even touched you yet, baby! We're almost there, and then I'll touch you properly. Is that something you want, lovely?"

Sam nodded desperately as the doors opened again, revealing the carpeted hallway that led to Rose's room. The younger woman went straight for her friend's ass this time, smacking it gently to urge her friend out the doors towards the hotel room. They had left the bar early, before either could have more than one drink, and so there was no chance of Rose's roommate returning, not for a few hours at least. 

"Get my card out," said Rose, pointing to her back pocket. Sam blushed, but slipped her hand into Rose's pocket and fished it out. The younger girl smiled as Sam opened the door, then pressed her taller friend inside. They toed off their shoes, lips locking again, and Rose slipped her hand up Sam's skirt, feeling at the edge of her friend's panties.

Sam gasped, feeling Rose's hands creep up, wishing that they would slide beneath her panties and start stroking her clit. She moaned as Rose pressed her further backward until the back of her knees hit the bed. 

"Sit," said Rose. She wasn't surprised at all when her friend obeyed right away, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Rose above her. 

"Good girl," said the younger woman, sugary sweet, removing her hand from her Sam's skirt. Sam's ears rang at the words, echoing around her skull. She whimpered at the loss of Rose's fingers, shivering in excitement and nerves. 

"Oh," said the younger woman. "Do you like that? You like being called a good girl?"

Sam blushed scarlet as she nodded, not meeting Rose's eyes. The younger woman grinned, patting her hot cheek, and bent down to kiss her. She wasn't surprised at all, not in the slightest. She knew her friend- Sam may have been physically imposing with her 6' frame, but Sam was submissive at heart, wanting to please. 

"Tell me," said Rose. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Sam nodded again, faster this time, spreading her legs further- if Rose had dropped to her knees right there, it would have been easy for her to stare right up Sam's skirt and see the way that the crotch of her panties was getting damp. 

"Hmm," said Rose. "I think I want to hear you tell me out loud that you want me to touch you."

"Please," whined Sam, pussy throbbing eagerly. "Rose, I want you to touch me!" 

"Good girl," said Rose, sliding her hand back beneath her skirt. She started on the outside, hands creeping up her inner thighs and to the seam of her panties. The gentle caress made Sam shiver, letting out a light gasp- Rose had barely touched her, and she was already so _wet._

Rose giggled, flipping Sam's skirt up and licking her lips. 

Her best friend smelled so good, and all she wanted at the moment was to make her friend writhe in pleasure on her fingers and tongue, moaning like a good girl. She stroked a finger across the front of Sam's panties, barely a ghost of a touch, but Sam still canted her hips forward, wanting more. 

"Please," moaned Sam. "Rose, Rose I need you to touch me!" 

Rose did her one better- leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soaked crotch of her friend's panties. She ran her tongue up and down, enjoying the pretty noises that she could hear but not see, She could taste the other woman's arousal, and longed to devour it from the source.

"I'm going to eat your pussy," she said, popping back out momentarily from under Sam's skirt. "And I want you to make as much noise as you want. Don't hold back- if you feel like moaning so loudly that everyone next door can hear how good you feel, then I want you to do it."

Sam immediately felt like clamping her mouth shut- she knew that she was loud, and she knew that Rose knew this as well. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about moaning her pleasure when someone was between her legs, but the reminder that there were other people in this hotel made her blush deepen. Even though this hallway was almost entirely the team, who were mostly out, the though that someone could hear her as Rose ate her out was scary.

And surprisingly sexy. 

"Got it, baby?"

She nodded again, and Rose got to work. 

She used her hands to pull Sam's panties down, tossing them to the side. Then, she leaned forward again and took a long, slow lick along the length of her friend's hole, feeling the tasty slick coat her tongue. Sam let out a quiet moan, trying to bring her hands down to tangle in Rose's hair. All she got was a handful of her own skirt, beneath which her target was crouched, but the effort didn't go unnoticed.

"Hands behind your back," said Rose commandingly, taking another long, sultry lick and making sure to exaggerate the sounds. "Keep them there until I tell you."

Sam shuddered in arousal, pushing her hips forward and trying to get her clit against Rose's tongue. She put her hands behind her back, each set of fingers wrapped around the opposite wrist, and held them there. Rose's authoritative tone, so different from how she normally spoke, echoed in her head. She had known that some people got pleasure from this- one glance inside Ali and Ashlyn's room revealed things about their sex life that made her blush. 

"Are they behind your back?"

The breath from Rose's words brushed against her clit, and Sam squeaked in desire. She nodded, before realizing that her friend couldn't see her.

"Yes, Rose," she confirmed, and the younger woman smiled into her pussy.

"Good girl," she said. "Keep them there until I tell you."

"Yes, Rose," Sam repeated, feeling her pussy throb at her friend's words. The younger woman, rather than going back to her dripping hole, pressed a kiss to her swollen clit. 

"Ah," sighed Sam, resisting grinding down against Rose's face. "Fuck!"

Rose lapped at her clit, slipping a finger inside of her sopping pussy. She fucked it in and out gently, feeling around for her friend's g-spot. Sam's silky walls squeezed around her finger, her scent overwhelming the woman on her knees. 

"God," she cooed. "What a good girl! You taste so good, Sam."

Rose's finger joined her tongue inside of Sam's pussy, and the younger woman was surprised by how tight her friend was. She knew that Sam didn't hook up with many teammates very often, but it was amazing how difficult it was to slide the muscle inside her. She fucked her with her tongue for a minute, lapping up her delicious flavor, and then pulled out, leaving her finger behind.

"Fuck," she said. "What a tight girl. You don't let many people into your cunt, do you?"

"N-No," moaned Sam as Rose kissed her pretty clit again. "I- fuck!"

"You what, pretty girl?"

Rose slid a second finger in beside the first, feeling Sam squeeze around her. She started fucking them slowly in and out while she licked at her clit, Sam's pussy releasing more slick to coat them, helping her along. 

"I- I don't get my cunt fucked often," she whispered, blushing deeper. It was just loud enough for Rose to hear her, and the younger girl smiled.

"Well," she said. "I'm going to fuck it, baby. I'm going to make your pussy feel so good. Is that something you want?"

Sam nodded, moaning in confirmation as Rose wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. After fucking the two fingers in and out for a minute or two, ego stroked by Sam's pretty moans, Rose pulled them out with a dirty pop. She emerged from underneath Sam's skirt and took a look at her friend.

Sam's hands were still clutched obediently behind her back, mouth open and face flushed. Her hairline was beaded with sweat, and she looked so pretty. 

"Good girl," she cooed. "Lie back. Hands above your head."

Sam obeyed, her legs hanging off the end of the bed as she held her hands where Rose had told her. Her friend wasted no time before sliding her skirt off, and Sam immediately spread her legs wide, wanting Rose's hands back on her. God, she wanted her friend to fuck her so badly.

"Pretty girl," said Rose, stroking Sam's cheek with one of the fingers that had just been inside her pussy. 

"Now, you can take your hands down for a minute so that I can take your shirt and bra off."

Sam took the opportunity to shake out her wrists, stretching her hands while Rose yanked her shirt off over her head, quickly followed by her bra. The older woman was now completely bare in front of Rose, and it was making her so wet she could feel some of her slick dripping out of her onto the bed. Her pussy felt so empty without Rose's fingers inside, and she wanted them back, especially when the younger woman stripped out of her own clothes, revealing perky tits and a damp pussy to her friend.

"So," said Rose, walking across the room, Sam following with her eyes. "Did you like having your hands behind your back? I think you did, because you kept them there the whole time."

Sam nodded without hesitation- her fingers ached a bit from how tightly she had been gripping her own skin, but once Rose had told her not to move her hands, it was as if they were encased in cement, unable to move even if she wanted them to. Once Rose saw how eagerly Sam nodded, she grinned and pulled out two lengths of soft rope. Sam's eyes widened, pupils blown up as she examined the objects. Immediately, her wrists started tingling, knowing that those pieces of rope were meant to go around them, keep her bound to the headboard and at Rose's mercy. 

The thought made her gush. 

"Kelley lent me these," said Rose absently as she began work on Sam's left wrist, securing it to the headboard. "Remember last camp, when she was my roommate? I walked in when she had Alex tied to the bed, and I thought that she just looked so _pretty."  
_

Sam flushed as Rose went around to her other wrist, self-doubt beginning to flood her brain, because there was no way she could ever compare to Alex Morgan, and Rose was going to be so disappointed when she finally took a good look at her, and-

"Hey," said Rose. "None of that."

The younger woman tapped her scarlet cheek lightly with the flat of her hand, checking to make sure the knots weren't too tight.

"I know you, Sam, and I know what you're thinking. And you can just cut it out right now, because you look fucking stunning like this. All tied up for me, blushing so pretty. No one could hold a fucking candle to you right now."

Sam flushed deeper, this time smiling to herself as Rose soothed her fears. Seemingly on their own, because she certainly didn't remember doing it, her legs had opened even wider, especially now that she could pull them up onto the bed so that only her feet hung off. 

"God," continued the younger woman, sprawling onto the bed between Sam's legs, being careful not to touch her pussy quite yet. "I just want to fuck you so good, baby. Wanna make you scream."

"Please," moaned Sam, trying to shift closer to Rose, maybe get some friction on her aching cunt. "Please, fuck me!"

Rose grinned, putting three of her fingers into her mouth and sucking lewdly on them, making sure Sam could hear the sounds over her own pounding heart. 

"Don't worry, Sammy," she cooed. "I'm gonna fuck that sweet pussy until you're cumming so prettily around my fingers."

Sam whimpered as Rose pulled her fingers out, giving them one last performative lick before bringing them down to the wet hole between her best friend's legs. Rather than starting with one and working her way up, as she had last time, she pressed all three against Sam's entrance, wriggling them to get them to slide slowly in. 

It was a bit uncomfortable at first- Sam hadn't put anything in her pussy in, oh God, she thought to herself, it must have been at least a month- but after they got past the initial stretch, Rose's fingers inside her, combined with the younger woman's thumb stroking her clit, had her gasping loudly and trying not to let her moans get too loud. 

"Such a cute pussy," cooed Rose, rubbing at Sam's walls as she gently fucked her open. "I can tell it's been a long time since you've had anything in here. Feel how you have to stretch to take even my fingers! God, so tight!"

Sam whimpered, gripping onto the rope that bound her to the bed to steady herself as she ground down, trying to get Rose deeper inside her tight cunt. The younger woman was still teasing her clit, rubbing at it for a second or two before taking her thumb away and curling her fingers, Sam's juice coating her thin fingers.

"R-Rose," moaned the older woman, clenching around the digits stroking her in places that she hadn't touched in far too long. She could feel herself building up towards her orgasm, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to cum whenever she wanted, or if she had to wait for Rose's permission. The other midfielder seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Not yet, Sammy," she said. "You're not going to cum just yet. I want you to _feel_ it, baby. Feel how my fingers fuck you open."

As she spoke, Rose slowly and deliberately spread her fingers inside of Sam, making the older girl cry out, the pleasure almost too much as the younger woman simultaneously stroked her swollen clit. 

"It's been too long since your cunt got enough attention," said Rose, as Sam tried desperately to stave off her orgasm by digging her short nails into her palm, leaving crescent moon indents. Without waiting for the taller girl to answer, she continued.

"You know I'm always here," she said. "To make it feel so good. Whenever you need it, Sammy, whenever you need it."

Sam was barely aware that she was gasping and moaning loudly as Rose's thumb returned to drawing circles around her clit. The younger woman could tell that her friend was close by the way she was tightening around her fingers, locking Rose's digits in a vice grip as her body longed for release.

"Ask me to cum," she said, and Sam's mouth immediately fell open to plead.

"Please, Rose," she cried, shamelessly canting her hips forward. "Please, may I cum?"

Rose briefly considered dragging it out a little bit more, making her friend beg until she could barely form complete sentences, but she decided to be nice. This time. 

"Okay, you can cum."

Sam locked down around her fingers, whimpering in pleasure as her juices coated Rose's hand. Her pussy spasmed, prolonging the pleasure, and she could vaguely hear Rose whispering out soft, gentle words while she came, telling her how pretty she looked, how she was such a good girl, how Rose loved seeing her like this, falling apart, writhing on her fingers.

"That's it," cooed the younger woman. "Good girl, Sammy. Such a good girl."

Sam's aftershocks were still shaking her body when Rose turned her attention to her own, painfully wet, pussy. Leaving her friend tied for a moment, she slid up Sam's body until her pussy was resting right above the older girl's mouth. Her scent permeated Sam's nostrils, making her clit twitch.

"Can I cum on your face, baby? Don't you worry, I'll do most of the work, just lick at my hole like I did yours, okay?"

Sam nodded, sticking out her tongue as Rose hovered above her face, not putting any of her weight down on Sam. The older girl licked eagerly at Rose as she rubbed her own clit, moaning at her sweet taste. 

"I'm close, baby," said Rose, able to get to the edge quickly after making Sam fall apart like that. "Keep your tongue out! Fuck!"

With a final pinch to her clit, Rose was shaking apart above her friend, some of her juices dripping down to coat Sam's tongue and chin. She was careful not to collapse directly on top of the taller woman, instead sinking down to cuddle against her side as her aftershocks shook her body. 

"God," said Rose, after she had untied Sam's hands and had her friend's arms wrapped around her smaller body. "You're fucking incredible, did you know that?"

Sam blushed, kissing the top of Rose's head. 

"So are you."

They barely had time to pull the covers over themselves before the door opened, and Rose's unfortunate roommate (Carli), pinched the bridge of her nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting some roleplay into these- what would you guys want to see?


	11. I died

Leave requests for today's fucking amazing game right here I died I screamed so loud I'm so fucking happy


	12. Britt Eckerstrom/Debinha de Oliveira #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debinha is angry and upset following the game between Portland and North Carolina, and Britt takes control to help her forgive herself (and remind her why you should never count Portland out!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I'm gonna try and do all my quarterfinals writing before the semis so I'm still technically on time. Thank you to the people who commented and requested this, it was a bit of a challenge to write and I hope I did a decent job!
> 
> This chapter contains: threat of public sex, humiliation, dirty talk, spanking, orgasm delay (let me know if i missed anything!)

She couldn't believe it. She _couldn't believe this._ This was not how today was supposed to go. They were top of the table, undefeated. Portland was dead last, hadn't won a game yet. But somehow, they were the ones going home. They were the first ones out.

And it was all because of that fucking keeper, who just kept blocking her shots.

They had been good shots, Debinha thought to herself, but if they had been so good then why hadn't they found the back of the net? Unless they hadn't been as good as she thought they were... Unless _she_ wasn't as good as she thought she was. 

So she sat in the lobby of the hotel, unable to go back upstairs and face her roommate, who was probably blaming her for not making those shots, for being the reason that they were leaving this tournament without even getting to the semifinals. 

"Hey," said a voice in front of her, slightly familiar but not immediately placeable. "What's up?"

She looked up and immediately a glare slid onto her face, because it was just about the last person in the world she wanted to see standing in front of her.

Britt's gaze looked vaguely concerned as she stared down at Debinha, and despite the poisonous look coming her way from the Brazilian, she didn't let that look fade. 

Debinha decided against saying anything- maybe if she made it clear to the other woman that she was in absolutely no fucking mood to see her face or hear her fucking voice, she would go away and leave her to misery. Instead, she just scoffed and buried her face back into her hands.

"Hey," said Britt again, this time a bit rougher. "Look at me."

"Fuck off," she mumbled into her hands, which were wet with tears.

Then the keeper's big hands, which had stopped every single shot that she took, were on her, prying apart her thinner fingers so that she could look at her face while she talked to her. 

"That was rude," she growled, tone sending a shiver up Debinha's spine. "I know you're upset, but there's no need to be rude."

Debinha tried to yank her hands loose and, when that failed, get up out of her chair and head towards the elevators, just to get away from this woman. Facing her roommate, while an unpleasant prospect that would probably end with her crying into her pillow, would probably be better than having the fucking Portland keeper here, rubbing lemon and salt in her wounds. 

Unfortunately for the Brazilian, Britt was stronger than her.

"Sit," she said firmly. "You're going to listen to me."

"The fuck I am!"

She was too shocked to argue when Britt abruptly pulled her up out of her chair, turned her around, and landed a sharp, echoing slap to her ass right in the middle of the lobby. She squeaked in protest, but the keeper's hands were insistent as she spanked her again.

"Feel free to tell me to stop anytime you want," she hissed. "And I will. But do you know what I think?"

Debinha didn't get a chance to answer before Britt continued, growling into her ear. 

"I think you're a frustrated, rude little girl who needs to be put in her place. So, I'll give you two options. One, I walk away right now and we never talk about this again, and you go back to wallowing in your self-pity. Two, you let me take control of you, with the option to stop me anytime you need, and let me make you feel all better."

Debinha couldn't help but give a little shiver at those words. The small, secret part of her that had twinged with want when Britt had spanked her tried to drag itself out, wanting to be put in her place. But, just as importantly, she knew she deserved to be punished for not making those shots. This keeper had gotten the best of her. There was really only one choice, both for her mental state and for what she was ashamed to want.

"Number two," she whispered, staring at the ground, hoping there was no one else in the lobby. 

(There wasn't, of course. Britt had purposefully waited until the clerk had gone on break- _she_ wanted to be the one to humiliate the girl, she didn't want others to get photos or videos and do it for her.)

Britt wasn't going to let her off that easily. 

"Say it out loud," she hissed, sliding her hand between the Brazilian's legs to where she was already getting wet, turned on by the embarrassment and the rough demeanor of the woman who had made her fury grow and grow on the field. "Since you clearly get off on this, little girl, you can say it out loud. What are you, and what do you need? Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

Debinha's face flushed as she spoke to the floor carpet, rocking back against the keeper's hand unconsciously. She couldn't believe herself- here she was, about to ask the keeper who had saved all of her shots to take her down a few pegs, to punish her and fuck her until she forgot everything that had gone wrong today.

"I... I'm a rude little g-girl who n-n-needs to b-be..."

It was as if her tongue had been molded to the roof of her mouth. She pictured herself, already humiliated from her failure earlier, being taken down even further by the keeper. The thought made her two things- unbearably embarrassed and unbearably wet. 

"Come on," cooed Britt, voice a bit gentler. "Come on now, little girl, you already said the first part, and look how wet that made you, dirty thing. Just say it."

"...p-put in my-y p-p-p-place."

Debinha flushed crimson as the words escaped her lips, and Britt rubbed her clothed pussy harder in reward. 

"Atta girl," she said. "Now, I would fuck you right here, so everyone can see how I got the better of you, and how you're a filthy girl who needs to be taught a lesson, but I'm not keen on getting arrested. So, you're going to follow me to my room, and I'm going to take care of you."

The Brazilian nodded submissively, whimpering with the loss when Britt let go of her crotch and used the hand to pull out her key card instead. She didn't guide Debinha towards the elevator, knowing that the other woman would follow her- she needed this release, they both knew it. And there was no better person to give it to her than Britt. 

They were alone in the elevator, and the momentary pause gave Debinha's rapidly fogging brain enough time to think of a potential problem.

"Wh-What if your roommate..."

She didn't even need to finish the question before Britt was shaking her head.

"She won't be there. And from now on, honey, you're only to speak when spoken to. Or if you need me to stop anything, of course."

Debinha nodded, feeling a dirty thrill rush through her body as the elevator came to a halt at Britt's floor. Once again, the North Carolina player followed, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that, indeed, Britt's roommate was out. 

"Now," said Britt, turning to Debinha after shutting the door behind them. "Here's how this is going to go. You can stop me if you ever need to, but until you do, I'm in charge. You aren't. And you're going to listen to me, little brat. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Debinha, nodding along as her entire body filled with nervous anticipation, even while the still-rational part of her brain screamed at her for being here, for allowing herself to be used, taken down even further by the woman who had ended her team's championship run. 

"Good girl," said Britt, tracing the line of her lips with her thumb. Debinha latched tight to that bit of praise- she knew she didn't deserve it, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much of it tonight. 

"Stay put," said the keeper, walking across the room to lean against the far wall. The North Carolina player nodded, wondering what was about to happen. She knew she'd be getting punished- if not for not scoring than for wallowing in her self pity and being rude to the keeper. She just didn't know how yet, and the anticipation was killing her as she wondered why the keeper had gone to the far wall, away from her.

"Take off your clothes."

The Brazilian blushed as she obeyed, stepping out of her shorts. She paused when she looked up, noticing that Britt was just looking at her, not touching her own clothes. When Britt saw her looking, she raised an eyebrow. 

"Something you want to say? I'll give you the chance. You may speak."

"Um," whispered Debinha, feeling the blush on her cheeks. "Are you..."

Britt crossed her arms across her chest, clicking her tongue. Her eyes scraped over Debinha's bare legs, pausing at the spot between her thighs, looking at the way she had already begun to soak through her panties with a smidgen of self-satisfaction. She was glad she had judged the situation correctly.

"Am I what? If you think you have something important to say, I want you to finish your sentence. Or else you're just wasting both our time. So, is it important or not?"

"I... I just wondered if you were going to take off... your clothes too?"

Britt gave a short laugh. 

"You don't tell me what to do. I thought we'd established that, little girl. Finish stripping. Now."

Debinha obeyed quickly, pulling off her shirt and then pausing again. Because there she was, standing there in her bra and panties, under the gaze of the keeper. She suddenly felt self-conscious about the way she looked- she had already failed once today, and she wasn't sure she could stand it if Britt looked her over and decided she didn't want her after all.

"Keep going."

She nodded, biting her lip as she unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall free. Finally, she slid her panties down, leaving them in the pile of her clothes. 

"Crawl to me."

Debinha's heart was pounding furiously as she sank slowly to her hands and knees. The rough carpet against her skin made her shake- it made it real. She was really about to do this, she was about to crawl on her hands and knees to the woman who had ended her season. Britt was looking sternly down at her, giving her a moment to steady herself, but Debinha could tell that her patience wasn't limitless. Britt wanted her to crawl, and she wanted her to do it now. 

She crawled, staring at the ground the whole time until she reached the Portland player's feet. If she had been wearing boots, the Brazilian would have probably bent down and kissed them, without even being told. 

"That's it," said Britt. "Now, up onto your knees. Chest out, but keep that pretty face down. Let me see you."

Debinha obeyed, going up to her knees and placing her hands palm-up on her thighs. She couldn't help but feel especially bare- she was naked, but Britt was fully clothed. It only served to accentuate the fact that the keeper was in charge, not her. She was to do as told. 

"Hmm," said Britt, taking Debinha's chin in her hands and turning her face back and forth. Making her wait for it, anticipating if the dominant woman would approve of her. 

"Legs open."

Debinha obeyed right away, spreading her knees apart and blushing as Britt squatted down to slip a large hand in between her legs. She whined as the other woman ran a single finger through her rapidly dampening folds. 

"Pretty girl," cooed Britt, laughing as she felt how wet the other woman was. 

"Does this turn you on? Does being my little bitch, just like you were in the game, make your cunt wet?"

The reminder of the game made Debinha see red, suddenly furious at the fact that she was bringing it up, rubbing the salt even deeper, rather than just letting her forget about it for a minute! She made to stand up, get up in Britt's face and give her a piece of her mind, but Britt was one step ahead of her, pinching her shoulder and forcing her back down to her knees.

"Don't even think about it. You wanna be a brat, I'll leave right now."

Before she even knew what she was saying, the words were spilling out of her mouth.

"No, no, please don't! Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I need it, please!"

"That's more like it. Now, are you going to be a good girl and answer my question, or do I have to whip you for trying that?"

Debinha lowered her eyes, staring at the spot right in between Britt's feet, the back of her neck exposed to the other woman as she showed her submission. Her face was flooded with shame- she was really doing this. 

"Yes," she whispered. 

"Louder. I can't hear you. And be specific- if you just say yes, I might think that you want a whipping instead of a nice hand on your pussy."

She felt the first humiliated tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but managed to swallow them back. She wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't let this keeper make her cry. 

"Yes," she said, the sound of her own voice making her want to curl up and die, even as being forced to admit out loud that this made her wet made her even wetter. "Being... Being your little bitch m-makes me w-wet."

"Of course it does," said Britt, a self-satisfied tone to her voice. "Because you're a dirty little slut who needs me to take control, remind you that _everyone_ can get taken apart. You look so pretty on your knees, princess." 

Debinha nodded in agreement and thanks, wanting to whine with arousal. She wanted to rub her thighs together, but she had already been a brat today, and she didn't think the dominant would appreciate having to lecture her again. And who knew? Britt would probably make good on that threat of a whipping if she had to.

"Stand up. Go and bend over the bed." 

She immediately popped up to her feet, taking the three steps necessary to reach the bed while feeling the Portland player's gaze on her ass. She bent over, bracing herself with her palms against the sheets. She heard Britt shuffling around, but she couldn't see what she was doing. She felt even more naked, if possible, than even when she had been on her knees, crawling like a pet, towards the woman who had humiliated her during the game. 

She was vulnerable, but she supposed that was the point.

Debinha felt Britt behind her, and then the keeper's hand was cupping her cunt, rubbing at it and making her squirm. She slid a finger inside and pulled it right back out, coated with Debinha's slick. She climbed up onto the bed and held the finger out, tapping the Brazilian's cheek to prompt her to open her mouth. When she did, Britt slid the finger inside and Debinha automatically shut her mouth around it, tasting herself. 

"Taste yourself, little girl. Taste how wet you are, how wet being put in your place makes you." 

Debinha obeyed, sucking on Britt's finger until all she could taste was the keeper's skin, rather than her own slick. She could feel the Portland player admiring her as she did, but kept her eyes fixed on the bed. 

"Now," said Britt. "I want you to remember that you can stop me if you really need to. But don't just say stop to get out of your punishment, and then expect me to get you off. Is that understood?"

Debinha nodded, whining at the word 'punishment.' She knew that this was coming, and that she certainly deserved it, but it wasn't like she was looking forward to it. Although, the way her cunt twinged made her wonder... 

"I was thinking about a paddle," said Britt absently, making her way back around so that she could easily reach the Brazilian's ass. "But then I remembered- all I needed to beat you today was my hands. Why mess with a good thing? Oh- did that make you wet, sweetie?"

There was no point in denying it- Debinha knew that Britt could see her cunt, and therefore could see how it had pulsed with her words. 

"You really are a dirty little girl who needs to be put back in your place, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Debinha, burying her head in the mattress to hide just how humiliated she was. 

"Well, I'm going to do that. This spanking is for not putting your shots in, because I know you're angry with yourself about that. You're going to get another punishment later, but that one will be for being such a fucking rude little girl to me. Count the strokes, and don't you try to whisper. I want to hear you clearly. For every stroke you don't count properly, I add another one on. Understood?"

"Yes," she whimpered, already tightening her ass in anticipation of the blows. She had no idea how many hits she was about to get, but she did know that it wasn't her choice. The first one cracked down immediately after she finished speaking, a rough blow on her right cheek. She cried out- she hadn't thought that the keeper was going to hit her that hard, especially not at first!- but she just managed to say the number "one."

With every successive blow and whimpered number, Debinha could feel herself getting more and more desperate for Britt to put her hands somewhere else. She felt like the worst teammate in the world- getting off on being spanked for failing to put away a goal, by the very keeper she had failed against. Britt, for her part, was soaking through her panties as she watched Debinha on the bed, slapping her so that her ass was as red as her face. 

"T-Ten," moaned the North Carolina player. 

Britt's hand didn't come crashing down again. Instead, the keeper pulled her face up and stroked a thumb across her cheek. 

"Dirty, dirty slut," she cooed. "Not quite crying yet- I'm impressed."

Debinha's eyes were indeed sparkling with tears, but the last shreds of her pride refused to let them fall. 

"But now we're getting to the real fun, honey. You're going to undress me, and then I'm going to have my fun with you. I'll punish you along the way, don't worry! I won't forget. I know how wet your spanking made that pretty, swollen cunt.

"Get started," ordered Britt, laying leisurely back onto the pillows and waiting for Debinha to obey her orders. She only gave her a little help, raising her arms so that the Brazilian didn't have to struggle too much getting her shirt off. The rest was left to Debinha, but it took her less than a minute to get all of Britt's clothes off her.

"Eager little girl," said Britt fondly, as Debinha slid to her knees on the mattress in front of the keeper. Since Britt was leaning back, their heads were at about the same height. The keeper reached forward and touched her cheek, before sliding her hands down to cup her breasts. The Brazilian couldn't hold back a tiny whine as Britt's hands stroked over her nipples, which hardened to delicious little peaks. She longed for the Portland player to slide her hands down and touch her dripping cunt, and flushed as she thought about how badly she wanted that, craved the touch of the person who had destroyed her team's chances at a championship. 

"Well?"

She gasped aloud, tearing herself out of her thoughts when she realized that Britt had been talking to her. She had no idea what the keeper had said, and she bowed her head submissively as she asked her to repeat her question.

"Tsk tsk," said the keeper. "Good little girls have to listen. I asked you if there was something you wanted?"

Debinha nodded furiously, words spilling out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was bad and didn't listen! I... I need you to get me off, please! I need your hands on me!"

Britt didn't look impressed.

"You're going to have to beg me better than that, dirty girl. I certainly hope that's not the best you can do. Try again."

The Brazilian nodded again, taking a deep breath before unleashing everything she had- it hadn't been enough earlier, but she needed it to be enough now.

"Please," she moaned. "Please, use me! Please, fuck me, fuck me until I can't think, show me that you're in charge! On the field and here, please, please, I'm so wet! I'm so wet, please fuck me! Use me, please! _Por favor!_ "

It was the plea in Portuguese as much as the rest of the pretty begging that did it for Britt. She pulled the girl forward, pressing a bruising, dominating kiss to her lips as she slid a rough hand in between her legs. Her cunt was screaming happily as Britt's fingers roughly rubbed at her stiff clit. Debinha ended up in the keeper's lap, canting her hips forward to try and get more contact. The keeper slapped her cheek with her other hand.

"Stay still! _Menina obscena!_ Dirty, dirty little girl! I know you're desperate, but I'm going to take care of everything, I'm gonna make you feel so good, but you're not going to fucking cum until you're told! Do you understand?"

"Fuck! _Sim, sim! Por favor, senhora!_ "

She didn't know much Portuguese- really, she had only looked up a few key phrases- but it didn't take a genius to figure out what those words were. She growled at the title, shoving three fingers into the other woman's dripping cunt, fucking them in and out as Debinha tried desperately to stay still. She couldn't help but squeeze around the keeper's thick fingers, fucking her so good, making her feel like such a filthy little slut who just needed to be fucked until she couldn't think!

Britt wasn't exactly a newbie at this- she could tell by the fluttering of Debinha's pussy around her fingers that she was close. She pulled her fingers out, leaving the Brazilian clenching around nothing, whimpering at the loss.

" _Senhora,_ " she sobbed. "Please! Please, fuck me!"

Britt held her fingers up to Debinha's mouth again.

"Suck on these while I talk."

The Brazilian obeyed, opening her mouth and sucking furiously at the fingers, licking at her own juices. 

"That's it, dirty girl. Suck my fingers like a little slut. You aren't going to cum quite yet. That's your punishment for being rude to me."

Debinha sucked on Britt's fingers, the same ones that had blocked her shots, tasting how wet she was. How shamefully wet at being dominated, fucked like a slut by the woman who had humiliated her on the field. 

"Are you a dirty little girl?"

"Yes," came the garbled response. "Yes, I'm a dirty girl!" 

"Are you sorry for being a rude cunt?"

"Yes, yes, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I was rude to you, please touch me!"

Britt laughed lightly at how desperate the Brazilian was, how she could feel her wetness soaking her leg as she sucked desperately on her fingers. 

"Okay, little girl. I'll touch you, but you're still not allowed to cum until I say so."

She pulled the fingers out of her mouth and returned them to her pussy, fucking her brutally, rubbing at her walls and making her squeeze her cunt as she moaned. Britt's thumb rubbed at her swollen clit, flicking it. It hurt a little bit, but the pain just added an edge to the pleasure. She deserved it, she deserved it! She needed it so badly! 

"Are you close, my slut? Are you going to gush all over my fingers like the dirty, naughty little girl that you are?"

She nodded desperately, tears dripping from her eyes. She needed it, she needed to cum! 

"Cum," said Britt harshly, and slapped her cunt. Debinha obeyed instantly, seizing up and moaning as she gushed around Britt's fingers, rocking and trying to prolong her orgasm. 

Before her aftershocks had even abated, she was collapsing forward onto Britt's chest, sobbing in shame and humiliation into the other woman's bare shoulder. Britt cooed comfortingly, stroking her sweaty hair and rocking her gently.

"Shh, _querida._ Shh, shh, it's okay! It's okay, you're such a good girl, so good! Come here, I've got you! I've got you, it's all alright."

Britt's chest was so warm, so soft and comforting that Debinha couldn't help but snuggle further into her, still sobbing into her shoulder. The keeper was cooing comforts into her ear, holding her tightly and gently rubbing her back with the hand not stroking her hair. 

"It's all forgiven," cooed the Portland player. "It's all alright. It's time to stop blaming yourself, baby girl, it's time to take a rest. No one blames you, no one. You're okay, it's all okay. You'll come back stronger."

(Privately, Britt shuddered at the idea of North Carolina coming back stronger, but she decided that now might not be the best time to mention that.) 

She rocked the Brazilian until she fell asleep on her chest, momentarily letting go of all the self-doubt and blame in favor of a good rest in the arms of someone who would take such good care of her when she woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations (via Google Translate so no guarantees about the accuracy- if you speak Portuguese, feel free to correct me!)
> 
> Por favor: please  
> Menina obscena: dirty girl  
> Sim: yes  
> Senhora: Madam/Mistress  
> Querida: sweetheart, love


	13. Jane Campbell/Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jane's skill at penalties takes the Dash to a semifinal, Kristie decides to reward the keeper by letting her use a very enthusiastic Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: sharing of a sub (all completely consensually), established d/s relationship, nipple play/clamps, dirty talk, praise
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything important! I'm going to try to get all the quarters stuff done before the semis, but lol it's me so that probably won't happen

Jane was tapping her feet excitedly, waiting on her bed. Kristie had texted her that she would be over in half-an-hour, and it was going on thirty-five minutes. The midfielder had told her nothing, except that she had a surprise for her. A reward. The keeper had a tingling of an idea as to what the reward might be, and she certainly hoped she was right! 

A tap on her door gave her a catch in her breathing.

"It's open," she called, not sure that her legs would be steady enough to hold her if what she thought was behind that door was, in fact, behind that door. 

The heavy hotel door creaked open, revealing a sight that made the keeper glad she had stayed on her bed. 

Kristie was standing there, leading Rachel by the hand. The forward was clad only in a silken robe and lacy lingerie. Her hair was back in a loose braid, and her eyes were fixed on the ground. Around her neck was a small choker with a ring at the front, and Jane nearly passed out when she realized that it was a ring for attaching a leash. 

"Sit," said Kristie, and Rachel dropped immediately to her knees. The midfielder walked towards Jane, who wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't about to faint, her hand in Rachel's hair. The forward crawled alongside her until they reached the edge of the bed. Kristie sat down on it, stroking Rachel's hair gently.

"So," said Kristie, petting her girlfriend absently as she talked to the keeper. "Rach and I were talking after the game, and we had a thought. You're always amazing in goal, but tonight was something spectacular. So, we were thinking that tonight, you could have a chance to play with my pet, here. Isn't that right, baby girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Rachel, leaning against Kristie's leg. 

"So," said Kristie. "What do you think?"

Jane was fairly certain she'd lost the power of speech. All she could bring herself to do was nod, eyes locked on Rachel, sitting so pretty at Kristie's side. She bit her lip, eager to get her hands on the beautifully submissive forward. 

"So," continued the midfielder. "Here's how I was thinking it would work. Rachel is yours to play with for the night. I'm going to stay here, just to make sure that everything goes okay. Sound good?"

"Yes," choked the keeper, unable to take her eyes off Rachel. "Sounds good."

Kristie smirked, pulling Rachel up by her choker to give her a kiss. Jane watched their lips move together, feeling herself start to get wet. 

"Perfect," she said. "So, I'll let you know if you get close to any of her boundaries. She's completely fine with being talked down to, and she's not fragile. Just keep that in mind. If she misbehaves, which she shouldn't, feel free to give her a spanking. And if she does it again, I'll step in and take care of it. But that's not going to happen now, is it, my pet? You're going to be a good girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Rachel. "I'll be a good girl."

"That's my girl," cooed Kristie, giving Rachel a final kiss before retreating across the room, pulling out one of the chairs and leaning back to watch their superhuman keeper have a go with her submissive. Rachel's gaze was still fixed on the carpet, and Jane's gaze was still fixed on her. 

"Oh," said Kristie. "I almost forgot!"

Jane reacted just quickly enough to catch the bag that Kristie tossed her way. It was heavier than it looked when it landed in her arms, and one peek inside made her bite her tongue in excitement.

"Our toys! Now, have fun, you two! I'll be right over here."

Looking at the toys was almost overwhelming- there were so many options, and so Jane decided to set the bag aside for now, and just focus on getting into the swing of this. She took a deep breath to steady herself- she didn't want her first command to come out all shaky and wispy. Rachel was patient, never moving from her position as she waited to be told what to do. 

"On the bed."

Jane was surprised to hear her own voice- she had been afraid that it would come out a squeak, but instead it came out almost as steady as it could have. For someone who was still struggling to regain brain function, that is.

"Yes, ma'am," said Rachel, rising from her knees and clambering onto the bed, then getting herself settled on her knees once again. Jane glanced over at Kristie, and the midfielder gave her an encouraging nod. 

"So," said Jane, emboldened after getting her first words unstuck from her mouth. "It sounds like you're mine tonight. Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," repeated Rachel, and the words went straight through Jane's ears, down to her clit. Fuck, she wanted her hands on this girl. 

"Good," she said, leaning back against the headboard. "The first thing I want to see you do is take those clothes off. I can't see you properly with them on."

Rachel obeyed, stripping out of her robe and folding it up quickly, putting it on the bedside table beside the toys. Her bra came next, and Jane's gaze immediately fixated on her breasts, creamy with nipples already pebbled. The Englishwoman had to get off her knees momentarily to take off her panties, but went back on them before Jane could get a good luck at her pussy. Which wouldn't do at all. 

"Can you sit back for me, Rach? Let me see you, pretty girl."

Rachel shifted so that her legs were open further, giving Jane a perfect view of her glistening pussy, clit already hard. Impulsively, the keeper reached down and stroked the bud, sighing with arousal as Rachel let out the prettiest little moan.

"How is she so wet already?"

Kristie laughed- she knew all too well what Jane was talking about. Rachel was like a fucking waterfall.

"Tell her why, Rachel. Tell her why you're already dripping."

"Because I'm a little slut," she said, without a trace of embarrassment. 

"She gets off on it," said Kristie, as if Rachel wasn't even in the room. "She gets off on being a little show-off. She knows that she looks especially pretty when she's on her knees, and she loves it that you want to fuck her brains out. Don't you, my girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Rachel, and Jane couldn't look away from the way the girl's pussy spasmed with arousal as she showed it off, as if it was just begging for her fingers inside. But they would get to that. Right now, the keeper wanted to see the forward buried between her legs.

She pulled off her clothes, far less gracefully than Rachel had, and tossed her shorts and panties to the side. She saw Rachel lick her lips as the keeper's pussy was revealed, almost as wet as Rachel's own. If either of them had been looking at Kristie, they would have seen the midfielder working slow circles around her clit, enjoying the show. 

"Well," said Jane. "What do you think I want?"

Rachel smiled to herself- she knew exactly what the keeper wanted, and she very much wanted to give it to her!

"Would you like my tongue on your pussy, ma'am?"

Jane nodded, barely able to keep the glee out of her smile and stay composed as she gestured Rachel forwards. The other woman got straight to work, lapping at the keeper's folds as if it was the only thing in the world she could imagine herself doing at that moment. Rachel's talented tongue flickered across her outer lips and up to her clit. She gave the bud a brief suck, causing Jane to moan in pleasure and, without meaning to, wrap her hands in Rachel's blonde braid. 

When Rachel's tongue left her clit to suck on her lips and she regained a bit of brain function, she started to worry that the girl might not like having her hair pulled at. Her fears were quickly dispelled when she heard the submissive moan as she gave a tug, guiding her mouth to exactly where she wanted it. 

"Fuck," she moaned. "Good girl! Such a good girl!"

All too soon, Jane could feel the familiar sensation of an orgasm approaching, and she reluctantly pulled Rachel away from her pussy. The girl licked her juices off her lips while settling back onto her knees, waiting for her next command. 

The keeper reached for the bag of toys, pulling out the first thing she laid hands on, which turned out to be a set of nipple clamps. Immediately, she was absorbed with the idea of how pretty they'd look on Rachel, how they'd make the girl's already hard nipples into little peaks to toy with.

"Stick out your chest for me."

Rachel did, presenting her breasts. Jane secured the clamps quickly- Kristie had purposefully put the easier ones to get on into the bag, just in case- delighting in the way Rachel had to hold back a gasp as she did each one. 

"Good girl," she praised, and Rachel smiled even as she kept her eyes down. It was such a beautiful sight that the keeper couldn't stop herself from taking Rachel's chin in her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When they broke apart, Jane flicked playfully at the clamps, and Rachel had to hold back a moan. 

"Don't be quiet," said the keeper. "I want to hear those pretty little sounds. I want to hear how you feel."

Rachel obeyed as Jane flicked the clamps again, moaning softly in pleasure-pain. She could smell how wet Rachel was, the girl's slick dripping from her pussy and leaking onto the bed. Suddenly, Kristie's words echoed in her mind- _she's not fragile._ She tugged harder on the clamps, coaxing the forward's moans out of her, louder and louder. Rachel whimpered, trying not to clench her pussy- she hadn't been given permission to do anything with her pussy. She wanted to be touched, but she was here to pleasure the keeper. Even if she didn't come, if she was a good girl her Mistress would probably let her cum afterwards. 

"Come here."

Jane beckoned Rachel forward, and the Englishwoman scooted so that she was kneeling in between Jane's spread legs. 

"Fuck," said Jane, looking over to where Kristie sat, still toying with her own pussy. "She's such a good girl. Such a good little slut."

"Yes," cooed Kristie. "She is. She's my good little girl. Such a gorgeous little princess." 

Rachel preened, smiling to herself as the other two women talked about her. She wanted to be a good girl, and she was glad she was succeeding! 

"Okay," said Jane, turning her attention from Kristie back to Rachel. "Now, I want you to sit on my lap. There you go," she praised as Rachel obeyed, getting herself settled so that Jane could feel the other girl's slick dripping out onto her leg. Hooking a finger in the ring of her choker, closing her eyes for a second and imagining how it would look with a leash attached, she pulled Rachel forward and gave her another kiss, this one deeper and dirtier.

The keeper took control of the liplock right away, forcing Rachel's mouth open with her own, biting at her pretty lips, all while keeping her finger hooked in the ring. Not that Rachel would have moved, even if she could have. She was enjoying this too much. 

Using the hand not occupied with Rachel's choker, Jane tugged on one of Rachel's clamps, feeling the other girl moan into her mouth, letting her noises out just as she had been told. The forward's nipples were on fire, and if it had been her first time she would have been twisting all over the place, trying to do something to relieve the aches in both her cunt and her tits. To no avail, of course- the clamps weren't coming off until they were taken off by whoever had put them there, whether that be Jane or Mistress. 

But she and Kristie had worked on this, and she knew how to sit still like a good girl. She was glad- if she moved, Mistress would tell Jane that that was something which warranted a punishment. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Kristie sitting on the chair, two fingers buried inside her pussy as she watched Rachel be dominated by their friend. She looked pleased with her girl, a fact which made Rachel swell up with pride. 

Jane broke the kiss and let Rachel's choker go, instead turning both her hands' attention to the girl's breasts. She lowered her head and licked at the clamped buds which sat at the peak, ignoring the strange taste that the clamps themselves left in her mouth in favor of focusing on how delicious Rachel sounded as she moaned, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping herself still. She was grateful, though, that she was allowed to make noise- normally Mistress wanted her quiet while she was playing with her tits. 

The keeper switched over to the other nipple, sucking it and giving it the same treatment as the first. Except this time she used her teeth to tug at the clamps, making Rachel's nipple explode with sensation and her clit throb with want. When she could feel the shaking of Rachel's thighs speed up, letting her know that the girl was going to break position soon, she pulled off with a pop and gave the other woman another deep kiss.

"Hmm," said Kristie from her chair, somehow keeping her voice steady while also toying with her pussy. "Normally it takes more than that to get her all worked up. She must just be feeling especially slutty today. Is that right, baby girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," answered Rachel immediately. "I'm such a little slut."

Jane didn't know if Kristie was about to answer, but even if she was she beat her to it. It was, as they had said, her party. 

"Yes you are," she said to Rachel, pushing the girl down into her pussy again. Rachel picked up where she had left off earlier, licking her so well. Encouraged by Rachel's response when Kristie had cooed filthy words at her, Jane decided to do the same.

Kristie gave her an approving nod as she started talking- one way to surely drive her little slut crazy was to talk dirty to her, remind her what a good slut she was.

"You just love this, don't you? You just love being used for pleasure, it makes that cunt of yours just gush. I bet if I touched you right now, you'd've gotten somehow even wetter. Somehow, baby girl, your pussy would be even more drippy."

Rachel moaned, and Jane had to pull hard at Rachel's hair and bite her lip to stop the beautiful vibrations from taking her over the edge. She could feel the girl smirk into her, satisfied with herself, and landed a slap to her ass. 

"You look so pretty like this," she cooed. "So pretty between my legs, making me cum. You're such a good girl."

Rachel redoubled her efforts, lapping at Jane's pussy with everything in her- she wanted to feel the keeper tighten her thighs around her, keeping her there and forcing her to take her juices when she fell over the edge. 

She didn't have long to wait.

One final hum against Jane's clit and her co-captain was falling over the edge, moaning her name as she coated her face with her slick. As the aftershocks faded and Jane's grip loosened enough for Rachel to pick her head up, she smiled at the keeper and made a show of licking her juices off her lips. 

"I want a taste," came Kristie's voice, and suddenly she was there with them, kissing Rachel hard on the mouth and licking Jane's slick off her lips. 

"So," grinned the midfielder, stroking the keeper's still trembling leg. "Do you think she's earned the right to cum?"

Jane nodded, finding herself just as much at a loss for words as she had when they first came in, still shaking a bit in the aftermath of her orgasm, traces of which still lingered on Rachel's face. Immediately, Kristie was yanking Rachel up against her and plunging three fingers into the forward's dripping cunt, fucking her with them at a brutally fast pace that made her juices drip out of her and onto the bedspread. 

"That's it, baby," said Kristie, holding Rachel's back against her so that Jane could see the way her face contorted with pleasure, clamps still swaying on her nipples as she fought off her orgasm- good girls didn't cum until told. 

"That's it, take my fingers! Take them in that pretty cunt. She loves watching you, princess, she loves seeing what a little slut you are! Do you want to cum?" 

"Yes, Mistress," gasped Rachel, pussy tightening as she grew closer and closer to the edge. "Please, please! I want to cum!" 

Kristie had Rachel bear her own weight for a second as she reached around and deftly undid the clamps. Rachel nearly screamed as feeling flooded back into the abused buds, the sensation almost bringing her over the edge before she was allowed. Jane was watching, enraptured by the show, as Kristie quickly wrapped her arm around Rachel again, keeping her steady as she fucked her with her fingers. 

"Beg her," hissed Kristie into her submissive's ear. "Beg her. She'll tell you when you can cum." 

Immediately, the pleas started falling from Rachel's lips, filling Jane's ears and making her tired pussy clench with renewed interest. 

"Please," she moaned. "Please, please let me cum! Please, I was a good girl for you, please! I need it so badly, I need to cum! I'm so close, please!"

Jane nodded, her voice steady again as she said the words.

"Cum, baby. Cum for us."

Rachel obeyed, seizing up and clamping down on Kristie's fingers, moaning incomprehensibly in gratitude and pleasure. She shook against Kristie, who held her up, keeping her from collapsing forwards as she rode out the orgasm. Finally, once Rachel had stopped shuddering and moaning and was simply breathing heavily, Kristie gently set her down so that she could pack up all their things. 

"Come on now," she said to Rachel, who was lying against Jane's legs as the keeper petted her hair absently. "Say goodnight, pet. We had a long day, and it's time for all of us to get some rest."

When Rachel didn't move, exhausted and boneless, Kristie smiled fondly and scooped her up into her arms. 

"Give her a kiss," she whispered, and the submissive found just enough energy to pucker her lips and press them to Jane's, a final thank you for her heroics during the game. When the door closed behind the two, the keeper lay back against the pillows and promised herself that she'd save every PK that ever came her way if this was the reward she got. 


	14. Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wins Tournament MVP and the Golden Boot. Kristie decides that she deserves a reward for her performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla by my standards

Rachel shivered in excitement. Kristie had promised her a reward for winning not only tournament MVP, but walking away with the Golden Boot as well, and she knew that it was going to be sexy but she had no idea exactly _how_ sexy it was going to end up being. 

"I was saving this," purred Kristie, striding forwards and licking her lips seductively. "For our anniversary. But I thought I'd bring it with me anyway, just in case this happened. And, well, it looks like it did! So, my princess, what do you think?"

Rachel's pupils were blown wide as she took in the sight before her. Kristie, her amazing perfect gorgeous girlfriend, was standing before her, showing off in a brand new set of lacy lingerie that barely covered anything, ready to please and spoil her as a reward for her amazing performance in the tournament. 

"Fuck," was all the Englishwoman could manage, biting her lip to keep from jumping up and tearing the tiny bra and panties off her girlfriend. Kristie laughed, sliding a teasing hand under the band of her panties and pulling it straight back out again. 

"Good," she laughed. "I'm glad! It's all for you, Rachie. Do you want to unwrap your present?"

That was it. Rachel was sure now. Kristie was trying to kill her. Her girlfriend was trying to murder her, murder her with that sexy body and those fuck-me eyes, and she would die happy. 

"Yes," she growled. "Fuck, Kristie, I want you so bad!"

Kristie giggled, blowing her a kiss and then cupping her tits, pinching her nipples through the fabric. Rachel brought a hand down, reaching for the waistband of her shorts. The American lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. 

"No! No," she said more calmly. "Oh, no, no! My pretty superstar, you're going to let me take care of you. Lay back against the bed."

Before Rachel could protest, Kristie had yanked her shirt off over her head and wrapped it around her wrists, tying them together. She giggled, kissing her on the cheek, and squeezing her breasts. 

"Fuck," growled Rachel, as Kristie grabbed her arms and attached her bound hands to the headboard using the straps of her bra. The American slid down her body, making sure to rub up against her, sliding her hands across Rachel's body and hovering over her lap. She dipped her hips down and swished them back and forth, just above Rachel's skin.

"Do you want your shorts off, pretty girl?"

Rachel nodded rapidly, brain short-circuiting as Kristie bent down and, using her teeth instead of her hands, slowly dragged Rachel's shorts down her legs, leaving the Englishwoman shivering, pussy tingling with desire. 

"Fuck," she moaned, watching Kristie's head between her legs and wishing that her girlfriend's pretty tongue was on her cunt. Kristie seemed to know that, licking her lips seductively and kissing the inside of Rachel's creamy thigh. 

"You did such a good job, princess," she cooed. "Such a good job, getting us through the tournament. Such a good captain."

Kristie climbed up onto Rachel's thigh, shaking her ass and teasingly rubbing her cunt lightly against Rachel's skin through her panties. The Englishwoman was twisting her wrists around, back and forth, back and forth, trying desperately to loosen the bindings so that she could turn the tables on her girlfriend and fuck her. Kristie's lingerie-clad body was the perfect reward, and she wanted to take control of how she got that reward.

"Aww," said Kristie, whispering against Rachel's neck, scraping her teeth gently against her skin. "Does my captain want to touch me? My talented, perfect, gorgeous, amazing superstar."

Every praise was punctuated by a kiss or a lick to Rachel's skin as the other woman worked her wrists loose. Slowly, slowly- she didn't want Kristie to notice. She wanted it to be a surprise, when she flipped her beautiful girlfriend over and took what she wanted, making Kristie scream in pleasure. 

"Captain," she whispered into her ear as Rachel finally slipped her wrists loose, keeping them still for another minute while she waited for Kristie to finish. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"No," growled Rachel, and Kristie's face fell for a moment before her girlfriend slipped her hands free and quickly flipped them, pinning Kristie to the bed, watching as her tits, still clad in the baby blue lacy bra, shook.

" _I_ want to fuck _you._ " 

Kristie whimpered, struggling weakly against Rachel's grip- the Englishwoman knew by the smirk on her girlfriend's face that it was all for show, that Kristie was only doing it to get her more worked up. 

"Ooh," moaned Kristie as Rachel leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Looks like someone just couldn't wait for her reward!"

"You're right," growled Rachel, keeping Kristie's hands pinned to the mattress with one of her own while the other slid beneath her bra to cup her left breast. "I couldn't wait. I won the _a_ wards, baby, and so I want my _re_ ward. And you certainly know how to make it a good one, coming out here in that new set that doesn't cover anything. You're the perfect present, and I'm going to unwrap you and take you for a ride."

Kristie couldn't hold back a moan, spreading her legs wider, creating a space between them for Rachel to kneel. The Englishwoman released her hands, telling her to "keep them there" with a warning look before sliding her now-free hand beneath the other cup of Kristie's bra and massaging her tits. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy," she moaned. "What do you think? Should I take this bra off of you and play with these pretty things? They look so good in blue, baby, but I think they'd look even better with nothing covering them at all."

Kristie nodded in agreement, feeling her already damp pussy start to leak at the way her girlfriend had flipped the situation, putting her on her back and taking her reward at her own pace. The Englishwoman, noticing that Kristie's bra opened in the front, undid the clasp and moaned at the sight of her girlfriend's tits spilling out, bouncing free and practically begging for her to touch them. Allowing Kristie to move wrists for a moment, Rachel yanked the bra the rest of the way off and leaned down, immediately taking a peaked nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, running her tongue over the bud in the way that she knew would make Kristie moan. She could smell her girlfriend's juices from there, licking at the sensitive tip of Kristie's nipple. 

"Please, Rach," moaned Kristie. "More!" 

Rachel wrapped her lips around the nipple, sucking it further into her mouth and making Kristie squirm before she released it with a _pop!_ Kristie whimpered at the loss, but Rachel was unsympathetic.

"Oh, Kristie," she said. "I thought you were my reward. Isn't that right?"

Kristie nodded, wishing that she hadn't said anything just so that Rachel's perfect mouth would be back on her tit! She could feel herself dripping into her lacy panties, and blushed at the thought- she was meant to be in charge of giving Rachel her reward, but now she was the one who was a whining mess, wetness soaking her underwear without Rachel having laid a single finger on her cunt. 

"Exactly," said Rachel. "And that means we go at _my_ pace! I don't wanna have to tie you up, but I will. Understand, baby girl?"

"Yes," moaned Kristie, incredibly turned on by this more dominant side of Rachel. 

"Good," said the MVP. "Now, if I remember correctly, you were enjoying my mouth on your pretty titties, weren't you?"

Kristie nodded again, knowing that Rachel could definitely sense how wet she was, could probably smell it in her panties. The smooth crotch was soaked with Kristie's want, and more came out when she squeezed around nothing, wishing that she had Rachel inside of her. Rachel bent down and licked Kristie's other nipple, scraping her teeth gently across it before soothing it with another swipe of her tongue. 

Soon, she widened her radius, sucking on the areas around Kristie's nipples and letting her hot breath continue to stimulate the American's sensitive peaks. 

"Such a pretty reward," teased Rachel. "Did my girlfriend send you for me? She knows that I love gorgeous girls like you."

Kristie giggled, then gasped as Rachel suddenly slid a hand down between her legs. It was over the fabric of her panties, but the friction was delicious, Rachel's hand brushing the soaked fabric across Kristie's clit. She couldn't stop herself from grinding down a little bit, trying to get more pressure on the hard little nub, but Rachel took her hand away before she could and started sucking a mark into the delicate skin of Kristie's neck. 

"Rachel," moaned Kristie, wanting her girlfriend's hand back in between her legs almost as badly as she'd wanted to stay on the field during the game. "Rachel, please!"

Apparently satisfied with the mark she'd left on Kristie's neck, right below her jaw so that it was sure to be visible to anyone they met tomorrow, Rachel rubbed her entire body against Kristie's, sighing happily as their breasts rubbed together, little jolts of pleasure whenever their nipples touched. 

"Does my reward want to be fucked?"

Kristie had thought that the roles would be reversed here- that she, the one in the new lingerie set, would have been the one asking Rachel if she was ready for her to spoil her. But, she definitely wasn't one to turn down an offer of a good fucking, especially when Rachel's dominant side, the one which usually stayed hidden and secondary to Kristie's own, was coming out to play. 

"Please," she answered. "Please, Rach, fuck me!" 

Rachel pretended to consider it for a moment before yanking Kristie's panties down and tossing them aside, their absence giving her a perfect view of her girlfriend's sopping cunt. She started with a single finger, brushing teasingly back and forth across Kristie's opening, dipping the tip inside once and pulling it out glistening with slick. She licked it seductively off her fingers, all while Kristie was furiously pressing her hands down into the mattress, trying not to move them. If this was how Rachel wanted her reward, then Kristie would be damn sure to give it to her, including being a good girl and not moving her hands. 

"Oh, don't worry," said Rachel, pressing a kiss to Kristie's mound, making the American wish that her lips were lower. "I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you until all you can say is my name." 

That sounded good to Kristie, who spread her legs even wider, pretty pink cunt fully on display for her girlfriend. Rachel took a second to admire how pretty Kristie looked, all laid out for her and ready to give herself as a reward to her girlfriend, the amazing woman who had led their team to their first-ever championship, won the golden boot and MVP, and undoubtedly changed the image of the Houston Dash forever. 

"Please," moaned Kristie again, and then Rachel was on her, sliding three fingers at once deep into her cunt and fucking them in and out. She had to force herself to go slowly at first- all she wanted was to pound Kristie with all the strength left in her, but that wasn't the way to start. She'd get there, but for now she settled on pumping the fingers slowly, curling them every so often to brush against her girlfriend's g-spot. She rubbed at the sensitive place, relishing the little gasps that came from Kristie's perfect, kissable mouth as she squeezed, trying and failing to grind her sensitive clit against Rachel's palm. 

"No, no," said Rachel. "I'll touch that sweet clit when I'm ready. Until then, baby, just let me play with this soaking cunt."

Rachel stroked Kristie's walls, making the American whine in pleasure. She loved it when Rachel touched her like this, touching and claiming every part of her, even the parts so deep inside that no one but Rachel would ever touch them. In the back of her mind, she remembered that _she_ was supposed to be touching _Rachel,_ she was the one who was supposed to be making the other woman dumb with it. But, she remembered, Rachel had pulled a fast switch on her, there was nothing to say that she couldn't do the same... 

But first, she would enjoy what Rachel gave her.

"Fuck," moaned Rachel. "You're leaking around me, baby girl! Such a drippy cunt, all full of my fingers. So pretty, baby. I love that cunt so much, love filling it up and making you squirm."

She was doing just that, fucking her fingers in and out faster and faster, making sure to continue curling them occasionally, brushing against all of Kristie's most sensitive spots. She even decided that it was time to start playing with her girlfriend's clit, finally allowing her palm to brush against the erect nub and enjoying how Kristie clenched around her, trying desperately to keep her fingers inside. 

Rachel fucked Kristie until her girlfriend started clamping down around her, obviously close to coming, and then she slid her fingers free, making the American whine in disappointment. She felt so _empty_ without Rachel's fingers inside her, filling her up and making her moan. The Englishwoman gave her a moment to catch her breath before she straddled her torso, her own cunt absolutely sopping wet from watching not only Kristie's little show earlier, but from then flipping her onto her back and fucking her nearly senseless with nothing but her fingers, reaching the deepest places inside of her, places that no one but her would ever feel beneath their fingertips. 

She slid up Kristie's body, dragging her pussy across the American's skin and leaving a trail of slick as she went, covering Kristie in her scent. She lingered at Kristie's breasts, making sure to rub against each of them and leave some of her wetness behind before finally reaching the other woman's mouth, agape with desire, and lowering herself down.

"Just like that, baby," she moaned as Kristie started to lap at her pussy, swiping over her clit and sucking her lips into her mouth. "You know what I like."

Kristie was in heaven- Rachel didn't sit on her face very often, but the American couldn't get enough when she did. She loved the feeling of Rachel's strong thighs wrapped around her head, squeezing tighter and tighter as she grew closer to the edge. She loved how the other woman's pussy always rested right on top of her mouth, giving her perfect access to lick and suck until Rachel's entire body was shaking with pleasure. She loved the smell of it, heavy and intoxicating as Rachel's clit rested right at the base of her nose. Most of all, she loved pleasing Rachel, hearing the noises and knowing that she was doing it, that her face and mouth and tongue were tools for Rachel's pleasure.

So Kristie went to town, alternating between flicking her tongue across the other girl's hole, occasionally slipping it inside to get the slick straight from the source, and wrapping her lips around Rachel's clit the same way the Englishwoman had sucked her nipples. Rachel was grinding against her face, and the slightly suffocating feeling as her girlfriend used her mouth for her pleasure only heightened the experience for Kristie. If she hadn't been told to keep her hands above her head, she would certainly have had at least two fingers in her pussy while a third rubbed at her clit.

"Fuck!"

Rachel wrapped her hands in Kristie's hair, pulling at it and using it to guide the other girl where she wanted her tongue and lips. 

"That's it, Kris, oh fuck! I'm so close!"

Kristie was about to wrap her lips around Rachel's clit again, this time humming and buzzing with her mouth to bring the girl over the edge, but before she could, Rachel had gotten up off her face and left Kristie lapping at nothing. The striker was biting her lip in pleasure, using all of her willpower to stop herself from sitting right back down and grinding against Kristie's willing face until she was exploding all over the midfielder. But she wanted to watch Kristie cum first. 

"Tell me, baby," she said to her girlfriend, who was eagerly licking her lips, trying to get as much of Rachel's slick into her mouth as she could. "Do you want my fingers back in your cunt?"

Kristie nodded, clenching her empty pussy to make it obvious just how much she wanted it! Her entire being was desperate for Rachel, who left another trail of slick down her body as she slid back down between her legs. 

"Fuck," said the striker, seeing the wet spot that Kristie's juices had left on the sheets. "You're a needy girl, aren't you?"

Kristie was normally the top in their relationship, but this was a reminder of why she loved bottoming as well, being submissive to Rachel's desires and answering every question posed to her, even when they made her blush in embarrassment. Or faux embarrassment, anyway- this was Rachel, and there was next to nothing they hadn't done to each other sexually. 

"Yes," she moaned. "I'm a needy girl! My cunt needs it, please fuck me!"

That was more than enough for Rachel, who slid the three fingers back into Kristie's pussy, this time starting out at a rapid pace, pounding into her brutally fast, listening with increasing awe to the filthy sounds that her fingers made as they went in and out and in and out and back in, as deep and as hard as she could make them. 

It wasn't long before Kristie was writhing on her fingers, clenching her hands together so hard that her nails left indents in her palms. She was breathing heavily, and all she needed to cum was Rachel's permission. 

"Do you need something, my pretty girl?" 

"Please," moaned Kristie desperately. "Please, _please,_ may I cum? Rachel, please!"

Rachel, still pounding her fingers in and out and in and out, leaned down and sucked another mark into Kristie's skin, this one just below her breast. It would stay there for days, secret, a sign of what Rachel had done to her, what Rachel had _earned._

"Cum for me."

Kristie let go, squeezing her cunt around Rachel's fingers as she released, moaning and gasping, her juices gushing around her girlfriend's fingers and making the puddle on the sheets even bigger. As she came down from her orgasm, she remembered her plan- wait until she'd gotten her bearings back, then make Rachel cum as hard as she had. 

"Fuck, thankyouthankyou," she gasped, aftershocks still ravaging her body and making her feel like jelly. "Fuck, Rach!"

Rachel laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips even as her own cunt throbbed, needing to cum just as badly as Kristie had. The American watched her closely as she straddled her thigh, planning on riding Kristie's skin to cum. Well, that was not going to fly with the midfielder. 

Suddenly, without knowing quite how it happened, Rachel was on her back. Somehow, Kristie had managed to summon enough strength post-orgasm to flip their positions. Before she knew what was happening, Kristie's tongue was between her legs again, and Rachel was cumming _hard_ against her girlfriend's face, soaking her with her juices. 

"God," cooed Kristie as her girlfriend came down from her powerful climax. "I'm so proud of you, Rachie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely prompt me stuff from the final because i have ideas but i need inspiration lol. Also, let me know if you guys would read things with more hardcore kinks (and prompt me those too lol)


	15. Ali Krieger/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's doing research in the library, but gets distracted by the hot librarian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: roleplay (librarian/student who mistreats the books), semi-public sex, pussy spanking  
> I forget who suggested this, but thank you!!

Ali watched from behind her book as the librarian walked past her table, heels making next to no sound on the carpeting which covered almost every inch of the place. With Ali seated and Miss Press walking, the librarian's ass was at just the right level for Ali to see the way her pencil skirt squeezed it, highlighting the round globes as they swayed back and forth. The lights beneath the skirt were a lacy black, and Ali couldn't help herself from staring as the woman walked around, picking up books to return them to their proper shelves. 

The student was trying to do her homework, really. But the librarian who always seemed to be on shift whenever Ali had enough homework to justify going to the campus library was more than slightly distracting. 

"Fuck," whispered Ali under her breath as Miss Press bent down to retrieve a book that had fallen onto the floor. "Christ."

She tossed her head back and forth to make sure that nobody was near enough to have heard her, then took a deep breath and tried to focus on her reading. She set down the book that she had been working on, putting it face down on the table but open to her page, then reached for another, resolutely ignoring how interested her pussy got whenever she saw Miss Press, especially bent over like that, picking up a fallen book and returning it to its place. 

_God,_ she thought to herself. _I wish I could bend her over and-_

"Excuse me? Did you hear me?"

Ali was jerked out of her fantasy about what Miss Press would look like bent over one of her shelving carts, skirt up around her hips as Ali licked her pussy, by the woman herself, staring down at her. She had never been close enough to the woman to really notice, but Miss Press had beautiful eyes. Although, her beautiful eyes were currently narrowed, glaring down at Ali. 

"Huh?"

"I _said,_ " growled Miss Press. "That you can't leave books like that. It'll damage the spine."

The librarian picked up the book and flipped quickly through, making sure that Ali's careless treatment hadn't seriously harmed her book. 

"Oh my gosh," said Ali. "I'm so sorry!" 

Miss Press was still staring down at her, glaring. Ali shivered under her gaze, feeling the ache in her pussy grow stronger at the power of the gaze. She bit her lips, breathing hard. 

"I've seen you around here before," said Miss Press suspiciously. "Have you done this to any other books?"

Ali was speechless under the force of Miss Press's glare. The librarian took her silence as an admission of guilt.

"Show me which ones."

Heart pounding, pussy throbbing, Ali got up out of her chair and walked towards the stacks, feeling Miss Press following behind her, heels making almost no noise on the carpet. She could feel the woman glaring into her back as she stopped in front of the shelf where she had left one of yesterday's books. The woman examined it and, finding no obvious irreparable damage, softened her gaze only slightly and turned back to Ali.

"If I ever catch you mistreating a book again," she said, trailing off without finishing the threat, leaving it open to Ali's imagination. Which, of course, chose that exact moment to go wild, dozens of scenarios flashing all at once through her head. Dozens of different ways that Miss Press could punish her for being a naughty little girl. 

She didn't realize she had moaned aloud until the woman was looking at her, alarmed. Miss Press watched as Ali failed to stop another moan, blood rushing to her face as she rubbed her legs together in front of the woman who had been the object of her fantasies for the better part of the semester. 

"Fuck," gasped Ali. "I, I... I have to go!"

A hand on her arm stopped her as she turned to race out of the stacks. Miss Press's fingers dug into her skin, holding her tight and refusing to let her flee. The other woman, using the strength she had gathered from hours upon hours lifting heavy stacks of books, turned Ali back towards her and shoved her against the stacks.

"So," husked the woman. "That makes you moan, does it? That turns you on?"

Ali tried to shake her head, but was stopped in her tracks as Miss Press grabbed her other arm, pinning them both above her head in one fell swoop. 

"No? So if I reach up into your shorts I won't find a soaking little cunt?" 

Ali tried to deny it, but her voice refused to work. She moaned again as Miss Press let go of her wrists and slid a hand up into her shorts, bypassing her panties and going straight for her damp center. The other woman's fingers swept through once, just long enough to ascertain that Ali was as wet as she'd ever been in her life, then they were disappearing. 

"I thought so," said the librarian. "Normally, college sluts like you go for their professors. Wanting a better grade. Have you ever fucked a professor before, baby?"

Her voice was softer- she had Ali at her mercy, and they both knew it. She didn't need to do anything to keep her here. The other woman flushed at the insinuation.

"No," she said. "No, never!"

"Mmmmmm, good," said the librarian. "Turn around, shorts off."

Ali obeyed, student ID card falling out of her back pocket as she raced to tear her shorts from her body. Miss Press picked it up, reading it quickly before placing it in the pile where Ali had dumped her shorts. 

"Alexandra," she said, trying the name out on her tongue as she fiddled with her skirt, tights suddenly feeling too constricting. "Pretty name for a pretty slut."

"I- fuck! I prefer A-Ali!"

The librarian laughed out loud, kissing Ali's neck and wiping her wet finger off on the girl's shirt. 

"Ali, huh? I'm Christen, but you're gonna call me Miss Press, got it?"

Ali nodded, feeling the books against her face as Christen pushed her into the stacks. The librarian's other hand slid between her legs again, yanking Ali's underwear down to reveal her dripping cunt. 

"Fuck," moaned Christen as she took in the sight, the thick smell of Ali's arousal permeating the air. It had been too long since she'd had time to hook up with anyone, and she'd almost forgotten how pretty a wet, sweet cunt looked and smelled. 

"Miss P-Press," moaned Ali, suddenly aware that they were in a library, that anyone who walked by would have a front-row seat to her being fucked by the librarian. "Wh-What if-"

Christen slapped her cunt lightly, causing Ali to moan at the gentle sting. She could hear the other woman fiddling with her skirt, trying to get it down with one hand while also playing with the student's pussy. 

"I don't care," said Christen. "Let them see you. It's not like they haven't seen this kind of thing before. This is college, after all. You can barely walk two feet without seeing someone bent over. Besides, from how wet your cunt is, I bet it'd even make you hornier."

Ali tried to rub her pussy back into Christen's hand, but the librarian jerked it away before the student could get any real relief from her warm fingers. Instead, she tossed her shirt into the same pile where Ali had left her shorts, quickly followed by her tights and panties. 

"Don't think I didn't see you earlier," said Christen, licking Ali's juices off her fingers. "Checking out my ass. I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

Miss Press's hands kneading at her ass felt amazing, but Ali couldn't deny that that wasn't where she wanted them. The other woman knew that she was sopping wet, that she needed a hand on her pussy! 

"Please," moaned Ali. "Miss Press, fuck!"

Christen landed another slap to Ali's cunt, relishing the wet sound it made. She did it again, then again, landing increasingly rough blows on Ali's aching pussy, making the girl squeal in pain and arousal. The sound made Christen laugh, nipping at Ali's neck with her teeth.

"Christ, baby," she said. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ali shook her head frantically, legs as wide open as they could be while still keeping herself relatively upright. The librarian's hands on her cunt, no matter that they were spanking it, felt phenomenal. Painful, yes, but incredible at the same time. 

"Please," she moaned again. "Please, Miss Press! Don't stop, don't stop!" 

Christen slapped Ali's pussy once more before turning the girl around so that her back was pressed against the stacks. It was a little more difficult of an angle, but it did give Christen the opportunity to see how wrecked Ali looked as she plunged two fingers into the student's hole, fucking Ali forcefully. 

"Good girl," she said. "Taking my fingers so well! This ought to teach you not to fuck with my books, shouldn't it?"

Ali tossed her head back, meeting the librarian's thrusts as her cunt began to tighten. With a filthy _schlick,_ Christen pulled her fingers free. She hadn't even been touched yet- this little brat was certainly _not_ going to come before she had had at least some pleasure. 

"Fuck," moaned Ali in disappointment. "W-Why..."

"Dirty sluts who disrespect other people's things don't get to cum that easily," said Christen, shoving her fingers into Ali's mouth and forcing the student to suck them clean of her own juices. 

"At least not until they've given as much pleasure as they get."

With that, Christen let go of Ali entirely, leaning back against the stacks herself instead. Ali was a smart girl- she knew how to take a hint. So, sinking down to her knees, she went to work on the librarian's pussy. Christen tasted divine, sweet and salty at the same time, and Ali found herself eating her cunt as if her life depended on it, wrapping her lips around Christen's clit and sucking it before using her tongue to fuck her pussy, licking stripes up, down, across. The librarian moaned, grinding down into Ali's mouth.

"Fuck!"

Ali smiled into Christen's pussy, pleased by the positive reaction she was getting from the other woman. She redoubled her efforts, moaning at the feeling of the librarian's hand in her hair. The vibrations only made Christen wetter, releasing more of her delicious slick onto Ali's talented tongue.

"Fuck, baby," gasped Christen. "Fuck! You're doing so good! Eat my cunt, that's it! Don't you dare stop!"

"Yes, Miss Press," whispered Ali dirtily into the librarian's pussy. The sound just made Christen tighten her hands in her hair, jerking Ali's head around as she grew closer and closer to her peak. The student brought a hand down to finger herself, drawing light circles on her clit as she pleasured the beautiful woman, making up for mistreating her books. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum all over that pretty face!"

Ali shivered in excitement at the sound- she needed Christen's cum, she needed the beautiful librarian to explode all over her face, mark her and send her back to her dorm all covered in her slick. She hummed into Christen's pussy, and the other woman let go. 

"Yes! That's- oh, fuck! Fuck, Ali!"

Christen rambled as she fell apart, orgasming all over Ali's face. The other woman drank up as much of her slick as she could, gasping happily as the rest dripped down, coating her face and chin. As she came down from her orgasm, Christen pulled Ali up to her feet and returned her fingers to her pussy, using three of them to fuck her hole while her thumb rubbed at her swollen clit.

"Cum for me," she gasped, and Ali obeyed, seizing up and bucking in an attempt to keep Miss Press's fingers inside of her cunt. 

They both collapsed onto the floor beside their clothes, Ali resting in Christen's lap as their aftershocks faded. The librarian rubbed the student's back gently, bringing her back down to Earth.

"You know," said Ali teasingly. "Maybe I'll leave books lying around like that more often, if it ends like this."

Christen whacked her playfully on the back of the head. 

"How about my number instead? We never managed to get in the librarian cliche of making you be quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any other roleplay scenarios you all want to see?


	16. Sophia Smith/Morgan Weaver #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Sophia asks Alpha Morgan to help her when she goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but i needed to post something lol. let me know what you think!
> 
> This chapter contains: A/B/O dynamics, heat sex

The floral, spicy scent of the omega's pussy hit Morgan's nose like a ton of bricks as she opened the door with the key card her teammate had given her. 

Sophia, knowing her heat was coming, had asked her teammate to help her through it. At first, Morgan had protested. Surely, an older and more experienced alpha such as Sinc or Becky would be better for the young omega! But Sophia had been adamant- she wanted Morgan, and Morgan couldn't deny that she wanted her, and so here she was in the girl's hotel room, cock already achingly hard and just barely able to resist climbing on top of the younger woman and fucking her until neither of them could remember their own names.

"Please, Alpha!"

Sophia was already practically naked, her dripping pussy only hidden from Morgan's gaze by a thin pair of panties. She was moving her hips wildly in the air, seeking friction that wasn't there, as Morgan moved towards her, alpha instincts scanning the room for danger, for other alphas who might appear out of nowhere to steal away her omega. 

_Of course,_ she thought to herself, Sophia wasn't really hers, no matter how much she might wish otherwise. She was just here to help the omega through her heat, and possibly get the favor returned during her rut in a few weeks. 

"Is there something you want, omega?"

Her voice was rough, aroused, but she tried to put on her best authoritative tone, the one she had heard older alphas using when they wanted to be listened to. The younger girl moaned again, clutching at her pillow as she shook her hips in the air, hand moving down to play with her achingly hard clit.

"Please," she cried, need permeating every syllable. "Please, alpha! Fuck me, please fuck this heat out of me! I need it!"

"Already begging," said Morgan, falling more and more comfortably into her role as she got closer, separated from Sophia by only inches now and loving the way the word _alpha_ slid from the girl's lips.

"What a slut. Don't touch that," she said, slapping Sophia's hand away from her clit. The other forward let out a pitiful whine, and Morgan released her own scent into the air, trying to calm the aroused girl, just for as long as it took to get her bearings amidst the straight-up pornographic scene that she had walked into. 

"I'm the only one who's going to touch that."

Sophia clenched her fist, forcing her hand not to return to her clit by digging her nails into her palm. Her pussy blinked up at Morgan, soaking wet, needy. This wasn't Morgan's first time fucking an omega, but she swore to herself that she had never seen a prettier, wetter pussy than Sophia's- it looked tight and hot, and she couldn't wait to feel those silky walls wrapped around her throbbing cock. 

But there was business to attend to first- Sophia needed orgasms, and she needed lots of them before she would be anywhere close to satisfied.

It was a good deal for both- Sophia needed to come, and Morgan needed to taste that perfect pussy in every way she could. So, climbing onto the bed and sliding in between Sophia's spread legs, she knelt down and prepared for the onslaught of delicious slick that was about to coat her face.

The first swipe of her tongue across Sophia's cunt made the younger girl gasp and let out a high-pitched moan, releasing that sweet, flowery slick right onto Morgan's waiting tongue. Encouraged, the alpha licked into her pussy, using her fingers to part the lips and driving her tongue into the omega, drinking up all she could of the sweet juices that signified Sophia's arousal. 

"Alphaaa," moaned Sophia, grinding her hips back into Morgan's tongue. The alpha in question used her finger and thumb to pinch Sophia's clit, rubbing it roughly. 

"Does my omega like that?"

She barely recognized her own voice as she growled into Sophia's pussy, hot breath giving the younger woman little jolts of pleasure. 

"Does my little omega slut like alpha's tongue?"

Sophia didn't respond, instead gasping wordlessly. Letting go of the girl's clit, Morgan brought one hand down on her ass, leaving a faint red mark behind. The sudden action made Sophia gasp again, in both surprise and pleasure.

"I asked you a question, omega," growled Morgan, dominant alpha side emerging further as she spanked Sophia again, unwilling to let the omega disrespect her by not responding. "Do you like my tongue on you?"

"Y-Yessss," moaned the omega, ass still stinging from the two hard slaps Morgan had given it. Her words were almost muffled by the pillow, but the alpha's keen hearing picked up on them. She smiled to herself as her alpha pride was stroked, knowing that she could bring an omega pleasure. 

((She had done it before, of course, but Sophia was different.))

"Say 'yes alpha.'"

"Yes, alpha!" 

"Good girl!"

She returned her full attention to eating Sophia out, sucking the girl's clit into her mouth and tracing the sensitive bud with her tongue before repeating the process on her lips. She hummed against Sophia's pussy, encouraged by the breathy moans that the omega was releasing.

Before long the desperate omega was coming all over her tongue, releasing her sweet juices into Morgan's eager mouth. The orgasm made her tremble and shake like a leaf, but it was barely seconds later when, the heat still ravaging her body, she was begging again. 

"Alpha," she whined, cunt going straight from her orgasm to fluttering again, empty and aching to be filled again, this time by something more solid than Morgan's talented tongue. 

Morgan had taken the (brief) opportunity to spit into her own hand and start stroking herself, wishing that she was already buried to the hilt in Sophia's quivering pussy but unwilling to give up the chance to make the omega come as many times as possible before granting her the relief of her knot. Because, once she tied to the younger girl, then she and Sophia both would have to wait until she shrunk before continuing, by which point they would probably need sleep and food, which meant that they wouldn't be able to keep satisfying Sophia's heat until the next morning. 

Which, for a heat-riddled omega and a young alpha who had never smelled a more delicious cunt in her life, was a long time. 

"Fuck," growled Morgan as she slid a digit into Sophia's pussy, crooking it to search for one of the girl's most sensitive spots. The tight, wet hole sucked it in, and Sophia was quickly moving her hips against it, even the smallest bit of something solid inside her making her need all the more desperate. The alpha fucked her slowly with the single finger, using the other hand to stroke her cock, which was painfully hard. It wasn't long before she slipped a second finger in beside the first, fucking Sophia just a little bit faster and imagining how good it would feel when the omega's cunt was wrapped around her cock, milking the cum out of her.

"Such a good girl, taking my fingers," she praised as she put in a third, grinning as she heard a noise which signified that she'd found the omega's g-spot. Sophia released a pleased, proud scent that mingled with that of her heat, creating an intoxicating combination. 

"Th-Thank you, Alpha!" 

Sophia came again quickly, clenching down around Morgan's fingers and sighing out her pleasure. It took her a little longer to come back up from this one, but still no more than two minutes before she was spreading her legs again, needing more.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Sophia nodded desperately, her entire body aflame with how much she needed Morgan's cock inside her. She was burning alive with arousal, and the only thing that would really help was the older forward's cock, buried deep inside her!

"Please, Alpha!" 

"Really, Soph? How bad do you want it? How bad do you need it? How bad does my little omega slut need a nice thick alpha cock inside her?"

The dirty talk made Sophia groan, turning around so that she could see Morgan staring down at her with her rock hard cock, the organ twitching with desire to be buried inside her. 

" _So bad,_ " she moaned, leaning forwards and opening her mouth, letting her tongue stick out and licking at the place where Morgan's knot would form as she fucked her, then moving down to take one of the stunned alpha's balls in her mouth, licking at it and feeling how full it was, how Morgan was going to cum and cum inside her, filling her up and making the unbearable heat go away. 

"Shh," said Morgan, taking just another moment to appreciate the stunning sight that was Sophia, stroking her while begging for her cock while she still had her balls in her mouth. 

"Shh, Soph, Alpha will fuck you! Have you been taking your birth control?"

Sophia nodded, releasing Morgan's cock and getting back onto her hands and knees, presenting for her alpha. She took her pills religiously- she wasn't going to let anything jeopardize her career, especially this early. Morgan pressed a kiss to the small of the omega's back, lined up her cock and then she was pressing in.

The second the head of her cock was inside Sophia's tight cunt, Morgan had to grip hard onto the omega's hips to stop from shoving herself forward, burying herself to the hilt in the soaked channel. Sophia's cunt wrapped around her cock like a vice, so tight that it almost hurt. The extra slick from her heat and her previous orgasms helped the alpha on her way in. And the way Sophia moaned as Morgan slid just a little more of her cock inside was better than any sound in the world. 

"So- fuck! Fuck, more, please Alpha!"

Not satisfied with just the head inside her, Sophia tried to rock back and impale herself on the rest of the hard meat, only stopped by Morgan's hands on her hips, holding her in place. As Morgan slowly inched in, watching Sophia for any sign of discomfort even as both women were going insane from the need, her cock stretched Sophia open. Her impossibly tight cunt ached as the alpha's cock eased into her, but it was a good ache, one that was quickly turning into pleasure. 

"Please," moaned Sophia. "Alpha, Morgan, please! Fuck me!"

It was the use of her first name, which sounded so pretty coming from between the sweating omega's sinful lips, that made Morgan let go.

With one smooth thrust, she buried herself completely inside Sophia's tight cunt, moaning as her organ was swallowed up, gripping tight to the younger woman's hips, returning to stillness, letting Sophia adjust to having her deep inside. 

"Fuck," she growled, feeling Sophia's walls pulse around her. "Fuck, Soph!"

When she couldn't resist the omega's desperate whimpering anymore, she began to thrust in and out, the ridges of her cock dragging along Sophia's walls. She wrapped her hand in the omega's hair, using it to steady herself as she fucked her, and enjoying the way the sensation made the girl moan, releasing a new wave of fluid. Already, she could feel her orgasm creeping up on her. She forced herself to slow, just a little bit.

Her Alpha pride wouldn't be able to stand it if she came this quickly, like a pup in her first rut, or an alpha younger than herself pushing inside a wet, tight omega cunt for the first time. 

She used her fingers on Sophia's clit, making the girl squeal, until she felt that she had staved off her orgasm long enough to continue. Her balls slapped against Sophia's upper thighs as she fucked her, her own moans and noises of pleasure combining with the omega's. 

"Please," moaned Sophia, after Morgan had been fucking her for a few minutes, every ridge on her cock hitting sensitive tissue that made Sophia's cunt flutter. "Please, Alpha, I'm gonna cum!"

Morgan pulled out of her and, before Sophia even had time to worry herself over the loss of the alpha's cock, the older girl had flipped her over and was driving into her, rubbing her clit with one hand and pinning her arms against the mattress with the other.

"Cum," she commanded.

As Sophia came, releasing the aroma of her bliss into the air, Morgan did the same. Growling, she popped her knot into Sophia's spasming pussy, shooting rope after rope of cum into the orgasming omega. She wished that she could sink her teeth into the omega's flesh, leave a mark on her shoulder, below where a true mating mark would be but enough to stake a temporary claim to Sophia, at least for the rest of her heat.

However, her sexed-up brain had just enough energy left to bite down on her own lip instead, the force of her teeth causing drops of blood to spring to the surface. 

Both Alpha and omega came down slowly, Sophia still giving little involuntary jerks on the alpha's cock as the remainder of her aftershocks shook her body. Morgan could feel the last bits of cum dripping from her cock, warm inside of Sophia.

"Fuck, Soph," she moaned, pulling the younger forward into her arms, needing to hold the omega close as they waited for her knot to shrink. "You're so perfect."

Sophia's inner omega crooned, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in Alpha's arms, and able to feel Morgan's satisfaction as well. Her heat satisfied for now, the young omega drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Morgan's cock still inside her, ready for when she woke up, ready to go again. 


	17. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorority president Hope spots freshman Kelley at a Rush party, and takes notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is overage! 
> 
> This chapter contains: spanking, light dom/sub, slight power dynamic, begging.
> 
> Whoever suggested this scenario, thank you! Also, if you suggest something and you want me to shout you out in the notes, please let me know!

Kelley had never in a million years imagined that she would be here. She had never been the type. But yet, here she was, having been convinced by Alex fucking Morgan that rushing a sorority was, somehow, a good idea. She didn't know if she was imagining people's eyes on her, judging her, and she took another swig of her drink. Alex had disappeared, and Kelley was counting down the seconds until she could just fucking leave already. 

Bringing her eyes up from pretending to examine the staircase, she realized that she _definitely_ hadn't been imagining the eyes on her. A girl leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in her hand was watching her, unabashedly. She didn't look away when Kelley looked up, rather met the younger girl's eyes with a steely gaze. She raised her eyebrows, as if daring Kelley to question her. As the younger tore her own eyes away reluctantly (the woman was _gorgeous_ ), she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Fuck you, Alex," she grumbled under her breath. Kelley O'Hara did _not_ blush. Nor did she come to stupid rush parties. She didn't have time for this!

"Enjoying yourself?"

A smooth voice came from her left, and Kelley looked up to see that the woman who had been staring at her had taken advantage of her distraction and embarrassment to sidle up next to her, fixing her with a predatory smile. 

"Fuck," Kelley gasped, not having been expecting the new presence. Up close, it was clear that this woman wasn't just gorgeous, she was practically a goddess- long dark hair fell down her back, she was taller than Kelley by several inches, not counting her heels, the muscles of her arms made it obvious that she would probably have no trouble beating up just about anyone in this room, her plunging neckline left little to the imagination, and her striking eyes were piercing into Kelley. 

"I... I, um," she murmured, meaning to say yes but finding that her speech capabilities seemed to have abandoned ship. 

"It's not a hard question," purred the woman, taking a drink of her wine and licking the drops off her lips. 

"You either are or you aren't having fun at my party."

 _Her_ party? 

Kelley swore mentally- this was the fucking president of the sorority! 

When the girl didn't answer right away, the president of the sorority pulled her lips back, revealing straight, gleaming teeth. Her grin was dangerous, and Kelley felt herself shiver as the older girl placed her hand purposefully right on top of the cutout of Kelley's dress, against her skin. 

"Your silence," she said. "Tells me quite enough."

The chills deepened in Kelley's body as the girl ghosted her fingers across her skin. She opened her mouth, possibly to protest, but the sorority girl cut her off. 

"So, if you aren't having fun, then why are you here wasting my time?"

"M-My friend... She wanted to-"

"Ah," she said. "Isn't that nice? A good friend. What's your name, pretty girl?"

The taller woman was raking her eyes up and down Kelley's body, licking her lips. Kelley blushed under her gaze, feeling a twinge in her pussy as the president's intense eyes ate her alive. 

"Kelley," she whispered, not quite able to meet the other woman's eyes. 

"Kelley," repeated the other woman. "I'm Hope. President around here. Carli!"

She called across the room to another one of the girls, her vice president unbeknownst to Kelley. 

"Watch them. I-"

"Have fun," said Carli sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Hope started walking, guiding Kelley by the small of her back. The younger girl wondered if this was real life, or if she was walking through a dream. Was this really happening? Was she about to hook up with the president of a sorority that she didn't even want to be in? When Hope led her towards the stairs, the possibility seemed more and more likely. 

"So," said Hope, lowering her hand a bit so that it rested just above Kelley's ass. "Is there a way I can help you have more fun?"

She was asking for permission, and Kelley didn't hesitate before nodding, feeling the arousal between her legs begin to heat up. 

"Yes," she gasped, and then Hope was leading her up the stairs, down the hall, through a door. She flicked on the light, but Kelley didn't have time to admire the niceness of her room before Hope was wrapping her hands in her hair and pressing their lips together in a filthy kiss. 

The older woman's lips were insistent against hers, forcing Kelley's mouth open, not caring if her teeth brushed against the younger woman's lips. Her hands slid down to cup Kelley's ass, giving it a squeeze which made the younger woman gasp into her mouth. 

"Tell me, Kelley," she said raspily as they broke the kiss to take a breath. "Do you want to be fucked? Is that the reason you came here? Were you hoping that someone like me would notice you, would put their tongue on you and then fuck you until you forget your name? Is that what you wanted?"

Technically, Kelley had come because Alex had begged and pleaded until she had just rolled her eyes and decided that it was something to do that night, but hey, this was the best-case scenario. Pressed up against the wall by the sorority president, flooding her underwear.

"Yes," she moaned, as Hope's lips dropped down to nibble marks up and down her neck. "Yes, I want to be fucked until I forget my name!"

"You asked for it," said Hope, pulling Kelley towards the bed and climbing on top of her. Their lips met again, and Kelley moaned into the kiss, unbelievably aroused by the way that Hope's larger form seemed to completely engulf her. Before Kelley could truly get her bearings, Hope had taken both of her thin wrists into one hand and pinned them to the mattress. Her other hand slid up the girl's dress, ghosting around the band of her panties, not fully touching her yet.

"One thing," said Hope. "I'm in charge. If you want me to stop, say so. Otherwise, be a good girl and I'll make you feel so good."

Kelley ground down, trying to get Hope's teasing fingers, barely even touching her skin, to go where she wanted them to. The older girl laughed wryly, removing her hand and using it to smack Kelley's cheek lightly. 

"Oh, baby," cooed the older girl. "Is that what good girls do?"

The younger girl moaned, Hope's slightly mocking tone making it clear that she had already messed up and been a bad girl. 

"N-No," she gasped, testing Hope's grip on her wrists and finding that it was very strong. 

"That's right," said the older girl. "That's not what good girls do. That's what naughty girls do. You seem to have forgotten that I set the pace around here."

With that, Hope slid her hand back up under Kelley's skirt, and the younger girl had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from trying to grind down again. Hope traced the edge of her panties, teasing her, trying to bait her. Well, Kelley wasn't going to give in! Not a chance!

Until Hope traced her clit over her panties, and then Kelley was grinding down again, trying to get _more!_

"Tsk tsk," said Hope, slapping Kelley's lightly on the cheek. "I thought you were going to be a good girl."

"Fuck you," Kelley growled without any real venom. "You did that on purpose!"

"So what? Maybe I did. Either way, hands and knees."

Part of Kelley wanted to protest, to regain some illusion of dominance over the situation, but the bigger part wanted to see what would happen if she did as the older girl said. So, heart pounding with anticipation of what she was fairly certain Hope was going to do to her, Kelley turned over so that she was on her hands and knees, before going down to her elbows and sticking her ass up into the air.

"Fuck," moaned Hope, sliding her hand up and down the soaking crotch of Kelley's panties. "You're so wet. And you have such a perfect little ass."

Hope emphasized those words by grabbing Kelley's ass in her large hands, massaging it and making the younger woman moan with desire. Then, suddenly, Hope brought her hand up and then down, giving Kelley a sharp slap on the ass she had been admiring.

"Naughty girl," she said, regaining her control after taking that brief moment to admire just how pretty Kelley looked on her hands and knees. Kelley gasped at the sensation of being spanked, even though it was exactly what she had been expecting. Her skirt was flipped up, and all that was protecting her from the full force of Hope's strong hands was her flimsy pair of panties, soaked through with her arousal.

"Shit!" she cried as Hope spanked her again, further down towards her thighs so that she could see the pretty red marks it left on her skin. In between blows, she ran her fingers across the fabric covering Kelley's pussy, eager for it to be gone so that she could have her fun with the pretty freshman. 

"Good girl," cooed Hope, after landing several more blows which got Kelley to whimpering. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," moaned Kelley, spreading her legs wider so that Hope could see how wet she was. "I learned my lesson!"

"I'm glad," said Hope, yanking Kelley's panties down to expose her juicy cunt. "I would _hate_ to have had to take you downstairs like this, all wet and desperate, because you just couldn't manage to be a good girl. I would've hated to miss the chance of fucking you, because I only fuck good girls."

"Fuck," moaned Kelley, unable to believe how turned on she was by this, by this girl she hadn't met before today talking to her like this, telling her that she had better be good or else... It was like this stranger had somehow managed to access her porn searches, and was trying to make all her fantasies come true. 

"So," continued Hope. "You said you've learned your lesson. Are you gonna be a good girl now?"

"Yes," said Kelley unabashedly. "I'll be a good girl for you!"

Hope swore to herself, then suddenly she was bending down to lap at Kelley's dripping pussy. The younger girl squealed at the first touch, it was so unexpected! Hope had a hold on her hips to prevent her from rocking back, her nails digging into Kelley's skin as a reminder to _be a good girl._

Hope wrapped her lips around Kelley's swollen clit, sucking on it before using her dexterous tongue to slurp at Kelley's center, delighting in the way the freshman's hole was pulsing, trying to draw her further in. 

"That's it, pretty girl," she whispered into Kelley's pussy. "You're being such a good girl for me! Do you like my tongue on your cunt?"

"Yes, fuck," moaned Kelley, wrapping her arms around Hope's pillow to ground herself, keep herself from grinding against the older girl's face. "I love it, fuck! Fuck me, Hope!"

"Remember," said Hope warningly. "You don't give orders around here."

She gave Kelley's cunt one more lick before pulling away, licking her lips and savoring the younger woman's taste. She slapped Kelley's cunt once, ignoring the way it made the younger woman twitch involuntarily. The freshman was so cute, she just had to let it slide! It might be naughty, but there was no way she was going to lose out on the chance to make this beautiful girl cum from her ministrations.

"Did that feel nice, baby girl?"

"Yes," answered Kelley immediately. "Please, Hope! Please!"

"Please what, little one?"

"Please fuck me! If you want to," she added quickly, remembering the older girl's assertion that she would take care of Kelley how and when she wanted to. 

"Oh, honey, I will," said Hope. "But first, I want to use you a little bit. I'm going to sit on your face. Tap my thigh quickly three times if you have trouble breathing, understood?"

"Yes," said Kelley, eyes going wide as she flipped back over, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out in anticipation.

"Good girl," said Hope, strong thighs lowering her down so that she hovered just millimeters away from Kelley's face, the aroma f her pussy permeating the younger girl's nostrils. It smelled divine, in Kelley's opinion, and she couldn't wait to taste it!

"Now, keep your tongue out and lick at me while I ride your face, then I'll take care of you."

Kelley obeyed, flicking her tongue across Hope's pussy as the older girl smeared her slick across Kelley's nose, mouth, and chin. Her entire world was reduced down to this, her desire to please the woman riding her face as well as the ache between her own legs. Hope tasted just as good as she smelled, and Kelley was already addicted. 

"Good girl, fuck!"

Hope was moaning as she used Kelley's mouth and face for her own pleasure. The younger girl had been a bit of a brat earlier, what with swearing at her, but she hadn't expected the freshman to be so eager to submit. And that was what Kelley was- eager. Eager to please. It was such a shame, thought Hope to herself, that she was only here because her friend had asked her to come. She hadn't had this much fun with a girl in a long time.

The older girl pulled herself off of Kelley's face just before she came. It was almost physically painful to remove herself from the pleasure that the freshman's tongue was bringing her, but Hope wanted to see Kelley cum before she did. She looked down at the younger girl and almost regretted that decision when she saw how pretty Kelley looked, all wet with her tongue out, licking Hope's slick off her lips.

"Does that- fuck, does that taste good, little one?"

"Yes," moaned Kelley. "D-Did I please you?"

This _fucking girl_ was going to kill her, thought Hope to herself as she nodded, assuring Kelley that she had been a very good girl, that she had thoroughly earned the pleasure she was about to receive. 

"Tell me how bad you need it, and I'll give to you. 

Kelley moaned, the humiliation of being told to beg by a woman she had only just met putting a dirty edge on her arousal, making it all the more exciting as she spread her legs wide open so that Hope could see how desperate her cunt was to be touched.

"Please," she cried. "Please, Hope! Please fuck my pussy! I'll be so good, I promise! Please, I need you!"

Normally, Hope would make her beg more. Certainly, that was what she did with Carli when her VP needed to be taken down a peg or two. But Kelley looked so innocent and filthy at the same time, staring up at Hope with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, as if all she had ever wanted in the world was to be fucked by Hope. 

Hope plunged three fingers into Kelley's cunt, drilling them in and out of the younger girl at a brutal pace. Her other hand went to work between her own legs, rubbing her clit and bringing her quickly to the edge. From the way Kelley was moaning as Hope's thick fingers fucked her tight pussy, she wasn't far behind.

"Are you close?"

Hope barely managed to hiss out the words as she curled her fingers, massaging Kelley's g-spot. The younger girl nodded, eyes screwed tight shut as she panted and gasped out her pleasure. 

"Good, fuck! Now, cum now!"

Kelley didn't have to be told twice, clamping down on Hope's fingers inside of her and moaning her pleasure as Hope followed her over the edge, thighs shaking as she came. 

"Good-ah!- good girl," cooed Hope, gently extracting her fingers from inside Kelley even as aftershocks still ravaged her body. "Atta girl, baby! You did so good, shh, I have you!"

She pulled Kelley into her arms, stroking the younger woman's trembling back, bringing her gently back down to Earth. Kelley clung to her, too fuckdumb and exhausted to care that she was cuddling with a perfect stranger after begging said stranger to fuck her.

But then, thought Hope, hopefully they wouldn't remain strangers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long! School just started back up for me, and since my college is in Canada, it has been a SAGA getting me here from the States. I'm on day 2 of my government-mandated 2 week quarantine, so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot in between Zoom classes! That goes for this fic, as well as all my others!


	18. Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needy Viv wakes Lisa in the middle of the night, and her girlfriend has just one caveat for her pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, but I watched the Arsenal game today and got inspired to write about these ladies! And then I remembered the videos they filmed while quarantining with Lisa's parents, and now here we are...

Lisa was right in the middle of a strange dream about longhorn cattle when she woke up. 

Or, more accurately, was woken up. A little shake to her shoulders, followed by a bigger one when she failed to sit up, gripping harder to the longhorn cattle who were about to take her on a grand journ-

"Lisa. Lisa."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned over to find Vivianne, wide awake and looking down at her. There didn't appear to be anything particularly wrong with her girlfriend (as in, she wasn't bleeding profusely, showing any signs of having a nightmare, or alerting her to the fact that there was an axe murderer standing beside their bed) and so, yawning, she wondered why the Dutch woman had woken her up. 

"Honey," she yawned, trying not to be annoyed. "What's up?"

Vivianne blushed, looking down at the mattress. She was so shy sometimes, and while Lisa normally found it adorable, she wished that she would just speak up, so that she could go back to sleep. 

"Viv," she said again. "Darling, are you alright?"

Her girlfriend gave a small whine, sticking out her lower lip and lowering her eyes. Following her gaze, Lisa suddenly found herself much more awake, because her girlfriend had a hand between her legs, rocking her hips forward as she touched herself.

"Fuck," whispered the Scottish woman. "Are you a bit needy right now, my love?"

 _"Ja,"_ gasped Viv, and Lisa no longer gave a fuck about going back to sleep. 

"Don't worry, love," she cooed. "I'll take care of you, shh. Now, my sweet Viv, are you supposed to be touching yourself?"

Whimpering, Viv shook her head- she knew Lisa's rules about touching herself without permission. As in, not to do it. However, her hand kept moving between her legs, seemingly unable to stop herself. Lisa raised her eyebrows, shoving the covers off of herself and giving Viv's cheek a warning tap with two fingers.

"Naughty girl," she said. "I'd suggest that you stop touching yourself right now, or else I'll just go back to sleep and let you play with yourself. I'll just leave you to yourself, and I won't get you off the next time you need me either. Is that something you want, little one?"

"No," whined Viv, forcing her hand out from in between her legs and giving Lisa a better view of her glistening, needy pussy. "I'm sorry, Lisa!" 

"Shh," Lisa soothed her, smiling at the way her girlfriend's hips continued to cant forwards, even without anything between her legs. "It's alright, darling. I'll let it go, just this once, because you're clearly such a needy girl. Now, would you like to be fucked, sweet thing?"

Vivianne nodded, whimpering again, a bit louder so that the sound pierced the night air. Lisa perked up her ears quickly, making sure that the only other sounds she heard were those of the wind outside, then returned her attention to her whining girlfriend.

"Don't worry, baby girl," she said. "I'll fuck you. I'll make it feel better, honey, but you've gotta be quiet for me. Do you think you can do that?"

Viv nodded quickly, spreading her legs wider, opening herself up for Lisa. The Scottish woman smiled at her, stroking her hair and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"Good girl. Now, lie back on the bed, sweetheart. Show me your pretty pussy."

Vivianne hurried to obey, and Lisa quietly got off the bed and walked around so that she could settle herself between her girlfriend's legs. She swiped a single finger through her glistening cunt, grinning at how wet her pretty girl was. Briefly, she thought about how she should maybe punish Viv for touching herself before waking her up, but quickly dismissed the idea- it would be too loud. No matter how supportive her parents were of her relationship with her Arsenal teammate, she was fairly certain that they wouldn't appreciate being woken up by the sounds of her spanking and scolding said teammate. 

"So wet," she cooed. "Such a needy girl."

Slowly, she pressed one finger into her girlfriend, holding back her own moan at how _tight_ Vivianne always was. The Dutch woman clenched her pussy around Lisa's finger, velvet walls trying to draw her in further. Rather than obliging that request, Lisa pulled her finger back out but, before Viv could whine at the loss, replaced it with two fingers, curling them and hitting the taller woman's g-spot. 

"Such a tight cunt," she said, voice barely a ghost of a whisper, only just loud enough for Viv to hear. "Always so tight for me. Maybe tomorrow I'll get the strap out, bend you over and give you the fucking you deserve."

Viv let out a moan at the idea, and immediately Lisa withdrew her fingers. The sound had pierced the quiet of the night again, and she dearly hoped that it hadn't woken her parents.

"Bad girl," she said, after determining that the coast was clear, and inserting her fingers into Viv's mouth for the other girl to suck clean while she chastised her. "I told you to be quiet and you couldn't listen. You get one more chance, baby, and then I'll have to gag you."

Lisa continued as Viv swirled her tongue around and between her fingers, making sure that she'd gotten all of her own slick off. 

"Remember," she said. "You have to be quiet. We wouldn't want my parents to hear, now would we? Wouldn't want them to come in here, all worried about us, and find you with your legs wide open, so needy and desperate to be fucked."

And, from Lisa's words alone, Viv gave another gasping moan, pussy clenching around nothing. 

"Tsk tsk," Lisa grinned, sliding silently off the bed and opening their nightstand, heading straight for the box in the back that contained every sex toy she had accumulated during her time with Viv. She felt around, shifting things as little as possible, until she felt it beneath her fingertips. 

"I did warn you, love," she said, smiling as she saw Viv's eyes widen at the object in her hands. "But you just couldn't be quiet. Now, open."

Obediently, Viv opened her mouth, allowing Lisa to slide the ball gag past her lips and secure it behind her head. The Scottish woman wished that she had her phone so that she could take a picture of the other woman, staring up at her with wide eyes, mouth full of a gag, and desperately wet. 

"There we are," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Viv's cheek, then the hollow of her throat. "That's a good girl. Let me know when you need to cum, so that I can give you permission."

Then she was back between her girlfriend's legs, dipping down to put her mouth where Vivianne wanted it. She started by sucking each of her lips into her mouth, then swiping her tongue across her slit. All she could hear from her girlfriend were the tiniest muffled moans, and she smiled to herself. Somehow, Viv's noises sounded even hotter when they were being kept back. 

"Such a sweet cunt," she whispered into her girlfriend's folds, puckering her lips to suck Viv's clit into her mouth. She let the little bud go quickly, eliciting a jerk of the hips from Viv, and returned her attention to lavishing her hole with kisses and licks, lapping up her slick. 

"So worked up," she teased. "So desperate."

Viv's mouth ached from the gag, but at the same time the ball in her mouth felt so good- she could barely hear her own tiny whimpers, and they sounded even more strangled and desperate than they would have otherwise. Lisa's tongue between her legs was, of course, bliss- especially when her girlfriend started humming some tune near her clit, causing her to jerk forward.

The little flicks of Lisa's tongue against her most sensitive places, combined with the other girl returning two fingers to her cunt, was making it hard to hold back an orgasm. Normally, she would just tell Lisa that she was about to cum, so that her girlfriend could give her permission, but she couldn't very well do that while gagged, could she? Instead, reaching a long arm down, she tugged on the top of Lisa's hair. 

Her girlfriend popped up, face dripping with Viv's juices, and gave her a smile as she licked them off her lips.

"Are you close, love? Do you want to cum?"

Viv whimpered, the sound mostly blocked by the gag, and nodded her head frantically- Lisa hadn't bothered taking her fingers out of her pussy, and was still massaging her g-spot even as she considered whether or not to grant her permission to orgasm. 

"Alright, alright," said the Scottish woman when she saw how wide Viv's eyes were, how desperate, how adorable that made her girlfriend look, especially with the added bonus of the gag in her mouth stopping her from begging properly with her words. 

"Cum for me, love."

Viv obeyed, arching her back and causing Lisa to dip back down quickly, licking her through it so that she could gather up as much of her juices on her tongue. 

"Good girl," cooed Lisa as Viv's aftershocks wracked her body. She hovered above her girlfriend, licking her juices off her lips as she undid the ball gag, putting it aside and pulling Viv into her arms. 

"Thank you," sighed Viv, cuddling into the shorter woman and stretching her jaw, trying to banish the ache from the ball gag. It was only moments before she was asleep in Lisa's arms, the Scottish woman looking fondly down at her and giving her a kiss on the forehead before she herself returned to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, something that had happened the previous night kept poking at Lisa's brain. It wasn't her dream about the cattle- although she was curious to know how that would have ended- but rather Viv's reaction to something she had said.

Handing her girlfriend a mug of coffee, she looked around quickly to make sure that her parents weren't in the room. Ensuring they weren't, she gave Viv a moment to take her first sip of coffee before bringing it up.

"Darling," she said. "I was thinking a bit about something I said last night."

"Hm?"

"When I mentioned Mum and Dad catching us... Was it just my imagination, or did that make you very wet?"

Viv's blush was enough of an answer as she stared down into her coffee, wishing that she could disappear. She had hoped that Lisa wouldn't notice- that was one fantasy that she had been too embarrassed to share with her girlfriend. The fantasy didn't really involve Lisa's parents, obviously- two people who she really wanted to like her- but she had been so aroused last night that the mere mention of being caught had made her want to cum then and there.

"Aw, baby," cooed her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "If that's something you want, I'll make it happen. Not with my parents, obviously."

She shuddered at that thought.

"But, I bet that Beth and Daan would be down for it, baby. I'm sure they'd love to see you all spread open for me, so desperate to be fucked."

Vivianne shivered, leaning against Lisa and taking another sip of her coffee. She had to make sure she was awake, because this sounded like a dream. 


	19. Carli Lloyd/Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, feat. the 2015 WWC roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they win the 2015 WWC, Carli and Hope arrange to make one of Kelley's fantasies come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO this chapter would not exist without lesbian__barbie who not only gave me the idea, but spent literal hours fleshing it out with me yesterday. 
> 
> This will have spinoff chapters. Obviously. How could it not?
> 
> This chapter contains: a/b/o dynamics, dirty talk, degrading language, bondage, gangbang, nipple clamps, face slapping (briefly), begging, gagging of a character who is not Kelley, and happy sex tears. Everything is consensual. Let me know if I missed anything. Don't like, don't read.

"Everything feel good, love? Nothing too tight?"

Kelley shook her head. As if anything could feel less than good, when it was Carli and Hope taking care of her. Her alphas were so attentive to her needs that there was no way they would even risk her getting really hurt. 

"Good girl," said Hope lovingly, bending down to give Kelley a gentle kiss. Carli did the same, and Kelley leaned into her alphas' touch, wondering if the chill she felt was from the evening air or from the anticipation of what was about to happen. 

She had recently admitted, rather drunkly, to this exact fantasy, one which Carli and Hope had agreed (following her return to sobriety) to arrange for her as soon as they won the World Cup. Which had been earlier today. The stadium where they had won the title was now completely empty except for them, them and, soon, their twenty teammates. Kelley was bound, arms pulled up above her head by a rope dangling down from the crossbar, and bent over with her legs spread and attached to the goalposts, exposing her cunt. And in the locker room lingered all of their teammates, waiting to either watch her get fucked until she couldn't think or fuck her themselves. 

"We didn't bring the gags," said Hope, stroking Kelley's cheek as Carli spread their toys out on a sheet on the ground. "Because we need you to be able to tell us if you need to stop. We're gonna be here the whole time, baby girl. We're gonna make sure nothing's too much."

Kelley turned her head to kiss Hope's hand, pussy already wet from imagining how good this was going to be, how all of her teammates were going to fuck her and use her holes for their own pleasure. The keeper felt the smile in her kiss and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Little slut," she said fondly, laughing at how eager her omega was. "Are you ready?"

Kelley nodded, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her alpha's silly question. Hope and Carli's instincts were tuned finely enough to her to know that she was more than ready. She was ready, she was willing, and she wanted to get started, already! 

"Okay," said Carli, joining Hope and giving their little omega another kiss, one of them to each of her round cheeks. "Everyone, we're good to go!"

The arousal was palpable as their teammates walked out onto the pitch, alphas and omegas alike nearly stopping in their tracks when they saw the tantalizing sight that was Kelley. They had known that the omega wanted to be fucked by all of them, but they hadn't expected the magnificence of the sight that greeted them: the defender, bound and spread open, already wet and bent over, making it so easy to slip a cock into her hole. 

Kelley was just able to turn her head far enough to see the group approaching behind her, some of the alphas clenching their fists tightly to stop themselves from taking off into a sprint, racing to be one of the first to press her cock into the willing omega. Ali, it appeared, was almost physically having to hold Ashlyn back, whereas Pinoe had stopped to take a deep breath. Kelley smirked when she saw Alex, hands cuffed together behind her body and being propelled forward by Abby's firm hand on her back. Clearly, the older striker had known what would be up, and had taken steps to prevent her omega from racing forward and immediately pressing Kelley's face into her pussy. Morgan's eyes had widened and she was holding Lauren's hand tightly, pupils blown wide in shock at what she was seeing- the young omega was no stranger to sex with her mates, but she had never encountered anything like this before. 

It felt like an eternity before the group reached her, and Kelley whimpered in anticipation. She wanted it so bad- she needed it, she needed to be used and fucked and she needed it now! She couldn't wait anymore!

"Shh, little one," cooed Carli, sensing her omega's distress. "They're almost here. They're gonna fuck you so good."

"Yes, we are," said Abby, the first to arrive. "Don't you worry, little omega, we're going to use you until you're dripping." 

Kelley whimpered as the others arrived, wishing she could bend over further and make it even _more_ obvious that she needed it, she needed to be fucked! Carli stroked her hair, and Kelley noticed that the woman already had her cock out, stroking it slowly as she looked at her pretty little omega. 

"But Carli's gonna use you first, baby," said Abby. "She deserves it. She deserves to use your pretty hole first, because she did so well today."

Several of the alphas behind Abby growled lightly, unhappy at the idea of needing to wait for the superstar to finish with Kelley before they got their shot. As for Carli, she had moved behind Kelley and was stroking her wet pussy gently, almost lightheaded at the idea that she would be pressing inside of her omega in just a few moments. Kelley whined- Carli was so close to her, she could tell that her Alpha was achingly hard, and she needed her cock inside of her! 

"No one's knotting her," said Hope, addressing both the gathered crowd and her own mates. "Shh, shh, Kell," she cooed as her omega whined. "Carls and I will knot you later, but for now you just have to take it the way we give it to you. You want to be fucked and fucked, and that's harder if everyone gets to knot you."

The last part was also directed towards the others, some of them still looking a bit disappointed, but all of them understanding the keeper's logic. None of them wanted to wait for other alphas to untie from Kelley before getting their chance at her. 

"I've gotcha, baby."

Carli lined herself up with Kelley's dripping pussy and pressed in slowly, savoring the feeling of her omega's walls, so tight and wet and smooth, wrapping around her cock, pulling her in. Kelley was moaning, trying to rock back onto Carli's cock but prevented from doing so by the taut ropes around her legs, keeping her still and submissive.

"Please," Kelley moaned. "Please, Carls, fuck me! Fuck me!"

Carli ran a hand over her back, then gave her a light slap to her ass, pumping in and out teasingly slowly.

"I am fucking you, baby. Do you want it harder?"

"Yes," moaned Kelley. "Please, fuck me hard!"

Carli had planned to tease Kelley a little bit more, but if there was one thing she'd realized since she and Hope had brought the young omega into their relationship, it was that she had a hard time denying Kelley pretty much anything she asked for. She sped up her thrusts, balls slapping against Kelley's smooth skin, giving the defender the pounding she'd been needing.

While Carli fucked her omega, the familiar ridges of her alpha's cock getting Kelley all warmed up for the night ahead, the other women were watching, entranced and unbearably aroused. Many, or most, were already planning how they were going to fuck Kelley, and were scanning the pile of toys for additional ideas. 

One person, however, was scanning the toys, but for an entirely different reason.

Morgan's pupils were dilated as she looked at the assemblage, a shiver of fear running through her body. Some of those looked painful! Some of them were completely unidentifiable! 

The waves of apprehension coming from her younger omega brought Lauren over in seconds, and she pulled Morgan down onto her lap, giving her a kiss and releasing pheromones to calm the younger girl. 

"What is it, little one?"

Morgan flushed- everyone else already seemed so knowledgable, even Julie, who was only a little bit older than her! She felt like an idiot for not knowing what half those toys were, but she couldn't lie to her alpha! Even Amy, who acted as much like an alpha as any omega could, could never bring herself to lie to Lauren. 

"What... What are those, Alpha?"

Lauren couldn't stop herself from laughing a little bit. Her little omega was so precious! Morgan whined, and Lauren quickly ran a hand through her hair to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, love," she said. "I'm not laughing at you. It's alright, baby girl. You're gonna find out what they do, and I promise that they're all going to make Kelley so happy. Like those right there, those are nipple clamps. It's like when I pinch your nipples, but it hurts more."

Morgan whined again, imagining how they would look on Kelley's tits. The thought made her undeniably wet, a fact which Lauren could _smell._ The alpha smiled, sliding her hand down to rub Morgan's pussy gently. 

"You know what the blindfold is, and I know you've seen a butt plug before."

Morgan nodded, rubbing against Lauren's hand. She'd seen one before, definitely- Lauren often put one inside of Amy when the other omega challenged her dominance a bit too much. 

While Lauren reassured her omega, Carli had her hand wrapped in Kelley's ponytail and was pounding into the defender at a brutal pace, the sound of their skin slapping against each other permeating the cool evening air. Kelley was moaning as she was fucked, and the pretty sounds that her omega was making were bringing Carli close to the edge. Wrapping an arm around Kelley's middle, Carli was forced to let go of her hair so that she could hold the base of her cock, forcing her knot back as she released her hot cum into Kelley's pussy. 

Of course, not being able to knot her omega left her somewhat unsatisfied, still achingly hard. She stilled inside of Kelley for a moment, filling her pussy up, before pulling out and leaving the omega dripping her cum out of her hole. Kelley whined, obviously missing the feel of her alpha's knot but more preoccupied with clenching her pussy, trying to keep Carli's cum inside of her.

"Have her clean your cock, Carls," said Hope, lazily stroking her own member. Carli shuddered happily at the thought, making her way around and slipping her cock into her omega's open mouth. Kelley sucked it obediently, licking around it and making sure she got all of Carli's cum and her own slick. She purposely made her noises loud, and another little dribble of cum came from the tip of Carli's cock, making Kelley grin.

"Thank you, alpha," she said, grinning up at Carli as the older woman pulled out of her mouth, gesturing the other women forwards, signaling that they were now free to have their fun with Kelley. 

Especially for the younger alphas, it was a race to get to Kelley first. The defender was open and ready, her pheromones _begging_ an alpha to slide their cock into her, to, as she had said when she had asked them all to be here, use her until she couldn't think of anything else.

Ultimately, it was Abby who won the race to fuck Kelley next- largely because she was such a strong alpha, and none of the younger alphas or even many of the older ones felt like challenging her. The chance of fucking Kelley before others was tempting, yes, but not enough to counter the probability that they would lose the challenge and have their pride bruised. 

Abby didn't wait before pressing into Kelley's warm pussy, feeling the defender's walls close around her and using her grip on Kelley's hips as leverage to pound into the bent-over omega. The veins on her cock made Kelley clench in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and tongue partway out of her mouth. Abby couldn't see her face, but she could hear her gasps of pleasure which made her inner alpha swell with pride. 

"You feel so good," she growled, balls slapping against Kelley's skin. "So fuckin' good, Kell."

However, she had barely been fucking the omega defender for two minutes when she heard a noise that was not from Kelley's pleasure, coming from where she had left Alex. Her own omega's hands were bound with cuffs, and Abby had hoped that that would be enough of a warning to Alex to remember her place tonight.

Evidently not.

"Alphaa," moaned Alex, rubbing her thighs together desperately. "Alpha, I need you! Now!"

Abby rolled her eyes- she should have expected that the younger striker would try something like this. Of _course_ just restraining Alex's hands wasn't going to be enough. Her omega liked to be the center of attention, and Abby could tell that she was purposefully trying to draw her attention away from Kelley and towards herself. Seeing how happy Kelley looked, bent over and ready to be used, she wanted that for herself!

She would have ignored the problem, except for the fact that some of the other alphas were taking the bait, starting to look over at Alex, diverting their attention away from Kelley. Alex was going to end up ruining her friend's night if she got her way, and Abby wasn't about to let that happen.

So, as hard as it was, she forced herself to pull out of Kelley, leaving the defender gasping and whimpering.

"Someone fuck her," said Abby to the other alphas, and Megan and HAO immediately took advantage of the opportunity, the former picking up where Abby had left off while the latter slid her cock into Kelley's open mouth and started pumping her hips, fucking the defender's throat and coaxing out pretty little gagging sounds. Meanwhile, Abby stormed towards Alex, who looked smugly up at her, thinking she had gotten her way once again. 

"Hope," said Abby, getting the keeper's attention. "Do you have a gag?"

"Sure," said the keeper. "Just a sec. We didn't put it out with the other toys, but it's right in our bag- aha! Here it is! We disinfected everything before we brought it out, so it's clean. Knock yourself out."

Abby thanked her teammate, accepting the gag and savoring the way Alex's eyes widened, her omega whimpering and bending over, hoping to tempt Abby with her pussy and make her forget about gagging her. Unwaveringly, the older striker pulled the younger up off the ground by her ponytail and landed several sharp slaps to her ass.

"Don't pay her any attention," she said to the others as some looked over to see what was happening. "Attention is what she wants. And she's being punished, because she doesn't realize that she can't always get her way." 

Alex whined, gasping as Abby spanked her a few more times, making sure her ass was nice and red.

"You," said Abby, tapping Alex's cheek to get her to open her mouth and pressing the ball gag into her mouth. "Are going to sit here. And you're gonna watch everyone fuck her, and you're not going to try and take any attention from her or else you will not like your punishment. Nod if you understand."

Alex nodded quickly, sinking back to her knees and whimpering as her heels made contact with her sore ass, now fully restrained (or so Abby hoped) from causing any more trouble. 

JJ was on her knees as well, mouth open and keeping Christie's cock warm for her as she waited for her shot at Kelley. Syd was lying back, contentedly fingering herself as she watched the show and wishing that her husband had been invited to the party. He would, of course, immediately smell the sex on her when she managed to track down his hotel room, and then he could fuck her hard, but not quite as hard as Megan was pounding into Kelley's pussy.

"Fuck," growled the short-haired woman. "You slut! This is what you love, isn't it? You love being used, you need your holes filled. Is that right?"

Kelley tried to answer, but all that came out of her mouth were the sounds of her gagging on Heather's cock. Filthy, wet, choking sounds that made Megan want to cum right there, to the symphony that was Kelley, trying to answer that _yes! this is what she loves!_ while Heather's balls slapped against her chin. 

"Good girl," cooed Hope, as she and Carli sat back together to enjoy the show. Their omega looked so pretty, all sweaty and bound, taking it the way she had begged to. Carli was stroking her fellow alpha's cock as they both enjoyed the sight of their omega, being used like a toy by their teammates.

"Fuck," growled HAO, nearing her peak from the way Kelley's warm mouth and talented tongue were pleasuring her thick cock, and the sounds that it made. "I'm going to cum on your face."

Kelley nodded happily, looking up at the alpha as she pulled out of her mouth and sticking out her tongue, ready to catch any seed that was to fall opportunely. The older woman stroked her cock, getting closer and closer, glad knowing that she wouldn't be able to knot unless she was inside a warm hole, but readying herself to cum all over her friend.

"Beg for it," said Amy suddenly, speaking up from the background. The omega had a strap around her hips, one which Morgan was shyly sucking to get it nice and wet and easy to use. Lauren held the younger girl's head gently, encouraging her to try and take it just a little deeper than she normally would. 

"Yes," agreed Ali. "Come on, Kell, beg HAO to cum all over your pretty face."

Kelley immediately obeyed, launching into a multitude of pleas, begging Heather to cum all over her face, to mark her up, how she needed it so badly, needed her cum!

"Shh, little one," growled the alpha, giving her cock a final stroke. "I'll give it to you."

She made sure to direct one spurt of cum into Kelley's mouth, but not much caring where the other ropes landed, so long as they ended up somewhere on Kelley. The sight of their omega, all marked up (albeit with another alpha's cum) made Hope and Carli impossibly more aroused, imagining how hard they were going to have to fuck Kelley to reassert their claim to her. Hope's teeth were bared, almost tempted to stand up and challenge Megan for the omega's pussy, but Carli stopped her by putting her mouth on her, sucking at her balls while giving her a handjob. 

Megan ran her finger around the edge of the omega's hole, where her cock was still drilling in and out in a heavenly rhythm. She gathered the juices- Kelley's own, and the remains of Carli's cum, that were leaking there and spread them on her thumb. Then, with a tap to the defender's clit, she brought her hand back up and started working her thumb into Kelley's ass, making the defender moan. Heather had made way, and Becky took over the use of Carli's mouth while Megan worked her ass open. 

Kelley was in heaven. She was being pounded by a cock while another used her mouth, and her ass was being worked open so that it could be used as well. She felt Megan cum inside her pussy, then pull out and wipe her cock on Kelley's thigh, smearing the defender's skin with a combination of Carli's and her cum, and Kelley's own floods of slick. Her inner omega was crooning, loving the feeling of bringing these powerful alphas pleasure, of being a good fucking slut.

Becky immediately pulled out of her mouth and picked up where Megan had left off, spitting on Kelley's ass and using the saliva to continue working her hole open. The omega's mouth was wide open, tongue out, needing another cock inside, needing to please! 

"Shh, honey," said Becky, the gentleness of her voice in complete contrast to the way she was fucking her, using her hole for her pleasure. "Shh, you'll be used. Just be patient."

Using the hand not opening up her ass, Becky began to stroke Kelley's clit, the sudden pressure to the abandoned nub making Kelley cry out. It only took a few seconds before her pussy was clenching, spasming desperately, so close to the edge.

"Do you want to cum, little omega?"

Abby was back, stroking her cock in front of Kelley's face, just far enough out of reach of her tongue. Kelley nodded- she didn't just want to cum, she needed it! Becky's hands working her clit and her ass at the same time while the other defender pounded her with her thick cock had made her squirm, needing it so badly but wanting to wait for permission. She liked to test her alphas, but not right now. She would test them later, when they gave her the knots that they had promised. For now, she wanted to be a good omega slut. 

"Pleaseeee," she whined. "Please, let me cum!" 

"What do you think, Becky?"

The defender fucking her had absolutely no hesitation before nodding. She was close as well, and she wanted to feel Kelley clench and spasm and writhe on her cock as she came, hopefully for just the first time of the night.

"Cum on her cock," ordered Abby, stepping back, deciding that if she couldn't fuck Kelley first, she would go last, be the last cock Kelley felt before her own alphas took her again. "Cum like a dirty girl."

Becky pinched her clit, and Kelley came, moaning like a pornstar as her clenching walls milked Becky's cock, triggering the blonde's own orgasm. The omega was nearly crying in bliss as the sensation of being filled with an alpha's hot cum only strengthened her orgasm. 

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you thank you _thank you!_ "

"Good girl," moaned Becky, pulling out of Kelley just before she could accidentally knot her. "Remembering your manners. Just like a good slut."

She was replaced in Kelley's pussy by Christie, who pushed in just in time to feel the last spasms of Kelley's orgasm gripping at her cock. As she watched the omega come down, she realized something- Kelley's ass was definitely ready to be used, the absence of anything in it making it blink and clench around nothing. And there was only one way to make sure that Kelley's beautiful ass got the use it deserved.

"Hey, Carli," she said, pulling out of Kelley for a brief second, just to allow the repositioning necessary to use all three of Kelley's holes at once. "Can you bring her down a little further? Get her on her knees on the ground so she can take a cock in her ass?"

Carli fiddled with the ropes- she and Hope had set up Kelley's arms on a sort of pulley, and it was relatively easy to bring their omega's arms fuller down, causing her to sink into almost the exact position that Christie wanted her. Now, all three of her holes were available to be fucked, and her hands were even down low enough that someone could potentially use the bound appendages to jerk their cock. 

Unwilling to leave the warmth of the omega's sloppy pussy, even for the promised tightness of her ass, Christie pushed back in and migrated so that she was under Kelley, fucking up into the pliant defender. Kelley's pleas to be fucked and used were all but background noise, so constant that Christie could ignore them if she tried very hard. She didn't want to do that, of course- rather, she preferred to listen to every sound the defender made, every desperate cry to be used for pleasure.

"Alyssa," she said, looking over towards the keeper, who had been standing to the side the entire time, not even stroking her own achingly hard cock, or having one of the omegas do it for her. She hadn't taken her eyes off Kelley once, and Christie had certainly noticed.

"Honey, do you want to fuck her?"

Alyssa took a tentative step forward. It wasn't in her nature to challenge another alpha, even for something as enticing as Kelley's cunt, so she had pictured that she would end up going last. However, she couldn't deny that there were indents in her palm where she had needed to clench her fists to stop herself from engaging in the fray of people waiting their turn.

"Slut," said Christie fondly, slapping Kelley's ass to get the defender paying attention again. "Do you want a nice, thick cock in your ass?"

Kelley nodded- she needed it so bad! She needed them to use her ass and cunt at the same time, to remind her that she was meant to be used, that she was bent over like this to make them feel good, with her own pleasure just a consequence. 

"I thought you might," said the older defender, stroking her side soothingly. "Lyssa, c'mere. You want to fuck her, don't you? Kelley, honey, be a good little girl and ask Alyssa to fuck your ass."

"Please," cried Kelley, turning her head just far enough to see the keeper approaching. "Please, Lyssa! Please, fuck my ass! I need it so badly, need to be used! Need to make you feel good! Please, alpha, use me!"

That was enough for Alyssa. She curled her lip back in warning at Ash as the other keeper moved forwards, thinking that Alyssa wasn't going fast enough. Before the two alphas could fight, Ali distracted her achingly hard mate by sinking down to her knees and wrapping her lips around Ashlyn's cock, fondling her girlfriend's balls and allowing Alyssa to continue on. The keeper spit on her hand and stroked her cock, getting it wet before sliding into Kelley's ass, grunting in pleasure at the way the hole wrapped around her.

Kelley's beautiful ass was heavenly tight, and the sensation of Christie's cock in Kelley's pussy only made it better. Kelley was trying to rock back on the two cock, but Christie's strong hands on her hips kept her still. It wasn't for her to decide the pace.

"Honey," cooed Christen, approaching Kelley and leaving Tobin standing back in the crowd. "Does that feel good? Two cocks inside of you, stretching you out?"

Kelley nodded desperately, Christie's cock rubbing against her g-spot.

Getting down to kiss her college teammate, Christen slyly pulled out the clamps and, before Kelley knew what was happening, had attached them to her sensitive nipples. The defender howled in pain and pleasure, making her fellow omega giggle.

"I know, Kell," she cooed. "I know, they hurt a bit. But you're a big girl, you can take it. Now, eat my pussy, show me what a good girl you can be."

Kelley whined as Christen tugged on the chain connected to the clamps, pulling her friend forwards so that she could align her soaking pussy with Kelley's mouth. The defender started licking desperately, Christen's slick omnipresent and overwhelming as she was fucked, and as her college teammate all but tortured her aching nipples, tugging on the chain every so often just to hear Kelley whimper, the vibrations heavenly on her pussy.

"Good girl," said Hope, hopping up to run a soothing hand through her stuffed omega's hair. "You're doing so good, Kell. Carls and I are so proud of you, honey, you're doing amazing."

"She's right," added Christen. "You're doing so perfect, Kell. Dripping with cum, being used like you wanted. Are you a happy little slut?"

She shifted slightly so that Kelley could answer aloud and be heard by everyone.

"Uh-huh," moaned Kelley. "I'm so happy, Pressy."

"Good girl," said Christen, ruffling her already messed up hair. "Now, suck my clit. Make me cum."

Kelley obeyed, working Christen's clit with her lips and tongue, occasionally dropping down to lap furiously at her hole until her friend was coming, grinding into Kelley's face and leaving her covered with the other omega's juices. 

Christen's boldness, her knowledge of Kelley's sexual habits, inspired the other omegas, and Kelley was so good with her mouth that she managed to finish off Whitney, Lori, and JJ before Christie came inside her pussy. Unusually roughly for the alpha, she pulled JJ away from Kelley before the omega's aftershocks had faded and bent JJ over, releasing the rest of her cum and her knot into the young blonde's cunt. Spent, they collapsed to the ground, JJ on Christie's lap, content to watch as they waited to untie. 

Shannon took Christie's place in Kelley's pussy while Tobin used her mouth, and Kelley came again, her tightening muscles causing Alyssa to release into her ass with a quiet groan. As much as the keeper longed to knot Kelley's perfect ass, she managed to pull out before she did, releasing the rest of her seed onto the small of Kelley's back. Amy all but shoved Kling out of the way to get her turn, her dark blue strap on still wet from Morgan's mouth, and started fucking Kelley's ass. The alpha growled, ready to pull the omega off her fellow defender and fuck Kelley herself, but a warning snarl from Hope made her stop- the keeper would absolutely not have anyone fighting that close to her omega. 

Meanwhile, Lauren was keeping herself entertained by rubbing her cock against Morgan's thigh, as the younger girl was still on her lap, growing wetter and wetter with each passing second. Tobin had grabbed the flogger and was using it to slap Kelley's cheek each time she slowed her pace, and Kelley was still writhing from the chain attached to her clamps being tugged this way and that, and Morgan had officially decided that Kelley seemed to be enjoying it too much for those toys to be as scary as they had first looked.

"Alpha," she whined, reaching down to take hold of Lauren's cock. "Please, use me like that! Please!"

Rather than pressing inside her pussy and fucking her the way Kelley was being fucked, Lauren gave Morgan a light slap on the ass. 

"Not yet, honey," she cooed. "It's not your turn. It's Kelley's turn to be fucked like a slut, and we wouldn't want you to take attention for yourself. Look where that got Alex."

She gestured over towards the forward, sobbing around her gag as Abby stroked her hard cock beside her, not letting her touch the way she was desperate to. She was wriggling in place, so unbearably aroused but unable to do anything to help herself. 

"Don't worry, baby girl," cooed Lauren. "I know you're not a naughty girl like Alex. You're my good girl, and I promise that Ames and I will use you so good when we get back to our room."

Morgan nodded in agreement and excitement, leaning back to let her Alpha keep stroking her pussy softly. 

Kelley was crying as well, the extra lubrication of her happy, fuckdumb tears making Tobin release down her throat, pulling out afterwards and slapping Kelley across the face with her still-hard cock. Kling immediately took her place, and at the same time Ashlyn replaced Shannon beneath Kelley, pulling the omega down on her cock and slapping her thighs until she rode her properly. Kelley's inner omega was in bliss, the feel of the cum in her ass, cunt and mouth letting her know, along with the pleased pheromones of the alphas and omegas around her, that she was doing a good job, that her body was bringing them such perfect pleasure. She opened her eyes for just long enough to see her alphas smiling proudly at her, and then she was orgasming for the third time, squeezing Ashlyn's cock. 

Amy had pulled out of her ass by that point, quickly replaced by Kling, who gave her another growl as they switched places. Kelley licked at the forward until she came, rubbing her pussy up and down Kelley's face to ensure that the other girl was covered in her juices. Abby, having displayed incredible patience (mostly by imagining how she was going to punish Alex for causing her to be one of the last ones to cum inside the omega) finally pressed into Kelley's mouth, the defender bobbing her head up and down her cock, taking her as deep as she could, gagging and crying as she choked on it.

The veteran striker used Kelley's sweaty hair to guide her, listening to the sounds of Kling coming in her ass and Ash in her pussy, feeling Kelley moan at the sensation of being pumped with even more cum, and finally shooting off herself down the omega's abused throat, making sure that she'd swallowed all of it before finally pulling out.

Carli and Hope were on their omega right away. There would be time for tender lovemaking later, when they could really start to remind her that she was theirs, removing the traces of all other alphas. For now, though, they just needed to knot her. And they knew that Kelley needed it as well- her pheromones were crying out, begging for their knots, begging them to tie to her.

Hope released the rope holding Kelley's aching arms above her head and caught her as she collapsed bonelessly. Carli did her ankles, and then they pressed into her ass and pussy, other alphas' cum sticking to their cocks, until they both let go, popping their knots inside of the omega.

Kelley whimpered with satisfaction and exhaustion, the relief of having her own alphas' knots inside of her, stretching her, filling her up even further than before, made her cry harder.

The others recognized that it was time to leave, then, heading back to the hotel to finish satisfying themselves, while Carli and Hope took Kelley in their arms, rocking her and praising her, as they all came back to earth together. 

"Good girl," cooed Hope. "That's our sweet, beautiful omega."

"We've got you, love," added Carli. "You did so good. We're so proud of you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) have a good day!


	20. Rose Lavelle/Emily Sonnett #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily fucks her baby girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: daddy kink and some dirty talk

Everyone always thought of Rose Lavelle as so innocent. Sweet baby Rose, after all. And she was... kind of. 

Until she and Emily were alone. 

"Come here, princess," said Emily, beckoning her girlfriend over with a single crooked finger and a suggestive gaze. Rose turned around and bit her lip when she saw Emily sitting on the couch. The older girl was still fully clothed, and (other than the look in her eyes) the only thing that suggested her intent was the head of their strap, poking out of the zip of her jeans. She was stroking her cock as Rose scurried across the room, shedding her top as she went. 

"Hi, baby," said Emily, patting her lap. Rose sat down on the offered seat, kissing Emily's cheek and making the older girl smile fondly. 

"Hi daddy," said Rose, and Emily had to hold back a shudder. She would _never_ get tired of Rose calling her that, ever since the first time it had slipped out of the younger girl's mouth it never failed to make her wet. 

"Is someone a bit excited?"

Emily inclined her head towards Rose's abandoned shirt, taking her hand away from her cock to cup Rose's breasts in her palms. 

"Yes, daddy," said Rose, trying to move to straddle Emily's thigh but being prevented by the older girl sliding her hand under the cup of her bra to stroke her right nipple.

"I can tell," laughed Emily. "Daddy's horny girl."

"Mmmmhmmm," said Rose, opting to ignore the fact that Emily had started this. "Daddyyyy..."

Emily pressed her lips to Rose's, briefly wrapping a hand in the girl's hair and tugging gently. She slid her other hand up Rose's thigh, reaching the leg holes of her workout shorts and brushing her fingertips against her panties. 

"Is there something you need, princess?"

Rose whimpered, shaking her hips to try and get Emily to move her fingers further, just up a bit more to where she wanted them. 

"Words, baby. Use your words and Daddy will give you what you need."

"Daaaaddddyyyy," moaned Rose, dragging out the word to emphasize her frustration. She had gone from playing on her phone to absolutely soaking in about no time flat, and she knew that Emily knew what she wanted! 

"Words, Rose," said Emily sharply, giving her ass a single sharp slap. "Daddy doesn't play with whiny girls."

Rose whimpered.

"Please, daddy," she said. "Please, daddy, I need you to touch me!"

Emily smiled, kissing Rose's neck. 

"That's a good girl," she cooed. "Is your pussy wet, princess?"

Rose nodded, getting more and more frustrated each second that went by without Emily's hands on her cunt. 

"Well," said Emily, finding Rose's rapid descent into near-desperation mind-blowingly sexy and completely adorable at the same time. "I suppose Daddy can help you."

Emily slid her fingers up until they found Rose's soaked center, brushing across her clit. She pinched it gently, causing Rose to try and grind against her hand. 

"Clothes off, baby," commanded Emily, and Rose was undressed in a flash, shorts and panties and bra joining her shirt on the floor. Emily had to take a moment to sit back, squeezing her own pussy around the short end of the strap that was inserted into her. Her girlfriend was so beautiful, so delectable and fuckable. She could feel Rose trying hard to be good, trying not to straddle Emily's denim-clad thigh and grind against it, but it was definitely a losing battle.

"There, that's better, isn't it? Now I can put my fingers inside that pretty cunt."

She slid two of her digits inside without warning, causing Rose to gasp with arousal and pleasure. The girl was rocking her hips back and forth, trying to get the fingers to touch all the best spots inside of her as Emily fucked them in and out, slowly at first but then faster and faster.

"Stay still, princess," said Emily, knowing the impossibility of her request. "Let Daddy take care of you."

There was, of course, no way that Rose would be able to stay still, but it was the flustered frustration as she tried that Emily was looking forward to.

She fingerfucked Rose for another minute, the girl trying desperately to stop moving but unable to prevent herself from meeting Emily's thrusts. However, as she felt the telltale clench that told her Rose was close, she pulled out her fingers with an obscene wet sound, not quite as pretty as the horny, desperate moan that came from her girlfriend.

"Shhh, baby," she cooed, holding her fingers to Rose's mouth and forcing her to lick off her own slick. "Shh, I know. I know, you're such a horny girl. But do you feel that, baby?"

She shifted ever so slightly so that Rose could feel the strap pressing against her thigh. 

"You feel how Daddy's cock is hard?"

"Yes, Daddy," gasped Rose, reaching down her hand and brushing her lithe fingertips over the tip of the plastic. "It's so hard!"

"It is," agreed Emily, moving her hips to rub her cock against Rose's bare skin. "It's hard for you, princess. Since you got it all hard, can you help Daddy with it?"

Rose nodded, her pussy giving a twinge- she liked being pleased, but she liked pleasuring her Daddy just as much! 

"On your knees," said Emily, shucking off her jeans as Rose obeyed, the denim joining the growing pile of discarded garments that would have to find their way into the wash later. She looked down at the fantastic sight between her legs- Rose, hair in a ponytail, kneeling in front of her with her mouth slightly open, waiting for her Daddy to push her cock past her lips and fuck her mouth. 

"Fuck, baby," growled Emily. "You're so pretty. Such a fucking gorgeous girl. Now, suck Daddy's cock, then I'll use it to fuck your pussy. Sound good, baby girl?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically, taking the initiative and wrapping her lips around the tip of the plastic cock. She slid down it, swiping her tongue around and looking up at Emily through her lashes. The sight made Emily glad that she was seated- if she hadn't been, she probably would have collapsed at the sight that was her girlfriend, bobbing up and down on her cock, looking so innocent with her wide eyes but both of them knowing that she was anything but.

"Good girl," moaned Emily as Rose used her teeth to nudge the plastic against Emily's throbbing clit. "Can you go deeper?"

Rose had to pull off to answer the question, and a string of spit connected her lips to Emily's cock. It broke when she answered, but Emily was too distracted by her words to notice.

"I don't know, Daddy," she said. It was a lie, of course- they both knew that Rose could take it far deeper than she just had- but it was a lie that Emily enjoyed, because it gave her the perfect excuse to wrap her hand around Rose's ponytail and fuck the girl's throat like they both wanted her to.

"Shhh, baby," said Emily. "Daddy will help you. I want you to take it all the way in, honey."

"Yes, Daddy," said Rose, wrapping her lips back around the cock and sliding down about as far as she had before Emily had asked the question. The older girl couldn't help but thrust forward a bit, just to get some friction on her aching nub, and the pretty noises that Rose made were a lovely bonus.

"That's it," cooed Emily as she gently but firmly pushed Rose's head forwards, getting closer and closer to the base of her cock. "That's a good girl. Taking Daddy's cock in your pretty little fucking mouth." 

She held Rose there, mouth stretched around her cock and nose pressed against the base of the side that was in Emily. The little gags that the girl was making as she took Emily down her throat were music to the defender's ears, especially when Rose looked up at her with watering eyes. She wished she had her phone, so that she could take a picture of her girl on her knees, deepthroating her cock. 

Emily let go when Rose started to squirm a bit, pulling her off her cock and checking to make sure that she was alright.

"Yes, Daddy," moaned Rose, words sounding watery. "Did I help?"

"Fuck," choked Emily. "Yes, baby, you made Daddy feel so good. Now, do you want your cunt fucked?"

"Yes," gasped Rose right away, clambering back up onto the couch and opening her legs for Emily. "Please, Daddy, fuck me!"

Who was Emily to ignore such a lovely request from such a good girl? She pulled Rose back onto her lap, positioning her cock and then slipping it inside her girlfriend, who gave a straight-up pornographic moan as she was entered.

"Don't worry, baby girl," said Emily. "All you need to do is sit there like a good girl and let Daddy thrust up into you. Fuck, you're so beautiful," she added as she started moving her hips, fucking up into Rose and relishing the feeling of her side of the toy rubbing against all the right places. 

"Good girl," she growled, as she and Rose moved in tandem. "Such a good girl for Daddy, taking my cock so perfectly!" 

"Daddy," moaned Rose. "Daddy, fuck!"

Supporting Rose with one arm, Emily used her other hand to pinch her girlfriend's nipples, thrusting harder as the sensation made Rose tighten around her. Rose was gasping into Emily's neck, one hand rubbing at her clit. Emily's clit was rubbing against the base of the strap, and the feeling of Rose's juices dripping down onto her lap was also playing its part in bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

"Such a pretty girl," growled Emily. "You're so perfect, Rose, fuck, your cunt just taking me in." 

Rose clenched around the plastic, and Emily could tell by her short gasps that she was getting close to the edge. She thrust faster, determined to make her baby girl cum at the same time as she did. 

After another minute or two of Rose's pretty moans right in her ear, Emily knew that she couldn't hold back much longer. 

"Are you close?"

Rose nodded, little gasps and moans telling Emily how true the statement was. She smiled- seeing Rose crash over the edge was always her favorite part, especially when she was coming at the same time.

"Cum for me," she said, shoving Rose's hand away from her own clit so that she could pinch it. "Cum now, 'cause- fuck!- Daddy's about to cum in your pussy!" 

Rose didn't hold back, sinking her teeth into Emily's shoulder as she tensed, walls fluttering around the older girl's cock. Emily followed after, wrapping her arms around Rose as she bucked up into her, her girlfriend's impossibly tight cunt making the toy rub against Emily just right.

"Good girl," she cooed, slipping her toy out of Rose's pussy as the girl's aftershocks faded. "Daddy's good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, fabulous people?! I've missed you all! I've decided to try and write a smut every day of the month for kinktober, using a list that I kind of just pulled out of my own head lol. I can't promise that I WILL write every day because my mental health is, on a scale of one to dumpster fire, at approximately 'the match is lit.' 
> 
> I'm doing my best out here lol please be nice to me.


	21. Tobin Heath/Christen Press #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Tobin makes Christen cum until she can't anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post a chapter yesterday- I had it all written, and it was actually pretty good, but then I accidentally closed my fucking browser and lost all of it. Then the flushing mechanism on my toilet decided it wanted to break, I couldn't get the Thorns game up, and I stress-ate like 75% of a party-sized bag of chips. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Preath after their Manchester debut- a bit of a shorter chapter

"That's it," cooed Tobin as she held the vibrator to her girlfriend's clit, sending Christen over the edge for her second orgasm of the evening. 

The striker had her hands tied with a soft scarf and hooked to the headboard of their bed, her legs free from any bondage but frequently held still by Tobin, keeping Christen pressed to the bed as she fucked her.

When they had gotten home from their debut match for Manchester, Tobin had been able to see the tears pricking the corner of her girlfriend's eyes. Even though Christen had gotten close to scoring, the other American could tell that her striker was disappointed with the way the match had gone. It wasn't, after all, ideal to start out one's first match with a new team by getting a yellow card within five minutes. 

Tobin, who had herself had something closer to an ideal start, wasn't about to let Christen get down on herself so quickly. And her girlfriend was always more willing to talk about her feelings after a few orgasms. 

"Good girl," said Tobin, turning the toy down a few notches and running it teasingly around her girlfriend's hole. "You're doing so good, baby."

"Tobin," whined Christen, riding out the last of her aftershocks from her previous orgasm. "Please!"

"Please what, love? Please stop, or please _don't_ stop?"

"Don't stop," moaned the striker, desperate for more even after the two orgasms she'd already had. 

"Your wish is my command, princess," said Tobin, flicking the vibrator up another setting and letting it buzz near Christen's clit while she bent down to lap at her girlfriend's slick, plentiful and delicious between her legs. 

Christen moaned, automatically trying to jerk away from the vibrator at first, but being prevented from doing so by the scarf around her wrists and Tobin's strong arms wrapped around her legs. She let out sharp little squeaks as the vibrator touched her sensitive clit, but they developed into moans as the pleasure returned. 

She came again quickly, Tobin lapping up her juices as they were released. It was a relatively weak orgasm compared to her first two, and so Tobin didn't bother to give her any recovery time, rather just moving the vibrator away so she could wrap her lips around Christen's stiff clit, sucking on it and making her girlfriend sob.

"T-Tob- fuck!"

The other woman pulled her mouth away briefly, adoring the sight of Christen straining against her bindings but failing to get free. 

"Good girl," cooed her girlfriend. "You're doing so good, honey, just a few more. Can you do that, love? Do you think you can come a few more times for me?"

Christen whimpered, nodding her head as her pussy clenched around the vibrator that Tobin had inserted into it. She was never one to back away from a challenge, and she trusted that Tobin would know when she'd well and truly had enough. 

"That's my girl," said Tobin, rubbing Christen's clit between her thumb and forefinger. "That's a good girl."

The praise made Christen, somehow, wetter as she jerked her hips, not quite sure if she was trying to get the vibrator _out_ or further _in._ It made no difference to Tobin- she would keep pleasuring Christen until she decided that her girlfriend was done and ready to talk. 

"Tobin," wailed Christen as her girlfriend dipped back down between her legs, using her tongue to shove the toy further in and then using the muscle to circle Christen's clit. 

Tobin grinned to herself, humming around Christen's clit and sending her into another orgasm. This was one of her favorite ways to have her girlfriend- messy and begging, almost incoherent with how good Tobin was giving it to her. And, if it could help Christen get out of her own head, so much the better. 

The vibrator slipped free of Christen's spasming pussy, leaving her clenching and fluttering around nothing. Tobin was quick to rectify that, sliding three fingers into her girlfriend's sopping cunt and fucking them in and out. She went slowly at first, letting Christen's cunt do most of the work as Tobin's fingers against her walls made her cry out with continued pleasure. 

"Atta girl," cooed Tobin as she sped up her pace, relishing the way the wet sounds of Christen's slick combined with the incoherent noises of pleasure coming from her girlfriend. "You're doing so good, taking my fingers so well! Your cunt is so wet, baby, so warm, just letting me in. That's a good girl, Chris, so perfect for me."

She could tell by the way Christen locked down around her fingers that she had come again, cunt drooling with slick, and she kissed her girlfriend's clit, making her squeal so prettily as she came down from her _fifth_ orgasm. 

From the way Christen was mewling, trying unconsciously to pull her cunt away from her girlfriend's touch, Tobin could tell that the next one would be the last. 

Christen was so wet that it wasn't much of a challenge to slip a fourth finger into her. Christen was practically babbling, sobbing desperately and scrabbling at the headboard, jerking and crying around Tobin's fingers.

"Good girl," praised Tobin. "You're doing so good, Christen. You're doing so perfect, princess, God. Your cunt is so pretty, baby girl, dripping and drooling around my fingers. So open, letting my fingers in. Letting me stretch you out, good little girl."

"F-F-Fu-"

That was all the speech that Christen was capable of. The rest of the sounds coming from her mouth were just pretty, desperate noises. Tobin used the hand not currently fucking Christen's pussy to flick at her abused clit, and that was it. The striker arched her back, locking down on Tobin's fingers as she came for the sixth time, bursting into noisy sobs as the pleasure became just _too much._

"Shh, shh," cooed Tobin, pulling her fingers free as soon as she was able and wiping them on a tissue before untying Christen's hands and pulling her girlfriend into her arms. 

"Shh, love," she said, rocking Christen as she rode out her aftershocks, adorable breathy moans still falling from her lips. "Shh, I've got you. I've got you, sweet girl. It's alright, it's okay, baby."

Christen buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, sobbing out the aftermath of her orgasms and her day. Tobin held her, feeding her sips of water whenever there was a break in her sobs, stroking her hair until she finally stopped crying.

"There, that's a good girl," cooed the older woman. "That's my superstar. You did so well, so perfect."

Christen let her wife comfort her, knowing that however hard a day she had, her girlfriend would always be there to comfort her. 


	22. Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel fucks Kristie after her girlfriend admits something to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I wanted to write this a bit harder, but then school exists... 
> 
> This scenario was suggested a few weeks ago by uswntwriter- I know I didn't quite fit in everything, but I'm definitely willing to write a sequel at some point lol
> 
> This chapter contains: throat fucking, begging, dirty talk, humiliation

"Please don't be mad at me, Rach," said Kristie, arms wrapped around her knees as her girlfriend refused to look at her. Rachel, staring out the window, rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not mad," she said, telling a partial lie. She didn't know if she was mad- she didn't know _what_ she was feeling. All she knew was that her girlfriend had just admitted to her that, even though she was dead in love with her, she oftentimes fantasized about being fucked by a cock.

So yes, maybe Rachel was a little mad. And sad. And, if she was admitting it to herself, a bit aroused. She had fucked Kristie with her fingers before, and while the idea of anyone else touching her girlfriend like that made her chest ache, the idea of Kristie's pussy stretching to take a cock made her _pussy_ ache. 

If Kristie wanted cock, Rachel decided, stroking her girlfriend's cheek and feeling Kristie's shoulders collapse in relief that Rachel didn't hate her for this, she would fucking give her cock.

Several days later, following over an hour of online shopping and the three-day shipping time, Rachel was ready. The toy she had picked was 7 1/2 inches long- six of those made up one side, which would be going into Kristie, while the other 1 1/2 were to give Rachel some stimulation as she fucked her girlfriend. She had told Kristie to wait for her in the bedroom, and had been able to sense the American's apprehension as she went, unable to tell by the tone of Rachel's voice if she was upset or not. 

She had to admit that she looked rather... good, standing in front of the full-length mirror in their bathroom. The plastic jutted out, curving slightly upward, and Rachel got a bit weak at the knees as she imagined how Kristie would look, gagging as Rachel fucked her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into their bedroom.

Kristie was sitting on the bed, swinging her feet absently and looking at her phone. Rachel cleared her throat, and the phone nearly slid from Kristie's hands as she looked up and saw what was between her girlfriend's legs.

"Fuck," she gasped. "Rach, what-"

"Shut up," said Rachel, determined to control the encounter from right off the bat. Surprisingly, Kristie did as she was told, shutting her mouth as her eyes remained locked on Rachel's new toy. 

"You wanted cock," said the Englishwoman, trying to calm the worry that Kristie would think this was stupid and reject her right away. "So I'm fucking giving you cock. Say 'thank you'."

Rachel knew that she had established her dominance when Kristie set her phone aside and let her tongue jut out from between her teeth. 

"Thank you, Rach," she said. "Fuck, thank you, oh my God, I was worried that you were still-"

"I did tell you to shut up."

Kristie popped her mouth shut as Rachel stroked her hair, once. 

"If you want me to stop at any point," said the forward. "Say 'Dexi.' Otherwise, you're to do as I tell you."

"Fuck," repeated Kristie, nodding furiously and spreading her legs a bit wider. "Okay."

"Good girl," said Rachel. "Now, strip."

Kristie tossed her clothes aside as quickly as she could, and Rachel heard a small ripping sound as she tore her panties off, throwing them at the corner of the room along with everything else. Rachel still had her shirt and bra on, and she smiled at her girlfriend's nude form as she settled back on the bed, wet pussy now completely visible. 

"You wanted cock," repeated Rachel, performatively stroking the appendage, shoving it a bit further into herself. "And so now you're going to serve mine. Mouth," she said, grabbing Kristie's hair and guiding her down onto her knees. The midfielder got the message, letting her mouth fall open for Rachel, tongue sticking out as she wriggled in excitement. 

"Suck it," said Rachel, using Kristie's hair once again to propel her forward until the tip of her tongue brushed against the plastic. Kristie wasted no time, running her tongue around the tip and testing out how it felt on her tongue. It was heavy and tasteless, unlike her girlfriend's sweet pussy, but her desire to _just suck it_ had her leaning forwards anyway, taking more of it inside. She heard Rachel moan above her. 

"That's a good girl," said her girlfriend, as Kristie's clumsy bobbing (it had been _ages_ since she'd sucked a cock) turned into something more substantial. The other woman's tongue was sticking out, licking at the underside while she sucked. She was looking up at Rachel through her lashes, trying to gauge if her girlfriend thought she was doing a good job. Rachel was pleased, but she knew that she wanted to see her girlfriend take it deeper. Harder. 

"Off." 

She snapped her fingers like she would when getting their dog off the couch when she had muddy paws, and Kristie obeyed, sliding off her cock with a _pop_ and looking up at Rachel with her mouth still slightly open.

"Not bad," said Rachel. "Not good either, though. You were so eager for it, I thought you'd be able to take it deeper."

Kristie blushed, knowing that Rachel was toying with her but unable to stop the feeling of shame at having not pleased her girlfriend properly. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and Rachel ran a hand through her hair, telling her that it was alright without words. 

"Remember your safeword," she cooed, and then Mean Rachel was back, squeezing her jaw and scoffing at her.

"On the bed," she said. "If you can't suck my cock properly, I'll just have to do it myself." 

She slapped Kristie's ass as her girlfriend climbed back up onto the bed, not knowing what position Rachel wanted her in and so kneeling awkwardly in the center of the mattress. 

"On your back. Here, put this under your head."

Rachel handed Kristie a pillow as the American obeyed, slipping it under her head so that her head, neck and shoulders were raised slightly. Her mouth was still slightly open, and Rachel traced her bottom lip with her thumb, wiping away the spit that remained.

"Since you couldn't take it as far in as I wanted," said Rachel. "You've lost your right to set the pace. I'm going to fuck your throat, slut, and you're going to beg me for it."

Kristie moaned, rubbing her thighs together until a sharp slap to each of them told her that she wasn't going to be pleasuring herself tonight. 

"Come on," said Rachel. "You told me you wanted cock, so unless I hear a safeword that's what you'll be getting. Now beg me to fuck your throat."

"Please," said Kristie, wishing that she could open her mouth and talk at the same time. "Please, Rach, fuck my throat! I need it, please, I need your cock in my mouth!"

"Jesus," said Rachel, giving the plastic between her legs a tug, partially for Kristie's benefit and partially so that she could shove her small end against her walls and brush her clit. 

"You're just a little fucking cockslut, aren't you?"

Kristie nodded, eyes pleading for Rachel to just put it in, just fuck her face! 

"Yes," she said. "I'm your little cockslut, please fuck my mouth!" 

"I'm not going to be gentle," said Rachel, wrapping her fist in Kristie's hair. "So pinch my thigh three times if you need me to stop." 

Kristie nodded in acknowledgement, and then Rachel's cock was at her mouth again. She opened further, letting it slip in and tickle the back of her throat. Rachel let her get used to it for a moment, then pressed in a bit further, causing Kristie to let out a small gag. 

"Fuck," moaned Rachel, holding her cock there for another moment. "Choke on my cock."

And then she was thrusting forward, pounding in and out of Kristie's mouth at a brutal pace. Her hips propelled her forward as she fucked her girlfriend's throat, relishing the beautiful sounds Kristie was making, trying to breathe through her nose as her mouth was used. 

"Good girl," growled Rachel. "That's it, see! It's not so hard, just take my cock!" 

She could see Kristie's eyes watering, and she pulled out briefly to give her girlfriend a chance to catch her breath before thrusting back in. She used Kristie's throat while the other woman gagged, tears dripping down her cheeks, as she spewed filthy words.

"That's it, cockslut! Take it, take it! Being such a good girl, just taking my cock down that pretty fucking throat. _Crying_ around it!"

She pulled out again pinching her own nipples as she watched Kristie catch her breath. She stroked it, using Kristie's saliva, and saw her girlfriend's eyes following it, mouth still wide open even as the tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Please," moaned Kristie, tongue out. "Please, please fuck me! Rach, please!"

"Desperate much?"

Rachel laughed, using the plastic cock to slap Kristie's cheek. The American tried to turn her head and take it back between her lips, but Rachel grabbed her hair and turned her away from it. 

"How bad do you want my cock? Tell me, what do you want me to do to you with it? Tell me, and stroke it while you're at it."

Kristie's beautiful hand wrapped around Rachel's cock and she jerked it up and down, all the while trying to put her desires into words. She knew what she wanted, she just... she had never said it aloud before! 

"Well? Are you going to start talking, or am I putting my cock away?"

Kristie whimpered, immediately letting the words spill free. She didn't really even know what was coming out of her mouth, only that she needed Rachel's cock, she needed it so bad!

"Please," she moaned. "Please, Rach! I need it, I need your thick cock inside of me! I need you to stretch me, need you to use my holes!"

Rachel smiled fondly- Kristie looked so good like this that she couldn't help but help her out a bit. 

"You wanna be my fucking cockwarmer, baby? Want me to fill you up so good, stretch you out and make you lose your mind with how much you need it?"

"Please," moaned Kristie, jerking motions sending the inch and a half further into Rachel and causing her to let out a moan. "Please, I need that! Need to be a good cockslut!"

"Fuck," growled Rachel. "Hands and knees. You wanna be a cockslut, baby girl, I'll make you into one!"

Kristie was so wet that Rachel was able to slide in with exactly no resistance, her girlfriend's muscles pulling her further and further inside until all seven remaining inches of the toy were buried inside. Kristie tried to rock back against the cock, but a swift slap to her ass from Rachel halted that. She just sat there for a minute, letting her girlfriend whimper with desperation. She smiled softly down at her, taking a second to appreciate just how much she loved her.

Then she blinked, ready to remind her girlfriend that she could give her all the cock she could ever fucking need.

"You ready, slut?"

"Yes, fuck! Please! Please, Rachel! Fuck me, fuck me!" 

"You're so sexy when you beg," said Rachel, pulling out so that she could press back in, pounding Kristie like her life depended on it. Her girlfriend was whimpering in pleasure as the toy rubbed against her walls, hitting sensitive spots and making her squeeze around it, driving Rachel's end even further into herself.

"Take it," grunted Rachel, transfixed by the way Kristie's cunt was practically _drooling,_ welcoming her inside. 

Kristie was in bliss. She had never admitted, until a few days ago, that she still craved being filled like this. But no man she had ever been with had been able to fuck her like Rachel could- her girlfriend was hitting all the right spots, and it could keep fucking Kristie for as long as Rachel wanted it to. Already, fantasies were forming in her mind of being tied to the bed, Rachel just lazily fucking her with the toy, pounding into her for as long as she wanted until Kristie was screaming and crying from overstimulation. 

She wished she had her hands free so that she could touch her clit, but then Rachel shifted her angle slightly and Kristie couldn't really think much but how good it felt. 

"You like it, baby?"

Rachel was nearing her peak, hissing filthy words to her girlfriend as she moaned.

"You like taking my cock? You like it in your dirty cunt? You love my cock in your slutty fucking hole?"

Kristie made no attempt to answer in words, just opened her mouth and let the filthy noises escape, hips held still and completely reliant on Rachel for her pleasure.

"Uh! Uh! Oh, ugh!"

Rachel nearly came right there, but managed to hold on just long enough to slap Kristie's ass one more time.

"Jesus. Such a fucking cockwhore. I'm gonna cum in that cunt, and you're gonna squeeze around me. Cum for me, baby, cum around this cock!"

Rachel stilled and came, juices dripping out around her side of the toy, and Kristie did the same. The American writhed on her girlfriend's cock, going down to her elbows and giving Rachel the perfect view of her cunt pulsing in pleasure, slick running down her muscular legs. They stayed that way until their aftershocks had faded, then Rachel took off their new favorite toy and pulled Kristie into her arms.

"You did so good, baby," she cooed, and Kristie kissed her cheek.

"I'm definitely glad I told you."

They both laughed, dozing off in each other's arms and dreaming about new ways for Rachel to destroy her girlfriend.


	23. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: spanking and rough sex
> 
> i've been on a bit of a hardersson craze lately because a) i miss sweden like hell and b) they love each other so fucking much it's literally the sweetest thing ever

Normally Magda topped. 

That was just... kind of the way it had worked out. And- don't get her wrong- Pernille loved that. She loved it when Magda pressed her to the bed and fucked her so good with her tongue, or her fingers, or occasionally even their strap. Her girlfriend always had her coming multiple times, all the while whispering a mixture of soft and dirty praises to her. 

But lately, Pernille had been wondering what it was like to be on the other side. She had (blushing) asked Magda if she'd be willing to let her top sometimes, and Magda (biting her lip and flushing) had agreed. Now, Pernille was just waiting for her opportunity.

It came after a practice with Chelsea, where they had played a scrimmage game with Magda on one side and Pernille the other. The Danish woman had managed to get past her girlfriend and net the winning goal. As they walked back to the locker room to get ready to leave for the day, Pernille slid up behind Magda. Emboldened by the high of victory, she took a deep breath and put her mouth to her girlfriend's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home."

Magda let out a little sighing gasp, watching Pernille race to catch up with Sam. 

* * *

Pernille's hands were on Magda as soon as they entered their apartment. Groping, exploring, kissing, pressing her up against the wall. Shoes were being toed off, gear dropped by the door. Magda's eyes were wide open- she honestly hadn't expected this. She knew what Pernille had said, but part of her had wondered if her girlfriend would lose her nerve. The Swede had been wet since Pernille had told her what she was going to do when they got home, but now that she was pinned against the wall, her girlfriend's hands wandering as they pleased, she was rapidly getting wetter and wetter.

Pernille pulled away from the brutal kiss they had been locked in since they walked in the door and started working a line up Magda's neck instead. Occasionally, she would let her teeth graze her girlfriend's skin, causing Magda to gasp and moan in succession as Pernille licked over the marks to soothe them. 

"Fuck," moaned Magda. "Please, P!"

Pernille's body was suddenly no longer pressed against hers, but Magda didn't even have time to wonder where she had gone before the hands were back, pulling her roughly off the wall and towards their bedroom. She shoved her backwards onto the bed, climbing up on top of her and pinning her arms against the mattress.

"Tell me if you wanna stop," said Pernille, voice soft compared to how rough she was being. Magda nodded desperately, looking at Pernille above her. She couldn't imagine wanting to stop- her pussy was soaked, and all she wanted was for her girlfriend to have her way with her. 

"Jesus," groaned Pernille, shedding her top and releasing her girlfriend's arms to allow her to do the same. "You're so fucking pretty on your back. Take your bra off."

Magda obeyed with a strangled moan, and Pernille felt her confidence growing with every second, every sign that Magda was turning into the horny mess Pernille wanted her to be. Magda was kept down by Pernille straddling her, not that she wanted to move anywhere. Pernille had shed her own bra, and taken her hair out of its ponytail, and was looking down at her like she wanted to devour her. Reaching forward, Pernille cupped her girlfriend's tits, stroking her thumbs roughly over the nipples. Magda gasped as she pinched each of them roughly, wishing her girlfriend would bend down and take one in her mouth, or even bite it gently- anything to stimulate the little buds further. 

Instead of doing that, Pernille stood up and pulled off the remainder of her clothing, giving Magda a look which told her to do the same. Both completely naked, Magda took a second to admire Pernille as she climbed back up onto the bed, looking every inch a goddess, and one who Magda couldn't wait to worship. Rather than straddling her hips again, Pernille moved further up Magda's body and came to a stop hovering over her face. 

The Swedish woman's eyes were locked on Pernille's dripping core- the soft blonde hairs, her hard clit, the sweet smell which she knew concealed an even sweeter taste... Pernille took her girlfriend's transfixion as a sign and lowered herself down so her pussy was pressed against her girlfriend's mouth, hands tangled in her hair and knees on either side of her head, not putting her whole weight down onto Magda's face, but enough to let her girlfriend know just who was in charge. 

"Lick," she commanded, and Magda eagerly got to work, following Pernille's instructions as conveyed through gentle tugs to her hair. She alternated between swiping her tongue up and down across her slit, occasionally dipping in to tonguefuck her for a second, and wrapping her lips around the Dane's aching clit, suckling on it like she wished Pernille had sucked her tits. It was a bit hard to breathe as Pernille ground down, keeping her trapped between her thighs. 

"Good- ah! So fuckin' good," growled Pernille. "Fuck, Magda, your mouth!" 

Pernille rode Magda's face, moaning as her girlfriend pleasured her. After a few minutes, though, she could feel herself getting dangerously close to the edge, and as much as she wanted to cum all over her girlfriend's face, she didn't want to do so quite _yet._ So she dismounted, smiling to herself as Magda caught her breath, the bottom half of her face completely covered with Pernille's juices.

Pussy aching, the Danish woman walked around to the bottom of the bed, climbing back up and grabbing Magda's legs, one in each hand, so that she could spread them open. As soon as she realized what her girlfriend was doing, the Swede helped her along the way, letting her legs fall open and exposing her glistening cunt. 

"Fuck," hissed Pernille. "You're so fucking wet.

 _Wet_ was maybe a bit of an understatement. Magda's cunt looked absolutely delicious, pink and swollen from her arousal. Her slick was dripping down, and Pernille knew that they would have to change the sheets before sleeping tonight. Her pretty clit was stiff, and Pernille couldn't help but take it in between her forefinger and thumb, giving it a quick pinch and adoring the way it made her girlfriend whimper.

"Fuck," moaned Magda. "P, fuck!"

"Damn right," said Pernille, regrettably forcing herself to leave her spot between Magda's legs so that she could race over to their favorite drawer and pull out the strap. She had only worn it once or twice, but she had seen Magda do the straps often enough to know how they worked. She didn't think they would even _need_ lube, what with how wet her girlfriend was, but it had been so long since Magda had been on the receiving end that she squirted a bit into her palm and stroked it up and down the thick shaft of her cock anyway. 

During the time Pernille had been gearing up, Magda had shoved two fingers into herself and was pumping them quickly in and out, preparing herself for the rough fucking she was about to receive. Pernille practically growled, slapping her girlfriend's mound and forcing her to withdraw her fingers, which were quickly replaced by Pernille's own. 

"Hands and knees," said the Danish woman after a few more pumps, which had made Magda squirm and gasp. The Swede obeyed, clenching around Pernille's fingers once more before flipping from on her back to her girlfriend's desired position. She raised her ass as much as she could while remaining on her hands, and Pernille couldn't help but take a lick of the delicious cunt right in front of her before positioning the strap at Magda's entrance and sliding in. 

Magda grunted, getting used to the stretch. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be filled up, claimed by her girlfriend's cock. It had been so long that it hurt a little at first, but the pain quickly gave way to pleasure as Pernille began thrusting gently in and out of her cunt. 

The Dane's eyes were fixed on her girlfriend's cunt, dripping and clenching as it stretched to take her. She sped up her thrusts a bit as Magda moaned, rocking her hips backwards to meet them. Impulsively, Pernille reached out a hand and brought it crashing down on her girlfriend's ass, leaving behind a red mark which quickly faded away. 

"Ohh," sighed Magda, going down onto her elbows from her hands and giving Pernille a better angle to drive her cock deep inside. 

"Fuck," growled Pernille, the beautiful sight causing her to speed up even further, brutally fucking her girlfriend's wet cunt. She watched the strap slide in and out, the base pressing against her clit. The rough fucking had the Swedish woman wishing she had a hand free so that she could reach around and touch her aching clit. As if Pernille could read her mind, her palm made contact with her ass once again. 

"Fuck," repeated the Dane. "You tightened up when my hand hit your ass. You like it when I spank you?"

Magda gasped as Pernille's cock brushed against a sensitive spot. 

"Yes," she cried. "Yes, I like it when you spank me!"

Pernille needed no further encouragement to bring her hand down, again and again, spanking Magda while driving her cock deep into her soaking cunt. With every stroke, her ass got redder and redder, and she moaned louder, loving the feeling of being possessed.

"So pretty," said Pernille, using the hand not spanking Magda to pinch her own nipples, still transfixed by the way her girlfriend's hole opened for her, how she was just _taking_ the cock deep inside. She was pretty sure she now understood why Magda liked fucking her so much- it was a gorgeous scene. 

She didn't know how many times she spanked Magda, but she did know that her girlfriend was still moaning at the contact, her cunt tightening with every stroke, by the time Pernille's hand got tired. 

"Please, P," cried her girlfriend. "Please, fuck me harder!"

Pernille wasn't sure how much harder she could go. But, when Magda left her elbows, going all the way down so that her face was pressed into one of their pillows, Pernille suddenly found the rest of the stamina that got her through long games. 

The noises flying from Magda's mouth were sinful- some of them were words, but most were just incomprehensible as anything but pleasured moans and squeals. Pernille felt as if she must be dreaming, because there was no way anything real could be that sexy. But, Magda's clit felt very real as she reached around to touch it, rolling it in her fingers and hearing a noise which sounded somewhat like "please" fall from her girlfriend's lips. 

Pernille's own clit was also achingly hard, and she knew that she was going to cum soon. She told her girlfriend as much, taking her hand away from Magda's clit to pull her hair quickly. 

"I'm gonna cum soon," she growled. "Gonna cum, and you're gonna cum with me. Can you do that for me, gorgeous? Can you let go and squeeze that pretty cunt for me? Imagine that, when I cum, I'm filling you up?"

Magda's brain was sparking, feeling the tug of Pernille's hand in her hair as the cock brushed against her sensitive walls, her head in the pillow making her feel _owned,_ knowing that she was safe with her girlfriend. She could cum at any moment- all she needed was permission. She didn't have to wait long before Pernille's thrusts became more erratic, the Dane's hand tightening in her hair.

"Cum," growled Pernille, moaning as her own orgasm overtook her. "Cum now!"

Magda obeyed, clenching her hole around the cock and joining her girlfriend in crashing over the edge. She lost all sense of time for a moment, shaking with pleasure, moaning incomprehensibly. 

"You did so good," cooed Pernille, once both of their aftershocks had faded and they had collapsed bonelessly beside each other. The Dane took her girlfriend in her arms and petted her hair, whispering soft praises, telling her how beautiful she looked, taking her cock so well. 

"Fuck," whispered Magda, cuddling closer, still feeling her juices seep out of her cunt. "Th-That was amazing."

Pernille smiled shyly, dominant persona replaced by Magda's regular girlfriend. 

"I'm glad you liked it, baby."

"M-Maybe," said Magda. "We can make that more of a regular thing?"

Pernille grinned, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. 

"I'm game."


	24. Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Jordan try out a new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: strap-on fucking, some dirty/sweet talk, and (brief, right at the very end) mommy kink. 
> 
> side note lol i started writing this yesterday without even knowing that jordan's birthday is today. hbd!! 
> 
> also i definitely put off a final to write porn oops time to write about the trans-saharan trade routes now :)

"It's okay, baby," said Leah, petting Jordan's hair softly, reassuring her nervous girlfriend the best she could. 

"If it's too much, we can stop. Just tell me, okay?"

Jordan nodded, leaning into Leah, absorbing her comforting presence and trying to reconcile the two prominent sensations, at war with one another. 

First, there was the pure _want_ pooling in between her legs. The mere idea of this had her wet, clit aching to be touched. The thought of doing this with Leah, of seeing her girlfriend's eyes glazed over in pleasure, hearing her words, soft and dirty, whispered into her ear and growled into her shoulder, was almost enough to make her cum right there. 

Second, there was the nerves. Of course, Jordan was worried that it would hurt- the strap had looked average-sized online when they had bought it, but it looked so much _bigger_ in person. However, the other concern was just as frightening- she wanted this to be good for Leah. Her girlfriend had reassured her that there would be plenty of pleasure for both of them- the smaller end, inside Leah, plus the option for vibration, would see to that. But that didn't stop the elder from worrying that, somehow, she would mess this up, ruin this for Leah. 

"Shh," said her girlfriend, bringing her back to reality. 

"Shh, I've gotcha, Jord. I'm gonna take such good care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby."

Jordan gasped softly as she felt Leah's hand sliding up her leg, creeping under her panties and going straight for her core. The younger woman had to suppress a moan when she felt how wet Jordan was already. 

"Christ," she said, gently pressing Jordan into the mattress with one hand, using the other to pull the fabric down her girlfriend's legs, revealing her pussy. 

"Fuck," she repeated as Jordan arched towards her, wanting Leah's hands on her. 

"Fuck, you're so wet already. Did thinking about my hard cock inside of you turn you on?"

Jordan moaned- she loved it when Leah talked to her during sex. She nodded, spreading her legs wide, pussy all but begging for her girlfriend's touch. Leah obliged, sliding two fingers through Jordan's folds and bringing them up to her clit, stroking the sensitive bud with the pad of her thumb. 

"Look at you," she said, switching hands so that she could stick her wet fingers into her mouth and suck on them, making sure to exaggerate her sounds to drive her girlfriend crazy. 

"So wet. But I think I want you even wetter, baby. Put your hands in my hair," she said, sliding down between Jordan's legs. "Show me how you like it."

Leah knew exactly how Jordan liked it, of course. But she also wanted her girlfriend to feel something resembling control before Leah took her- it would help her relax, remind her that she could stop her any time she needed. 

Jordan tangled her fists in Leah's blonde hair, letting out a soft noise of pleasure when her girlfriend placed the first gentle kiss to her swollen clit. Leah mouthed at it, lips and tongue lathering the bud with attention, until Jordan decided that she wanted her lower. Obeying the pressure of her girlfriend's hands in her hair, Leah dipped down to run her tongue through Jordan's folds, humming as she went, knowing how much the vibrations drove her girlfriend crazy. The older girl tasted so delicious, and made the most delicious noises as Leah lapped at her pussy, smiling to herself at the thought of what Jordan's face must look like, eyes tight shut and chewing on her lip. 

Leah kept going until her mouth and the lower half of her face was completely covered with her girlfriend's juices, Jordan's hands in her hair telling her what to do. As much as Leah loved to have Jordan eat her out, she almost liked it better when she was in between the older girl's legs, feeling Jordan's thighs locking around her head as she moaned. 

Finally, regretfully, she pulled away. 

"Shh, honey," she soothed as Jordan whimpered at the loss. "I'll make you cum, love. But I want it to be on my cock."

Leah slid back up Jordan's body, straddling her and pressing their lips together. 

"See how good you taste," she whispered into the kiss. "So good, Jord. I might just have you suck my cock after it's been in that sweet cunt, let you taste how amazing you are." 

Jordan had to admit, having Leah all over her, making her feel so good, was helping to dispel the nerves a bit. Leah's touch, along with the sweet, dirty words, reinforced her desire to take it, be a good girl for the younger woman, feel her cock inside her. 

"Aww," said Leah, leaning down to suck one of Jordan's hard nipples into her mouth. "My beautiful, dirty girl. Grinding against me."

Jordan hadn't even been aware of the movement of her hips, bucking up against one of Leah's legs which had made its way back between her thighs. She blushed, feeling like exactly what Leah had just called her- a dirty girl. Leah smiled, catching Jordan's lips in another kiss. 

"Do you want my cock inside you, baby girl?"

Jordan nodded, heart rate speeding up again as the nerves returned. Leah squeezed her hand gently, clambering off of her and picking up the strap. Jordan watched her, entranced, as she got everything ready, squirting some lube into her hand and stroking it up and down her cock. The sight was absolutely beautiful and, through her nerves, Jordan was getting even wetter, wanting to be filled and possessed by her girlfriend. 

"Tell me, baby," said Leah, climbing back onto the bed and rubbing the plastic cock against Jordan's thigh. 

"Tell me how bad you want my cock inside you, sweet girl."

Jordan moaned as Leah ran it through her folds without putting it inside. 

"Please, Lee," she gasped. "Please, put your cock inside of me! I need to be fucked, need you to fill me up!"

Leah made a noise in the back of her throat, flipping them so that Jordan was on top of her. 

"I want you to sink down on me, baby," she said. "Want you to sit on my cock. It's okay, Jord," she said, seeing that her girlfriend was still nervous. 

"It's okay. We can go as slow or fast as you want, we can stop wherever you want. I've gotcha."

Jordan nodded, swallowing around the nervous lump in her throat. She grabbed Leah's hand, squeezing it as she positioned herself and began to sink down. The head of Leah's cock pressed at her entrance, bulky and cold, unlike Leah's dexterous and warm fingers. It was about average size, but it _felt_ so much bigger as it began to enter her, the downward pressure making headway into her tight cunt. 

"You're doing so good, Jord," praised Leah as her girlfriend took the bulky head inside her. Jordan's face was pained, feeling where the pleasure would come but not able to feel anything beyond the painful stretch just yet. She was holding tightly to Leah's hand, needing the reassurance that only her girlfriend could provide. She sank down a bit more, hissing quietly, trying not to let Leah know that it hurt, not wanting to make her girlfriend worry and stop.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Jordan nodded, letting just a little bit more slip inside her wet pussy, squeezing her walls experimentally and feeling the first bits of pleasure begin to break through the pain. 

"Doing so perfect, baby, letting my cock inside you. So proud of you, Jord, you're so gorgeous."

Jordan absorbed the praise, noting the strangled tone of Leah's voice and remembering that every bit she took inside of her moved Leah's end, rubbing it against her sensitive walls. The reminder that she was giving her girl pleasure was encouraging, Leah's little noises making her even wetter. 

Slowly, Jordan lowered herself until she was fully seated on Leah's cock. She gasped when she realized that every bit was inside of her, rocking experimentally and feeling a stab of pleasure around the ache. Leah squeezed her hand tightly, face flushed with arousal.

"Fuck," she whispered. "Such a good girl, Jord. You look so perfect, stuffed full of my cock. Can you ride me, baby girl?"

The older woman obeyed the request, choking back her noises as she rocked back and forth, every movement of Leah's cock inside her making her cunt spark with pleasure, quickly replacing the pain. 

"Wanna hear you," said Leah, once she realized that Jordan was holding back her beautiful sounds. "Wanna hear how good my cock makes you feel, baby. It's just me and you, Jord, you don't need to hold back. You know I love to hear you."

Jordan let out a moan as Leah's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot, her girlfriend bringing a hand forward to play with her clit at the same time. With her other hand, she held one of Jordan's hips, helping her girl ride her. 

"F-Fuck," moaned the elder. "Leah, fuck!"

"You're doing so good," repeated Leah. "Riding me so perfectly. Tell me how good it feels, princess."

"F-Feels so good," moaned Jordan. "F-Fuck! So big, ah!"

Leah pinched her girlfriend's clit, grinning as the gesture made Jordan even slicker around her, some of her juices slipping out to coat the base of the toy. Jordan often got so lost in her pleasure that it was up to Leah to do much of the talking- a fact that the younger woman didn't mind one bit. 

"God, Jord," said Leah. "You're doing so good, so perfect. You look so good like this, taking me in deep, riding me like a pro. If I'd known how well you can take it, I'd've started fucking you like this a long time ago. You're such a good girl, Jordan, taking this cock."

Jordan whimpered, rocking her hips faster and faster, getting closer and closer to the edge as Leah toyed with her clit. Leah could tell based on the older girl's sweet gasps that she was approaching her peak, and took her hand away from her clit.

"Do you wanna keep riding me, or would you rather have me take over, baby?"

That wasn't much of a choice for Jordan- she had fallen in love with riding Leah, but she was starting to get a bit tired. Also, giving up some control to Leah was one thing that was almost guaranteed to make her cum, every time. 

"You," she moaned, and Leah grinned, pulling out her cock so that she could flip them over and slide back between Jordan's legs. The older girl moaned at the loss when Leah pulled out- it felt so... so _empty_ without her girlfriend's cock inside of her. There was the briefest bit of discomfort as Leah pushed back in, but it was immediately replaced with relief, the feeling of being full up with Leah's cock surpassing all else. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, baby," said Leah. "Tell me if you need me to slow down, okay?"

Jordan nodded, shifting her hips so that they were raised at a better angle for Leah. The taller girl started out with gentle thrusts, just testing the waters and making sure that Jordan was still okay. When no protests or signs of pain came, she thrust faster, then faster still until she was pounding in and out of Jordan's cunt at a brutal pace, returning to rubbing her swollen clit. 

Jordan was helpless, laying back against the pillows, simply enjoying the way Leah was fucking her. She didn't even see her girlfriend reach for the remote, didn't realize what was happening until the toy was vibrating inside of her, and inside Leah, causing them both to let out practically animalistic sounds of pleasure. 

"Fuck," growled Leah, pounding into Jordan as her own end brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. Jordan's hair was spread out like a messy halo on the pillow and her face was contorted with pleasure as Leah fucked her, her cunt swallowing the cock over and over again, vibrations against her walls driving her insane. She was so beautiful.

"Mm- ah, Leah- f-fuck!"

"Are you- ohh- are you g-getting close, baby?"

Jordan nodded, wrapping her legs around Leah, trying to draw her further inside, get even more of the cock inside her now desperate pussy. She grabbed for her girlfriend, catching one of Leah's hands in her own. 

"'M close too," moaned the younger. "Think you can cum w-with me, baby?"

Another nod- at this moment, Jordan would do absolutely anything Leah asked of her. Her cunt was on fire with pleasure, she needed to cum, needed Leah to cum so that she could cum, needed to cum with her girlfriend's cock inside her-

"Squeeze around me, baby," moaned Leah. "Fuck- Jord- f-fuck, Mummy needs you to cum, cum with me, love, cum for Mummy!"

Hearing Leah refer to herself like _that,_ the way she only did when they were lost in their pleasure- that was the last push that Jordan needed to clamp down around her girlfriend's cock, gasping and moaning and curling her toes as she came along with Leah, crying out the younger's name.

Leah's hips were still stuttering as Jordan began to come back to herself whimpering with overstimulation as the toy continued to vibrate inside of her. As her aftershocks rocked her, Leah managed to grab the remote and stop the motion, sliding out of Jordan and leaving the older, once again, empty.

"So," said Leah, once they had both regained some semblance of normal breathing and were wrapped tightly in each other's arms, Jordan's head tucked against Leah's breasts. 

"Was that good for you, baby?"

Jordan laughed tiredly, knowing the answer was obvious, and Leah smiled to herself, kissing her girlfriend on the top of her sweaty head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't gonna have leah call jordan princess until i saw beth's ig story wishing j a happy birthday


	25. Lucy Bronze/Keira Walsh #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange alpha pokes around Keira in a bar. Lucy takes her home, and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update Classified soon, I just have finals still going on and i am actually losing my mind :)
> 
> also i'm really enjoying writing about wsl players lately lol so leave me any requests you have for them!
> 
> This chapter contains: a/o dynamics, some dude being a creep at the beginning, some dirty talk

Stepping out of the restroom, Lucy pricked up her ears, trying to locate her omega. She had left Keira at their booth, but she certainly wasn't there now. Whipping her head back and forth, engaging her nose to search for the younger's unique scent, she spotted her at the bar, trying to get a refill on their drinks. But she wasn't alone. 

Mingling with Keira's scent was another, one that made Lucy's brain scream _threat threat threat._

The other alpha was a male, and he was far too close to her mate for her liking. Lucy's mark was covered by the turtleneck Keira had insisted on wearing _"because it's cold!",_ but Lucy knew that her own scent would have been practically overpowering to any other alpha with half a nose. Before she could even think about it, she was dodging through the crowd, getting closer and closer to Keira, close enough to smell the waves of discomfort coming from her girl. 

As the other alpha took another step towards her omega, Lucy deftly stepped between them, seamlessly pulling Keira into her side. The younger tucked her face against her alpha's neck, immediately calming as she breathed Lucy in. 

"Alpha," she whispered into her neck, the word soft against Lucy's skin. The older woman wrapped her arms around her, shielding her from the unfamiliar alpha who had clearly had designs on her. He looked like he wanted to speak, but Lucy curled her lips back, letting out a low growl which encouraged him to back away quickly, knowing that it would be nothing but stupid to challenge the strong alpha for her mate. 

When it came to protecting Keira, there was no fight that Lucy couldn't win. 

"Alpha," whined Keira again, and Lucy kissed the top of her head. 

"Shh," she cooed. "I'm here, baby. You're safe. Let's get you home."

* * *

By the time they walked into their apartment, Lucy's presence had managed to calm Keira down, and vice-versa. In the back of their UBER, Lucy had pulled Keira's turtleneck aside, gently nosing at her mate's mark, reminding her that she was there, that Keira was _her_ omega, and that she would never let anything happen to her. 

"How are you feeling, sweet girl?" Lucy asked when they were settled on the couch. Keira shrugged, crawling up onto her alpha's lap. 

"Better," she said, voice steadying. "Thank you for protecting me."

"I will always protect you," said Lucy. "You're safe with me, Omega."

Keira shivered, not from fear but from excitement. Now that they were out of the dangerous situation, her body had space to react to Lucy's soft purr into her ear: her alpha was feeling possessive, and Keira didn't mind one bit. She could feel her want for her through their bond, the alpha's desire to claim her, to cover her so completely in her scent that anyone within fifty feet of Keira would know that she was Lucy's omega. Purposefully, she shifted in her girlfriend's lap, ass brushing against Lucy's clothed cock. Her alpha held back an excited moan, and Keira knew that Lucy was more than willing to fuck her tonight- a fact for which Keira was grateful. 

She was mostly calm now that they were home, but she still needed to feel Lucy inside her, needed her alpha to reassert her claim to her by fucking and knotting her until she couldn't think for the bliss of it. 

Keira's grinding down on Lucy was enough to make the alpha's cock begin to harden, and the elder let out a soft growl. From any other alpha, the sound would have been frightening, but Keira had been with Lucy long enough to know the difference between an aroused, possessive growl and an angry one. Her hand slid down the front of Keira's jeans, and she pressed her hardening cock against the omega's ass.

"Do you need Alpha to make it all better, Keira?"

The younger nodded desperately, rocking against Lucy's teasing fingers. The minute she had felt Lucy start to respond to her movements, her pussy had been wet, getting ready to take her alpha's cock inside. The alpha could smell her mate, smell how badly she wanted her. 

"Gentle or rough tonight, little one?"

Keira whimpered, trying to decide. Both sounded lovely- she wanted Lucy to make love to her, thrusting slowly in and out, prolonging the experience. On the other hand, she also wanted it rough, wanted Lucy to claim her, use her, remind her who her alpha was by biting down on her shoulder as they came. 

"Maybe in between," she said. "Can't decide."

Lucy pressed a kiss to her jaw. 

"That's okay, baby," she said. "We can see how you feel. Either way, you'll end up with my knot inside you."

The idea of Alpha's knot inside her made Keira sigh softly, grinding her hips down against Lucy's cock. The older woman could smell her mate's arousal, her pussy calling out to be claimed. 

"Hold onto me, baby girl," she said, lifting Keira and carrying her into the bedroom. She flicked on the light and deposited her omega onto the bed. Immediately, with a needy whimper, Keira got on her hands and knees with her ass facing towards Lucy, hugged perfectly by her jeans. 

"Pretty girl," cooed the elder. "You know I love seeing you like that. But can you lie on your back for me, baby? I want to taste you."

Keira didn't need to be told twice, flipping over and whining, spreading her legs. Lucy laughed sweetly, climbing onto the bed and guiding her omega's legs closed again so that she could remove her jeans and panties. Keira took care of her shirt on her own, leaving the beautiful omega bare for her alpha. 

"There we are, gorgeous," said Lucy, the scent of her omega's want all the more powerful without the inconvenient clothes in the way. 

"I'm gonna make you cum, then I'll fuck you."

With that, Lucy settled herself between Keira's legs, strong hands spreading them open and leaning down to swipe her tongue through her omega's sweet pussy. Keira moaned at the first contact, arching her hips up to press herself into her alpha's tongue. 

Lucy smiled, always happy that she could make her omega whine in pleasure with a simple flick of her tongue. Keira's pussy was absolutely delicious, and it was her dream to spend an entire day between her omega's thighs, see how many times she could make Keira cum before she passed out from pleasure. But that was an activity for another day- today, she would settle for tasting Keira once, then plunging her cock into her and fucking out all of the girl's nerves, replacing them with her cum.

She wrapped her lips around Keira's clit, cock achingly hard. Gently, she lavished the sensitive bundle of nerves with attention, treating it as if it were one of the omega's nipples. The lightest brush of her teeth against her girl's clit made Keira squeal, wrapping her hands in Lucy's hair. The alpha hummed against her omega's pussy, the vibrations making Keira whimper. Her cunt was beyond wet, her juices leaking out and coating her alpha's face. The taste and smell were absolutely exquisite. 

Briefly, she pulled away.

"How does that feel, baby girl?"

"So good, Alpha," gasped Keira. "Please, more!"

Lucy obliged, digging back into her omega's dripping pussy until she felt Keira start to clench, whining and bucking as she came against her alpha's tongue. The older woman kept her mouth on Keira's pussy, drinking up as much of her slick as she could, until she felt her omega start to squirm, a bit sensitive. 

"Good girl," she said, letting Keira see how she licked her lips, savoring her girlfriend's taste. Keira practically purred, eyes fixed on the prominent bulge in Lucy's pants. The alpha noticed where her eyes had gone, and smirked.

"It's all for you, baby," she said. "I'm so hard for you, sweet girl."

"Alpha," whined Keira. "Please."

Lucy quickly stripped out of her clothes, revealing her hard cock to her omega and giving it a performative stroke. Although she was still coming back from her first orgasm of the night, Keira's pussy twinged with interest, and she automatically spread her legs a bit wider, licking her lips. She didn't know if Lucy was planning to warm up by fucking her mouth, or if she was going straight for her pussy. Either way, the omega wanted the hard meat inside her, however her alpha wanted to give it to her. 

Lucy sensed her omega's interest, her scent indicating that she was still very ready to be fucked. This fact was also indicated by the way Keira was moving her hips, circling them unconsciously and whining, whimpering for her alpha to take her. 

"Can you present for me?"

The command was implicit in Lucy's voice. Although Keira knew she could refuse if she wanted to, she wanted no such thing. Without hesitation, the omega flipped onto her knees, her chest and head pressed into the mattress and her arms clutching the pillow. Her ass was raised high in the air, cunt presented to her alpha. The hole was glistening, the omega's slick running down the insides of her thighs. It was pulsing gently, as if begging for Lucy's cock. 

Although the older woman had been planning on having Keira suck on her cock for a few minutes, the sight of that warm, wet hole which had just been brought to climax by her tongue made Lucy change her plans. She needed to claim Keira, fuck her so good that no alpha would dare to approach her with any sexual intent. 

"Good omega," she growled, landing a gentle slap to Keira's ass and relishing the moan which came from her mate's lips. "Presenting for your Alpha." 

Keira's moan only deepened as Lucy climbed up onto the bed, cock perfectly level with her cunt. Although she couldn't see behind her very well, she could still tell that Alpha was close, that Alpha was hard, and that Alpha was going to fuck her knot into her, fill her up with cum until she was _stuffed,_ then hold her while they waited to untie.

"Can Alpha fuck you, baby girl? Can I put my hard cock into that sweet, beautiful pussy?"

"Please," cried Keira, trying to get her ass even higher into the air, remind her alpha that she was here, that she was ready, that her needy cunt was pleading for Lucy's big cock. 

"Please, Alpha, fuck me!"

Lucy growled and, having established Keira's full and enthusiastic consent, thrust into the hot, wet hole in one smooth stroke. As Lucy started fucking her, slamming in and out, walls squeezing her cock as Keira slammed her hips back into her thrusts, the omega moaned. Keira was rapidly losing herself in the feeling, the _in-out_ motion of her alpha's length, filling her up, reminding her who her mate was, making sure that no one Keira didn't want near her would come near her again. 

"Such a good girl," moaned Lucy. "Alpha's cock filling you, and you're just taking it. Your pretty cunt, so tight for me."

With every thrust, Lucy's cock drove a bit deeper into Keira, stroking the omega's sensitive pussy walls as Lucy's balls slapped against her hard clit. Even as her brain went fuzzy, alpha's meat so deliciously perfect inside her, Keira could feel how full Lucy's balls were. Her pussy got impossibly slicker as she thought about how, soon, all that cum would be inside her, held there by Lucy's knot, her birth control stopping any pregnancy, but allowing her to be full-up, possessed, taking Alpha's cum like a good girl. 

As she thrust into Keira, Lucy growled in bliss at the feeling of her omega's walls around her, her channel- still impossibly tight, given the amount of times that Lucy had fucked her- squeezing as if it were trying to milk the older woman dry. Looking down at Keira's back, muscles flexing as she was fucked into the mattress, Lucy felt her cock jolt. Keira presenting never failed to get her hard, and seeing her omega's head turned to the side, showing her submission and making her mating mark perfectly visible. 

"Fuck," Lucy growled. "You feel so good, baby. Your cunny is making Alpha feel so good, just keep clenching that sweet pussy. Your perfect little hole, just letting Alpha in." 

"Alpha," moaned Keira as Lucy continued to fuck her. "Need it!"

"What do you need, Omega? What can Alpha give you?"

"Need knot," moaned Keira, beginning to lose herself to the pleasure, her body almost physically aching from how badly she needed Lucy to knot her. How badly she needed to be tied to her Alpha, all full and submissive, stretched and whining. 

"Shhh," cooed Lucy, stroking her back while still pounding into her. "Shhh, I'm getting close. I'm getting close, soon I'll cum inside that pretty pussy, I'll knot your cunt and make it all better."

Keira whimpered, a sudden, unexpected orgasm crashing over her as Lucy's flesh connected just right with hers. Her alpha grunted, pulling Keira up from her exposed position to her knees and elbows, draping herself on top of the omega and groping at her breasts, making Keira squirm. Her cunt was so wet, so sensitive and welcoming to Lucy's thick Alpha cock. The older woman could feel herself getting closer and closer, spurred on by how badly her omega needed her. A litany of filthy praises spewed from her mouth as she held Keira's body against hers, feeling her knot begin to form and thrusting harder, driving into her omega as Keira's cunt fluttered around her.

"I'm gonna knot you," said Lucy, making sure that Keira's body was pressed close to hers. "Gonna cum inside of you, baby, but I want you to ask for it."

"Please, Alpha," said Keira, whimpering and grinding back as best she could into Lucy's brutal pace.

"Please, let me have your knot! Please fill me up, cum inside my hole! I need it so bad!"

Lucy could never deny Keira anything, especially like this. With an animalistic moan, she began coming inside Keira's cunt, popping her knot past the omega's walls and locking her cum inside. At the same time, she bit down on her omega's mark, renewing it, making sure that the whole world would know tomorrow that Keira was _Lucy's_ omega.

The noise Keira made as Lucy sank her teeth into her mark, re-establishing her dominance and her ownership, was nothing short of ecstatic. The only thing going through her mind was how _good_ the pain felt- the pain of the stretch as she took Lucy's knot, as her alpha's cum continued to coat her walls, and the pain of Lucy's teeth breaking through her skin, renewing her claim. The sensations sent her into another orgasm, clenching around her Alpha's knot, making Lucy release another spurt of cum.

"Good girl," cooed Lucy, carefully maneuvering them so that she didn't collapse on top of Keira, but rather so they were side by side, her cock still inside the omega's cunt. 

"Such a good girl, submitting to your Alpha. You're so beautiful, Keira, so perfect."

Keira practically purred, pussy spasming occasionally as she relished the feeling of Lucy's cum inside of her, her entire being radiating sheer contentment. 

"It's alright, baby," said Lucy, stroking Keira's back as she felt her mate drifting towards sleep, comforted and soothed by the feeling of Alpha so close to her, as close as they could physically be. 

"You can take a nap. I'll wake you up when we untie so I can clean you up. You took it so perfectly, love. You always make Alpha feel so good, letting me fill you up with my cum."

Keira preened sleepily, drifting off to bed with Lucy's thick cock inside her pretty cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really enjoying writing about wsl players lately lol so leave me any requests you have for them!


	26. Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema, feat. Emma, Katie, Beth, Daan and Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're back with their friends, Lisa can arrange for Viv's fantasy to be played out with help from their friends. continuation of lisa/viv #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in quotation marks indicate Jill, Viv and Daan speaking Dutch
> 
> This chapter contains: exhibitionism, limited group sex, dirty talk

"Remember," said Lisa, kissing her girlfriend on the shoulder as she gazed down at her bound body. 

"If you get uncomfortable, let me know. This is for you, baby."

Viv nodded, heart pounding. She knew that, outside their bedroom door, their closest friends from the team waited. They were all here for one very particular reason, and that reason was to watch her get fucked and, if they were in the mood, fuck her themselves. Ever since that night at Lisa's parents', when Lisa brought this fantasy to the surface, she had been waiting for the day when enough people would be available to come over and watch her get fucked. 

"If you get uncomfortable," repeated Lisa. "I want you to tell me. I'm serious. I can make it into an order if you think it's something you'll have trouble with." 

Viv shrugged as best she could from her current position, and Lisa stroked her hair fondly.

"Alright," she said. "Just in case, Vivianne. If you're feeling uncomfortable at any time, you are to tell me."

Viv nodded, confirming Lisa's words. Her girlfriend planted another kiss to her lips, then went to the door to let their friends in.

First in the room was, naturally, Katie. The Irish girl licked her lips as soon as she saw Viv, making a noise in the back of her throat but standing against the wall to allow the others in. Next came Beth and Daan, at once, both in varying states of undress and kiss-swollen lips making it obvious that they had been having their own fun while they waited. Emma was after, and finally Jill. The latter's eyes fixed on Viv, letting out a small moan and biting her lip. 

"My God," she whispered. Lisa laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. "Now, thank you all for coming. Say thank you to our guests, Vivianne," she added. 

"You know they're all here to make you happy."

"Thank you," whispered Viv, all the eyes piercing through her skin and sending a jolt straight to her pussy. 

"Good girl," praised Lisa. "Now, you can all sit back and enjoy. After I play with her for a few minutes, anyone who wants to can come and touch her. Just, nothing in her ass. We're still working on taking it there, right, baby?"

Viv nodded, leaning against Lisa's hand as she tested the ropes binding her spread-eagle to the bed. Her girlfriend kissed the hollow of her throat, ignoring everyone else and sending waves of comfort through the Dutch woman's body. Viv's eyes were closed, but she could still feel the lustful gazes of her teammates burning through her body. It was a delicious type of humiliation, increased when Lisa slid a hand down to stroke her pussy.

"Oh," she said. "You're so wet, baby! Do you like having our friends here, watching you try and squirm? Do you like feeling my hands on your cunt, knowing that they can all see how much you like having them here?"

Viv whimpered, trying to press her hips up into Lisa's touch. Her girlfriend, it appeared, wasn't going to let her forget that they had company. Not that she wanted to forget- this had been her fantasy for years, and she was going to savor the hell out of it. She moaned as Lisa gently- torturously- kissed her clit, then licked down through her folds, tasting her slick.

When Viv opened her eyes, she could see that Katie was already touching herself, hand down the front of her silky panties. Lisa, pulling away from eating her out for a moment, followed Viv's gaze and smirked, sharing a conspiratorial grin with the Irishwoman.

"See how pretty Katie thinks you are, love? She thinks that you're just gorgeous, lying here on display with my tongue on you." 

She nodded to their teammate, letting her know that it was okay to talk to Viv. 

"I do," cooed Katie. "You're so pretty, Vivianne. Makes me think you like being on display? Is that the case?"

Lisa returned her attention to Viv's pussy, eating her out slowly and pinching her thigh when she moaned, losing herself in the pleasure rather than answering Katie's question.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes, I love it!"

"Love what?"

That was Beth's voice, the Englishwoman with a single one of Daan's fingers stroking through her folds. Viv was about to answer when Lisa nipped gently at her outer lips, making her gasp in surprise.

"I l-love being... Being on display."

"Good girl," said Lisa, switching to suckling at her girlfriend's clit. "Answering so well. My pretty little slut, letting our friends watch you."

She flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves, sending a sought-after thrill rushing through Viv's body. For a while, Lisa just ate her pussy, and ate it well until Viv was on the brink of an orgasm, clenching and trying to bite her tongue, hoping to hold back any incredibly humiliating noises which might emerge from her mouth. However, just as she was about to crash over the edge, the tongue which had brought her to many a climax was gone.

"F-Fu-" she whimpered, bucking up against nothing. There was a smattering of laughter around her, her friends watching her frustration at the absence of pleasure. 

"How cute," said Lisa. "Darling, you know that I wasn't going to let you cum right away! Where's the fun in that?"

Viv tried to glare, but it came off as unconvincing. She loved being at Lisa's mercy, with her girlfriend deciding when and how she came, and she knew that Lisa knew it too. With a final quick kiss to her clit, Lisa climbed up Viv's body until she was sitting at the head of the bed. Viv turned to look at her with wide eyes, and Lisa kissed her gently on the lips, allowing Viv to briefly taste herself. 

"You're gonna be a good girl, darling. Not everyone is going to play with you today, but they're all going to be watching. They're all going to be watching you, my darling girl. Your legs spread wide, how wet you are. How much wetter you can get. How good you feel when you get someone off, how you _relish_ being a good girl in the bedroom, pleasing others and letting them use you to get off. Is that right, sweet girl?"

Viv nodded, Lisa's soft words flooding over her. Her girlfriend was right beside her, she could turn and look at her if she needed reassurance, and Lisa would be right there, watching her get off, telling her that she was such a good girl, reminding her how pretty she looked, all spread out and on display.

"Yes," she said aloud. Lisa grinned, kissing her lips again. 

"Now, Katie and Daan won the rock-paper-scissors tournament, so they get to play with you. Everyone else is gonna be right there, watching you, and getting off to it. If you behave very well, I might let you clean them up afterwards. You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby girl? You'd like to clean your friends up after they cum from watching you?"

Viv meant to answer- really, she did. But then, Lisa's hand was stroking through her hair as Katie and Daan approached. Her Dutch teammate smiled down at her, classic naughty smirk on her face, but with soft and comforting eyes. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Viv's cheek, then her lips.

" _Don't worry, little one,"_ said Danielle. _"We're going to take such good care of you while everyone watches."_

Viv whimpered, clasping onto Daan's words. The whimper quickly turned into a moan, Katie wasting no time before pushing two fingers into her pussy, pumping them gently in and out.

"My God," said Katie. "She's so wet! Her cunt is so lovely, don't you girls think so?"

Jill nodded, holding onto Emma's arm for support as she watched her teammates. 

"She loves it," she said. "Don't you love it, Viv?"

Viv was rocking up into Katie's fingers as best she could, the eyes on her sending little thrills through her body. Her own eyes were screwed tight shut as Daan pressed little kisses all over her breasts, but she knew that the others were watching. She could feel Lisa's presence, right beside her, but she was still hyper-aware of Jill and Emma and Beth, how they were getting off to the sight of her. 

"She does love it," said Lisa, answering before Viv could remember to. 

"She loves being the center of attention, even if she says she doesn't! You should've heard her when I told her to be quiet during quarantine, else we'd get caught, else she'd been put on display like the darling little slut she is. She wanted the eyes on her, wanted to be watched. Didn't you want that, my girl?"

Viv nodded, gasping as Katie inserted another finger into her pussy. 

"Uh huh," she moaned. "Want it."

"What do you want? I need you to be specific."

Katie's Irish lilt broke into Viv's pleasure, and she felt her face going red. She tried to keep grinding against her teammate's hands, but Katie, cruelly, pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, leaving Viv bucking against nothing. 

"Love," said Lisa. "I think we all want to hear just what you want. We want to hear what a dirty girl you are, and then you can have Katie's hands back on your cunt."

Daan lips, which had been ravaging her nipples, went away as well. It was just Viv, then, lying bound and spread out in the center of the bed, her dripping cunt displayed to their friends so they could see how much this turned her on. She whimpered, looking over at Lisa. 

On her girlfriend's face, she found a reassuring smile, and a hand which stroked her hair back from her eyes. 

"You can do it, baby," she said. "Or if you decide you're all done for today, then I can-"

"No!"

The idea of being done was all but intolerable to Viv. She wanted this, she wanted it so bad! 

"I'm a dirty little girl," she moaned, and was rewarded with a single finger, stroking her mound, promising more if she would just keep talking. 

"I wanna be watched," she continued, every admission leading Katie's fingers to continue playing, bringing back the pleasure on her pussy. 

"Wanna be watched when I cum," she cried. "Want to have people look 't me, want them to see that it makes my pussy wet."

"Fuck," moaned Daan, positioning herself so that Viv's bound hands could be useful, grinding down onto her teammate's warm skin. 

"Good girl," cooed Lisa. "Keep going. Tell us more, baby."

"Want t-to be put on display- oh fuck!- w-want it so bad!"

Lisa continued to praise her as she grew nearer and nearer the edge, Daan and Katie trading places so that the shorter Dutch woman could lap at her friend's pussy. Katie whispered something to Lisa, who nodded, and suddenly there were thighs around Viv's face. No weight, of course- that was something that only Lisa would do with her- but so close, so wet. 

"Eat her out," said Lisa. "And I'll keep telling them how dirty you are, baby girl."

Katie moaned as Viv got to work, all ears trained on the filth coming from Lisa's mouth. 

"My little Viv," cooed the Scotland player, clasping her girlfriend's bound hand in her own. "Always a star. You pretend you don't wanna be looked at, but you do. Being humiliated, having everyone see what a naughty cunny you have, it just makes you so happy!"

Viv moaned into Katie as Daan hit a particularly sensitive spot, then wrapped her lips around her friend's clit and sucked, as if she were nursing from a nipple. Lisa giggled, watching her girl try and hold back an orgasm.

"Not yet," she said. "They all cum first, then you."

The tortured whimper that Viv gave upon hearing that was enough for Jill, with Emma following close behind, both of them furiously fingering themselves as they watched their friend. 

"Did you hear that? They loved watching you so much that they came, baby, and you're gonna get to clean them in a few minutes. Because you wanna be a good girl, and good girls help their friends."

Viv did, she wanted it, she wanted it so badly! She wanted to taste the evidence that they had enjoyed watching her, wanted to be covered in it. 

Beth had approached from behind and was fingering Daan's slit as her girlfriend ate out their friend. The two crashed over the edge together, Daan's moans vibrating against her sensitive clit bringing Viv even closer to the edge. The pleasure was soon taken away, though, as Beth helped Daan up and they leaned against each other. All that was left was Katie, and then Viv would be allowed to cum herself. She redoubled her efforts, lapping messily at Katie's pussy, and it wasn't long before the Irishwoman, still not putting her weight on her teammate's face, had tightened her thighs around Viv's head, clenching and moaning out her orgasm. 

"Fuck," she cried. 

"Damn, Viv! Good girl, fuck!"

Viv licked away Katie's slick carefully, keeping in mind that the other girl had just cum and was likely quite sensitive. Her own clit was throbbing, but she had no recourse except to wait until someone touched it, until someone finally decided to let her cum in front of her friends, all eyes on her naughty hole.

One by one, her friends lowered themselves over her mouth, and she closed her eyes in happiness as she licked their pussies clean. 

"Good girl," Lisa praised, as she finished with the last.

"Now, I think you deserve to cum, baby girl. You were such a good girl that you deserve to cum. Now, don't you dare hold back- let out your pretty noises."

Lisa's familiar fingers slid inside of her, three fucking her while her thumb massaged her clit. She couldn't have choked back her moans even if she wanted to, and she could imagine the shock on her friends' faces at the filthy sounds. 

"Cum for us, baby," cooed Lisa, curling her fingers in just the right way. "Cum around my fingers while they fuck your dirty, slutty hole. Show them how much you love this."

Viv did, clenching around Lisa's digits and unconsciously tugging at her restraints, a bit of fluid leaking out and coating the sheets right beneath her lower half. She could feel the girls watching, knew how they knew what she wanted. 

It was the best type of humiliation.

* * *

The girls saw themselves out, re-clothed and still quite turned on. Emma left first, blushing furiously, with Katie hot on her heels, mumbling something about how she needed to be between Ruesha's legs within the next five minutes or else she would explode. Jill and Daan lingered for a moment, kissing Viv on her cheeks as she came down from her orgasm, all untied and cuddled up in her girlfriend's arms. Their familiar presence made her feel fuzzy and warm, safer, as she began to drift off to sleep.

"That was some sounds," cooed Lisa. "Someday, I want to hear if you can make them again. But, for now, my superstar, you need your rest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol definitely feel free to prompt me stuff- I might not get around to it quickly (and by 'might not' I mean 'almost certainly won't unless i get a major wave of inspiration'
> 
> let me know if i'm missing any tags lol


	27. Tobin Heath/Christen Press #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: dirty talk, daddy kink (at the end), mention of fisting

They crashed through the door, tongues battling for dominance as they stumbled into their apartment. Tobin was tearing at Christen's clothes, trying desperately to slide her hand up the other woman's shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel her girlfriend's bare skin beneath her hands. 

The kiss was bruising- winning was an aphrodisiac. Their shoes were somehow off, gear abandoned by the front door, and each trying to lead the other to where they wanted to go. A quick breath of air, then they were kissing again, but the split second to breathe had given Christen a chance to see her girlfriend's face.

Tobin's eyes were dark, staring back at Christen with an intensity that was almost frightening. The lighter-haired woman wrapped her hands in Christen's ponytail, yanking hard and causing her girlfriend to moan into her mouth. Seizing on her advantage, she slipped a thigh between Christen's legs as she pressed her up against the wall, purposefully rocking the limb and making Christen gasp. 

"No- fuck!- No fair," she managed to choke out, hips already moving, unconsciously grinding against Tobin's thigh.

"What can I say," growled the other woman. "I like winning." 

Christen moaned at the statement. They both liked winning very much, but this was one situation where the younger didn't mind losing. She already had, in fact, and Tobin recognized it right away- her growling laugh told that story plainly enough. 

"Fuck," she hissed. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, little girl."

Tobin used one strong arm to keep Christen pinned against the wall, with the other sliding down her girlfriend's sweats to grope at her cunt. 

"Fuck, Chris," she growled. "So soaking wet already. What does that say about you, hm? What does it say about you that your cunt is already dripping onto my fingers?"

Christen whimpered as Tobin's fingers explored, roughly rubbing across her slit. 

"Tob-" she began to moan, but any plea that she might have uttered was cut off when her girlfriend pressed their lips back together, now fully in control of the kiss and keeping Christen trapped against the wall.

"So wet," she hissed into Christen's ear, hot breath against her skin. "Such a wet cunt for me."

As she dipped her head down to nibble a line up and down the smooth skin of Christen's neck, marking her, Tobin somehow managed to shove her girlfriend back towards their couch, climbing up on top of her and using one hand to pin Christen's arms above her head. The younger whimpered, bucking her hips forward to try and get some touch to her pussy, but Tobin was the one straddling her. Christen could feel how wet her girlfriend was, and was glad she was seated as she imagined how she would soon be able to see Tobin's pussy, pink and damp, needing touch just as badly as her own.

Tobin only let go of Christen's wrists for long enough to yank both their shirts off, as well as Christen's bra, exposing her breasts. Pinning her girlfriend down again, the elder slid a hand down her own shorts to rub at her increasingly hard clit and brought her mouth to Christen's left nipple. 

Christen gasped at the feeling of the sensitive bud being engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of Tobin's mouth, moaning as her girlfriend nibbled, then soothed Christen's nipple with her tongue. 

"T-Tobin," whimpered the forward, not quite knowing what she wanted to ask Tobin for except for _more._ But, before she could finish her question, Tobin pulled her hand away from her own pussy and shoved three fingers into Christen's mouth. Her girlfriend began sucking immediately, always intoxicated by Tobin's flavor. 

"Good girl," she growled, pulling her mouth away from sucking Christen's nipples and eliciting a frustrated noise from her girlfriend, garbled by her tongue moving, trying to get every drop of Tobin's slick off her fingers. 

"Fuck," she continued. "So desperate. I'm gonna let go of your arms now, and I expect you to be a good girl and stay on your back. Where you belong," added Tobin, making Christen's cunt spark with desire. She had known that this was where the evening was going from the second Tobin had won control of their kiss, but that didn't make it any less exciting. 

Christen nodded, looking up at Tobin with wide, eager eyes. The elder released her hands and, like a good girl, Christen kept them above her head like Tobin wanted. Her girlfriend smiled wickedly down at her, rewarding her by licking each of her nipples again.

"Good girl," growled Tobin. "I'm gonna take you apart, princess. Gonna have you moaning under me, gonna fuck that sweet little cunt until you lose your pretty mind. Gonna fuck you until you can't think, can't do anything but stay on this couch and _take_ what I give you!"

Christen moaned, whimpering at the idea of just _staying_ here, just being on her back for Tobin until her girlfriend let her get up, maybe turning over if the older woman wanted to fuck her from behind, like they did on rougher days, as this one was turning out to be. As much as she loved making love to her girlfriend, Tobin was sometimes seized with the desire to grab Christen's hips and flip her over, putting her on her hands and knees and just _fucking_ her cunt. 

"Fuck," said Tobin, eyes fixed on the way Christen opened her legs, revealing just how _wet_ she was. 

"Gonna ruin the couch, princess," she said. "Gonna mess it all up with your dripping cunt. Maybe I'll have you clean it, baby, clean these cushions by hand instead of putting the cover in the wash. God, I get distracted while we're cleaning 'cause I love watching you bend over, if you were bending over or on your knees to clean the mess that your messy cunt made, I think I'd just have to pull your ass into me and fuck you while you try and finish cleaning."

Christen was almost in tears with the effort of keeping her hands clasped above her head, not having been given permission to lower them yet, much less to touch herself in the way she so desperately needed to. Tobin grinned, gently biting her nipple and drawing another moan when she soothed it with her tongue.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad," said Tobin. "If I had a real cock, you best believe that I'd've stuffed it in that tight cunt by now."

"Please," moaned Christen, digging her nails into her palms to keep from touching herself. 

"Please, Tobin," she said, not meaning to beg but letting the words slip out anyway. "Please, please fuck me!"

"You want my fingers, baby girl? You want three of them inside you, pounding your hole?"

Christen nodded desperately, jerking her hips up towards Tobin and almost succeeding in getting a bit of contact. Her girlfriend laughed gently, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. 

"I can tell," she said. "You must have been horny for quite a while, to be this needy. I bet you could even take four fingers if I stretched you out a bit."

Christen moaned, not giving a fuck how many fingers would go inside her as long as _something_ did. 

" _Please,_ " she begged. "Tobin, I need you! Need you in me!"

It was getting genuinely _hard_ at this point for Tobin to resist Christen's beautiful body, her gorgeous gasps and moans, and the way she was bucking up into nothing, begging silently as well as aloud for her girlfriend to fuck her. 

"What do you call me?"

Christen gasped- she knew exactly what Tobin wanted to hear, and it made a new wave of liquid appear between her thighs. 

"Daddy," she moaned. "Please, fuck me Daddy!"

With a growl, Tobin thrust three fingers at once into her girlfriend, not waiting for Christen to adjust before pumping them in and out, crooking them so they rubbed against all the right spots. 

"Daddy," whimpered Christen, still gripping her hands to avoid pulling them down from above her head. She didn't know what she would do with them if she was allowed- maybe scrabble at the couch cushions, grabbing them to anchor herself while she was fucked- but all she knew was that it was torture, having to keep them still.

"Yeah, baby? What do you need from Daddy?"

"Harder, Daddy! More!"

Tobin laughed, pinching her own clit with the hand not fucking Christen before responding.

"You need _more?_ Greedy girl, you already have three of Daddy's fingers!"

Christen whined, raising her hips to meet Tobin's thrusts, asserting how good she felt, but just how _much_ she wanted to be fucked, so much so that she'd be sore during training and have to field teammates' questions about why she was limping as Tobin smirked, grabbing her ass with a promise of more later.

"Please," she whimpered. "Let me have another finger! Wanna _feel_ it!"

The same image- of Christen, having trouble walking properly tomorrow at training because of how well she had fucked her, having all their teammates be able to guess exactly why Christen was limping- must have popped into Tobin's head, because suddenly Christen was gritting her teeth, adjusting to the stretch as her girlfriend thrust another finger into her cunt. 

"You're doing so good," cooed Tobin, once again not pausing and continuing at her brutal pace. 

"Taking Daddy's fingers so good, all four of them in your tight pussy! God, baby, so beautiful. Maybe someday we'll have you take my fist, let it stretch you out. You'd love that, baby, wouldn't you? You'd love to just _squirm_ on Daddy's fist, right, honey?"

Christen nodded, letting out a loud enough moan that she was certain the neighbors could hear. 

"Yes, please, Daddy," she whined. "Want that!"

"Not today, sweetheart," said Tobin, more gently, kissing Christen's cheek. "Don't wanna wear you out too bad."

As Tobin's fingers stroked her inner walls, the older girl's other hand coming around to rub at her stiff clit, Christen could feel herself approaching the edge. Her cunt was dripping around Tobin's hand, and the striker was certain that her girlfriend's theory about needing to clean the cushions was absolutely correct. Looking up and locking eyes with Tobin, Christen couldn't help but remember what had been said just a minute ago- how, maybe, Tobin would have her clean it by hand, bent over so her ass was on display, and maybe Tobin would surprise her by walking into the room and just pressing their strap into her- pussy or ass, it didn't matter which- and fucking her while she cleaned. 

"Please, Daddy," moaned Christen, prevented by the back of the couch from spreading her legs any wider. 

"F-Fuck me!"

"I am fucking you, baby," said Tobin. "Are you getting close?"

Christen nodded desperately, clit throbbing with Tobin's ministrations but unwilling to cum without Daddy's permission. 

"Good," said Tobin. "Now, you've been so good, keeping your hands above your head this whole time, so you can cum whenever you want."

That, plus another flick to her clit as Tobin stuffed her full, was all Christen needed to send her over the edge. Her cunt locked down, muscles spasming around her girlfriend's four fingers as she cried out in pleasure. 

"Good girl," cooed Tobin. "Good girl, coming apart for me, coming around my fingers. So stuffed, just _full_ of me, you're so perfect, Chris."

As she worked Christen through her orgasm, gently stroking her clit as the aftershocks wracked her girlfriend's body, Tobin kissed her flush forehead.

"You can bring your arms down now, love," she cooed, leaving the oversensitive nub alone and grabbing hold of Christen's wrists, pulling her arms towards her and helping her let go of her own flesh. She left her fingers in Christen's cunt long after she had to, just enjoying the feeling of her girl's slick cunt.

Later, when they were cuddled up together in bed, Christen stroked Tobin's cheek, bringing her back from the edge of sleep.

"Hey," she whispered. "Did you really mean that bit? About, y'know... fisting me?"

Tobin grinned sleepily, and Christen had her answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i always love to hear what you guys wanna see (even if I don't get to it for a while)
> 
> Also I have a sudden obsession with Leah being Jordan's dom so if anyone wants to request anything about that lol


	28. Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa has a new dress, and uses it to her advantage in a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: brief spanking, the use of "kitten" as a sexual term (not petplay)
> 
> Also, most of the things which happen in this chapter were suggested by cursora (if you want me to take your name out of the notes, let me know!)

Viv sat back at the bar, sipping her drink slowly as she watched Lisa. 

Her girlfriend was so endlessly social, so bubbly and fun, that she automatically drew people to her. Football fans would be drawn to Viv first, almost without exception, but if someone who didn't follow the sport were to come upon them, their attention would almost certainly go to Lisa. 

Of course, the new dress that her girlfriend was wearing tonight certainly didn't hurt anything.

Lisa had been worried, when she put it on for a night out, that it was a bit too short and tight to be worn in public. Not out of any concerns for modesty, but rather out of concern for Viv. The dress would draw eyes, they both knew that, but Viv had just laughed, grinning at her girlfriend and shamelessly admiring the way the tight fabric clung to her ass. She knew that Lisa loved her. There was nothing to worry about. 

"Damn," said Ruesha, taking the seat next to Viv. "Look at them go."

Katie and Lisa were dancing together, overexaggerating their movements, obviously aware that their girlfriends were paying them close attention. Viv shook her head fondly, tapping her glass against Ruesha's.

"How do we keep up?"

The older woman laughed, returning Katie's wave.

"I don't know, honestly. But it looks like yours is ready for a break."

The Irishwoman got up, downing the rest of her drink and going to join Katie, throwing a strategic elbow at a man paying her girlfriend a bit too close of attention and leaving the stool beside Viv open for Lisa to fall into. 

"How're you doing, love?"

Viv smiled, raising her glass to indicate that she was doing just fine. 

"Pardon me, Miss? This is from the man at the end of the bar."

The bartender slid a drink to Lisa, who took a sip and nodded her thanks to a young man who was paying very close attention to the way her dress hugged the curve of her ass. She set the rest of it aside- she didn't want to be too tipsy to enjoy the afterparty she was sure was coming, if Viv's darkening eyes were any indication.

"Come on," said Lisa, pulling on her girlfriend's arm as several people pretended they weren't watching her, weren't happy that (now Katie was occupied) they might finally get their chance to get close to the beautiful girl in the tight dress. 

"Dance with me!"

Viv laughed, shaking her head. 

"I don't dance, love. You know that."

Lisa gave her a wicked grin.

"I bet I can change that before you're even done with your drink."

Viv was left sitting on the barstool, getting whiplash from how quickly Lisa kissed her cheek and raced back to the dancefloor. In front of Viv's shocked eyes, she let one of the girls who had been watching her wrap her hands around her waist. As they started to move, Viv slammed her glass down on the bar and closed out their tab, knowing that as soon as she got her hands on Lisa, they would be walking the block back to their place without looking back.

If her hands hadn't been on her girlfriend, Viv might have almost felt bad for the random girl. But, as she shoved her aside and wrapped Lisa in her arms for a passionate, claiming kiss right in the middle of the dance floor, she didn't give a shit about anything other than the heat between her legs, her girl's body pressed up against Viv's own. 

"I told you," giggled Lisa. Viv, not caring who was around them, cupped Lisa's ass and pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear.

"You certainly did," she growled. "But now I think you need to learn your lesson."

* * *

It had taken some coaxing for Lisa to get her girlfriend to first take control in the bedroom. But, now that the younger woman was comfortable with it, Lisa knew that she could just let go once in a while, let Viv be in charge and fuck her as hard as she wanted. As the Dutch woman shoved her inside of their apartment, slamming the door shut behind her, she grinned to herself. Her game was working. 

"Well, kitten," said Viv, pressing Lisa up against the wall and sliding a hand beneath the dress to squeeze her ass. "Is this what you wanted?"

Lisa decided to play the fantasy out a little bit- she could admit that, yes, she had wanted exactly this outcome, and they could get straight to the part where Viv fucked her. Or, she could have some fun with it. Tease her girlfriend a bit more, make the end result just a bit dirtier, messier. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gasped, certain that Viv could tell exactly how wet she was. "I was just dancing! You wouldn't dance with me, so I had to improvise," she pouted, and had to suppress a victorious, horny smile when Viv practically _growled,_ keeping her pinned against the wall. 

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, baby. You, I'm talking about you, being a horny little girl who thinks she's just hot shit in her pretty new dress. Thinking you could get away with teasing me like that!" 

"But I wasn't teasing!"

Lisa exaggerated her false claim, letting her legs spread a bit wider so that Viv could easily slide her hand around from cupping her ass to cupping her pussy. Her long fingers slipped past the lacy panties, going straight for the source of her girlfriend's arousal. 

"Fuck," she said. "Your cunt is so fucking wet, kitten. Such a horny girl."

Viv slipped one of her thighs in between Lisa's legs, withdrawing her fingers and holding them to her girlfriend's mouth. 

"Taste yourself," she said, as Lisa began to grind down against the warm flesh between her legs, still covered by Viv's pants. Lisa sucked on her girlfriend's fingers, licking off her juices. 

"Shameless," said Viv, attempted stern tone interrupted by her choked tone. She could feel her girlfriend's juices soaking through the two layers of fabric between their skin, could smell just how wet Lisa was. 

"Dirty kitten," moaned Viv, forcing herself to pull her leg out from between Lisa's. Her girlfriend whimpered, hips humping the air. The taller girl lifted her girlfriend up, aiming for the bedroom, but only making it as far as the couch before the ache in her core forced her to drop Lisa on the couch, hovering over her. She pulled her shirt off and smirked as Lisa's eyes locked onto her breasts. 

"Little tease," said Viv, staring straight at Lisa's soaked panties. "Did you just want attention? Is that why you wore that pretty dress?" 

The waves of desire flooding over Lisa were going straight to her cunt, her soaking center. She wanted Viv to fuck her, so bad! She couldn't hold on much longer, especially with Viv saying _that_ nickname every few sentences. But, she gave one last push.

"No," she moaned. "No, no! I wasn't doing anything!"

She smirked at Viv, making sure her girlfriend knew how big of a lie that was, and waited for her girlfriend to react. 

And react she did.

Viv growled, wrapping her arms around Lisa to flip her over onto her hands and knees and pulling her dress up to expose her ass. She yanked down her panties, mouth going dry as she watched Lisa's pussy get wetter and wetter, fluttering around nothing and practically begging her to fuck it. 

"Teasing kittens," said Viv, and the nickname alone made Lisa moan, as did the words following. 

"Deserve to get punished. And I think that's exactly what you are, baby. I think you need to be reminded just who fucks you."

With that, Viv slapped her girlfriend's ass, alternating between her cheeks and thighs and then switching to the occasional slap to Lisa's sopping cunt. Those hits made her girlfriend rock back, pressing against the warm hand and trying to get _more,_ more friction to soothe her ache.

"Jesus," said Viv, not stopping until Lisa's ass was a pleasant shade of red. "Look at that cunny. I could almost think that you were in heat, baby girl!"

"Please, Viv," moaned Lisa, giving up on her charade. "Please, I'm sorry! I was a little tease, I just wanted to be fucked! I just wanted to feel you own my pussy!" 

Viv rewarded her confession by thrusting a finger inside of her warm, wet cunt. 

"I knew it," she said. "Knew you were a horny little kitten who just wanted my attention."

She pumped the finger in and out as Lisa moaned, squeezing around it and trying to draw it in further, thrusting back on the one long finger and trying to tempt her girlfriend to give her _more._

"Well," said Viv, letting her have a second for just a few thrusts before removing both, leaving her girl rocking against nothing. "I think you need to apologize first. Lick me, then I'll fuck you like you need."

That sounded perfectly fine to Lisa- she loved being in between Viv's legs just about as much as she loved having the younger woman between hers. Plus, it was so much _fun_ when Viv manhandled her, flipping her girlfriend onto her back and dispensing quickly with her pants. As Viv straddled her, poising her cunt above her girlfriend's mouth, Lisa moaned in excitement. 

Viv was _so wet._

Her girlfriend was practically dripping, aroused to a level matching Lisa's own. She could smell every bit of Viv's arousal and she stuck out her tongue, wishing for Viv to just sink down and ride her face, give her her wet pussy, let her eat it until the younger came, let her lick up the delicious juices... 

"Eager, are- ah!"

Viv meant to tease Lisa for diving in straightaway, not even waiting for her to sit down but instead reaching her tongue as far as it would go and lapping at whatever part she could reach. Not one to miss an opportunity, Viv lowered herself down onto Lisa's face, moaning as her girlfriend wasted no time before lavishing her cunt with attention.

Still mindful of her position on top of Lisa, and careful not to move in any way which could hurt her girlfriend, Viv let herself enjoy the sensation- brilliant, as always,- of Lisa's tongue, alternating between her hole and clit with the muscle and occasionally wrapping her lips around her swollen clit and sucking at it, eager to bring her girlfriend to her climax, not only so she could gain her own pleasure but because the noises Viv made when she came were truly spectacular. 

As Lisa worked, she was still hyper-aware of the ache in her own cunt, and only Viv's position on top of her prevented her from touching it. She was sure she was leaking- in all probability, Viv's joke about her being in heat seemed more and more apt. She bucked her own hips shamelessly, unable to get enough friction to do anything other than frustrate herself further while she pleasured her girlfriend. 

She could tell that Viv was getting close by the way the younger woman was grinding against her face, no longer as worried about being gentle. She could tell by the gasps flying from Viv's lips, all building up to a bigger moan. She could tell by how wet Viv was, how Lisa was absolutely spoiled for choice when it came to what part of her girlfriend's cunt to lick first to get the flavor. By the way Viv's hands had migrated into Lisa's hair, holding her there, keeping the pleasure where she wanted it as she approached her climax. 

"Lisa! Lisa, f-fuck! Good g-g- ah! Fuck!"

And with that, Viv crashed over the edge, her spasming pussy grinding and bucking against Lisa's willing face. At the moment, it didn't matter to either of them that Viv's pussy was making it difficult for Lisa to breathe- Viv's orgasm was overwhelming her, and Lisa enjoyed the feeling of being trapped beneath Viv every once in a while, submissive to her desires. 

When Viv's aftershocks were beginning to fade, she wasted no time before shoving her fingers back inside her girlfriend. Three digits fucked in and out of Lisa, making the older girl moan and whine. She had been so wet for so long, beginning the minute she slid on the dress and formulated her plan for the evening. 

"Such a naughty little thing," said Viv. Once upon a time, her girlfriend's dirty talk had been limited to mumbled curse words, but by this point in their relationship, she was almost as good at it as Lisa. 

"Just a pretty girl, getting fucked. Hear how wet you are? If I wanted to fuck your ass, I probably wouldn't even need lube. But you want it in your pussy, baby. I want it in your pussy, so I can feel you cum and gush all over my fingers. Is that something you want, kitten- for me to fuck that cunt until you cum?"

"Yes, fuck," moaned Lisa. "Please, Viv! Fuck me!"

Lisa got back onto her hands and knees, arching her back and presenting her soaking pussy to Viv. She felt so dirty- her face was covered in her girlfriend's juices, she was still wearing the dress- Viv had just flipped it up, the way she would have if she was going to fuck Lisa behind a bar or something. And, of course, her pussy was unreasonably wet and on display. 

"You can cum whenever you want," said Viv, eyes softening as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend. 

And then the three fingers had returned to her cunt, crooking and curving in a way that only Viv's could, rubbing against her sensitive walls while the heel of Viv's palm slammed against her swollen clit. 

"Fuck," she moaned, trying to rock back on the fingers but finding herself too close to the edge to establish a rhythm. She fell forward, going down to her elbows and letting her ass rise higher in the air, the sting from her spanking having morphed into a dull ache. Viv picked up the pace, fucking her brutally until she felt Lisa's walls clamp down on her fingers, locking them in place and fluttering around them, bits of her juices leaking from her orgasming pussy.

As Lisa came, Viv leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Whose kitten are you?"

"Fuck! Ah, y-yours! I'm yours, fuck, fuck Viv!"

This having prolonged her orgasm for another few seconds, Lisa collapsed bonelessly onto the couch, immediately shuddering with the aftershocks but muscles loosening enough to allow Viv to pull her fingers free.

"Come here, love."

She pulled Lisa into her arms, holding her sweaty, fucked-out girlfriend against her chest and gently pushing the fingers into her mouth. Tiredly, Lisa suckled them, falling asleep seconds later, still in her new dress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note: congrats to Marta and Toni on their engaygement!


	29. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Magda takes her omega against the wall in the locker room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: a/b/o verse, some dirty talk, sex in a public place where there is practically no chance of getting caught

It was sort of thrilling, doing this in the locker room. 

No, not just _sort of_ thrilling- it was absolutely, mind-bendingly so. 

The locker room was such an open space, so open that no one inside could possibly miss the show.

Rationally, Pernille knew that they wouldn't get caught- everyone else had long since departed for home, relieved to have gotten the victory and happy to be on top of the table. But still, her spot against the wall gave her a perfect view of the door where, theoretically, anyone could walk in. Anyone could see her, with her legs wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, moaning as Magda fucked into her. 

"Fuck," growled her alpha into her ear. "You're so wet for me, Pernille, just dripping."

One of the Swede's hands was on her girlfriend's ass, helping balance her against the wall, while the other groped furiously at her breasts, squeezing them one by one, running her fingers across her hard nipples, driving her cock up into her omega's tight heat. 

"Are you- fuck!- sure that everyone's g-gone?"

Magda nipped at her omega's skin as she answered, not slowing her thrusts in the slightest. 

"Does it matter?"

Pernille knew that meant _yes, but who cares? I might still be fucking you even if I_ wasn't _sure._

The omega shook her head at the question, Magda releasing her breast to rub her clit and making her moan loudly. 

"I didn't," said her Alpha. "Think it did. You're taking it so fucking well, P. If anyone came in right now, all they'd be able to smell is your slick, dripping down my cock. Just my little omega, taking my cock so well in your perfect cunt."

Pernille nodded, tilting her neck as Magda nipped at it again, this time wrapping her lips around Pernille's mating mark and sucking at it. The sensation made the omega moan, loving it when her Alpha asserted her claim to her, and clench a bit harder around Magda's cock, urging the Swede to keep driving it upwards into her sensitive walls, her mouth open and moaning wantonly. 

Suddenly, Magda pulled her off the wall, taking two steps with Pernille and bending her over a padded bench, her cock never once leaving her cunt. This new position was easier for Magda, who loved equally watching Pernille's tits bounce in her face while she fucked her against the wall and her ass squeeze with every clench of her hole as she took her from behind. 

Unexpectedly, Pernille clamped down around Magda's cock, moaning her Alpha's name as she orgasmed. The spasms felt divine around the Swede's member, especially when combined with the intoxicating scent of her omega's slick being released into the air. Magda fucked the forward through it, not slowing her pace as Pernille moaned, first in pleasure and then in sensitivity as her Alpha didn't stop, continuing to drive into her, chasing her own pleasure. 

"F-Fuck," she whimpered, and Magda leaned over to rub the back of her neck, soothing her. 

"You can take it, baby," she cooed. "I want you to cum again, I know you can do it. I'm- oh, fuck!-" she paused briefly as Pernille's aftershocks continued to roll over her, making her cunt spasm around her Alpha's cock. 

"-I'm not gonna knot you here," she growled. "Gonna wait 'til we get home. That okay?"

Pernille nodded, still gasping from the sensation of Magda's cock fucking her sensitive pussy. She was glad- she didn't want to be stuck in the locker room while they waited to untie, and was thankful that she had an Alpha who was able to control herself enough to not give into the overwhelming pleasure and lose control, knotting her in an inconvenient place- it had been a team joke last season how Fran had accidentally knotted Maren in Millie's bathroom, and neither of them had been able to meet their teammates' eyes for a few days afterward. 

Magda brought her hand to Pernille's sensitive clit, rubbing furiously at it, urging her omega towards another orgasm. After a few more minutes of raw, animalistic fucking, the omega felt herself crest over the peak again, moaning out her climax, and her surprised disappointment when Magda pulled out, leaving Pernille spasming around nothing.

"I know, little omega," cooed the defender, strains of frustration audible in her voice- it was never easy, to pull out of her orgasming omega when every single cell in her body was _begging_ her to give in, to bury herself deep inside Pernille and fill her up with her seed right there.

"I know, honey, shhh," she continued, stroking Pernille's hair and forcing herself to ignore her achingly hard cock, covered with Pernille's juices. "I know. But don't worry, you can cum as many times as you want when we get home, you can clench around my cock while your cunt takes my knot,

* * *

The short drive home was frustrating for both of them- Magda drove, and Pernille could see that her erection barely flagged at all. The scent of omega slick inside the car was more than enough to see to that. As for the forward, she was whimpering with the motion of the car, having already had two orgasms but knowing she wouldn't be satisfied until she came around her Alpha's thick knot, feeling Magda's hot seed spill inside her. 

"Please, hurry," moaned Pernille, knowing that her juices were leaking through her shorts and coating the seat. 

"I am, baby girl," Magda growled. "Be patient."

* * *

They crashed through the door, shedding their clothes as they made for the bedroom. Magda wrapped her arms around her omega, tossing her up onto the bed and giving her cock a few strokes to return it to full hardness. Pernille automatically got onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up into the air and whining, begging for her Alpha to come and fuck her, to knot her pussy and cum inside of her. 

Magda wasted no time, getting on her knees behind Pernille and guiding her cock into her omega's tight heat. She drove her hips forward, wrapping her hands around Pernille's breasts and squeezing them, stroking her nipples. 

"Alpha," moaned Pernille. "Alpha, harder!" 

Silently, Magda complied, thrusting harder into her omega's cunt, growling and moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Pernille's walls wrapped around her, squeezing, fluttering, her slick coating her cock. 

"Alphaaa," moaned Pernille again, going down onto her elbows and giving Magda an even better angle to fuck her. The Alpha draped herself over Pernille, attaching her teeth to the back of her neck and making her whimper at the added sensation. 

"Good omega," growled Magda through her teeth, detaching her teeth from Pernille's neck to whisper in her ear. 

"Taking Alpha's cock so well. So tight for me, such a good girl."

Pernille moaned, thoroughly enjoying the words falling from her Alpha's mouth as the Swede fucked into her, her normal controlled personality slipping away to reveal her animalistic side, a side that only Pernille got to see. The defender's balls slapped against her clit, Pernille's slick coating them, and her teeth nicking lightly into her neck, nibbling around her mating mark. 

"Gonna cum soon," said Magda, prompting a desperate attempt at a nod from Pernille. The omega rocked back, trying to get Magda's cock deeper inside of her. Their bodies clashing against each other, Pernille beneath her Alpha, feeling Magda's weight on top of her, was sending her towards another orgasm. 

"Please, Alpha," moaned Pernille. "Please!"

"Please-ah!- please what? Want my knot, little omega?"

"Please," repeated Pernille, as Magda felt her knot begin to form at the base of her cock. "Please, I need your knot! I wanna cum around your knot!"

A wave of adoration swept over Magda, pure love for her omega filling her body. She quickly thought back to when they had first met, the first time she'd buried herself inside her mate. Pernille would never have been bold enough to beg for it like that back then, and Magda's heart always melted at the thought that _she_ was the one who got to take this beautiful omega over the edge. 

"Shh, love," she said. "I'm gonna cum inside you, gonna give you my knot."

Pernille whimpered, another wave of slick escaping, and Magda was done.

Locking her teeth down on Pernille's mating mark, she thrust her knot inside of her omega and yelled her omega's name as she climaxed, her seed painting her partner's walls white, knot expanding as she released.

"Alpha, Magda," whimpered Pernille, the ecstasy of her Alpha's knot inside her cunt amplified by the pain of the teeth, the Swede on top of her, moaning as well, their pleasure mixing together along with their voices.

* * *

As they waited to untie, Magda wrapped around her omega and stroked her hair as mini-orgasms occasionally shook her body.

"I love you, Alpha," said Pernille sleepily. Magda chuckled, then gave a yawn.

"I love you too, omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on last night's USWNT game? I'm working on a KMewett smut for it!
> 
> Also I wrote this chap while half asleep when I wrote this so feel free to point out typos.
> 
> One last thing: I was thinking if transferring some old stuff that I wrote which is just smut over to here. Thoughts?  
> Comments make me feel less lonely :)


	30. Ramona Bachmann/Alisha Lehmann #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha's girlfriend can't seem to take the hint that she doesn't always want to be treated like a princess in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by these two being eight years apart, them having started dating when Alisha was 19, and thinking about how Ramona might have wondering if she was corrupting an innocent bean and then realizing probably not
> 
> also gp because i'm tired and it's simpler to write
> 
> This chapter contains: some dirty talk and brief spanking

Alisha was, to put it mildly, frustrated. She knew that her girlfriend wanted her- the longing looks that Ramona gave her ass whenever she bent over were proof enough. But, much to her chagrin, her girlfriend had yet to fuck her. 

Sure, they'd made love since moving in together. But, the blonde was fairly sure, her girlfriend was still laboring under the delusion that she was some sort of angel, a pure little flower who needed to be protected. Despite the numerous hints that the younger woman had been dropping, all she could coax out of Ramona was gentle caresses, soft kisses, orgasms which failed to fully satisfy her and instead left her desperate for more. 

As the days went by, as her shorts kept getting shorter, as her tops kept getting lower, to the point where exactly nothing was left to the imagination, she could feel her girlfriend looking at her, only to pretend that she wasn't as soon as Alisha turned to give her a suggestive smirk. 

She had let Ramona catch her in bed, legs spread wide open and fingers pumping away inside herself. Her girlfriend had frozen, then rushed from the room blushing and slept on the couch. When she had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, Alisha had heard her girlfriend moaning her name but, by that point, she was too tired and grumpy to do anything but go back to bed. 

She had tried bending over to pick things up, squirming on the couch whenever a sex scene came on in a movie or TV show, making a show of licking her own fingers when she ate... Practically every tactic in the book to get her girlfriend to take control, to grab her hips and pull her in, give her the what-for for all that teasing by fucking her until she was breathless. Nothing.

This was her last resort. If this didn't work, she supposed it would just be a year or two of waiting until her girlfriend decided that, just because she was younger, didn't mean she was an innocent little flower who needed to be protected. But, then again, if this didn't work, then it would also mean that her girlfriend was an oblivious idiot. 

She had bought the toy online. It was roughly the same size as her girlfriend's cock, and she had thoroughly lubed it up with her own spit. As she heard Ramona's footsteps arriving in the kitchen, all ready to eat dinner with her, she set it down on her chair and, cupping her tits and meeting her girlfriend's stunned eyes, she sank down onto the dildo. Alisha exaggerated her moans as it stretched her open, her girlfriend's eyes on her making her even wetter. 

" _Oh,_ fuck," she moaned. "Fuck!" 

Ramona was frozen, watching her as she rocked her hips, feeling her juices leak down the dildo onto the wooden chair. She pulled her top down, exposing her breasts and rolling her nipples, meeting her girlfriend's eyes and opening her mouth, licking her lips, watching her girlfriend's cock harden in front of her eyes. 

"Fuck me," she moaned. "I need it harder!"

Before she could finish her routine, there were hands on her, roughly cupping her breasts and yanking her off the dildo. 

"You wanna be fucked? You want it?"

The first feeling that rushed through her brain was relief, relief that one of her plans had _finally_ worked. The relief was followed immediately by, naturally, extreme horniness as her girlfriend carried her to the bedroom, tossing her down onto the bed. 

"Tell me," said Ramona. "Tell me that you want it."

"Please," she moaned. "I want it! Want it so bad, been needing it!"

"Awww," cooed her girlfriend. "Poor baby. I'm sorry I've been neglecting that pretty cunt. You've been needing it so bad, haven't you? Needing to be fucked like the little tease you are."

Alisha nodded, laying back against the pillows and stroking her clit to the sight of her girlfriend pulling off her sweats and boxers, revealing her rock hard cock. 

"Don't you touch that clit," said the older. "I'm sure it's been getting a lot of attention from those pretty fingers lately. Isn't that right, baby doll?"

She nodded again, pulling her hand away from her clit and clenching both in fists, watching her girlfriend. 

"I thought so. You've just been so frustrated, haven't you? Teasing, and teasing, and teasing. But your own hand isn't enough, now, is it? You need me to take care of you."

"Fuck," she moaned, dispensing with her bra and top, leaving herself completely naked. Ramona made a low noise, stroking her cock once, twice, climbing up onto the bed and pressing a bruising kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Unlike the gentle ones which had previously defined their sex, this one was full of raw desire, and the promise that her girlfriend now realized what Alisha had been trying to tell her- that, as much as being treated like a princess in bed was amazing sometimes, she was tough enough to handle the rougher side. 

"You're so pretty, baby girl," said her girlfriend. It was an oft-repeated phrase when they'd had sex before now, but never had it been said in the growl which now defined Ramona's speech. "I've seen you, you know," she continued. "Sucking on those fingers. I bet you were wishing you were sucking something else, huh?"

Alisha nodded, letting her mouth fall open in a moan. 

"Tell me," said the older woman, in between kisses. "Tell me what you were imagining in your mouth while you were sucking your fingers. Tell me what you want in your mouth, and I might just let you have it."

"Your cock," said Alisha immediately, breathless with arousal. "I've been imagining your cock in my mouth!"

"Good girl," said Ramona, and the words made Alisha gasp happily. "Can you take me in your mouth? Suck my cock like you've been sucking your fingers?"

The younger immediately complied, kneeling beside the bed and, once her girlfriend had followed her lead and sat on the edge of it, taking the organ into her mouth. She bobbed her head clumsily, encouraged by the brunette's choked moans. She couldn't quite get it all the way down- that would require far more practice- but her tongue made up some of the gap, coating the underside of her girlfriend's cock. There was a hand in her hair, helping her along, and a voice moaning praises.

"Atta girl," she heard. "You look so good like this, baby. Taking my cock. Feels so good! Someday I'll fuck your face, listen to you gag. But for now, baby," she said, reluctantly pulling her cock free from between her girlfriend's lips. "I think we need to see to that horny pussy. I'm sorry I've been ignoring that sweet hole, but there are better ways to ask for my attention than making a mess in the kitchen."

"Fuck, I'm sorry," moaned Alisha, not feeling very sorry at all, especially as she was pulled back up onto the bed and over her girlfriend's lap. Ramona pressed a thick finger inside of her, causing her to moan in excitement. 

"You act like a dirty girl," said her girlfriend, slowly pumping the finger in and out. "And I'll treat you like a dirty girl."

She landed three sharp smacks to the blonde's bottom, not really enough to hurt but more to make her gasp in surprise and arousal. Yes, when she had imagined this moment, she had imagined Ramona spanking her for being a naughty little tease, but she hadn't imagined that it would be _that_ sexy. She hadn't imagined that her girlfriend would already have a finger inside of her, and that that finger would rub against her g-spot with every slap. 

"Dirty, horny girl," said the elder fondly. "You know how bad I've wanted to bury my cock inside you these past few days? Have you even _realized_ how good you look, bending over and shaking your ass at me? No matter how much I've wanted to just let go, fuck you with everything in me until you're begging for a break, I haven't. Because I didn't realize _just how dirty_ you are. Didn't wanna hurt you or scare you."

Alisha moaned, rocking against her girlfriend's fingers as Ramona slipped a second inside of her. She was getting what she wanted- her girlfriend was going to be rough with her, and she was going to savor every second. 

"But now," continued the brunette. "I've realized that your pussy needs more attention than I've been giving it. You just need to be fucked sometimes, because you can take it. You can take the rougher side, can't you, princess? You can handle being pounded like want."

"Yes," whined Alisha. "I need to be fucked! Please, fill me up!"

A quick glance at her girlfriend's pussy told the older woman that Alisha was more than ready to take her. She had been inside her girlfriend before, of course, but those times she had been gentle, taking pauses to let the younger get used to her size, amazed at how _tight_ she was. The blonde's cunt would probably ache by the time they were done, but that would just give Ramona the perfect excuse to pamper her. 

"Wish granted, baby girl," she said, flipping the younger off her lap and letting her feel her hard cock as she ran it through her folds, rubbing it against her, letting her feel how hard she was. Then, lining up her cock with girlfriend's pussy, she thrust it in in one smooth motion, relishing the way Alisha's walls sucked her in, constricting her cock, wrapping it up in warmth and wetness.

The younger girl whined in discomfort as her girlfriend immediately began pounding away at her, not giving her the usual time to adjust to the welcome intrusion. It hurt a bit, but every thrust brought more pleasure, and less pain, as she got her pussy pounded. Her girlfriend's hands were on her hips, tugging the blonde to meet her every thrust, and she felt every inch the naughty little slut that she'd hoped her girlfriend would fuck her like. 

"Fuck," she moaned, as her girlfriend draped herself over her, shifting so that one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other drifted down to rub her hard clit. 

"You look so pretty like this," growled Ramona. "On your hands and knees, taking my cock. Probably- fuck!- shouldn't be rewarding you for being a little tease, but you know you've got me wrapped around your finger like I've got you wrapped around my cock. This is what you've been wanting, isn't it? To be fucked like a little slut."

"Y-Yes," she moaned, bucking her hips forward to get more pressure on her swollen clit. "B-Been needing it! Harder, please!"

The older woman obliged, fucking harder into her until they both felt themselves approaching the edge. Alisha could feel her girlfriend's breasts pressed against her back, her cock still pounding brutally into her cunt. Ramona's full balls were slapping against her thighs, and she knew that she would come so hard as soon as she felt her girlfriend explode inside her pussy.

Almost on cue- Ramona must have been able to feel her pulsing around her, moving closer and closer to orgasm- the older woman growled into her ear. 

"I'm gonna cum, baby. Gonna fill you up, pretty girl."

The blonde nodded desperately and, the second she felt her girlfriend begin to cum inside of her, painting her walls white and claiming her, she locked down, clenching around Ramona's cock and practically sobbing in pleasure as her orgasm shook her.

* * *

"You know," said Ramona, as they were relaxing together afterwards. "You could have just told me that you wanted to be my slutty little girl."

Alisha giggled, leaning against her girlfriend and wincing as the ache set in.

"I know," she said. "But teasing is far more fun."


	31. Ruesha Littlejohn/Katie McCabe #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie loses their wrestling match on purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: public sex but in a place where they are unlikely to get caught; being held down
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter

"Well," said Ruesha, smirking down at her girlfriend. "It looks like I win again!"

Katie struggled, but the older knew that it was all for show. The suppressed smile on her girlfriend's face said it all. Katie had lost their wrestling match, and she had done it completely on purpose. 

"Mmm," said Ruesha. "Struggle all you want, baby. You're not getting up until you admit I've won again."

Katie opened her mouth, but whatever she had been planning to say was pre-empted by Ruesha's lips on her neck, the older woman still keeping her hands pinned firmly above her head, Katie's back pressed into the grass. Nibbling a line up Katie's neck, soothing it with her tongue, Ruesha whispered into her girlfriend's skin.

"Have I won, love?"

Katie moaned aloud, Ruesha shifting so that she was spreading Katie's legs with her own. The younger was wearing shorts, and Ruesha cursed the fact that Katie wasn't one to wear dresses all that much- it would make it so much easier if she could just slide her hand up and feel her girlfriend's core, slip her fingers through Katie's folds. 

"Never," giggled Katie, struggling weakly. "I'll never surrender!"

"Oh, you won't, will you?"

Ruesha's voice took on a darker tone, one which made Katie moan, pussy tingling at the sound of it. 

"Then I suppose," continued the older woman. "You're just going to have to take what I give you."

Still using one arm to hold her girlfriend's down, Ruesha slid the other up the leg of Katie's shorts, feeling the edge of her panties first and then slipping teasing fingers beneath, feeling at her damp slit. 

"Oh, love," she cooed. "Does that make you wet? Does the feeling of being completely at my mercy, vulnerable to me, make your pussy wet?"

"F-Fuck," stuttered Katie, pushing her chest up towards Ruesha in an indication that yes, no matter what she admitted to, her pussy was soaked. Ruesha grinned- she knew her goal now. Before they were done, she would get her girlfriend to admit (as she had many times before) that being held down and fucked made her wet as fuck. 

"Damn right," she said. "Damn right I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right outside, where anyone could come upon you. Anyone could see you getting fucked."

Katie moaned, feeling another wave of slick flood her panties. 

"Anyone could see you," hissed Ruesha into Katie's ear, following it up by nipping at the younger's neck. "Getting your cunt fucked."

Really, it was incredibly unlikely that anyone would come upon them. But that was beside the point- the fact that they were outdoors was enough for Katie's clit to harden, begging for her girlfriend's touch. She wouldn't admit it, of course- it was part of their little game. Ruesha yanked Katie's shorts down, tossing them aside and examining the crotch of her panties, finding them unsurprisingly soaking. 

Ruesha clicked her tongue disapprovingly, rubbing Katie's pussy through her panties. 

"So wet, baby," she said. "Your pussy is just begging to be fucked, isn't it?"

Katie moaned, letting Ruesha spread her legs further. The grass was rubbing against the fabric of her top, and she knew that Shebahn would give them both some serious side-eye when they got back to the house. Her girlfriend was still above her, pinning her down. While Katie knew that she could move if she wanted to, she wanted no such thing. 

"That's not an answer, honey," said the elder, still rubbing her covered pussy gently, not slipping her fingers beneath the fabric but still feeling the flood as Katie got wetter and wetter. 

"I asked you if your pussy is begging to be fucked." 

"Mm, Ruesha," she gasped, continuing with her game, refusing to say the words aloud that would indicate how badly she wanted it. It was a test, to see who would break first- would it be Ruesha, unable to wait any longer to plunge her fingers inside her girlfriend? Or would it be Katie, so desperate to be fucked that she would beg for it?

Katie bucked her hips upward, trying to get Ruesha's fingers where she wanted them. Ruesha clicked her tongue again, pulling her fingers away. 

"No, no," she cooed. "I decide what you get, baby."

Katie stuck out her tongue at Ruesha, and her girlfriend shook her head fondly, all while keeping her pinned down with her other hand on her thigh. 

"Brat," she said. Katie grinned, arching her chest back up towards Ruesha, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's hand pawing at her thigh, knowing that her panties were most likely permanently ruined. 

"Oh, love," said Ruesha, bending down and sucking a mark onto the skin of Katie's neck. "You want me to touch you so bad. You want me to fuck you with my fingers, right out here, where anyone could see us. And I will, Katie, as soon as you tell me that that's what you want."

Before she had met Katie, Ruesha never would have dreamed of doing anything like this. She had never imagined herself, at thirty years old, pressing her girlfriend into the ground where anyone (however unlikely it was, for this specific spot) could come upon them, teasing her and feeling herself get wetter and wetter at the sight of this beautiful woman, at her mercy. But Katie had a way of getting her to do things she had never been able to imagine. 

"Ruesha," moaned Katie, the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling a mark which would be impossible to hide, and would let everyone know what she had been up to, making her somehow even wetter. She could smell her own slick, and she needed her girlfriend to push her fingers inside and fuck her to a toe-curling orgasm.

"Yes, baby? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Fuck, Ruesha!"

Katie was biting her tongue, determined to win the game but feeling her willpower leaking out of her as her juices did. Then Ruesha took her hand away from her thigh and brought it down again, right on top of her pussy. 

"Ruesha, please!"

The words came before she could stop them, and once they did she couldn't stop them. 

"Please, Ruesha! Being held down makes me wet, I want your fingers! I want them in me, I want to be fucked!"

Ruesha grinned- she had won. Rewarding Katie by sliding her hands up under her panties, stroking her swollen clit and listening to the pretty moans fall from her lips. But she wasn't about to let her little brat off quite that easily.

"Do you _want_ it? Or is there something more?"

Katie whimpered, her clit swelling even further under her girlfriend's touch. Now that she had lost, she wasn't going to hold back. 

"I need them! Ruesha, please fuck me! Hold me down and fuck me! I need it!"

Ruesha smirked triumphantly, yanking Katie's panties down and leaving her girlfriend naked below the waist. Without delay, she thrust two fingers inside of her girlfriend's wet pussy, sighing as they were engulfed by the tight heat. Katie squirmed, rocking her hips and relishing the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers inside of her. Ruesha fucked Katie with her two fingers, curling them to rub against her g-spot and keeping her weight on top of her, emphasizing her dominance, little thrills running through her body and down to her pussy as Katie clenched around her. 

"Good girl," she said, nipping at the mark on Katie's neck. "My pretty girl."

Katie whimpered as Ruesha inserted a third finger into her wet pussy. She was so wet and exposed, held to the ground by her girlfriend, being fucked by Ruesha's long fingers, not at all disappointed that she had lost their little game. 

"Please," she whined, giving her control of the situation completely over to Ruesha, tossing her head back and closing her eyes. Her top would probably be ruined, along with her panties, but she hoped that it wouldn't be, that most of the stains would come out but that the deepest would be left behind, reminding her every time she wore it of the time Ruesha had fucked her against the grass, holding her down on her back and driving her fingers into her needy pussy. 

"Are you getting close, Katie?" 

"Fuck, Ruesha! Ruesha, fuck me!"

Ruesha slowed her fingers for a moment, just long enough for Katie to realize that she hadn't answered her girlfriend's question. 

"Yes, yes," she moaned, knowing she'd gotten it right when the fingers started up again, fucking her with her fingers and rubbing at her clit. "I'm so close, baby, just a little more!" 

Ruesha complied eagerly. Katie's juices were soaking her fingers, and she couldn't wait to watch her beautiful girl come apart around her. 

"Come for me, baby."

The noises which came from Katie's mouth as she fell apart on Ruesha's fingers, pussy spasming, made the older confident that her girlfriend no longer cared that they were outside, all she wanted was to enjoy her orgasm. Making Katie cum hard enough for her toes to curl was a point of pride for Ruesha- this firecracker of a woman, reduced to a trembling mess at her hand, to the point where they were now forbidden from rooming together at Ireland camps because their neighbors lost sleep. 

As Katie came down from her climax, Ruesha lowered herself down onto the ground beside her, pulling her into her arms and petting her until her legs were steady enough to carry her back to the car. They stuffed the panties into the bottom of their bag, and Ruesha smirked as Katie pulled on just the shorts, knowing that she had to wear _something_ as they went inside. 

* * *

"My God," said Shebahn when they tried to sneak in the house, Katie's sex hair and grass stained clothes telling the story plainly. "You two are worse than rabbits, I swear."

Ruesha buried her head in her hands, and Katie just cackled with laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't know, Shebahn is Ruesha's twin sister


	32. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea's unbeaten streak has come to an end. Magda is feeling particularly upset about it, but Pernille is always there to help put things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: light bondage, blindfolds and girlfriends being soft and in love

Losing _sucked._

That was just an undeniable fact of life. But losing a record unbeaten streak in the league _really_ sucked. And Pernille knew that Magda was glad to be away from their teammates, back at home. 

As much as the Swede loved all the girls, she couldn't help but feel like she had let them down. And seeing all their dejected faces was more than enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

The Dane bit her lip, watching Magda bustle listlessly around their apartment, not quite sure what to do with herself. If losing sucked this badly for Pernille, after only a few months at the club, she knew that Magda had to be feeling far worse than she did. Pernille had an idea of how to make her feel a bit better, but first she needed to get Magda to go along with it. 

"Baby," she whispered, sidling up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "You're so perfect."

Magda didn't react beyond leaning into Pernille's kiss. She didn't turn around, she didn't say a word. Slowly, using one hand while keeping the other firmly around her girlfriend's waist, the forward kissed her neck again while moving her free hand slowly beneath Magda's shirt, tracing the lines of her sexy muscles, going up towards her breasts.

"P," said Magda, not sure what else she planned to say after that. Luckily, her girlfriend had it covered. 

"I know, gorgeous," she said. Looking over Magda's shoulder, she saw that the Swede had begun cutting up vegetables for tonight's supper. 

"You don't need to cook tonight," she said. "We'll order in. Can you go wait for me in the bedroom? I'll clean up."

"Pernille," gasped Magda, letting out a tiny whine as her girlfriend's hand reached her nipple, squeezing it gently. "I... I don't know if I can wear the..."

"Shh," said Pernille. "I wasn't asking you to wear the strap, baby. I've got you."

Magda nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips before making her way to the bedroom, wondering what Pernille had in store for her which didn't involve her taking her normal role. When they had sex, Magda was normally the one wearing the strap, but she just wasn't sure she had it in her to be in charge tonight- not after having to console the girls in the locker room, after captaining the squad to their first WSL defeat in over a year. She knew that Pernille had said she wouldn't ask her to, and she couldn't help but wonder what her girlfriend had planned for her. 

Part of her hoped that it would be rough, that Pernille would take charge and fuck her from behind, punish her for the team not winning. They fucked like that sometimes, one of them on all fours or with her head buried in a pillow as the other pounded her brutally. And she enjoyed it. 

But the other part of her, the part that was just so damn _tired,_ hoped that it would be soft and sweet, like the first time they'd had sex, years and years ago, just getting to know each other's bodies. Of course, they knew each other so well now, to the point where Magda knew just the places to touch Pernille to get her off, knew the Dane's body as well as she did her own to the point where it felt like Pernille was an extension of herself and vice-versa. 

She didn't know quite what she wanted tonight, but she knew that Pernille had a plan as her girlfriend, finished with putting away the food which would now be tomorrow's supper instead, walked into the room. 

"Hey, beautiful," she said, climbing onto the bed beside Magda and giving her a long, lingering kiss. Wrapping her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, Pernille pulled Magda closer before letting her go again and pulling at the bottom of her shirt, helping her pull it off. The rest of their clothes soon followed, and they were able to press closer to one another as they kissed again, Pernille controlling the embrace as she pushed Magda's lips open with her own. 

She was definitely getting wet, and she could feel that Magda was too so, after a few minutes of simple, deep kisses, Pernille pulled away and kissed her girlfriend's neck again. She pushed her back gently to lie back on the bed and hovered over her for a second, kissing each of her breasts before getting off the mattress, leaving Magda staring curiously after her.

"Close your eyes, baby," she said, and Magda let her eyes fall closed instantly, still wondering what her girlfriend was planning.

"There," she cooed. "Just like that. Now, do you trust me, baby?"

Magda nodded right away, wondering apprehensively why Pernille seemed to be opening and closing a drawer. Her girlfriend's footsteps showed that she was back quickly and, before Magda could guess at what she was up to, Pernille had tied a blindfold over her eyes. 

"There we go," she cooed. "Open your eyes, baby, can you see anything?"

Magda opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness, the fluorescent bedroom lights and her beautiful girlfriend invisible to her. She shook her head no, and Pernille bent down to press a kiss to her lips. 

"Good," she said. "Just relax, baby. Relax and let me take care of you."

Magda let her eyes fall shut again beneath the blindfold, Pernille tracing a hand up and down her side, reminding her that she was right there. Then, suddenly, the touch was moving up again. Pernille grabbed hold of her wrist, and Magda could feel the fabric scarf in her girlfriend's hand.

"Is this okay?"

Magda moaned softly, nodding and giving Pernille permission to bind her wrists and ankles to the bed with soft scarves. Her pussy, already wet from the deep kisses from a moment ago, twitched with interest. 

"There we go," cooed Pernille. "So beautiful. So perfect for me, such a good girl."

Magda let out a quiet gasp as Pernille took her hands off of her, ears catching onto her girlfriend's soft footsteps as she walked around to the base of the bed. The mattress dipped as Pernille climbed back on, leaning over Magda and pressing a kiss to her lips, then a line of them down her jaw until she reached the pulse point at her neck.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered. "You deserve to relax, Captain. Let me make you feel good."

She returned her lips to Magda's, the kiss a dirtier one this time. Her hands cupped the Swede's breasts, stroking her nipples up into hard peaks and then kissing them. One by one, taking her nipples into her mouth and lavishing them with attention. 

Not being able to see Pernille, not being able to watch her mouth wrapped around her nipples, made the sensation somehow stronger. She was in the dark, surrendered to her girlfriend, trusting Pernille. Every time she tried to move, she remembered that she was tied up, bound to the bed. The reminder made her whimper in excitement, getting even wetter.

"You're so perfect," said Pernille, taking her mouth off her breasts but replacing it with her hands, this time manipulating them both at once, pinching and rubbing them and feeling herself get wet at the way Magda was already squirming, unable to move to touch herself. 

"You look so beautiful, baby, spread out for me. All of you, right here, ready to be touched and worshipped like the goddess you are."

"Pernille-"

Whatever Magda was about to say died on her lips as Pernille kissed her way down from her breasts, over her stomach and onto her thighs. She spread them with her hands, leaving her girl whimpering at the loss of the touch to her nipples. 

"Shh," said the Dane. "I'll give you what you need, baby. Gonna give my Captain everything she needs."

As she kissed the creamy skin of her girlfriend's thighs, Pernille couldn't help but slide a hand between her own legs, circling her clit once, twice at the sight of Magda, wrists and ankles bound to the bed, face flushed beneath her blindfold. Her girl looked so gorgeous, and the forward couldn't wait to get her mouth on the other woman's wet pussy.

Well, maybe she could wait a little longer, if it meant watching her girlfriend get even wetter as she worshipped her. 

"Look at your thighs, baby," she said. "So muscular and strong. I love it when you get so wet that you leak onto them, and when you use them to keep me where you need me when I'm making you come on my tongue.

"Your legs," she continued, moving down away from where Magda really wanted her, eliciting a whine from the Swede's throat. "They tie down attackers the way I tied you to the bed."

She moved back up her body, kissing every part as she went, but avoiding her girlfriend's wet pussy. She rolled a nipple between her fingers again, making sure to keep her girl plenty aroused as she brought her other hand to trace over the lips she knew so well.

"And your lips," she said. "Just perfect. Perfect for kissing me, for making me come. For directing and comforting and leading. For telling me what you need."

Magda whimpered, pulling at the restraints, wishing she could touch Pernille but finding herself even wetter at the thought that she couldn't, that she was at her girlfriend's mercy with no option but to trust her implicitly (which she did anyway) and take what she was given.

"Pernille," she moaned, as her girlfriend kissed her jaw, nibbling and sucking the beginnings of a mark that she'd have to figure out how to cover tomorrow.

"Baby, please!"

"What do you need, Magda? Where do you need me?"

"Please, Pernille! Touch me!"

"Touch you where? Use your words, Magdalena. Be a good girl and tell me where you need to be touched."

The gentle command made Magda squirm, jutting her hips forward.

"My pussy! Please, Pernille, fuck my pussy!"

"Good girl, my Captain," said Pernille, kissing Magda's lips once more before sliding down in between her legs. She kissed the dark blonde hair on her girlfriend's mound, then dipped lower, starting off with two fingers, rubbing over the defender's clit. Sensitivity increased by the fact that she was bound and blindfolded, Magda moaned at just the light touch. Encouraged, Pernille circled the hard bud more rapidly, adding a third finger for a moment before taking two away, using the remaining digit to continue stroking her girlfriend's clit as she brought her mouth to Magda's pussy. 

"God, baby," she said, savoring both the taste and the way it made Magda moan when she swiped her tongue over her slit. "You're divine. So wet, squirming like a good girl even though you're tied up."

Her pace quickened with every beautiful noise that came from Magda's mouth. Her own pussy was soaked, but that was a secondary concern to her girlfriend's pleasure and release. 

"Doin' so good for me, baby," she said, pulling away for a second. "Such pretty noises. You're such a good girl, Magda, so perfect. My good girl."

She returned her tongue to Magda's pussy, sucking on her clit and listening to her girl's moans and gasps. Everything was heightened by the fact that she was blindfolded, and she felt almost embarrassed at how close she already was. 

"Pernille," she moaned. "Fuck!"

"Is there something you want to ask for, baby? You can ask, beautiful."

"Please," she whined, arching up against Pernille's fingers as the Dane slipped three of them inside, pumping them in and out, stroking her sensitive inner walls and causing her hands to clench wildly in midair, with nothing to grab. 

"Please, Pernille, can I come?"

"Whenever you want, my love. Just lay back and let me make you cum, let it happen when your perfect body decides." 

All it took was a few more strokes of Pernille's tongue, her lips wrapped once more around Magda's clit, and the defender tipped over the edge. 

"Good girl," soothed Pernille as Magda came, straining against her bindings while her girlfriend fucked her through it. "That's a good girl, Magdalena. So beautiful when you come apart for me."

"Pernille," moaned the Swede, her girlfriend's name all she was capable of saying in that moment, her girlfriend's touch all she could think about. Nothing else to occupy her mind but the bliss of her orgasm and her love for the woman who had made it happen.

* * *

They didn't talk about the game afterwards. Well, not much anyway.

After she had untied her girlfriend and gotten her cleaned up, as they were holding each other on the couch waiting for their takeout to arrive, Magda wrapped in Pernille's arms, the Dane couldn't help but mention one thing.

"You helped get us here. You were our captain when we broke the record."

Pernille shrugged as Magda gave her a smile, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Just another way to think about it, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that everyone wants me to write more about the us players but i write what comes to me sorry


	33. Danielle van de Donk/Beth Mead #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both sick of losing, and frustration leads to rough sex on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wednesday's game against Chelsea  
> Disclaimer: I had to have the sound off because i had a class at the same time as the game so if I've missed anything obvious please please please don't yell at me

They crashed into their apartment, Beth kicking the door shut behind them as their lips collided in a kiss. 

It wasn't a soft kiss, not at all. It was bordering on violent, teeth clashing together, hands curled in hair, pulling, pushing, fighting for control. As they toed off their shoes, moving further and further inside, Daan found herself being shoved backwards, Beth gaining the upper hand. 

These battles could usually go either way. Beth may have been taller, but Daan was scrappier. However today there was another factor which was allowing Beth to push her girlfriend backward: Beth was angrier. It had been building throughout the entire game, and now that she had the opportunity to get it out, she was going to take it- her smaller girlfriend didn't stand a chance tonight. 

Daan recognized this as soon as she felt her back hit the couch, Beth climbing up on top of her and pressing her lips to hers again, weight on top of her, holding her down. Daan tried to keep up with Beth's pace, but it was borderline impossible- her girlfriend wasn't slowing down. Not that Daan wanted her to- the tension was high in her muscles as well, just longing to lash out and then collapse. There wouldn't, it seemed, be any of the miserable tears tonight. What there would be was raw emotion: fury, frustration, sadness, all released through their bodies on each other. 

"Fuck," growled Beth, forcing her leg in between Danielle's, palming at her girlfriend's breasts as Daan squirmed, knowing that she had lost their battle for dominance but not quite able to stop herself from struggling, trying to kiss Beth back with just as much intensity. 

A low moan came from the Dutch woman's mouth as Beth roughly pinched a rapidly hardening nipple through her top, separating their lips and immediately beginning to suck a mark into her neck. Daan could feel herself getting wet already, her struggle to gain control meaning that she ended up rubbing against Beth's leg in between hers. If she hadn't fully lost before, it was certainly all over once Beth felt her rocking, trying to drive her hips forward to get a more substantial touch to her pussy.

"Fuck this," said the forward angrily, pinching Danielle's nipple again and making her cry out in pain. "Fuck it. I'm so fucking tired of this."

Daan knew that Beth didn't mean her, and she reminded herself to try and pay attention. For how loud Beth was, she could be remarkably quiet when it came to expressing her emotions. But, on days like this, when their only option was to fuck it out of each other, Daan found that Beth often let things slip in the heat of the moment. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tug to her hair, Beth taking advantage of the fact that Daan was on her back and more vulnerable to control her even further. 

For most of the game, Beth had felt out of control. Even when she had the ball, she had felt like it was barely at her feet. And now, now that she had successfully pinned her girlfriend down to the couch, now that she had the blank canvas of Danielle to help her vent her frustrations, she was going to take it fucking back. 

She kept most of her weight on top of her smaller girlfriend, preventing her from getting up as she took one hand, the one which had been pinching and pulling at Daan's nipples, bringing them up into the hard peaks that could in turn be pinched even more easily, and slid it down beneath her girlfriend's sweats and panties. 

"Fuck," she hissed. "So fucking wet." 

That was all she said as she rubbed her girlfriend's cunt with three fingers. Daan gave a small moan, trying to get her girlfriend's hand against her clit, only for Beth to growl angrily, taking the small bud between her fingers and pinching it, past the point of pleasure to where it made the Dutch woman wince in pain, which quickly faded when Beth returned to rubbing her cunt. 

"You know the safeword," said Beth, tone slightly softer as she looked down at Daan. "Use it if you need."

They had figured out back when they first started fucking, when they first started venting their frustrations after bad games in this way, that it would be best to have a word to let each other know if it became too much. Daan nodded, bringing their word to the forefront of her brain, just in case she needed it.

They had only used it once, when their rough sex had aggravated an injury of Beth's. 

Daan was glad they had it, though. It gave them an extra layer of security, to counteract the pricks of worry which naturally came with these things. She couldn't see herself needing it tonight, though- even though Beth was clearly being led by her emotions, Daan wanted to be held down and fucked by her girlfriend just as badly as Beth wanted to fuck her. 

Beth returned her lips to Daan's neck, her teeth scraping across the sensitive skin, leaving a mark which would certainly let their teammates know how they had dealt with the loss. Daan's little gasps as the forward continued rubbing her were absolute music to Beth's ears. 

Taking her hands off Danielle completely, Beth got up only so that she could flip her girlfriend over, the Dutch woman helping as soon as she realized what Beth was trying to do. As Beth climbed back up, her hands returning and gripping her waist, yanking down her sweats and panties with one fluid motion, letting them come to a stop where her knees met with the cushions. 

"Why," she growled, talking more to herself than to Daan. "Can't we just pull our shit together?"

She dug her fingers in deeper, then loosened them again just a bit as Daan yelped. One left her waist all together as Beth took off her own top and bra, then pulled Daan up from her knees, helping her get rid of hers as well and moaning as her breasts rubbed against her girlfriend's toned back. 

"Please," moaned Daan, not quite sure what specifically she was begging for but knowing that she wanted Beth to touch her. Letting go, the blonde let her girlfriend fall back down onto her knees. Daan caught herself, putting her palms down before her face could hit the couch. Beth draped herself over her, wrapping an arm around her waist and using it to keep her where she wanted her. Her other hand was, much to Daan's chagrin, in between her own legs, furiously rubbing her own clit for a minute before returning her attention to Daan.

"You're so fucking wet," she said, a combination of frustrated, horny and awed. 

"Beth," moaned the shorter girl. "Please!"

Something about hearing her girlfriend beg for her flipped a switch in Beth's mind, and she wrapped her hair in Daan's ponytail, giving it a sharp tug. Daan gasped, feeling herself getting unexpectedly wetter at the slight pain, trying to rub back into Beth, trying to get something against her clit or inside her pussy.

All the while muttering out a litany of frustrations and filth, Beth took the hint and brought the hand not tugging on her girlfriend's hair down to rub roughly at Daan's pussy. The shorter girl ground back against the warm, rough pad of Beth's thumb, getting a slap to her ass for her efforts. 

"Fuck!" 

Beth wrapped her arm even more tightly around her girlfriend's middle, making it difficult for Daan to move her hips- which was exactly the way the blonde wanted it. She wanted Daan exactly like this- on her hands and knees, with her own body draped over the shorter woman's, just taking what they both needed to vent after the game. 

"Don't move," growled Beth, removing her fingers from rubbing Daan's clit and thrusting two of them into her soaking pussy. The Dutch girl immediately clenched around them, trying to pull them deeper. Her pussy was so wet that it wasn't even a stretch to take the two, a fact that was completely obvious to Beth as she slid a third finger inside, moaning at the feeling of Daan's silky walls wrapped around her fingers. 

As she fucked them in and out of her, Daan couldn't help but notice her girlfriend's tight asshole, right in front of her and was seized with a sudden desire to fuck it. Taking her arm away from around Daan's wrist upset her girlfriend's balance, and Daan fell foward so that her head was lying against a cushion and her ass was raised high in the air. 

They had messed around with anal before, but not very often, which was why Daan gasped in surprise as she felt Beth rubbing her other thumb through the wetness of her pussy before beginning to try and work the shorter girl's ass open. 

"Beth," she moaned. "Fuck!"

The moan spurred Beth onwards, not going so quickly that she would hurt her girlfriend but fast enough that she knew it had to be slightly uncomfortable for Daan. The Dutch woman moaned again, the slight pain making her pussy clench around Beth's fingers, which were still fucking in and out of her. Beth had told her to stay still, but Daan had completely forgotten that in the face of all the sensations blending together.

"Your ass," growled Beth, so absently and low that Daan wasn't quite sure she knew she was speaking aloud. "So fucking tight."

The tip of her thumb was in now, and it was getting more and more difficult to multitask, so the three fingers inside Daan's cunt had slowed. They were still there for her to clench around, though, so that's what she did, trying to move in ways that would get them to rub against her most sensitive spots. 

Quickly, Beth withdrew her thumb so that she could spit on it, renewing the lubrication before getting back to work, leaving Daan clutching the cushion beneath her as she took her girlfriend's fingers. 

"Fuck," said Beth. "Fucking take it."

A little bit more of Beth's thumb slipped inside of Daan's ass, increasing the stretch of that barely-used hole. 

Suddenly, unexpectedly to even herself, Daan was coming, clamping hard down onto her girlfriend's fingers, the strange yet still sexy sensation of her asshole fluttering around part of her girlfriend's thumb prolonging and intensifying her climax. 

As Daan came down from her orgasm, Beth's fingers slipping out of her pussy, she turned herself over, looking up at Beth again in a clear invitation for her girlfriend to let her help her chase her own climax. Not willing to pass up that opportunity, Beth removed her thumb from Daan's asshole and positioned herself atop her smaller girlfriend. She lowered herself down onto Daan's face, immediately beginning to grind against her beautiful girl's tongue. 

"Fuck," she growled. "Fuck, your tongue feels so good!"

Riding her girlfriend's face, just like fucking her pussy and ass, gave Beth the high of control that she had been lacking during the game. As for Daan, feeling Beth above her, using her tongue to get off, was not only an incredibly sexy sight and sensation, but it also gave her a chance to feel properly chastened for not being able to hold to the high standard to which she normally held herself during the past few games. 

In practically no time at all, Beth had wrapped her hands in her girlfriend's hair and was using it as a sort of handle to hold Daan still, to keep the brunette's face where it was and allow herself to grind down, riding out her climax. 

* * *

As they lay together in bed, Beth's head tucked against Daan's shoulder, a soft voice came from the younger.

"I'm glad you're here with me," said Beth. 

Daan kissed her girlfriend's hair, nothing more needing to be said for them both to understand.


	34. Lucy Bronze/Jordan Nobbs/Keira Walsh/Leah Williamson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about having an interim head coach is that she doesn't know who not to room together.
> 
> Or, a hella gay foursome between two best friends and their girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are (as is the case in most of these chaps) pretending that COVID doesn't exist

If there was one good thing about having an interim head coach, it was definitely this- the fact that she had no idea who to room together. Or, more accurately, who _not_ to room together. Once she got to know the team a little better, she would realize that rooming Keira and Leah together was most likely a mistake. Not only were they liable to stay up late talking, but giving them their own space served as an open invitation for Jordan and Lucy as well, and making for a bad night for whoever had the misfortune of rooming directly beside the best friends. 

They hadn't gotten the chance to do this in a while, and so Leah couldn't help but be a bit impatient as she sat on Keira's bed with her, her legs tangled with her best friend's. 

"We should just start without them," she said. "If they're going to take for-fucking-ever."

Keira giggled, amused by Leah's impatience. Brushing a bit of her best friend's hair behind her ear, she brought her lips back to Leah's skin, kissing the hollow of her throat. 

"Five more minutes, Lee," she said. "You know that they like to be here for the whole thing. Besides, you know Lucy gets grumpy when she feels left out."

Leah huffed in annoyance but listened, laying her head against Keira's shoulder as they waited for their girlfriends. 

It had only been three minutes when they heard the sound of the key card they'd given their girlfriends, and the door pushed open to reveal Lucy and Jordan. The older women rushed in, closing the door quickly behind them, not wanting anyone else to accidentally catch a glimpse of their half-naked girlfriends on the bed. 

"It's about time," huffed Leah. "We've been waiting."

Jordan smiled at her girlfriend, knowing that Leah was less upset than she was pretending to be, as Lucy greeted Keira with a quick kiss. 

"Hi, beautiful," she said. "I'm glad you two didn't start without us."

Keira smirked, and Jordan could feel Leah returning the expression through their kiss. 

The logistics of everything had been a bit weird for Lucy and Jordan at first- Keira and Leah were so close that they sometimes seemed to be on their own wavelength, leaving their girlfriends to try and catch up. However, that did mean that they were coordinated and comfortable, and able to help pull the older women into their game to the point where all four could typically move as one cohesive unit on nights like this.

As Lucy and Jordan began stripping out of their clothes, Leah was climbing on top of Keira, straddling her friend and pressing their lips together. Keira kissed her back, her hands making their way into Leah's hair, tugging gently on it and making the blonde sigh into the kiss. Leah took her own hands and brought them to Keira's breasts, cupping them through her lacy baby blue bra. It might have once occurred to Lucy and Jordan to be jealous of the clear connection the best friends shared, but neither of them felt threatened in the slightest- that was just how Leah and Keira were. They knew they loved them. Plus, it was hard to be angry at a scene that damn pretty. 

"Aren't you two pretty," said Lucy, undressed to her bra as well, as she climbed onto the end of the bed. "Our pretty girls like to show off. Don't they, Jord?"

Jordan nodded, joining the other three on the (thankfully large) bed. Leah, ever the Arsenal girl, had chosen her red lingerie to bring to camp, and the midfielder was obsessed with the way the panties hugged her girlfriend's ass, leaving little to the imagination but hiding just enough that taking them off of Leah always felt like unwrapping a gift. As Leah played with Keira's breasts, never letting their lips part, Jordan wrapped her hands around to cup Leah's own, stroking at her nipples through the fabric and feeling them harden. 

Leah sighed happily into Keira's mouth, her position atop her friend, pressing her gently into the pillows, having left her ass exposed. Or, at least exposed enough for Lucy to notice it. 

"Fuck, Leah," she said. "Already so wet." 

Teasingly, she ran a finger over the defender's clothed slit, satisfied when she heard another little sigh, caught by Keira's lips as she tugged gently on her best friend's hair. After hearing Jordan's stories about how bossy Leah could be in the bedroom, it made the older woman smirk with satisfaction that she could get Leah squirming so easily, could prove that _she_ was ultimately the one in charge during these encounters. 

The unfortunate necessity of breathing forced Leah and Keira's lips to part, but the blonde defender immediately dropped hers down to begin mouthing at Keira's nipples through her bra, her previous straddle becoming something more like a slump, with her head against Keira's chest and Lucy running her hand lightly over her clothed pussy. 

"Scoot down," said Lucy, looking at Keira. Her girlfriend, realizing what she had planned, laid down on her back, arms wrapped around Leah, sending them close to the end of the bed. Lucy got off of the mattress, pulling Jordan with her. 

"Fuck," sighed Leah, tongue still flicking out and mouthing at Keira's stiff nipples, hidden from view by her bra. She was so wet, despite having barely been touched. Part of the reason for the new wave of arousal which crashed over her was the sound of Jordan, her good girl, who took direction so easily and was now sat on the floor, eating Lucy out while the older figured out exactly what she wanted to do with the best friends. 

"Keira," said Lucy, reaching out a hand to quickly squeeze her girlfriend's. "Are you wet, baby girl?"

Keira nodded. She had been wet for a while, and she knew that Lucy knew that. The question, when asked, was less of a question than an assurance, that her pleasure would be coming soon. 

"Leah- oh, right there, Jordan, that's perfect!- Leah, darling, how about you get in between Keira's legs?"

Leah nodded, and Keira scooted back up towards the headboard, leaning luxuriously against the pillows and dispensing with her panties, tossing them aside into the pile of clothes which would be sorted through later. Adjusting so that her friend was right between her open thighs, she rubbed Leah's cheek, letting her know wordlessly how much she loved her. 

As for the blonde, she couldn't help but get even wetter at the sight in front of her. Keira was glistening with arousal, and Leah couldn't wait to dig in. She went straight for the source, immediately licking a line from the bottom of Keira's slit to the top, the very tip of her tongue brushing quickly over her friend's clit. 

"That's it," said Lucy, slipping a finger through the leg hole of Leah's panties and slipping it inside of her, fucking her gently with the single digit. From her spot on the floor, jaw starting to ache a little bit but not enough to deter her, Jordan could see Lucy's finger disappearing beneath the red lacy fabric covering Leah. She knew that the single finger wouldn't be nearly enough to get Leah off, and she knew that Lucy knew that too. 

She felt the arousal continue to pool in her core as she continued with her task, sucking Lucy's clit. She could just imagine the sight that was Leah, spread out on the bed, rocking gently back against Lucy's finger, any soft noises of pleasure muffled by her tongue on Keira. Her beautiful girlfriend, kept busy at both ends. Jordan couldn't help but slide a hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit, all the while relishing in the feeling of Lucy, grinding down against her face.

Keira wrapped her hands in Leah's hair, pulling gently at it and guiding her best friend to where she wanted her. 

"Fuck, Lee," she moaned. "Just like that!"

Of course, Leah knew how to please Keira _almost_ as well as she did Jordan- the two had done their fair share of experimenting together. Leah wrapped her lips around her friend's clit, sucking gently at it as she inserted one finger, fucking Keira with it at the same pace Lucy's was moving inside of her. 

"You look so pretty," cooed Lucy, slipping another finger inside Leah as she gazed adoringly at Keira. "Head back, hands in her hair. Just enjoying yourself, right baby?"

Keira nodded, scooting a tiny bit closer to Leah, allowing her to get an even better angle. Lucy had added a third finger by now, and was driving them in and out of Leah at an increasing pace. The breathy moans coming from the blonde defender were released against Keira's clit, slight vibration combined with Leah's fingers and tongue driving her closer to the edge. Lucy too was getting close, Jordan's talented tongue doing its job perfectly well. 

However, none of them were anywhere close to ready for this night to be over. 

"Jordan," said Lucy, looking down at the midfielder and noticing her hand moving frantically between her legs. "You don't need to do that yourself, hon. Keira, doll, will you toss me the strap?"

Keira smirked, removing her hands from Leah's hair and forcing herself to shift away from the pleasure her friend was giving her. The strap was in the bedside drawer, and Keira tossed it to Lucy, grinning the whole time and pulling Leah up for a kiss. She could taste herself on her best friend's lips, and couldn't help but let out a moan at just how sexy that was. 

It took Lucy next to no time to get the strap attached to her hips, grinning as she realized that Keira had packed their favorite- the one with the little insert which would go inside of her and rub perfectly against her g-spot while she was using it. 

"Leah," said Lucy, forcing the defender to break her open-mouthed kiss with Keira in order to pay attention to the older woman. "How about you suck on this for a moment, before I use it to fuck your girlfriend."

Leah nodded, hopping off the bed quickly and giving Jordan a brief kiss before taking her spot on her knees. Jordan, massaging her jaw, got onto the bed and lay back, making sure she still had a perfect view of what was going on between Lucy and her girlfriend. Perfectly happy directing things, Lucy turned her attention towards her own girlfriend.

"Keira," she said. "Baby girl, I want you to make sure that Jordan is nice and wet to take this cock in her pussy, because the only lube I'm using is Leah's spit."

Jordan let out a moan at that thought, which only deepened when Keira's thin fingers replaced her own on her clit. 

"Fuck," said the other. "Your clit is so hard, Jordan."

As Keira rubbed Jordan, the shorter woman's eyes were fixed on Leah, her lips wrapped around the head of Lucy's cock. Slowly, she began to bob up and down, making sure that she stuck out her tongue and ran it over the underside of the toy. While Leah had sucked their strap for Jordan a few times, it was a relatively rare occurrence, but the sight was so enticing that Jordan wondered if she should ask Leah to do it more often. 

"That's it, Leah," said Lucy, encouraging the blonde as she made a choked noise, taking the toy a bit deeper. "Get it nice and wet for Jordan." 

The midfielder knew that there was no worry of her not being wet enough to take it- Keira's talented fingers stroking her clit would see to that- but the extra layer of insurance provided by Leah, not quite gagging but certainly at the point where Lucy's cock was buried deep in her mouth, was enough to make her gasp, letting out a choked moan, unconsciously spreading her legs wider. 

"What do you think, Keira? Is she ready for it?"

Keira laughed, swiping a finger through Jordan's slit and determining that she was absolutely soaked. 

"Definitely," she said. "Right, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded, eyes still fixated on Leah as she pulled back off the cock, eyes watering from the bit of gagging she'd done. The toy was very clearly soaked, glistening thanks to Leah's efforts, and Jordan shivered in excited anticipation as Lucy joined her and Keira on the bed.

"Please," she said. "Lucy, fuck me."

Lucy complied immediately. She meant to gently ease her cock into Jordan, just in case the midfielder was too tight to take it all at once. But Keira was right- Jordan was absolutely dripping, and the toy met almost no resistance as she thrust into her teammate. 

It always took Jordan a moment to get used to the foreign object inside of her, but within seconds she was rocking back against Lucy, enjoying every second of the other woman's cock inside her. 

Keira and Leah were entertaining each other, the former sat on the latter's lap, straddling her and kissing her, more roughly than they had before. Keira was rocking against Leah's thigh, leaving a trail of slick. At the same time, she was cupping Leah's breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between her fingers, spurred on by the way the blonde was moaning into the kiss. Leah's hips were canting forward, using what little bits of Keira leg she could reach to try and get herself off. 

Lucy was watching the two of them as she thrust into Jordan, the short end of the strap rubbing against her and bringing her closer to the edge. She could tell from the way Jordan's eyes were closed, the way she was letting out pretty little gasps, that she was beginning to get closer as well. 

Keira was the first to cum, tensing up against Leah, letting out a strangled moan and reaching out a blind hand, searching for her girlfriend. Never pausing her hips, Lucy squeezed Keira's hand as the younger came, riding out her orgasm against Leah's thigh. While her aftershocks were still jolting her, Lucy let go of her hand and brushed a sweaty tendril of hair away from her forehead, slowing her thrusts for a moment and making Jordan whine, wanting more.

"Return the favor, baby girl," said the older woman, gently guiding Keira to remember Leah, whose hand had drifted between her legs. "Don't make her do it herself."

Keira nodded, sliding down so that she was in between Leah's legs, lapping at her friend's pussy. Leah thrust her hips forward, gripping the bedsheets, her eyes locked on Jordan as Lucy fucked into her girlfriend. The shorter girl's mouth was slightly open, soft gasps and moans falling from her lips. The way her soaking pussy swallowed Lucy's cock was intoxicating to watch. Lucy herself was also getting close, the rubbing of the toy against her g-spot and clit bringing her towards the edge. The older woman came first, rutting into Jordan, rhythm lost as she moaned, tightening around the insert. Watching it triggered Leah's orgasm, clenching her thighs around Keira, keeping her best friend pressed against her pussy as she came. 

Lucy was still in the middle of her aftershocks when she noticed Jordan, cock still buried inside of her, hand once again on her clit. Tiredly, Lucy began to thrust gently again, wanting to feel the midfielder cum around her cock. 

"'M so close," whimpered Jordan, looking absolutely wrecked. Her hair was in tendrils across the pillow, her face glittering with sweat, her hips thrusting forward to meet Lucy's, her moans breathy and desperate.

"Come for me, Jord," cooed Lucy. "Cum on my cock."

Jordan shook her head, desperately rubbing her clit, trying so hard to help Lucy take her over the edge, but unable to quite get there. 

"I-I c-can't!"

Although it was slightly uncomfortable against her sensitive clit, Lucy began to thrust faster again, wanting to give Jordan the same level of orgasm that the rest had experienced. Coming down from her aftershocks and releasing Keira's head from between her strong thighs, Leah noticed what was going.

"I-I'm trying," moaned Jordan, scrabbling at the sheets, so desperate to cum. 

"I know, baby," said Leah, taking Jordan's head in her lap. "You've been such a good girl, taking Lucy's cock so perfectly. You just want to cum, don't you?"

Jordan nodded, looking up at Leah as the defender wrapped her hand around her wrist and pulled it away from her clit, replacing it with her own. 

"Cum, Jordan," she said firmly, pinching her girlfriend's swollen clit as Lucy's cock hit _just_ the right spot. "Be a good girl and come for me, now."

That was all it took for Jordan to shake apart, every muscle tensing and her toes curling as she came around Lucy's cock. 

"There you go, pretty girl," cooed Leah. "That's my girl."

* * *

The four of them all collapsed together on the bed, one pile of satisfied nakedness. No one quite knew whose limbs were whose, but none of them cared. 

"Are you lot finally done?!"

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Georgia's came through the wall, followed by a knocking, a clear sign that if they _weren't_ done, she was going to come over and _make_ them be done. 

"You're not very threatening, G," replied Leah, but they let a companionable silence fall, glad that their interim head coach had neglected this detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me requests if you want to


End file.
